Til Death Do Us Part
by OutlanderOutlander
Summary: On her wedding day, Quinn experiences unspeakable tragedies that threaten to break her whole self. It is only through the love of friends that she can hope to learn to survive and thrive and live again anew. Massive trigger warnings for assault, character death, depression, and intense sexuality both for bad and good.
1. Chapter I

_Gigantic TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter, really this whole story. This will deal with rape and its repercussions on a young woman's life._

 _It's gonna stick with her for a while, and there will be angst. However, there will also be love too, eventually._

 _If you want to skip past the scene itself and onto the aftermath, there is a noticeable break that marks off where to stop._

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Quinn was doing her best not to be a _bridezilla_. She wanted to have a beautiful wedding, of course, but knew that it was the marriage that would be important. If anything did go wrong today, she thought, it would be something to chuckle about in twenty years.

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror as she finished her makeup. Her long blonde hair was up in a beautiful bun with the veil pinned into it with a lovely jeweled comb. Her grandmother's dress was altered to reflect a more modern look and to accommodate a more flattering neckline. She felt drop-dead gorgeous for perhaps the first time in her life, and she hoped her future husband would agree. She had saved herself for her handsome fiancé, Noah Puckerman. She had saved herself for today. At age 24, Quinn was still a virgin.

The Maid of Honor, Quinn's stepsister, Brittany, walked up behind Quinn, who was still admiring herself in the mirror, and gingerly placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders. Brittany had done a marvelous job of reining in the chaos. Flowers that had arrived late were set up on the sanctuary of the church. All the bridesmaids were accounted for and looked wonderful in their lilac dresses. Brittany had even gone to the sacristy to make sure Noah and his ushers were here.

"So," Brittany asked, "are you ready for my Mom and your Dad to come back here?"

Quinn's eyes did not leave the mirror but rose so that they met the reflection of Brittany's eyes. A smile appeared on Quinn's face. Brittany was being so delicate with Quinn, well, with everything. From the way she gently touched the white dress at the shoulders so as not to wrinkle it, to how she wrangled their parents as a rancher might handle a pair of bulls. Quinn smiled as she looked at the reflections in the mirror. Brittany because of their blonde hair, they had often been mistaken for biological sisters since their parents married. Brittany was grad school, working on a Masters' degree, and was running this wedding like she ran her overfilled course load, like a tight ship.

"Yes," Quinn said finally after letting out a sigh, "I guess it's time to get this started."

Brittany opened the doors to the "dressing room" that was detached from the main alcove of the church and allowed her mother, Whitney, and stepfather Russell to step in.

Whitney placed a hand on Brittany's chin and gazed at her in a silent gesture that said how proud she was of the arrangements Brittany had made. Russell smiled pleasantly at Brittany, who then escorted them to Quinn. When Russell finally saw his baby girl wearing his mother's old wedding gown, altered as it was, a manly tear trickled down his cheek.

"I knew he was going to cry," Brittany said.

"Yeah," said Quinn as she turned to face her family. "I owe you a dollar."

"You girls really bet on whether I would cry?" asked Russell.

"No, of course not," said Brittany, lying.

The sound of the church's organ alerted everyone in the dressing room that there was five minutes before the service started. Brittany clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention and got everyone in their place. Whitney gave Quinn a kiss and Brittany had her escorted to her seat by Jake, Noah's brother.

Brittany did a final check that everyone was ready and when she heard Pachelbel's Canon and the "ooo's" and "ahhh's" and the camera flashes, Quinn and Brittany both knew it was time. One by one, the bridesmaids took their turns walking down the aisle until it was Brittany's turn. Before leaving, she gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you," Brittany said with a smile before stepping in time with the music down the aisle.

Once Brittany had completed her journey, the music changed. Russell looked to Quinn as if asking if she were ready. She nodded with a smile and they began Quinn's final walk as a single woman.

Quinn watched as the entire church stood and turned to face her. It was a little disappointing because just before they did that, Quinn had caught a glimpse of her future husband. Now she was unable to see him. She continued walking with her father and slowly she was, as she walked, revealing more and more of him.

He looked amazing in his tux. He was clean shaven, which was unusual. Normally, he kept himself a little scruffy. His dark brown hair was neatly combed to the side and he had a beaming smile as he could finally see Quinn clearly. Quinn lost sight of everything other than Noah and before she knew it, her father was turning her to face him, carefully lifting her veil and softly kissing her cheek. He took his seat and Quinn took the last few steps to be at Noah's side.

After a moment, Brittany took Quinn's bouquet, and then she was holding Noah's hand and looking into his eyes. She was in no rush for the ceremony to end.

During the opening, Pastor Joe said something interesting. He said that most brides think of the wedding day as the happiest day of their lives. Then he said he thought it should be the opposite. Since every day of marriage should be better than the day before, he felt the wedding day should be the saddest day of a bride's life as her life got happier and happier from there. She understood what he was saying, of course, but it just seemed like a really stupid thing to say at a wedding. Did he really want this to be the saddest day of her life? Quinn tried to put the words out of her head when Pastor Joe called her and Noah forward for her vows.

Noah mumbled just a little tiny bit during his vows, but as Quinn looked up into his eyes, she knew she would treasure that memory regardless. Noah's large hand on Quinn's made her feel so safe. She did not feel nervous at all. She just felt loved. She felt the love from Noah. She felt the love from everyone gathered there. She was in a wonderful place. There was a moment of electricity in her heart when Noah placed the ring on her finger. Quinn's lips, when it was time for the kiss, melted into Noah's. She felt complete.

The rest of the pronouncements, rattled on without her attention as Quinn took turns staring at her ring and at her handsome new husband. She was so happy she couldn't believe Pastor Joe had suggested this should be the saddest day of her life. Soon it was time to take her first walk as a married woman.

It was agonizing standing at the doors of the church, shaking the hands of people who were going to try to throw rice in her face in a few moments. She had a patient smile on her face as person after person congratulated her and Noah. When it was finally time to go to the limousine, Noah looked at her with a big grin on his face. He gripped her hand tightly and they ran to the limousine before they could be assaulted.

The limo took them to the hotel, where the rest of the wedding party met them and they spent several hours having their pictures taken by the fountain in the back. As tiring as the photo session was becoming, Quinn knew there was no rest in sight. The reception was going to be just as draining, but at least there would be food there.

When the photographer was finally satisfied, she told the wedding party she would meet them at the reception. Quinn got a huge hug from Brittany and then she returned to Noah so they could go to the limousine.

The reception was loud and entirely too long but the food was good. Brittany made sure to quickly remedy anything that seemed to be detrimental to Quinn's appearance. She straightened Quinn's train any time it was needed. She brushed Quinn's blonde hair out of her eyes with fingertips after any vigorous dancing affected the image of the beautiful bride. Brittany had two towels waiting when the cake was cut. She just knew there was going to be shoving instead of feeding and produced the towels the instant they were needed.

Quinn spent even more time shaking people's hands as she and Noah walked around the reception hall to greet everyone and thank them for coming. Quinn hugged all her fellow nurses from the hospital and Brittany was two steps behind with a box of tissues when the nurses made Quinn cry tears of joy.

When it was finally time to leave. Jake, Noah's younger brother, handed Noah the keys to his car. Noah would now drive himself and his beautiful bride to their hotel suite where they would spend their wedding night. Tomorrow afternoon they would drive to the airport to begin their lovely honeymoon in Maui. Quinn was excited and a little nervous about her wedding night. Any fears she had, however, left her mind as soon as she looked into Noah's deep brown eyes.

Noah noticed the gas gauge. They didn't have enough fuel to make it to New York City. He explained this to Quinn and told her he was taking the next exit. He cursed Jake aloud for not filling it up on the way to the reception hall and Quinn laughed. Noah loved that laugh.

"Mrs. Quinn Puckerman." She caught herself repeating different variations of her married name as they rode to the gas station that would get them to their hotel in New York City. Quinn was happy to have had a Long Island wedding but was very excited about a night in the city and a Hawaiian honeymoon. Although a sudden bang shook Quinn out of her thoughts.

Quinn asked her husband of the last five hours, "What was that?"

"That was a blowout followed by a flat tire," said Noah in an irritated voice. "Remind me to yell at Jake about all this when we get back home." Noah released his seat belt and began to take off the jacket of the tuxedo.

Quinn seemed nervous and asked, "Where are you going?"

Noah chuckled and said, "Someone has to change the tire, and I don't feel like waiting for AAA on my wedding night." He gave Quinn a soft kiss before opening his door and popping the trunk. He took the tire iron out from the space it usually sat between the driver's side door and his seat. Quinn clicked open her seat belt and opened her door.

Noah looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Watching my husband change a flat, apparently," she said with a smile. "I'm not going to sit in the car while you jack it up. It wouldn't be good for the jack."

"Well, maybe you should wait in the car until it's time for the jack," Noah said. "We haven't broken down in the greatest of neighborhoods."

"Then I definitely want to stay next to you," said Quinn.

Noah kissed her gently on the lips and got out the jack and the spare. He inspected the spare carefully. He would hate to replace one crappy tire with another. He was silently cheering that he paid the extra money for a full sized spare and wouldn't be putting a donut on his car.

Noah and Quinn talked blissfully enough as Noah unfastened all of the lug nuts. Quinn collected them and held them safe, ready to hand them to Noah as he needed them. Noah jacked the car up and pulled off the flat, staining the shirt and pants of the tuxedo in the process.

"Aww, shit," he said as he saw the stain.

"That's ok," said Quinn. "I'm sure there's a one hour dry cleaner in the city we can go to before we have to go to JFK tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," said Noah. "It just pisses me off, that's all. I'm really going to yell at Jake when we get back from Maui."

Noah put the flat tire in the trunk and carefully put the spare on in the vacancy. He checked it before asking Quinn for the first lug nut. He hand-tightened it a few threads before asking for the next one. When Quinn was down to two lug nuts in her hand, Noah noticed she was rolling them around in her palm. He laughed.

Quinn asked him, "What's so funny?"

"Those aren't the only nuts you're going to be playing with tonight," he said with a huge grin on his face.

Quinn loved that grin. Her nerves about tonight were all forgotten when she saw that grin. She was about to walk up and kiss him when she heard a noise that made her freeze...

It was the sounds of several young men speaking loudly to each other and laughing and the sounds were getting louder. She looked over to the sounds until she saw the four of them walking in a not so organized fashion towards the newlyweds and their disabled car. If she had to guess from their faces, Quinn would have thought they were all about nineteen or twenty years old. They were all drinking beer and sharing a joint as they walked and talked.

One of the four guys looked up and saw Quinn and Noah. He smiled and walked quickly towards them and the other five followed suit. The guy in the lead was about twenty with spiky dirty blonde hair. He was muscular. They all were muscular. Quinn was certain all of them lived in a gym.

The spiky haired guy asked, "You guys having trouble?"

Noah nodded. "Flat tire," he said. "But we're almost done changing it." He gestured to Quinn to hand him the next lug nut. As he placed it on, Noah slowly placed his left hand on the tire iron that was still in the jack.

The spiky haired guy smiled. "Oh," he said. "So you don't need any help?"

Noah smiled and said, "No. We're pretty good here. Thank you, though."

One of the other guys, a tall young black man with a shaved head, walked up behind Quinn. He turned to the spiky haired guy and said, "Shit, Lincoln. Look what we got here! That is one nice ass."

Noah was very angry now. He looked at the man with the shaved head and said, "That's my wife. Do not disrespect her."

Lincoln, the spiky haired guy, saw his friend getting upset at that. "Calm down, Jackson. It's all cool," said Lincoln to his friend. Lincoln turned to Noah and said, "Jackson likes pretty things is all. So, you two just got married?"

Noah gestured for and got the last lug nut from Quinn. He said, "Yes, that's right."

Lincoln smiled again. It seemed to be his natural center to be smiling, although it could have been the beer and the pot. "Nice," he said. "So, is it ok if we kiss the bride?"

Quinn visibly stiffened when she heard Lincoln suggest that. She also noticed that others stepped a little closer to her. She was very worried and she looked hopefully towards Noah. She just wanted to get out of here.

Noah smiled and said, "That's very nice, guys, but my wife and I are very tired. We just want to finish up here and get some sleep. Why don't we just shake hands and call it a night?"

Jackson, the one behind Quinn, grabbed her harshly. He pulled her by her shoulders so that her back was against his chest. "We're just trying to be friendly. All we're asking for is to kiss the bride. What's your problem with that?"

Noah tensed up and immediately Lincoln and the others stood between Noah and Quinn.

"Please let go of my wife," said Noah as calmly as possible.

"I don't want to." Jackson began massaging Quinn's breasts through her wedding gown and her bra. "I want to kiss the bride."

Quinn turned to him and in a very calm voice said, "If I let you kiss me, will you let me go?"

"Sure I'll let you go, but I want a good kiss."

Quinn looked at Noah for a second, gave him a little nod, and turned back towards Jackson. As she turned, his hands drifted to her lower back. Quinn leaned in for a soft kiss. His right hand grabbed the back of her head harshly as his left hand pinched her right ass cheek. Quinn gasped and that was all the opening Jackson needed to slide his tongue in her mouth.

Quinn was struggling as he explored her mouth with his tongue before finding her tongue and massaging it. She tried to push herself away from him but his grip on her was too strong. He held her head firmly and the fingers of his other hand were digging into her ass, pulling her closer and crushing her body against his. She could feel his erect cock pressed between their bodies. Quinn was running out of air and began breathing through her nose.

Noah took a step forward and Lincoln and two others cut him off quickly. "He's just friendly is all. It's ok."

Jackson sucked on Quinn's tongue to finish the kiss and then handed Quinn to the other black man in the group, saying, "Here you go, Wilson. You keep her for a sec."

Quinn looked at Jackson quizzically and after she caught her breath she said, "You said if I let you kiss me, you'd let me go."

"I did let you go," said Jackson. "I just didn't say for how long. You got her, Wilson?"

Wilson, who was very muscular, had tightly cropped hair. He said in a very deep voice, "Yeah, I got her."

Noah's left hand was still on the tire iron. He cleared his throat and said, "Fun's fun, guys. Let my wife go. Now."

Jackson faced Noah angrily and shouted, "Or what?!"

Noah pulled the tire iron out of the jack and thumped it into his right hand. "Or I will make you let her go. Please let her go now."

Jackson stepped up to Noah in a seemingly casual manner, his hands at his sides. "How are you going to make me let her go," Jackson began to ask, "when you're fucking dead?" Faster than Noah could react, Jackson pulled a knife from his pocket and slashed Noah's throat.

Quinn screamed as her husband's blood splashed onto the car. Noah dropped the tire iron with a loud clanging and Jackson stabbed him in the gut. He ripped the knife from Noah's body after the body landed with a thud, then he kicked Noah's body several times. Quinn was sobbing. Jackson walked quickly up to her and placed the bloody knife flat against her cheek.

"You need to shut the fuck up, and you need to shut the fuck up right now," he said threateningly.

Quinn was instantly quiet, although her body was still shaking. Quinn knew she was going to die. She just saw the murder of her husband and she knew the first names of three of the men involved. She knew she was going to die. She also knew she wasn't going to die right away. She knew what they wanted. Quinn was a nurse. Every year, the security department gave talks on local rape gangs. She knew immediately that she was about to be raped. The officers giving the talks had repeatedly said not to resist. Quinn saw no point in resisting. They just killed the man she loved and were going to kill her. The fact that they were going to torture her first did not change the fact that she was going to die.

"You got her?" asked Jackson again.

"Yeah," Wilson said. "I got her. She ain't going nowhere."

Jackson nodded his head and took the knife away from Quinn's cheek. She could feel the cooling blood lingering there. He then roughly grabbed the front of Quinn's wedding gown and got a very good look at her bra as he pulled the top of the dress towards himself. The knife quickly reappeared in Quinn's sight as he began to cut open the front of her gown. Quinn began to struggle.

"If you move," Jackson said calmly, "you're going to get cut."

He pulled the fabric and cut a relatively straight line from the top of the gown all the way down. He looked at Quinn's face and then looked at one of the guys who was about Quinn's height.

Jackson said to the guy. "Tyler! Hold her left arm. Wilson, you take her right."

Jackson then cut the left shoulder of her dress and continued down the sleeve until the knife came free at the wrist. He did the same on her right side. He put the knife away and then pulled the back of the dress down roughly. Suddenly Quinn was standing in her underwear. It was her special underwear. It was the underwear only Noah was ever supposed to see.

Jackson took the torn wedding gown and tossed it so that it fell on Noah's body while the others felt her breasts, her belly, and her sides. He took out the knife again, cut the shoulder loops and the back of her bra, and let it fall. Everyone whistled as they saw Quinn's breasts spring free. They pushed Quinn forward, walking with her until they bent her over the trunk of the car. Finally they cut off Quinn's garter belt and panties. He left her in her heels and her stockings. He liked the stockings and the heels put her ass at a good height for what he wanted to do.

Quinn heard him open his belt and unzip his fly. She heard the fabric slide down his legs. She felt his hand in the small of her back and his breath on her neck. Without any other warning, Jackson slammed his cock into her. Quinn howled in agony and he pulled her hair hard and touched her cheek with the knife, reminding her to be quiet. She sobbed quietly as he repeatedly impaled her from behind. He was not going to be gentle.

"I think this bitch here was a virgin."

"Oh, fuck, man," Lincoln interjected. "She was saving herself for this asshole and you took her."

"Yeah, that's right. You belong to us now."

Quinn was still silently crying because of Noah and from the pain but she was no longer agitated. She was calm. She knew what was going to happen. She would die soon and her suffering would be over. Quinn noticed that Jackson's thrusting was getting harder and more rapid. Her breasts were squashed against the trunk of the car. She heard him scream and felt him cum inside of her. His body convulsed almost comically.

Quinn was in pain but she was telling herself not to cry and not to resist. She said it over and over to herself like a mantra. Do not cry out and do not resist. Quinn eventually felt Lincoln step up for his turn to take her, and thankfully his already fast pace had him shooting his load into her in mere minutes.

Tyler and Wilson, tired of being spectators, pulled Quinn from the trunk. She screamed from the pain as they took her together, one in front and one behind. Jackson bolted up and placed the knife on her cheek again. Quinn shut up and whimpered as they thrusted several more times in her pussy and ass.

They all laughed as Quinn was bounced hard between the two dicks. They were fucking Quinn so hard that her shoes fell off one at a time. She had accepted her fate and was calm. They would continue to torture her, she knew, and when they were finally bored with her they would let her die. She understood this and she bore her fate with as much dignity as she could muster. She did not call out. She did not resist. She did not encourage them. She rode on the two cocks slamming into her with a stoic, almost serene, expression on her face. Soon, when her living purgatory was over, she would join her husband in death.

Apparently, Quinn was getting heavy and they soon succeeded in getting themselves to cum. They set her down roughly on the trunk.

"And now, bitch," Jackson said. "You're going to suck me off."

"I don't know how," Quinn said honestly.

"Then you're going to learn in a fucking hurry," he answered her menacingly. He shoved himself inside her mouth and roughly pulled on the back of her head. Reminded of his rough kiss earlier, Quinn began to breathe through her nose. He slammed his cock into her skull again and again. He slapped her face hard and, instinctively, Quinn sucked in hard with her mouth. "That's a good cocksucker. You just keep doing that."

Quinn continued to suck, breathe through her nose, and suck again. She eventually acquired a rhythm and Jackson stopped slapping her face. He continued to force Quinn like this for what seemed to be at least fifteen minutes. They weren't afraid to be out here like this. They owned this neighborhood and feared no one.

Jackson slammed his cock all the way into Quinn's mouth and into her throat. Choking, she tried unconsciously to swallow the offending object. This got him off. He gushed his load down her throat and pulled out. As his cock left her mouth, a spurt of semen erupted and hit her on the cheek where Noah's blood had dried. Some also got in her hair.

Jackson asked his friends, "Hey, did anyone else want to kiss the bride?"

The other guys laughed at this.

"I'm done."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Jackson. "I guess we're done with you, bitch." He stabbed Quinn in the gut. He ripped his knife out of her and dropped her like a stone onto the quiet road. Then he kicked Noah's dead body again. Soon the four friends were walking down the street, talking loudly, and laughing, much the way they had been before meeting the newlyweds.

Pastor Joe had said this should be the saddest night of Quinn's life and it seemed to Quinn that he had been right. Quinn dragged her naked, violated, bleeding body over to the body of her husband. She used what was left of her ruined gown to bandage her wounds. She reached into Noah's pants pocket and found his cell phone. She dialed 911.

The emergency dispatcher came on quickly and asked what the nature of her emergency was.

"My husband was murdered and I've been raped and stabbed," Quinn said in a relatively calm voice.

"Where are you now, Ma'am?" the female dispatcher asked.

Quinn wasn't sure where she was. She remembered what exit they had taken, which direction they had turned off the exit and approximately how many blocks they had travelled since getting off the highway in search of a gas station before their tire blew out. The dispatcher seemed to know the area and said that a police car and an ambulance were on the way. Quinn thanked her and hung up.

It was only then the Quinn thought she might have made a mistake. Maybe she should have just let herself die…

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **I'm sorry. But now the only direction is up.**


	2. Chapter II

_**Triggers warning still applies, but only for the immediate aftermath.**_

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Brittany arrived shortly after the police. By the time she got out of her car, Brittany saw Quinn was sitting in the back of the squad car, the door open, and her stocking clad feet touching the ground. She was wrapped up in a gray wool blanket that looked really itchy. Brittany walked up carrying the spare clothes the police had asked her to bring.

One of the policemen saw Brittany walking towards the squad car and put his hands up to block her. "I'm sorry, Miss," The uniformed officer said. "This is a crime scene. You can't be here."

"That's my stepsister," Brittany said as calmly as she could make herself sound. "You people asked me to come here and bring her clothes."

"That's very nice of you, Miss, but we intended for you to meet us at the hospital. You could contaminate the scene here."

Brittany was trying to stay calm and so she asked, "What should I do, then?"

"Go back to your car and wait there," the officer said in a friendly tone. "The ambulance will be here soon and will take her to the hospital. You can follow us when we follow the ambulance."

"Thank you," Brittany said quietly.

"Thank you for your help, Miss," said the policeman. "Now, please wait in your car."

Quinn had actually done a very good job at bandage up her own wounds, so the paramedics didn't need to do much for her on the way to the hospital. The ended up taking her to the hospital where she worked, the very same Emergency Room. It was staffed by close friends, some of whom attended her wedding hours earlier.

"It's Quinn. She's been raped."

That did not make sense to nurse Kitty Wilde. "How could she be raped? It's her wedding night. Unless... Noah...?" She asked her boss, "Did Noah...?"

"No!" shouted Emma Pilsbury, shocked that Kitty would suggest such a thing. "From the report we got from the paramedics, they had a flat tire and some thugs got to them while they were changing it together. They killed Noah, raped Quinn, and left her for dead."

"Oh my God! Oh my God," shouted Kitty.

"I know," said Emma, "but you need to get yourself together and get room five set up for her right now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," said Kitty. "Right away."

Kitty had just finished preparing treatment room five when Quinn was wheeled into the ER by the paramedics. She had cleared plenty of room for them and the rape kit was on the side table. She stepped out of the treatment room and followed the stretcher in so she could help with the transfer to the ER stretcher. Quinn saw Kitty and clasped her hand. Kitty held the hand in return and stayed with Quinn as the paramedics left.

"Kitty," Quinn said, "do you remember my stepsister, Brittany?"

"Yes," replied Kitty. "She was your Maid..." Kitty stopped herself thinking the title would remind Quinn of the wedding, which would remind her of Noah.

"My Maid of Honor, right. She's going to be coming in here soon. She followed the ambulance. Make sure she gets in here and nobody tries to stop her, okay?"

"Okay," said Kitty. "Of course. Do you need anything else?"

"Who's the on-call nurse tonight?"

"Emma," Kitty replied.

"Ok, good," Quinn said. "Get her to start my rape kit right away. Brittany brought me some clothes and she's going to want me to dress in them soon."

"Ok," said Kitty. "I'll get Emma right now."

"Thanks."

Quinn was quickly processed and given a private room. Brittany stayed with her all night. She had no idea how Quinn was being so calm. But still, she slept in a chair holding Quinn's hand...

When they both finally woke up the ext morning, Quinn asked Brittany if she would do her a big favor.

"Of course," said Brittany. "What's the favor?"

"I want you to move in with me. Noah and I got a house near the shore out of the city. It was built after Sandy. We hadn't brought our personal belongings there yet, so the house has no memories in it. It's the perfect place for me to go, but I can't go there by myself though. Will you live with me?"

"Sure I will," Brittany said before hugging her stepsister. "That's not exactly a favor."

"It is to me," Quinn said. "I know you're busy going to school and then there's your dancing..."

In addition to her Masters' courses, Brittany also took and taught dance classes. Brittany smiled at her stepsister and said, "Don't worry about me, you're what is important right now."

So that's what they did. Brittany hardly ever left Quinn's side ever as they both moved into the new house.

After a month of living together, the stepsisters had settled into a routine. Britt made breakfast each morning and they cooked dinners together. The hospital had offered Quinn a long leave of absence but she knew she needed to keep herself busy. So once she was able to physically recover, she worked the 7am to 7pm shift in the ER. She and Brittany generally left at the same time each morning and came home within fifteen minutes of each other.

One night, Quinn seemed incredibly anxious. Brittany had been dancing in the living room with the carpet rolled away. Quinn had been watching, like normal for them, but was becoming abnormally frustrated with things. She couldn't quite place it. Brittany could sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn tried to deflect. "I still don't understand how you can move like that so easily. I bend over the wrong way most of the time and I'm sore all day…"

"Are you talking about your chest wound?"

"No... I've never really been that flexible... like you."

"Well... it's all about stretching beforehand and working your muscles the right ways if you get sore." Brittany then saw an opportunity. "I could give you a massage if you want…" She knew if Quinn could open herself up to this vulnerability, than she might end up talking about her feelings on what had happened to her finally. Quinn had stayed silent about her physical being since the rape, and Brittany respected that, using only vague terms like _injuries_ , _what happened_ , _before_...

"I'd like that," Quinn said to accept the offer.

So Brittany led Quinn to the bedroom, carefully stripped her stepsister. She laid Quinn face down on the bed with her head on a pillow and gently covered her with another clean sheet. She dimmed the lights of the room and played an instrumental CD on a continuous loop.

Brittany warmed some oil in her hands and gave Quinn a long massage. Quinn groaned and moaned as her tense muscles were thoroughly worked by her stepsister's diligent fingers. Brittany did this one thing where, standing at Quinn's head, she pushed her arms down and swept them down Quinn's back all the way to her ass. She did that several times and each time, Quinn could just feel Brittany's breast graze along her back, tickling her.

Brittany worked Quinn's arms and legs and butt in this manner. Brittany would expose an area by lifting the sheet, work it meticulously, and then cover it back up moving on to the next section of Quinn's body. Once Brittany had painstakingly massaged each and every toe, she uncovered Quinn and told her to flip over.

Brittany covered Quinn with the sheet again, warmed more oil on her hands and massaged Quinn's temples. She went slowly down Quinn's body. She spent a long time near Quinn's breasts and got a good long sigh from Quinn for her efforts. Brittany lightly brushed her fingers down Quinn's arms before doing the intense rubbing. She hadn't been paying that much attention, but it eventually occurred to Quinn that Brittany did that for each new body part she massaged. Lastly, Brittany worked Quinn's abs very well, before stopping and lightly touching the recently healed scar just under her ribs from that night.

Brittany wondered if that would cause a problem for Quinn so she stopped and then started to walk down the length of the bed intending to clean off all the oil. However, it was in that moment that Quinn reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand. Brittany stopped and looked at Quinn's face. Quinn's eyes were light with tears, but there was something else going on. Quinn gently pulled Brittany toward her and placed Brittany's fingers so they lightly brushed Quinn's scar again.

"Sometimes... I can still feel it," Quinn said meekly.

Brittany felt like crying, but resisted, "I want to help you."

Quinn still held Brittany's wrist. She guided Brittany's hand down her stomach toward her pubic area. Brittany at first was confused, but then Quinn simply used Brittany's hand to begin rubbing her own pussy.

Brittany did not feel uncomfortable that she was doing this. She wanted to help Quinn. If it actually helped her feel better or relaxed for the first time since before...

So Brittany took over and was soon rubbing Quinn's outer lips with one hand and rubbing around her clit, without actually touching it, with the other. Quinn was feeling so many emotions at this point and hoped Brittany would not stop.

Brittany's fingers were soon moving very quickly and the rubbing was making Quinn's breathing get faster. She could feel something unexplainable and was about to say something to Brittany when she felt Brittany gently open her outer folds and continue rubbing her there. Brittany rubbed her with increasing passion and soon had inserted two fingers inside Quinn. The fingers curled and were rubbing Quinn on her G spot. Quinn's fists clenched the sheet beneath her as Brittany's magical fingers brought her to what could only be an orgasm.

Quinn shook wholly on bed, but Brittany did not stop rubbing her. She continued to rub the G spot and use her other hand to stroke Quinn's clit. Quinn was thrashing as her first orgasm began to fade the second one snuck up on its heels. In the same manner, Quinn came to three more orgasms, each more intense than the one before.

Quinn released a long loud moan and then collapsed limply on the bed. Brittany finished rubbing her and then re-covered Quinn's pussy with the sheet. She wiped Quinn's juices off her fingers and put fresh oil on her hands, warming it, before finishing the massage on Quinn's legs, feet, and toes. When she was done, Brittany covered Quinn's legs and stepped over to the head of the bed.

"Oh my God..." said Quinn absently.

"Do you feel better?" Brittany asked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" said Quinn.

"I'll take that as a yes," and Brittany punctuated that with a kiss on the forehead.

That woke Quinn from her daze. "Oh, God! Brittany, what have we done?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked with a quizzical expression.

"Uh… incest!" shouted Quinn.

"Quinn… We're not blood sisters. Plus, I just gave you a massage," said Brittany.

"A massage?"

"Yes," said Brittany.

Quinn asked, "You call that a massage?"

"Yes, of course," Brittany said. "I rubbed you and you relaxed because you wanted me to. Do you want me to rub you again?"

"No, not again. If you make me feel like that again…" she started to warn, but Brittany's innocent smile stopped her. "…you might kill me from pleasure," Quinn finished weakly.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Brittany.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Then that's the only thing you and I should care about."

After that, the _full body_ massage became a Thursday night ritual in their house, and Brittany became the rock Quinn clung to in the stormy sea that was her recent life. Brittany was right there holding Quinn's hand for the funeral, the will reading, and the trips to the cemetery. Noah, who had been Quinn's husband for less than six hours, was an Air Force veteran and was buried for free in the national cemetery near Middle Island. It was such a long and depressing drive that Brittany would drive her there every other Saturday, the Saturdays Quinn had off from work that is, and would hold her hand the entire time they stood at Noah's grave there.

They never spoke of the fact that they were essentially having sex weekly. It stayed "a massage."

Noah had of course possesed a will, one executed by his old friend Rachel Hudson. Quinn was the sole beneficiary of the will. She was also the sole beneficiary of Noah's insurance policy. Both had recently been updated and Quinn was listed as spouse on both of them.

At the reading, Quinn asked Brittany to wait outside as she asked Rachel a personal question that had been troubling her. Brittany was not offended at being excluded and happily waited in the lobby playing one of the apps on her cell phone to pass the time. Quinn, it had seemed to Rachel, was very nervous about whatever she needed to ask and so Rachel was happy to give her all the time in the world to ask it.

"Does it count?" Quinn finally asked.

"I'm sorry," Rachel excused herself. "Does what count?"

"The marriage," Quinn explained. "Does the marriage count legally? We were only husband and wife for five and a half hours or so and we never consummated the marriage."

Rachel suppressed a laugh. She asked Quinn, "Is that what you're worried about?" Quinn nodded and Rachel assured her, "The marriage license was signed and filed. You and Noah were married legally. You are the legal beneficiary to his assets and the firm will see to it that the insurance company does not try to weasel its way out of paying your claim which we have already filed on your behalf. The money is legally yours and not a soul can say differently. You're just going to have to accept the fact that you're rich now."

Quinn had to admit to herself that Rachel was a strikingly beautiful woman. She was short, but in a petite and cute way. She had brown hair in the cutest little braids. She was in her business suit. It was a white silk blouse under a black pinstripe skirt suit. Rachel was sitting on the edge of her desk and her knees were showing.

"I just can't get my head around this," said Quinn. "I never knew Noah had so much money."

"He hid it well," said Rachel. "I only knew because I help draft the will. Puck didn't want to be known for his father's money. He hated the guy. That's why Noah drove a dependable but common car, he lived in a furnished apartment, and he stayed in to cook instead of going out on the town. His father was a deadbeat gambling addict for almost 20 years who got lucky one time. Your husband might have hated it, but it's your money now. You would probably have enough if you and your stepsister wanted to retire."

"Brittany's not ready to retire," said Quinn. "I couldn't retire. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I wasn't an ER nurse."

"You're still a nurse?" Rachel asked, not having bothered to figure out before the meeting.

"Yes," said Quinn softly, "It's all I know."

"Well do you know one thing you should eventually learn?" Rachel asked before answering her own question. "Learn to relax."

Quinn chuckled at this. "You're right. It's just so much has happened in the last few weeks and nothing is going the way I planned. I really need to find outlets…"

The camaraderie in the room had put Quinn at ease, and it continued to grow over the next half hour as they talked. Soon Quinn was so much at ease that she hadn't noticed the fact that her hand had found its way to Rachel's knee. When Rachel noticed that herself, their eyes met and a shared giggle became a shared silence.

Quinn was about to excuse herself but decided not to. She kept her hand Rachel's thigh while trying to think of an excuse to stay longer. When nothing came, Quinn stood to face Rachel then kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle but it was firm enough for Quinn to tell Rachel that she wasn't going anywhere until she got a response. So Rachel unconsciously opened her mouth slightly and felt a soft tongue invade her mouth.

Quinn moaned in Rachel's mouth as their tongues gently wrestled. Rachel was so patient and so gentle that Quinn did not realize Rachel was undressing her until her blouse had pooled around her ankles. Quinn stiffened and tried to slow down and push Rachel away, but got lost in Rachel's insistent kiss and her gentle touches up and down her exposed back.

Rachel deftly unclasped Quinn's bra, but made no attempts to remove it. She merely got it out of the way of rubbing Quinn's back. Quinn continued to moan even after Rachel broke the kiss so they would be able to breathe.

After catching her breath, Rachel leant in for another kiss and Quinn did not resist her. Rachel's hands went inside the waistbands of Quinn's skirt and panties to massage the two glorious globes that made Quinn's ass. Rachel hooked her thumbs in to the waistbands and without unfastening the skirt, pushed the skirt and panties beyond Quinn's knees where they fell to join her blouse.

Rachel helped Quinn step out of her clothes and her shoes and led Quinn to her large oak desk. Rachel smiled at Quinn, pulled the bra, which was Quinn's last remaining article of clothing, off her arms and casually tossed it on the pile, before helping Quinn to lie on the desk.

Rachel was gentle and patient. She kissed Quinn on the chin and that little spot just under her ear. She licked and suckled Quinn's earlobes. Rachel's soft hands kneaded Quinn's breasts. Rachel only paused long enough to remove her own suit jacket, her lips never leaving Quinn's skin.

The kisses traveled down Quinn's neck and soon Rachel was nibbling on Quinn's collarbone. Quinn was cooing and moaning softly and could not for the life of her understand what this was. She had been a virgin less than a month ago. She had been raped. She been on the receiving end of sexual contact from Brittany, but was never the one to give it. She didn't know what she was supposed to do in reciprocal situations. So she took a chance, reached up, and slowly began to unbutton Rachel's silk blouse.

Rachel smiled and let the luxurious material slide off her body. Quinn was rubbing Rachel's back and kissing the top of her head as Rachel continued to travel down Quinn's body. Rachel finally reached Quinn's soft breasts with her lips while her right hand remained to minister to Quinn's left breast. Then when her lips took over pleasing Quinn's right breast, Rachel's left hand slowly begin to glide along Quinn's flat stomach. Rachel licked the areola in a slow patient circle, getting close to but not touching Quinn's pert nipple. Rachel did this a few times before flicking the nipple with her tongue and then sucking hard. Rachel released the breast from her mouth and her left hand slid up to continue that breast's pleasure as her right hand drew lazy circles on Quinn's stomach and Rachel's mouth did exactly what it had done to the right breast to the left one.

Quinn had now unclasped Rachel's expensive bra and pushed it down each of Rachel's arms. Rachel slid her hands out of the straps and Quinn pulled the bra out from between them. Rachel climbed up on the desk on top of Quinn. She continued to pleasure Quinn's chest as her own naked breasts tickled Quinn between her navel and crotch. Quinn's hands traveled lower on Rachel's back and reached her pinstripe skirt. Quinn tried to do the same trick of pulling down the skirt without opening it but as Rachel was on all fours at the time that was fairly impossible. So, Quinn unzipped the skirt after a few attempts and slid Rachel's skirt and panties past Rachel's firm ass. Then Rachel reached down to pull off her own skirt and panties.

Both women were now naked on the desk. Rachel smirked to herself that the door to the office was unlocked but knew nobody would interrupt them. The men at the firm did not like to deal with grieving and sobbing widows and were very happy this assignment was Rachel's.

Rachel was very happy as well. She slowly kissed her way down Quinn's taut stomach. She eagerly tongued Quinn's navel and proceeded steadily lower. As Rachel was now too low to kiss, Quinn ran the fingers of her right hand through Rachel's hair and used her left hand to massage her own tits. Ever since her rape, Quinn realized she described her body parts using the crass terminology of her rapists. She said "tits" and "cunt" now. She wasn't entirely sure why.

Rachel's tongue eagerly went lower. Rachel did not rush as she pleasured Quinn's pussy. She used her tongue to explore the folds gently and carefully. After Rachel thought of the attack that took the life of her old friend and the violation of his widow, Rachel decided that she would give Quinn what she needed. Quinn's first sexual experience had been rough, violent, and hasty. Quinn needed, Rachel knew, to be treated patiently and gently.

Quinn was losing her mind with pleasure as Rachel ate her out so carefully and lovingly. This was Quinn's first lesbian experience, if one didn't count the Thursday night ritual with Brittany, but it was also the first time she had gotten oral sex at all. Oh sure, Noah rubbed her body over her clothes. She had taken her shirt off once and let him feel her tits through her bra. That was as far as she ever let him go and Noah had been patient with her and accepting of the fact that she was saving herself. It was his patience that drew Quinn to Noah and it was this same patience that Rachel was exhibiting now. Quinn found it so attractive. Rachel did not rush and Quinn appreciated her for that.

Rachel's skilled tongue then entered Quinn's sopping wet cunt. Quinn obligingly spread her legs allowing Rachel better access. She cooed and moaned and gasped as the talented tongue explored inside the delicate folds. She pulled Rachel's hair which encouraged Rachel to push her tongue deeper.

Rachel was thrilled to hear Quinn call out. She knew her office was pretty much soundproof, and when she made Quinn cum, no one but them could hear.

However, Brittany was in the lobby still, getting bored with the games on her phone. She checked the phone's clock and let out a sigh. She stood up, smoothed out her clothes, and gave her body a stretch. Brittany glanced absentmindedly out the windows before walking over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me," Brittany said politely. "Do you think it would be ok if I popped my head in Rachel's office to see how much longer they're going to be?"

"I don't see how that could do any harm," the obviously gay male receptionist said. "But if they're still tied up you come right back here to me, ok sweetie?"

Brittany smiled and thanked him and strode casually down the hall. She found the office easily enough and was about to knock but decided to just do as she'd told the receptionist she would. She opened the door and popped her head in.

Brittany was completely shocked to see Quinn naked on top of the desk ramming pelvises with the equally naked Rachel. However, both women looked amazing as they scissored against each other. There were loud grunts and moans now that Brittany had not heard while the door was closed. She stepped inside carefully and quietly shut the door. She locked the door without a sound as she marveled at the sight before her.

Brittany stepped out of her shoes and walked cautiously behind her stepsister. Both of the women on the desk had their eyes closed and were lost in their own pleasure. Slowly, gently, Brittany placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and gave her a back rub. Quinn was so lost in her bliss she did not notice the extra set of hands massaging her back. It wasn't until Rachel had tweaked both of her breasts that Quinn realized there were too many hands on her. She opened her eyes slowly, hoping not to lose the powerful sensations she'd been feeling and saw the smiling face of Brittany beaming at her.

"Is this a private party or can anyone have a dance?" Brittany asked still smiling.

Rachel seemed taken aback but did nothing to try to cover herself or stop her thrusts against Quinn. She looked up at the two gorgeous women. She knew there was no blood relation, but the physical distinctions between the two were minimal. They could have been related, really. That was part of the reason Rachel was equally excited when Brittany began to strip.

Brittany yanked off her pullover top and shucked herself out of her bra and began pressing her naked tits against Quinn's back as Rachel began to grind her crotch even harder against Quinn's. Soon Quinn was being overwhelmed by all the physical stimulation.

Brittany moved from behind Quinn and began casually kissing Rachel on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Brittany smiled and slid quickly out of her yoga pants. She had not been wearing panties, which both of the naked women on the desk instantly noticed. Brittany was pulled up on the desk and placed in the center. Quinn kissed Brittany's cheek as Rachel once again controlled Brittany's hot mouth. Both women were rubbing Brittany's tits at the same time so Brittany was moaning in Rachel's mouth as her own hands took to exploring Rachel's body.

After that, Brittany pushed Quinn flat on her back and ate her out as she, herself, got down on all fours for Rachel to go behind her, licking her pussy and ass. All three women moaned in joy at the sensations they were feeling. Rachel was so amazed at the similarities and differences between the two women. Quinn seemed so submissive. Brittany, it was obvious, was quite dominant. When Brittany wanted something, she took it. Rachel enjoyed the contrast especially in the different tastes of the two women.

Rachel had managed to bring Quinn to climax three times before Brittany joined them and she was determined to get Brittany off at least as many times. So Rachel fingered Brittany's warm wet pussy and tight asshole. After at least four minutes of this, she licked Brittany's pussy and slowly pressed her slick finger into Brittany's asshole up to her first knuckle. Again, Rachel was in no hurry. She left her finger still as her tongue danced inside Brittany's wet pussy. After her finger was in to the hilt, Rachel began to slowly piston her finger in and out of the tight hole.

Brittany loved the feeling of Rachel finger fucking her ass. She shared her happiness with Quinn as she drilled her tongue deep inside Quinn's tasty pussy. This was so the first non-massage intercourse between them, so Brittany made the most of it. Still though, she was mindful of Quinn's recent trauma, especially when Brittany's fingers again traced the scar on Quinn's belly from where she'd been stabbed last month.

Brittany had always loved Quinn, but have never shared Quinn's valuing of virginity. Brittany lost hers before the age of 18. Into college, she expanded her experience with both women and men alike, sometimes simultaneously. One of the reasons she found it so difficult to talk to Quinn about sex was because some of her most memorable experiences felt like the kind of thing that would have sounded horrible if she had not consented to them. Brittany had once successfully taken seven boys at once during a football team party. She could just remember how it felt to have two dicks in her at once, along with one in her mouth, and one in each hand. She never became the campus slut though because she had showed the boys that she was in control of the sex. It only happened because she wanted it to and if anyone tried to touch her without permission they would get a broken hand for their troubles. She was lucky she enjoyed it because it could have easily gone just like Quinn's experience.

Quinn screaming from Brittany's tongue bringing her to orgasm brought Brittany's mind back to the present. When she could eventually talk about it, Quinn said the rapists had repeatedly told her to keep quiet. So Brittany was proud that Quinn could not only enjoy sex, but also verbally acknowledge her pleasure. Quinn might not have ever fully recovered from the traumas she faced, but at least she wasn't be boxed in by them.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Brittany, oh Brittany, I'm cumming Brittany," Quinn said.

Brittany did not stop plunging her tongue in her stepsister. She had experience from their massages to make Quinn's pleasure last. So she rode the waves of Quinn's climax with her and helped Quinn ride it back down.

Quinn pulled Britt's long hair lovingly as a way of thanking her. Quinn was discovering her body with Brittany's help and, now, Rachel's help also. She was so thankful for showing her what fun sex could be like. She knew thanks to these girls that sex could be gentle. It didn't have to be painful and terrifying. It could be slow and relaxed and fun. She could never repay these two women for their services.

Well, she could never entirely repay them. She did, however, begin a new ritual in her home. Every Friday night, Rachel would be their dinner guest.

* * *

 **to be continued...**

 **So yeah, obviously there will be more positive sexual experiences along the way.**


	3. Chapter III

_Let me discuss briefly some concerns voiced so far. This won't be a regular thing since I hate having longs notes before new chapters._

 _Those of you who have said Quinn is acting irrationally... you're right. She hasn't come to terms with her trauma yet, so until she does, she's stuck acting on impulses. Brittany gives her a massage, she feels good for the first time since before, so she acts out. Same goes for the encounter with Rachel. Her grief won't always take this form, so trust in the narrative until Quinn has that change._

* * *

 **Chapter III**

Quinn enjoyed the weekly rituals in her home and cherished the reasons for them. The Thursday night massage ritual actually came about because Thursday afternoons were Quinn's therapy sessions. Quinn began seeing a therapist the day after she was released from the hospital. The insurance company had set it up.

Quinn was very honest with Dr. Abrams, her therapist. She went into great details about her rape and her fears about not having consummated her marriage. Dr. Abrams or Artie, as she would be eventually comfortable calling him, was very patient and understanding. Quinn had feared at one point that he would judge her badly, especially when she told him about her evenings full of fantastic sex she and Brittany were sharing with Rachel. Dr. Abrams was not judgmental about the sex. Quinn, the doctor assured her, was trying to sort out her sexuality after such a traumatic ordeal.

Artie would encourage her to talk through why she was feeling lust and having these sexual encounters along with everything else that was going on in her life. Occasionally, he would take notes but more often he would look directly in her eyes with a glance that communicated understanding.

Quinn had once asked Artie if he was attracted to her. Artie smiled warmly and said that although Quinn was "a spectacularly beautiful woman inside and out" (Quinn had loved hearing that phrase), he had long ago met and married his soul mate, and there was no room for anyone outside his family in his heart or his bed. Quinn liked the way he'd said that and was content with his answer. Artie always looked Quinn in the eyes and his glances never went lower no matter how much or little Quinn wore to her therapy sessions. She was thankful for that. It meant something to have this non-sexual anchor in her life.

Artie's concerns for Quinn were not about her sexuality. She needed to trust herself and explore right now and Artie never made any indications that he was bothered by the things she told him. He never was, truthfully. He told Quinn that it was very good she had built such a strong support system for herself. He told Quinn to be appreciative of Brittany and Rachel. He said he expected that Quinn's relationships with these two women would not always be sexual, but that they would always be important. Quinn was very glad he had said that because she was thinking almost the same thing.

Quinn came to trust Artie completely and he never betrayed her trust. Artie was an exceptional therapist and had patiently coached Quinn to experience her life fully. Quinn was enjoying her life. Artie saw this and changed their appointments to only every third week. These appointments, when they first began, would often lead to Quinn requesting "a massage" from Brittany, but as time went on that happened less and less. Brittany stuck to actual massages only for most of their Thursdays. Now, it was more about the massage and less about the orgasm. Quinn still had orgasms though, but it was usually by her own hand alone in bed at night afterwards.

Fridays changed too, after a time. Dinners with Rachel still ended in sex more times than not, but both Quinn and Brittany generally concentrated their attention on Rachel, not each other.

That was the topic of discussion Artie began with one Thursday: "I'm interested in the fact that Brittany is having less and less sexual contact with you. Are you concerned?"

"No." Quinn explained, "Brittany felt it would be better for each of us in the long run. We still share lovers, but we concentrate on pleasuring our guest."

Artie asked next, "Do you still feel loved by her?"

Quinn replied, "Honestly, I feel more loved than ever. Brittany is always there."

Artie nodded approval as Quinn continued honestly speaking about the love she shared.

"There is always room for Brittany in my bed if she wants to fuck me," Quinn said, "but our relationship, our love, isn't dependent on that. I love Brittany with my whole soul and I know that she loves me equally. At first, I would have been completely lost without Brittany. Now, she's helping me to build myself back up. I'm thankful she's there for me, but I won't crumble to dust now if she felt she needed to move on. I love her. I love her mind. I love her body. I'm so thankful she's shared all of it with me, but I won't stand in her way if she needs to grow independently of me."

"Well then give Brittany a hug on my behalf," Artie joked.

"Artie... There's something else I wanted to ask about today."

"What's that Quinn?" Artie inquired.

"Well one Friday since I saw you last, Rachel couldn't come to see us like usual. Brittany came up with an idea to still have fun and maintain the routine that I have come to love by inviting a different girl to come over and _spend time_ with us..."

"So you and Brittany had another threesome, but with a new girl? Was that uncomfortable for you?"

"A little actually. I didn't know her that well. I think I forget her name..." Quinn blushed. "Brittany's always had been very popular at whatever school or job she's at. She dates a lot. When our parents first got married, I thought it was a little excessive to be honest. Usually it was guys, but as we got older a lot more girls went up to Brittany's bedroom."

"Let me ask you something related to what you just said..." Artie began once Quinn stopped talking. "Thinking back to that Friday. When Brittany suggested bringing over someone new, would you have accepted her bringing over a man rather than a woman?"

"I honestly don't know." Quinn spoke honestly. "I know she's bi, so I guess it could have happened."

"All the times we've spoken about sex since we started these appointments, I have avoided asking you an important question Quinn. After everything that happened to you, are you still attracted to men?"

Quinn paused and thought hard about the question. "Yes."

Artie nodded. "I'm glad. It shows that you have a lot of strength. However, you must be careful to find the right man to be intimate with when the time comes. You should not rush into a sexual relationship with a man until you know you are ready."

Keeping all of that in mind, Quinn spoke about this with Brittany and over the next few weeks, she used Brittany to find a nice, safe man for her to possibly sleep with.

Brittany did just that. She had her friend, Mike, come over and have dinner with her and Quinn. The meal went quickly and soon Brittany was ushering the three of them upstairs. She had Mike take off his clothes and lay on Quinn's bed, while she waited outside with Quinn. She asked Quinn a final time if she was sure, and Quinn said she was.

So Brittany and Quinn shared him and Quinn was encouraged to go as fast or as slow as she wanted with Mike. Mike never complained about two stepsisters pleasuring his entire body. Brittany taught Quinn how to give a blow job to Mike among other things. The lessons were slow and meticulous, much to Mike's enjoyment. Brittany was able to deep throat him and was able to teach Quinn how to be comfortable doing it too. Mike, when asked, honestly told Quinn she was not as good as Brittany but she showed great potential. Quinn happily accepted that critique.

Mike was a slow and patient lover, which is why Brittany brought him to Quinn. He stopped whenever Quinn asked and never showed disappointment or anger. He was quick to encourage Quinn that she was doing very well and that she and Brittany were fulfilling a fantasy of his just by sharing the bed with him.

Quinn became more comfortable with Mike and allowed more of his gentle touches. She allowed Mike to fuck her from behind and was amazed at how comfortable she was in the doggy position. She had feared it would remind her of her rape and that she would freak out, but Mike was so gentle that there was no comparison. He rubbed her breasts as he impaled her with a lovingly steady pace and Brittany watched them from a chair while she played with herself.

Mike even surprised Quinn by moving his hands to her shoulders and holding her more firmly than he had previously. He pulled on her shoulders, shifted his legs, and before she knew it she was sitting on his lap, facing away from him, with his hard cock still in her. He put his hands on her hips and encouraged her to bounce up and down on his dick in that fashion.

Quinn loved the feeling of the new position that she was later told was called Reverse Cowgirl. She loved that she controlled the pace. She rose and lowered herself repeatedly as Mike's hands moved from her hips and softly caressed her tits. Mike's dick felt so good in her, it was hitting all the right spots. Quinn turned to Brittany and mouthed the words "Thank you" to her, making Brittany smile and bow her head.

Brittany was furiously rubbed herself as she watched her loving stepsister fuck herself repetitively on Mike's thick rod. As it turned out, when Quinn came for the first time with Mike, she screamed out loud, but not from pain or fear. It was pleasure only. Hearing her yell in the throes of ecstasy put Brittany over the edge and she called out in reply to Quinn before her own immense orgasm.

Quinn, for her part, rode orgasm after orgasm as she rose and dropped on Mike's dick. She eventually fell off him and Brittany and Mike gingerly kissed Quinn's cheeks and softly rubbed her body to sleep.

Artie was very impressed during the monthly session when Quinn talked about Mike with him. He was concerned at first that this encounter any subsequent guests brought over by Brittany were all one-night-stands and could lead to Quinn feeling abandoned.

However, he listened patiently as Quinn explained to him that she had wanted it to be that way. It was the house rule and Mike understood and agreed before coming to her bed that it was a one time only experience. Artie was able to accept that.

"Who came up with that rule?" Artie asked.

"Brittany did."

Artie smiled and said, "She's good at making rules."

"Well," Quinn said, "she loves me and she is a genius."

"What's the other rules?"

Quinn replied, "I set the pace: I can go as slowly or quickly as I want. No gossiping about me to anyone. Men will wear condoms. I have the right at any time to say, 'Stop.'"

Artie thought that they were all practical and responsible.

"I feel like once I get used to sex in this environment, I can open myself up to something more in the future. So, I look forward to the day when I will be capable of seeking out a lover without Brittany bringing someone home."

To finish their session that day, Artie told Quinn to give herself a hug. She smiled and did it in front of him.

She felt good leaving his office. There was a cautious happiness.

The rest of the week, people at work noticed how happy Quinn was. At first, Kitty, Marley, and some of the others nurses thought it was some form of denial. They eventually came to realize that Quinn was adjusting to her new life just fine, and truly was a happy person in spite of her tragedy. That kind of happiness was actually very refreshing and infectious in the ER. The ER was usually a torment so it was amazing to have a nurse who slugged through the tough job and never complained about it.

Quinn truly loved her job. She knew she made a difference there. As a nurse, Quinn was a workhorse. She wore her uniform scrubs professionally and never tried to show off her cleavage. Her hair was pulled into a tight professional pony tail. She washed her hands upon entering and leaving a treatment room and wore gloves while treating her patients. Patients loved her warm, caring, smile and her positive attitude. Even doctors remarked that her patients seemed to recover faster with her than with other nurses.

"Yeah," Quinn would reply, "they can't wait to get away from me."

The following Wednesday night, Brittany asked Quinn if she could institute a new ritual. Quinn cautiously asked what the ritual would be.

"I think we deserve a trip to the movies..." Brittany suggested.

Quinn happily agreed.

So, Quinn and Brittany jumped in the car, and they went into town. Quinn was glad they had given themselves plenty of time because there was a long line leading up to the box office.

"Shit," said Brittany. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes, please," replied Quinn. "Not all rituals start out smoothly the first time, but they're still worth doing."

Brittany found a decent parking spot and they scurried up to get in line before it got much longer. While waiting, they were chit-chatting idly about different topics. Quinn talked about how work was still challenging but so much better since she had adopted her positive attitude.

Brittany talked about school and how the work was so much harder as a grad student. "I am reading four text books per week, but I love it."

Quinn laughed along then as Brittany told one particular story about her favorite class. "I had to bite my lip when this other girl was gossiping about her life experiences, that were vanilla compared to my own, but she still referred to herself as a slut."

"Did you say anything to her?"

Brittany then told Quinn, "Not exactly. But, the girl in the story was the one I brought home to share with you the first time so..."

Quinn started laughing hard, but then suddenly she froze with shock. Brittany was confused and noticed Quinn staring oddly inside the theater.

Brittany followed her gaze to the ticket box office. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Quinn asked Brittany, "Do you see the two guys selling tickets?"

Brittany looked at the fairly affable looking guys in uniform. One had reddish hair and even from this distance Brittany could see he had freckles. The other one had a big smile that never seemed to go away and spiky blonde hair.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "What about them?"

Quinn said in an oddly calm voice. "That's two of the guys who raped me." She said that last part low enough that the people in line in head of them would not hear, but only Brittany would.

Without wasting any time, Quinn reached into her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and the business card she was given by the police detective in charge of her case. She dialed the number and put the card back in her purse. The phone was answered on the third ring.

Brittany watched her mutely as she listened in on the phone call.

Quinn said into the phone, "Detective? This is Quinn Puckerman... Yes, good evening. Detective, I need to report something... Well, I've just found two of the men who raped me... Yes, I'm absolutely sure... Yes, I'm at the movie theater in Farmingdale and they're working at the ticket office..."

Brittany could not believe this, she was almost in tears.

Quinn stumbled with her words, trying remained calm. "Shit... There's another one tearing tickets inside. Detective, I see three of them here. What should I... Yes, I'm calm... Yes, I'm with my stepsister... Of course... Yes... Ok... Where should we... Ok. Ok... Yes, it's a blue Prius. We'll wait for you there. Thank you, Detective. How long do you think it will take you to get... Yes, ok. Thank you."

Brittany waited patiently from Quinn to say something. Finally, she said, "We need to wait in your car."

"Are they on their way?" asked Brittany.

"Yes," said Quinn. "They are going to come in an unmarked car so they don't scare them off. They should be here in fifteen minutes. We need to move away from the other cars so the police can find us right away."

Brittany looked around and pointed to an empty section of the parking lot, "I'll park over there!"

After they were parked, Quinn nervously watched the ticket office to make sure none of them got away. "What are they doing working here? It just doesn't make sense for scumbags like that to have regular jobs." Quinn couldn't process this.

When the cops finally pulled up next to Brittany's car, Quinn got out and quickly pointed out the men. They asked her again if she was absolutely sure. Quinn said that she was and that was good enough for them.

Several other unmarked police cars arrived. The detectives got everyone coordinated. All the exits were blocked and an officer was waiting by the inside door of the ticket office. Despite all their precautions, they caused enough of a stir for some customers to become irate, forcing one detective to flash his badge.

Two of the rapists, Lincoln and Tyler, saw the detective and wondered idly if one of the customers was complaining about something stupid again. They each looked around for what was going on. Lincoln saw the police badge, and Tyler saw Quinn in the crowd.

Tyler ran from the ticket booth and was tackled seconds after opening the door. Lincoln steeped out of the ticket booth to see guns drawn on him as well as Wilson being put in cuffs. A detective rushed up behind him and read him his rights before placing cuffs on him.

An assistant manager escorted the lead detective and Quinn through the theater to see every other employee one by one. Quinn did not recognize any of the other ushers nor anyone working the concession stand. In the projection booth, however, she recognized Jackson.

Jackson looked horrified when he recognized the woman in front of him. He had been so sure he'd killed her. He just couldn't believe it. Jackson tried to run, but three men tackled him hard, read him his rights, and cuffed him.

By the time Quinn came outside again, the parking lot was packed with squad cars with lights flashing. She just couldn't believe it. She'd found the men who raped her, including the man who killed her husband and stabbed her. She of course had to go to the station to file a report.

Brittany followed in her car and waited outside the police station. It was almost midnight when Quinn emerged from the police station and opened Brittany's car door, waking Brittany from her nap. Brittany hugged Quinn tightly and asked if she was okay.

"I am," she said quickly and then again in a more reassuring tone. "I am, Brittany, thank you. Holy shit, that was crazy. I can't believe that. Oh, thank God I have off tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to get anything done. Oh my God, Brittany. I'm sorry we missed the movie."

"Yeah," Brittany said sarcastically, "like that's still important to me now. God, I am so proud of you, Q. You were amazing. You stayed so calm. You got them... You got those motherfuckers. I cannot tell you how proud I am. I'm ditching school tomorrow and I'm going to spend the day pampering you."

"Yeah," Quinn said. "That sounds nice. Can we go home now? I've hit my limit of what I can handle for one night."

"Shit, of course," Brittany said. They drove calmly back home.

There was a quiet beach that had calm water and clean sand within walking distance of Quinn and Brittany's house. Plus it was relatively quiet the following morning.

After a good night's sleep, Brittany fulfilled her promise to treat Quinn like a pampered hero after that whole ordeal. They sat by the water together with Brittany massaging tan oil onto Quinn's back in an actual massage. Quinn was still very on edge from the events of the night before but allowed Brittany's skilled hands to calm her.

Quinn wasn't feeling relaxed, necessarily, but she felt good. She felt powerful. She had helped the police find the men who had violated her. That would make for a great appointment next time when she told Artie. Quinn snapped back to the present and moaned as Brittany massaged her ass under the bikini bottoms. It had nothing to do with getting a tan, but it felt great.

The rest of Thursday was equally relaxing. Brittany took care of everything. Quinn was well and truly pampered. After a fun morning at the beach, Brittany drew a bubble bath for Quinn and washed her thoroughly with a loofah sponge. Then, she meticulously dried Quinn and dressed her in a nice summer dress that showed off her clean, newly-tanned skin. Then lastly, Brittany made a rather large dinner for Quinn.

All day long Brittany had made her feel very special, very loved, and very safe. The Thursday night ritual massage followed and was two hours long that night. Brittany made Quinn melt into a relaxed heap.

Quinn yawned and Brittany then dressed her in night clothes that were soft and not too heavy for a summer's night. Brittany slept in the same bed with Quinn that night but did not attempt to have sex with her. She just spooned her from behind and let her fingers wander gently on Quinn's flat stomach until they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter IV

**4**

Total honesty had been very important to Quinn since her husband died. That was why Quinn felt uncomfortable the first night she met Finn Hudson. After so many Friday nights had ended with Quinn and Brittany sleeping with Rachel, it started to weigh on Quinn that she was encouraging adultery. So therefore Quinn insisted that Finn be made aware that the three women had been having sex, and that they make it up to him somehow, even though however, that these evenings had become less about sex.

Rachel had absolutely loved having sex with the two gorgeous blondes. However, there was still guilt there, so she instituted a regular Saturday date night at home with Finn. Finn had no complaints about the great sex he was having with Rachel on those nights so it softened the blow when she finally admitted how she spent her Fridays.

So the subsequent week, as it was, Quinn offered for Finn to come to Friday dinner with Rachel. It was also heavily implied that Finn could (for one night only) come to bed with the three of them as retribution. Finn, being a full blooded male, was not going to pass up a night with the three hottest women he'd ever known.

This was planned in almost a whole week in advance, so that Friday night ended up coming mere days following Quinn's encounter with her rapists at the movie theater. Quinn told the story to Rachel and Finn once they arrived, with Brittany adding color commentary. Rachel and Finn sat spellbound listening to them tell the amazing tale of Quinn's bravery.

"Holy shit," said Rachel at one point. "Holy motherfucking shit. Shit, Quinn, you are my new hero! You need a special day..."

"I covered that," said Brittany.

Rachel smirked and said, "I'm sure you did. I meant you should have a parade with marching bands and fire trucks. You are fucking amazing. OMG, I love you, Quinn."

"Will you be my lawyer for this?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn," Rachel began with visible disappointment. "At a criminal trial, the District Attorney's office will be in charge of the case. The accused faces prosecutors from the state. Your lawyer will be an ADA. Maybe I could coach you for when you give testimony..."

"Wait, wait, slow down," said Quinn. "You're going way too fast and I have a ton of questions."

"Fire away," Rachel said.

"ADA?"

"Assistant District Attorney," said Rachel.

"Testimony?"

"Their lawyers are going to try and pick you apart. That's why I said I'd coach you."

"I'd like that," said Quinn. "And I wouldn't make you do it for me for free, I will pay you. I have the money."

"Which reminds me," said Rachel, "why are you girls living here and not using that money on a nicer place?"

"We like it here," said Quinn. "Rich people live in places like the Hamptons that are so far away from where our lives are."

"But Quinn, its funny you should mention the Hamptons because Noah was given a house up there in his father's will. He never wanted it, but as part of his estate, that passes to you too even if he never lived there. You could still use it," said Rachel.

"What?" asked Brittany. If Quinn knew about the Hamptons, she hadn't said anything about it.

"The distance you travel from here to Noah's grave is the same as from that house, just in the other direction. You can still be close to him. Is that was this is about?" Rachel asked.

"I'll have to think about it. Maybe talk it over with my therapist..."

Then dinner was over, so Finn was led upstairs to Quinn's bedroom. The ladies danced for Finn as he sat on the edge of the bed watching. As they danced, they kissed and undressed each other. There was soon a tent in Finn's trousers, which he shed quickly to match the three girls.

Finn made it very obvious with his body language that he wanted one of the unfamiliar blondes first rather than his wife. Knowing Quinn might still be nervous about all things sex-realted, Brittany bit the bullet and sashayed over to Finn. Quinn silently thanked Brittany and then began seeing to Rachel.

Finn reached out and grabbed for Brittany, pulling her towards him. His left hand rose to cup her breast as he pulled her into a kiss. Her arms wrap around him and started stroking up and down his back as his already-hard cock pressed against her hip.

Over her shoulder, Finn could see Quinn using both hands to fondle Rachel's breasts as she teased the nipple with her tongue. Seeing his wife was enjoying herself, Finn's hand continued down to Brittany's ass then probed for her pussy from behind. Brittany's hands came to rest on his ass, and began their own fondling. After that she rose up onto her tiptoes, so his fingers could tease their way just inside her.

Behind Brittany, Quinn has disengaged from Rachel's tits, and went around behind her. Her hands reached in front and began rubbing Rachel's breasts that way. Rachel guided Quinn with one of her own hands, and with her other slowly rubbed her own pussy. Quinn curled her leg around the other woman, and ground herself into Rachel's ass, trying to shake her nerves.

The sight of them was so enticing Finn couldn't stand it any longer. He disentangled from Brittany and beckon the other two over. His right hand went straight to Rachel's crotch and his left played with the Rachel's breasts. Then with Rachel's encouragement, Quinn slowly knelt before Finn and took his cock in her mouth. As she sucked him, she slid her fingers into Rachel and Brittany's pussies as they kissed each other and Finn.

Finn had a magnificent view of the action: Quinn sucked him, her lips locked around his shaft as it went in and out of her mouth. He leant forward to kiss the Rachel on the cheek. She broke her kiss with Brittany, and she turned to kiss her husband. It felt so good for him. After another long kiss, he pulled away from all three. The girls reached down to help Quinn up, and she ushered all of them to her bed.

As Finn lay down, Rachel knelt over his face, letting him suck her breasts as he fingered her. The other two approached, and Quinn straddled him in reverse. This had become her position of choice with a man and with an exhale of pure pleasure, she sank down on and began riding him. Brittany's hands meanwhile trailed up Quinn's body and began fondling her breasts, helping her along.

With Rachel's tits in his face, Finn could not see anything. He only heard Quinn moaning, and then Brittany sounded off. He stopped sucking a breast long enough to look and see that Brittany was standing in front of Quinn, who was eating her out as she rode. Finn's hips rose up into Quinn, who's muffled moans emerged with each thrust. She was nearly drowned out by Brittany, who had nothing muffling her moans.

Rachel urged the girls to change, so Brittany helped Quinn up. As soon as Quinn was clear, Rachel moved in front of Quinn's thighs. Quinn scooted nearer, and Rachel began eating her out. Finn popped up and grabbed the two perfect globes of Rachel's ass and slipped his cock into her from behind. As he began pumping Rachel, Quinn resumed her tongue-work on Brittany, who was on Quinn's face and fondling her own breasts.

All three girls were moaning, making Finn thrust faster and harder. With every stroke, he pushed Rachel's face into Quinn's pussy more. Quinn used both hands to hold Rachel's head closer against her crotch. Finn thought she looked like she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

Quinn in fact came first. Her legs locked around Rachel's back and her muffled moan rose to a wail. The glorious sound pushed Finn over the edge, and he slammed into Rachel's ass one last time, setting her off. Finally, Brittany's eyes roll back and she stiffened as her own orgasm hit.

Finn pulled out of Rachel and moved to the side. Brittany crawled towards him and started stroking his limp cock. Quinn started finger-fucking Rachel and quickly both were moaning and panting. Rachel came again with a long drawn-out moan, collapsing onto the bed, gasping.

Meanwhile, Finn used his hands to fondle Brittany's delectable boobs, teasing the nipples between his fingers. Watching Quinn and Rachel still rubbing each other's tits and kissing got him hard again, and Brittany was right there picking up speed. Quinn's right leg found its way between Brittany's so Brittany pressed her pussy against Quinn's knee. She paused her jerking to wiggle her hips into just the right place, then resumed jerking off Finn.

It was an amazing mess of limbs. Brittany came, howling with pleasure. As soon that happened, Finn freed himself from her grasp. Immediately, Rachel straddled her husband. The whole experience was plenty of incentive to pump into Rachel hard as a thank you. His enthusiasm made itself felt, and the two of them climaxed pretty much simultaneously.

Quinn and Brittany watched the married pair together, and then, with a silent shared look they both left the bedroom. They felt like they had made the necessary retribution to Finn and hoped the one night affair would save their marriage for the time being.

It was only one night, but since that night Finn had been coming to Friday night dinner with Rachel and hoping for repeats. With Finn's continued presence, the new Friday night ritual focused on conversation and no longer sex. Maybe it wasn't quite as wicked as the ladies-only dinners had been, but they still all managed to have fun. The four of them never discussed in these dinners what had happened in the bedroom that night, though Finn always wanted to.

...

The next Thursday, Quinn had her appointment with Artie Abrams. Quinn completely blew Artie away with her tale of locating her rapists. There was a thrill, she explained, when she called the police and was able to watch those pricks get arrested. It was amazing that they all worked at the same place. "If I had been there on a different night, I might not have gotten them all."

Artie was less concerned about the police issues and more interested in how Quinn was feeling.

Quinn let out a sigh and she said, "I am dealing with everything. I know I will be asked to testify at the trial. I am really nervous about that. The defense team will say things... I was asking for it..."

"Let me stop you right there," Artie said. "You were in a wedding dress changing a tire with your husband. Your husband was trying to defend your honor and was killed for it. You were a virgin and these animals took what you were saving for your honeymoon. These are facts, Quinn. You did not ask to have your husband and your virginity stolen from you. You remember that and make sure they remember that."

Quinn had developed a real trust with Artie. She was always honest with him and did her best not to leave anything out. It was these sessions that instilled her preference for complete honesty in all aspects in her life.

The rest of the session, Quinn talked about owning that estate in the Hamptons Rachel had brought up at dinner. Artie made a remark that he wished all his clients had that sort of problem.

...

Quinn was very busy at work that month. Warm weather was starting up and it often brought alcohol related casualties to the hospital. Alcohol related casualties meant a very loud Emergency Room. It also often meant patients who didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves. Quinn was very good at redirecting grabby drunks. She kept them occupied with things other than grabbing her tits and ass. When bringing them food didn't work, there was always putting an IV in each arm to reduce how far they could grab. The trick was to occupy them before they made contact.

The Monday after her therapy session, there was a grabby drunk who was faster than Quinn. Quinn was occupied and didn't see him coming. Before she knew it, she was being crushed from behind by a big inebriated jerk with tattoos covering both arms. His hands were smashing her breasts into her chest and rubbing her hard. This, essentially, was an assault.

Quinn had the legal right to defend herself but had the professional responsibility to keep the patient unharmed. Quinn stamped hard on his right foot and shimmied out of his grasp and then called a security alert. She didn't injure him so there would be no reason to involve the police. Security restrained him and the man was placed on security watch.

In the grand scheme of things it was minor, but she still felt very powerful about being able to safe herself like that. She used it as further motivation to learn how to properly defend herself against attackers who didn't have double vision. So she resolved to take a class in Ladies' self defense when she could find the time.

Meanwhile, Brittany was doing well at school. She had a friend, Santana, who was in two classes with her. Santana had a provocative wiggle to her walk that drove Brittany crazy and she wore clothes that made her body look very inviting. Brittany was physically attracted to Santana, yes, but she also loved Santana's mind too. Santana had a way of talking with her hands that for some reason Brittany found very sexy. Brittany had been daydreaming about Santana for several weeks before the time finally came when she decided to talk to Santana.

At the end of one day's class, Brittany tapped Santana on the shoulder and nodded her head in the direction of the quad. Santana nodded her understanding and held up two fingers, meaning she would meet Brittany in the quad in two minutes. Brittany nodded and walked to the quad, waiting for Santana.

"Hey, Britt," Santana said almost exactly two minutes later. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Brittany said.

"Duh," replied Santana with a smile. "We are talking. What's the subject?"

"You are." Brittany had been finding great enjoyment in Quinn's preference for total honesty to the point she was adopting it herself.

"Finally," said Santana.

"Huh?" responded Brittany.

"Please tell me that you're going to tell me that you cannot stop thinking about me because I have been beating myself up trying to say that to you." It seemed Santana was a very honest person herself.

"I think you just did, and that was what I was going to say, almost verbatim," said Brittany with a smile.

"Oh, thank God," said Santana. "So, what do we do about this mutual attraction?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," admitted Brittany. "You see, my stepsister, Quinn and I have this thing where we try to be completely honest with people..."

"That's a good albeit potentially naïve policy," said Santana.

"Yeah, well, I need to tell you that Quinn and I have slept together before, which segued into me sometimes bringing home lovers to share with her," confessed Brittany. "I really like you and I'd like to eventually get you into my bed, but I not sure if I should share you because I think I like you too much to do that..."

"Wow," said Santana. "There's complete honesty and then there is complete honesty. Holy shit."

"Too much?" asked Brittany with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh, no," said Santana. "I find it refreshing. Well, I guess I could be the one to decide if I'm being shared or not, right? What does this Quinn look like?"

Brittany smiled and said, "She looks a lot like me: blonde hair, great smile. She's a smidge shorter than me and has slightly smaller boobs. Oh, and she has hazel eyes."

"So," Santana said, "If the two of you were sitting together in a Jazz club and I walked in, I wouldn't be able to pick you apart?"

"I guess it would depend on how many drinks you had had," answered Brittany with a laugh.

"Of course," said Santana matter-of-factly. "You know, I love your blue eyes, so you're winning. Do you have the same voice?"

"No," said Brittany. "Hers is a lot lower than mine, what you'd call husky."

"Huh," said Santana. "Who's older?"

"She is," said Brittany, "by three months."

"Not that anyone's counting," said Santana with a laugh. "Who's the better kisser?"

"I really wouldn't know."

"Ok, last question," Santana said. "Are you full blown on the girl's team or do you switch hit?"

"Yeah... I'm a switch hitter," admitted Brittany with a shrug.

"Of course you are," said Santana. "The pretty ones are always bi. Come to the Lezzie Side. We have cookies and free bread makers."

"You think I'm pretty?" Brittany asked.

"Come here and I'll show you what I think about you," Santana said, smiling.

Brittany leant forward. Santana wrapped her arms around her then kissed her hard on the lips. Soon that escalated until they were kissing with tongues, not caring about the public setting. Brittany just held Santana tightly in her arms as they explored this new thing between them. When they eventually broke the kiss, each girl was staring dreamily at the other.

"You don't live around here, do you?" asked Santana.

Brittany shook her head and said, "Long Island. Suffolk County."

"Hmmm," said Santana. "Can you cook?"

Brittany said, "Some things... If I concentrate."

"Well then," said Santana. "Let's go to your place. We can have some food, and I will meet Quinn. Depending on how that goes, I'll let you know if I want to be shared. Can you work with that?"

"Yes, I can. Let's go."

Santana took the subway to school so it was easy for her to leave directly from there. She had no car to worry about. She followed the way to Brittany's car and climbed in merrily. "I cannot believe the famous Brittany drives in every day from Long Island. How are you sane?"

"I don't like trains," Brittany admitted.

"Well I promise, someday soon we we're going to take a long train ride, and I will make you love trains," Santana told Brittany with a voice dripping with sex appeal. Brittany rolled her eyes at that, at first, but then wondered the whole trip what Santana could be talking about.

When they arrived at the household, Quinn was cooking dinner. Brittany introduced Santana and the two girls washed their hands before helping to get dinner on the table. The one thing about Brittany and Quinn was that they always cooked enough for at least one guest. Santana was not going to starve.

Santana had a very pleasant meal with them. They chatted about a whole lot about different topics. Throughout, Santana's flirtatious attitude with Quinn had Brittany believing that a night of sharing was certainly in their future. Brittany saw that coming. Anyone who met Quinn fell in love with her...

At one point though, when Quinn and Brittany talked about whether or not to actually go ahead with another Wednesday movie outing, Quinn overreacted to the suggestion. That made something click in Santana's head. There had been a few topics that night which had left Santana clueless as to what they were talking about, but not this. All of New York had heard the tragic tale of the bride raped on her wedding day who then tracked her rapists down at a movie theater. She didn't say anything to Brittany about it, but she was suddenly very nervous around Quinn.

After the dishes were done, they put on a movie and the three ladies watched it until Brittany excused herself and Santana. Quinn smiled and wished them a good night and reminded them to keep the noise levels down, which struck Brittany as ironic since Quinn was way more of screamer than her...

Santana and Brittany were practically giggling as they went up the stairs. Once in Brittany's room, Brittany practically tackled Santana to the bed. Giggling, they kissed and stripped each other and Brittany reached spastically for the nightstand drawer that held her toys.

Santana looked very excited when Brittany whipped out a huge double dildo and a generous amount of lube. Both girls were very painstaking in their efforts to lube up each end of the dildo. Brittany was rubbing herself as she lubed her end in an effort to get wet and get it in more quickly. Santana observed this and, thinking it to be a great idea, did the same.

Soon Brittany got on top and pushed, pushed, pushed inside of herself and Santana. When Brittany stopped pushing, Santana pushed back at the other end and slowly moved her lips closer to Brittany's. There was a sigh behind Santana's kiss as she thrust the dildo into herself in time with Brittany.

When they each felt stretched to their limits, slowly, with each combined thrust, the lovers grew closer and closer. The first few times their clits bumped, Brittany had the sensation of someone turning on and off a stereo in her head. She heard the Hallelujah Chorus over and over on repeat.

Their pussies touched more and Brittany began to tease Santana's ample bosom. It was the Hallelujah Chorus all over again touching them. Santana was moaning and grunting and gasping almost musically and Brittany was providing the harmony.

Soon, sweat was pouring off Santana and her dark hair was sticking to her face in some areas. She had kept her eyes tightly closed for several minutes and once she opened them the lust in her eyes really stood out. The combined pace increased and Santana's moan were getting louder. "Almost... there..." said Santana.

"Me... too... Santana... Cum... for... me..." said Brittany.

Their orgasms weren't completely simultaneous but it was very hard to tell who set off whom. Both women were thrashing on the huge dildo and setting each other off even more. Wave after wave of orgasms crashed over the pair.

Brittany leaned in for another kiss and Santana moaned into her mouth. Moaning turned to panting which eventually became regular breathing. Brittany kissed Santana passionately until neither could any longer sit up straight.

Brittany slowly, and carefully, removed the dildo from Santana. There was a wet sliding sound, followed by a distinct pop and a soft groan. Brittany removed the other end from herself and lay gently next to Santana.

Santana's fingers took to playing with Brittany's long blonde hair. Santana smiled and softly said, "Holy shit. Make me cum like that, I might have to fall in love with you..."

"Well I think I would love to fall in love with you too," Brittany said quietly.

"Yeah..." Santana said, with a soft giggle. Brittany loved the sound of that giggle. "So, would you really have a problem if I said I didn't want you to share me with your stepsister?"

Brittany was relieved. "I don't want to share you, Santana."

"Good. I don't want to share you either."

The young lovers wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep cuddling. Rather than making her do a walk of shame the next morning, Brittany found some clothes of hers that she never wore to school that would fit Santana.

Quinn greeted the lovers the next morning and cooked them breakfast. She recognized very quickly that this Santana girl could be something huge for Brittany. She was a tiny bit upset that this could mean the end of their threesomes, but most of that was overshadowed by the joy in her heart for Brittany.

Santana ended up having dinner with the girls for the rest of that week.

* * *

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter V

_Things are going to get legal for awhile. I am not a lawyer so..._

* * *

 **Chapter V**

At Friday night dinner, Rachel told Quinn she had heard an interesting update about her arrested attackers and asked if it was okay to talk about it around the dinner table, in front of Brittany's new girlfriend, Santana.

Quinn had gotten to see the love blossom quickly between Brittany and Santana. So at this particular dinner, therefore, she trusted everyone at her table. She told Rachel to spill the beans.

Rachel went on to tell her, "Quinn, my firm called the District Attorney's office and begged on my behalf to allow me to help the prosecution's case. So now I can officially be your liaison to the prosecution. First thing I learned, the subpoena lists has also gone out. All four of the defendants are listed. That does not necessarily mean they all will testify, but it leaves the possibility open. Speaking of the defendants, evidence has turned up in the searches of their homes..." Rachel explained to Quinn further, "Jackson had, in his sock drawer, some cut up remnants of your wedding dress."

"That's sick," said Quinn.

"Right," said Rachel. "The police bagged and tagged it. It went to the lab and they found Noah's blood, some of your hair follicles, and some of your blood on it."

"My blood? How did my blood get on it?"

Rachel answered with a unusually upbeat tone, "Apparently, Jackson used the it to clean your blood off his knife after he stabbed you. That small piece of cloth puts him at the scene of the murder and the rape. The other three also kept trophy pieces but none of the others had your blood on it, still one had your hair on it and two had Noah's blood. That's really great news because it can be proven that all the pieces came from the same dress and since there was only one way to get a piece..."

"...It proves they were all there," Quinn finished the sentence for her.

"Right," said Rachel. "It's good evidence. The downside is each side has to share all their evidence and their entire witness list with the other side before the trial. We have to know everything they know and they have to know everything we know at the start of the trial. So they can try for plea bargains."

"Wait, what?"

"The Public Defender assigned to them surely wouldn't want to go to trial against good evidence. He'll probably plead them down. That defendants can confess to a smaller crime and serve a sentence for that lesser crime instead of possibly facing death row for murder, attempted murder and accessory to murder. In exchange, they'll sell out the leader, Jackson, since he was the only one with a knife. He could go to trial for rape, murder, and attempted murder.

"But they're **all** guilty," interjected Brittany.

"The DA's office will only want to net the biggest fish," said Rachel. "If too many suspects are tried, you run the risk of them all getting off on a technicality. They'd probably rather see Jackson do big time and let the other three plead out to something that gets them less than a year plus probation each but puts them on the sexual offenders list."

Quinn asked, "Isn't there any way for all four of them to stand trial and go to prison for a long time? I don't want them to get plea deals."

Rachel looked Quinn directly in the eyes, "Well, Quinn, that depends on you."

Quinn gave a look and said, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Rachel explained, "They can all stand trial if the state separates the cases, and you are willing to testify at two different trials. The defense would probably go along with it if there was a Murder and Attempted Murder trial for Jackson and the others for just the rape. The only reason I can think of that they didn't go for two trials in the first place is that they didn't want to over-burden you."

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany interrupted. "This woman here, called the police on a cell phone she fished out of her dead husband's pocket and waited naked and covered in blood for them to arrive. Then she found her abusers and instead of lighting the building up with Molotov cocktails, like I would have, she called the police again and walked up to the four punks to identify them. It's a little fucking late to 'over-burden' her..."

"Wait," said Santana. "She did all that?"

Brittany nodded.

"Holy shit, Q!" shouted Santana. "You deserve your own comic book!"

Quinn smiled and said, "Thank you, Santana. But Rachel, I have to tell you, I'm pretty offended at that, too. I'm an Emergency Room nurse in New York fucking City, for crying out loud and they don't want to 'over-burden' me?" Quinn gave a derisive chuckle and then said, "Bring it!"

Rachel was impressed and slightly turned on. She asked Quinn, "When's your next day off?"

"Tomorrow."

"When's your day off after that?"

"Sunday."

Rachel groaned and asked, "When's the next business day you have off after that?"

"Monday."

"This Monday?" asked Rachel. "That's perfect. We can... Wait. You get three days off in a row?"

Quinn replied, "I work twelve hour shifts."

"Point taken," said Rachel. "Ok, Monday's perfect. I'll re-arrange my schedule, pick you up, and take you to the DA and we'll tell her you're willing to testify at two separate trials.

Quinn said, "I'll be here all day."

"Great," said Rachel. "I'll call you an hour before I'm coming over on Monday."

...

True to her word, Rachel gave Quinn an hour's notice on Monday. Quinn had showered and fixed her hair in the morning and had set aside some nice clothes, not wanting to put them on too early and spill something on them. She changed into her nice clothes after brushing her teeth again and waited outside her front door for Rachel to drive up.

The DA was overjoyed that Quinn was willing to testify at two separate trials and phoned the Public Defender's office to make the new deal. Elated that the majority of his clients would not face accessory to murder charges, the defense accepted the deal of two separate trials. Calendars were confirmed, dates were set, and the wheels were truly in motion.

Rachel spent a lot of time prepping Quinn for the rape trial. That would be the first of the two. The evidence was overwhelming, so all Quinn had to do was remain calm on the cross examination. Rachel knew how to press people's buttons on the stand so she acted in the role of defense lawyer.

The ADA went over the types of questions she would be asking Quinn. The two lawyers would then explain to Quinn why she should word an answer "this" way instead of "that" way. When they were confident that Quinn was ready to tell her story, Rachel started playing "the bad lawyer."

Rachel got really mean, but Quinn understood the point of it. After practicing and practicing and practicing with Quinn, both attorneys were in no doubt she was ready for trial.

When Quinn eventually found herself in the courtroom, after all her training she felt she could handle it. Quinn's clothes were the ones Rachel picked. There was silence as they walk to the courtroom. There were two tables facing the Judge's bench. The DA sat at the seat of their table that was closest to the center. Rachel was on her other side, and then Quinn found out she be sitting there too. Brittany and Santana were in the first row of the gallery sitting directly behind Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn saw the defendants marched in. They were all dressed very nicely, looking very different from the two other times Quinn had met them. She still recognized Lincoln, Calvin, and Tyler instantly. They were glaring at her gazes lingering behind piercing eyes.

Quinn focused on her task at hand, as she did after every shift change in the ER. She went over everything she was there to do. She was brought out of her deep thinking by the words, "All rise!"

The opening remarks were brief and the DA started calling witnesses. Detectives and police were called. Then some lab technician. When the DA called Quinn to the stand, Quinn walked up and stood waiting. She placed one hand on the bible and raised her other hand, swearing to the bailiff that she would tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

The DA asked Quinn to tell the story of her wedding night. Her story was obviously shocking to the members of the jury and those in the gallery who'd never heard it before. She had been cautioned by Rachel to concentrate her story on the rape and not so much on Noah's death, although she was allowed to mention that part.

Finally, the DA asked, "Mrs. Puckerman, do you see any of the men who raped you here in court today?"

"Yes, I do," responded Quinn.

"Can you, please, point them out for the court?"

"Yes, of course," said Quinn. "The man there with the spiky blonde hair is the one they called Lincoln. The one in the blue suit next to him is the one they called Wilson. Next to him is the one they called Tyler."

"If it pleases the court, let the record show that the witness has identified the three defendants."

Suddenly from over her shoulder Quinn's heard the voice of the bailiff, "you shouldn't have done that..."

Quinn turned immediately and didn't see the same man who had sworn her in, but instead it was Jackson.

Jackson stood there and shouted, "I'll kill you, bitch! I'll fucking kill you." He was holding the same knife that had killed her husband. He rushed forward then and slashed her across the throat...

"NOOOOOOOO!" Quinn screamed and vaulted up in her bed, awaking from a horrible dream. She found herself without throat slashes, much to her to relief, but her heart was still beating like crazy, she was drench in sweat, and she could barely breathe.

The screams attracted Brittany who barreled into the room to see if Quinn was safe. Santana was right behind her looking equally concerned. Both of them were wearing skimpy silk robes and tiny pajamas, making Quinn wonder if they had been about to get it on.

"Quinn, it's okay. You were just having a nightmare..." Brittany soothed Quinn and hugged her there on the bed. "You are safe here."

"I'm sorry. It was the trial, I was testifying..."

"Don't think about that," Santana offered then joined the stepsisters on the bed to add her comfort to Quinn. "The trial is still a week away."

"I am really sorry I freaked out."

"Stop apologizing," Brittany insisted. "Tell you what, why don't both of us stay in here with you tonight? We'll make sure you sleep alright."

Quinn took a deep breath then lay back down on her pillow. She felt Brittany hugging her on one side with Santana on her other. Then she gently went back to sleep.

...

On the **real** first day of the trial. Rachel told Quinn they'd be sitting next to Brittany and Santana in the front row of the gallery directly behind the attorneys for the prosecution, not at the table like in her dream. Rachel held Quinn's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Quinn gave a visible shiver.

Rachel was just about to get comfortable when Brittany casually stood and grabbed her by the arm. Brittany asked if they could talk privately about Quinn.

When they were far enough away from Quinn, Rachel asked Brittany, "What's the problem?"

"Quinn's been having nightmares."

"How bad?"

"Every night for the last week leading up to today."

"Is she nervous about testifying?"

"No, not at all," Brittany stated calmly. "That is the weird thing. Her testify might be the common thread to every nightmare, but according to her, she always does it successfully. It's only when she does that it leads to one of her rapists killing her, either right here at the trial, after escaping jail, or years later. She's afraid they will be able to come after her and get revenge."

"So are you saying she is too scared to take the stand?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" retorted Brittany. "My sister is the most resilient women you'll ever meet in your lifetime, counselor. She's just getting lost in some fantasies... and I think you caused it."

"Excuse me?" asked Rachel.

"All that stuff about plea bargains you said..."

"Oh," Rachel admitted, "How else is she doing overall. When she's awake is she normal?"

"Listen," said Brittany. "Q's first real sexual experience was the complete violation of her body at knifepoint. The same knife that killed her husband. If that had happened to anyone else on the planet, she'd be curled up in a tight ball sobbing 24/7. No one would have blamed her if she did. So, why didn't she?"

"Because she had good people in her life to support her. We were there for her right from the beginning and she never was without that love and support. We stopped her from going to a dark place."

Brittany countered, "I am not so sure we did. Quinn's positive attitude, the complete honesty, the weekly rituals, and the sexual experimentation are all coping mechanisms. They are all very specific. The biggest thing the rapists took from Q was her sense of control. She lost control over her life, hence the rituals; she is structuring her week in an effort to structure her life. Then her sexual experimentation was a different kind of control. She decided who she slept with and who she didn't. She decided if she needed to say, 'Stop.'"

"So this is about the sex thing?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed but, she's had no sex that I have been aware of since you started prepping her for the trial."

"That is a bad thing?"

"I talk to Santana about it, and she told me that she thought Quinn was only participating with me, you, and the others to distract herself from her pain. Now the trial has taken over the distraction. Eventually, when her mind is ready to deal with her losses, she will properly mourn Noah with tears and truly acknowledge her rape. She's almost ready to accept it. She'll get there. Until she is ready to accept, rather than merely cope, the most important thing is to keep her safe and make her feel loved. Not with sex though, we can make her feel loved in other ways."

"I trust you Brittany. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem..."

Brittany and Rachel hugged then went back inside to meet the others. Brittany took her seat between Quinn and Santana.

"So," Quinn asked Brittany, "what were you two saying about me?"

"Oh, you know," Brittany said, "we talked about your nightmares, your turn toward celibacy, and whether or not that would affect your testimony."

"You two and your honesty..." Rachel gaped in disbelief, "Make sure you speak clearly in to the microphone on the witness stand."

Quinn did not feel nervous. She was surrounded by love.

* * *

 **to be continued.**

 _Busy week = Short chapter with no love scenes. Sorry._


	6. Chapter VI

_Let me say now publicly that it is not the intention here to portray Quinn's encounters with women as any more unhealthy than those she has with men. This isn't gonna turn into that story arc Olivia Wilde went through on_ House _. I hate that trope too._

 _If you want to discuss that or other aspects of the story with me, please leave a signed-in review. Taking time to assuage reviewer worries in Author Notes could give away spoilers. That's why I don't like doing it this way._

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

In what could best be described as a crack den, there lived a man named Matt. Over the last few days, he had seen all kinds of news report about the men arrested for rape and murder. But unlike others in the community, he knew these men. They were his friends. It angered him the way all had judged them guilty without knowing them. He followed the story until he found out more and learned when the trial would be.

He grew more angry in his disbelief. These were his crew, his brothers, and now they could be taken from his life. What he hated most though was this girl who was accusing them. He worked as a janitor at the nearby college. What he heard around campus was that this girl and her sister were basic whores giving it up to everyone who wanted it. So how does that girl then go and accuse his friends of rape, he asked himself...

He went to a pawn shop where a brother gave him a hook up to get a Glock. He started watching the Courthouse carefully, looking for the best chance of getting in unnoticed. Sunday was always when security was at its lowest.

He walked over to the courthouse after midnight the Sunday night/Monday morning before the trial. He walked around the building until he saw a ground floor window that had books stacked against it. He saw the latch that locked the window through the glass and placed his jacket over it. He struck the glass through with the butt of his gun. The glass broke, but did not make a lot of noise.

The hole he made in the glass was big enough to fit his finger in to open the latch. He opened the window, listening for an alarm, and braced himself to run. After waiting a few minutes, he decided no one was coming. He pushed the books off the cabinet they were stacked on and climbed in through the window.

Eventually, he left the office he was in and went to the nearest stairwell. He knew, from a job he once had, that stairwells were a great place to hide. You could hear people coming and you could move away from sounds at the same pace they were moving towards you. He half-slept in the stairwell, always waking whenever he thought he'd heard a noise. He waited until after the courthouse opened to make his move.

He found his way to the courtroom where his friends were being tried. Dress in his janitor coveralls, no one gave him a second look. He had no idea about the overwhelming evidence against them. He knew in his heart that if he could get that bitch to shut up, his friends would go free. He knew this was a suicide mission. He accepted that. It didn't matter. He was here now and he was going to put things right...

...

When the DA called Quinn to the witness stand, she was ready to go. She knew she could get through this. She had done it in most of her nightmares after all. She told the story of that night, her wedding night, pausing only when interrupted with clarifying questions.

Quinn finished her testimony and was asked to identify her attackers. This was the part she was nervous about, it always ended badly in her dreams. She had to look her attackers in the eye and tell the world these were the men who raped her.

Quinn identified the three on trial. She'd done it. She didn't have time to be relieved, though. Matt then stood up and shouted at Quinn, calling her a bitch. Then he fired his gun at her.

Quinn at first thought she was having another nightmare. She barely reacted when the first shot narrowly missed her. She heard it hit the wall behind her but she never flinched. She didn't move. She had no idea if this was real.

Others in the courtroom were freaking out. Matt got off two more shots before being tackled hard by the bailiffs in the back. Quinn was hit in the shoulder and stomach. She knew from the pain that it was real. She collapsed and blacked out.

When the bailiffs tried to wrestle the gun away from Matt, he refused to be arrested and he shot himself. The court was sealed and the judge banged the gavel until everyone stopped and paid attention. A recess was called and court would reconvene in the morning.

"Do not let them get a fucking mistrial," said Rachel to the DA while the doctor was checking on Quinn.

Brittany and Santana left the room with Quinn and the doctor while Rachel berated the prosecution. "You know that's what they're going to ask for. Don't let them have this. Finish your examination of the witness, hand her over for cross, and keep the trial going."

"I know how to do my job."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Rachel. "Even the part of your job that says to keep your witnesses safe? How did he get into the largest courthouse in New York State with a fucking gun?"

"I have no idea, but believe me, I am going to find out."

Just at that moment, the doctor emerged from the makeshift treatment room they had set up in the courthouse. Rachel stepped in front of him, keeping him from walking away without acknowledging her.

"Excuse me, Doctor," said Rachel anxiously. "How's Quinn?"

"She's just fine," said Doctor Evans. "I removed the bullets and put her left arm in a sling. We can take her to the hospital still to make sure she's okay though. She is the most unshakable nurse I have ever met. She is an amazing woman. I expect she will want to continue her testimony ASAP and I have no objections to her doing that later in the week."

...

Brittany wanted to be with Quinn on the way to the hospital, but she was taken in an ambulance and Brittany didn't want Santana to drive home by herself. It amused Brittany that she thought of the house as Santana's home, too. Santana had been living in Brittany's - their - room for the last few months now, since just before this trial was put on the calendar. Brittany loved Santana as intensely, but in a very different way, as she loved Quinn. Santana was fiery in many different ways. She was opinionated and stuck to her guns. She was a demoness in the sack and a fiercely protective lover too.

Brittany had always seen herself as bisexual before meeting Santana. There were quite a few things Santana changed since moving in. Brittany used to love toys; she had a huge drawer full of them. Santana preferred using her hands, mouth, and body during sex so Brittany got rid of her toys and gave them all to Quinn. She occasionally heard a mechanical grinding sound coming from Quinn's room that confirmed at least some of the toys were being put to use.

Santana expanded Brittany's knowledge of music and introduced her to gushy romance novels. When she was absolutely sure Santana was staying, Brittany used her savings from working part time as a dance teacher to buy a bigger bed. Of course, the bed wasn't the only place they had sex and the bedroom was not the only room they fucked in, but the larger bed also made sleeping more comfortable.

Santana, who was driving, could see that Brittany was lost in thought. She cleared her throat and said, "Hey, babe..."

"Huh?" was Brittany's distracted reply.

"I've given oral reports that didn't take as long as your chat with Rachel," Santana said with a smile. "What were you two talking about?"

"Just what I said," said Brittany, "Quinn's mental state being frazzled because of the trial."

"Did you see her blank reaction when that douchebag shot at her? She was not even reacting..." Santana's forehead wrinkled in a way Brittany found very cute and she asked, "how did that even happen... so was there another way in?"

"I don't know," said Brittany. "It's a huge fucking building. I'm sure there has to be more than one way to get in there. My stepfather always says that with enough persistence and determination you can accomplish anything. Maybe the douchebag was brighter than he looked."

Santana giggled and said, "You're the one who's a genius. I believe you can solve any mystery..."

"I know you do," said Brittany, smiling. Brittany noticed they were passing the park where some of Quinn's wedding pictures were taken. Brittany, who didn't usually travel this way, just realized at that moment that Quinn must have passed that park on the way to and from work at the hospital every day.

"You're distracted again," said Santana.

"I'm just thinking about Quinn."

"Duh," said Santana. "What specifically were you thinking?"

"Wedding photos... we took them just up ahead on the right at that park," said Brittany. "But I was also thinking about the lovers I brought home to share with her."

"You brought them home to help her," said Santana. "You told me they understood what had happened to her and were willing to let her take lead and explore what she liked."

"I know," said Brittany glumly. "I just wonder if my 'feed a fever' approach did her any good."

Santana offered then, "Quinn's therapist never tried to stop it; and it's not like you were masterminding anything behind her back. You've always been completely honest with Q. If you had never slept with her, never taught her about the good things that come with sex and the confidence to seek it out, do you think she has the mental strength to stand up and testify like she did today?"

Brittany sighed, "you're right, I love you."

"I know," said Santana. "I love you, too, gorgeous."

...

Over the next week, the parts of the trial that Quinn wasn't required to be a part of went on without her. And after being treated for her injuries, Quinn allowed herself to relax a little at home. There was a lot of love in her house and she was grateful for it.

When everyone had finished eating one day, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were sharing the sofa with Brittany in the middle. Quinn sighed and yawned and rested her head on Brittany's left shoulder. When Santana returned from the kitchen, she mirrored Quinn and rested her head on Brittany's right shoulder. Brittany smiled and lazily brushed her fingers down the arms of the two women she loved most in this world.

Brittany didn't want to move when she became conscious of the fact that Quinn and Santana had fallen asleep. She gently shook the two women to no avail. When their heads eventually moved, and Brittany was able to stand up, but she got a horrible case of sleepy limbs. She massaged out her thighs and when the tingling was gone, she carried Santana upstairs to their bed. She then came back and walked a very groggy Quinn to her bed and came back downstairs to do the dishes.

She was exhausted when she finished this task and lumbered her way back to her room. She stripped Santana without waking her, undressed, and spooned with her girlfriend before covering them both with a blanket.

In the morning, Santana woke Brittany with a kiss and they got up to shower together. After they were dried and dressed, Brittany knocked on Q's door as they passed it to go downstairs. While Brittany and Santana fixed breakfast, they heard Quinn's shower turn on.

"You need any help up there?" Brittany called up to the second floor.

"I'm good," came the muffled reply.

When Quinn emerged for breakfast, she was dressed beautifully in a blue skirt suit. The only distraction from her marvelous appearance was the sling around her left arm.

"How long do you have to wear that hideous thing?" Santana asked.

"I have to wear this hideous thing until my shoulder can handle the weight of my arm without straining."

Quinn called Rachel on her cell and told her she'd be riding into the courthouse with Brittany and Santana and that they would meet her out front. After she hung up, the three housemates had breakfast and Brittany and Santana did the dishes. Quinn opted out by pointing to her sling.

Increased security would prevent any further disruptions to the trial and thus Quinn was happy. Hopefully, this day would not be as crazy as her last time.

"All Rise!"

Quinn stood with the rest of the court. She recognized that a bullet hole was still in the wall behind the witness stand but that was all. There was no blood on the walls or on the floor of the gallery.

"Be seated."

Quinn had to go back on the stand and be cross examined. She was reminded that she was still under oath. The Public Defender, stood up and looked at the star witness for the prosecution with her arm wrapped in a sleeve. He asked how she was able to recognize his clients three months after her terrifying ordeal and got an answer he wasn't expecting.

Quinn answered that her job as an ER nurse had trained her to pay attention to details during even the most apocalyptic and chaotic occurrences. She needed to have a good memory for names and faces during a crisis because there needed to be an absolute assurance that the patients did not get the wrong medication or get sent to the wrong test because of a room change. There were a few nodding heads from the jurors as she said this and the Public Defender declared that he had no further questions.

The judge told Quinn she could step down. Quinn returned to her seat. Brittany and Rachel held her hands.

"Your honor," said the DA, "the State rests."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. Quinn had done so well on the stand. Rachel knew Quinn had won the hearts of the jury. She prayed silently that the second trial, the murder trial against Jackson, would not be quite as exciting as this trial had been.

...

Deliberations went very quickly. There was no doubt found by the jury. Quinn had done her part well. She felt incredible relief when they returned with guilty verdicts for all three.

After that, there was a wonderful blur of hugs, kisses, and happy tears shared by all her closest friends. Quinn accepted them and shared in the joy of the moment, but she wanted instead to focus on watching the three men being cuffed and led away. She tried to find closure from the feeling and prayed that a same fate would come to Jackson when he faced trial for Noah's murder.

Rachel suggested that there be a party of some sort, but most refused. Quinn simply wanted to relax. She said goodbye to her lawyer friend and allowed Brittany and Santana to take her home.

Then as soon as Quinn was safely tucked away in bed. Santana and Brittany left to get some food, but quickly ended up making out instead.

Santana started by skillfully tugging the V-neck collar of Brittany's top to expose Brittany's left breast. She massaged both of Brittany's breasts until her nipples resembled pink bullets.

Brittany's hands gently massaged Santana's ass and pulled Santana closer. Santana's pussy was getting wetter. She touched Brittany's cleavage, caressed her lovely globes and ran her fingers between Brittany's tits.

Brittany and Santana made out, their tongues softly pressing into each other's. Santana kissed Brittany's bottom lip, ran her tongue across it, then kissed her full mouth again. After a few moments, Santana bit Brittany's lip. Brittany moaned.

Brittany took Santana's hand, put it under her skirt and pressed it against her panties. Brittany's soft panties were thoroughly drenched. Santana could feel her excitement, Brittany's slit and her outer lips were pressing through the outside of the soaking panties.

Santana traced her fingers up Brittany's wet pussy and pressed her index finger into Brittany's clit. Brittany's breathing became heavy and her chest pushed out further. Santana kissed Brittany's chest and pulled Brittany's top over her head to better expose her amazing tits.

Santana unclasped Brittany's bra and bit each of Brittany's nipples. Santana then pressed her crotch against Brittany's thigh. Sensing what Santana wanted, Brittany pushed her own thigh into Santana's pussy.

Brittany was breathing heavily and loudly. Santana bit Brittany's nipples harder and then sucked them hard, one after the other. Santana kissed and licked and sucked. Santana slid her tongue around Brittany's left nipple then put her whole mouth over one to suck it hard. Brittany moaned and arched her back in an attempt to push her breast farther in Santana's mouth.

Santana took Brittany's other nipple between her fingers and squeezed. She pressed herself into Brittany's thigh and felt a small orgasm rise. Her fingers squeezing Brittany's tit, Santana ran her other hand up to the top of her thighs. She could feel Brittany's wetness, but she stopped before reaching Brittany's pussy. Santana could feel the heat emanating from her sex.

Brittany's knees buckled slightly. So Santana sat Brittany on one of the stools at the kitchen island and squatted between Brittany's legs. Brittany arched her back, put her hands on the back of Santana's head and pulled Santana in tightly. Santana kissed her way up Brittany's thighs, then pulled her skirt off to place kisses on her pelvis, eliciting another long moan from Brittany. Santana kissed, nibbled, and licked Brittany's body, covering Brittany's flat stomach and the sides of her waist with lip prints.

Brittany spread her legs, almost involuntarily for Santana who quickly filled the void Brittany created. On her knees before Brittany, Santana kissed everywhere. She moved her fingers into Brittany's mouth for her to suck them. Santana did not want a single part of Brittany to feel untouched.

Santana kissed Brittany's soaked panties. She ran her tongue between the elastic band and the lovely flesh. Brittany let out another moan. Santana licked Brittany's pussy through the fabric. Santana loved licking the soft material and feeling Brittany's wetness.

Brittany rocked her hips and let out a sigh. She could tell Santana was in love with how she smelled and tasted. Through the panties, Santana licked down the length of her, down the dripping slit and back up. Santana consciously avoided Brittany's clit. She could feel with her tongue how swollen Brittany's outer lips were. Santana licked the seam of the panties, her tongue darting between Brittany's outer lip and her inner thigh.

There was a rhythm, at that moment, to how Brittany's hips moved. Brittany instinctively pressed into Santana's face and made circular motions with her hips once Santana found her clit. Brittany moved faster and harder, pushing Santana's head into her almost desperately. She arched her back again and in a steady rocking motion, came hard in Santana's face, through the panties. She was gushing. She rode Santana's face.

Santana finally pulled the panties to the side and slipped two fingers smoothly inside Brittany. Brittany's pussy spasmed as she came again. Santana pulled Brittany's panties down, putting her lips and tongue on Brittany's pussy and then covered Brittany's clit with her mouth.

Santana was getting so horny. She impatiently pulled her own thong down and, with some difficulty, extricated herself from it without falling over before she returned to touching herself and tasting Brittany. Santana's tongue slid to the bottom of her girlfriend's pussy to a soft wet spot and was instantly rewarded with a thrust of Brittany's hips. Santana licked and let her tongue slide inside Brittany a tiny bit.

Brittany let out a guttural moan. She thrust herself forward and slowly fucked herself on Santana's tongue. Her pussy spasmed.

Santana was pleasuring herself with her other hand and felt her own orgasm approaching. She slipped her two fingers out of Brittany so they could slowly return with a third. She then slid her fingers in and out. Brittany moaned lovingly. Santana rubbed her own clit faster and harder. She used her tongue and fingers on the spot just next to Brittany's clit. Santana put her tongue directly on Brittany's clit, rubbing the sides with her fingers. Santana felt her orgasm building as she rubbed her own clit. Her pussy was aching and swollen. She felt ready to explode.

Santana's orgasm was growing in waves. Brittany grunted as she lurched her hips, began to grind, came hard, and pulled Santana's head into her deeper, threatening to smother her. When Brittany's orgasm subsided, Santana licked and kissed Brittany's pussy, thighs and stomach before returning her attention to her own pussy. Santana pressed her own legs together as she savagely rubbed herself.

Brittany stopped moving but her moans were very loud. Her thighs and pelvic muscles quivered. Her breathing was very fast as she continued to moan. Her hips shot up off the stool as she grabbed Santana. She took control of the hand Santana had inside herself. She pistoned Santana's fingers in and out of Santana's pussy and pressed her clit into her palm. Santana's pussy clamped around her fingers as her hips jerked. She moaned against Brittany's pussy and licked her clit hard.

Brittany made Santana keep fucking herself faster with her fingers until they each had a mind-numbing orgasm. When they each returned to Earth, both still breathing hard, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. That's when Quinn burst into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Quinn said. "Couldn't sleep."

"Shit," said Brittany. "I completely forgot why we came in here."

"Probably to get something to eat," suggest Quinn, "but you... got eaten instead. Is there a room in this house you two have not been intimate in?"

"Your room," Brittany and Santana said very nearly in unison.

"And it's staying that way," said Quinn and walked out. A few month ago she knew she would have dragged both of them with her to her room so they could fuck until they all lost the ability to walk. But now, she knew those two were better left monogamous. She could see what they had was real.

...

Finn Hudson meanwhile awaited the return of his gorgeous wife, Rachel from her day in court. On this particular day, he was lucky because after a hard fought victory for her friend, Rachel was in a great mood. So much so that they almost didn't make it to the bed.

They slowly undressed each other at the foot of the bed while making out. When they each were naked, Finn slammed Rachel's back against the wall and smothered her in kisses on her neck and breasts. He lifted her up, slid his cock inside her, pressed her body against the wall and began fucking her brains out.

Rachel loved the control Finn had taken over her, slamming her into the wall. She wrapped her legs around Finn and used her linked ankles to urge him deeper. But Finn felt his orgasm coming too soon. So he pushed himself all the way inside Rachel and carried her to the bed.

Finn placed her gently on the mattress and carefully pulled out of her. Rachel protested with a whimpering sound. She cheered up when he turned her over, guided her onto all fours and climbed on the bed behind her.

Rachel loved doing it in doggy; Finn's cock hit her in all the right places and she had been aching to be filled. She fucking adored when Finn's hand went to her shoulder and pulled her back against him hard. She would follow Finn's movements and before she knew it, they both moved back and she was riding him hard while facing away from him.

Rachel loved impaling herself repeatedly on Finn's huge cock. She loved the feel of her breasts as they bounced on her chest. She loved where his cock rubbed her as she dragged her wet pussy up and down his pole. Finn loved giving control to Rachel, which was also something she enjoyed. It made them each feel they could trust each other.

Finn announced he was about to cum.

"Hold on, Babe," Rachel moaned, "I'm almost there..."

Rachel let her body sink down on Finn's shaft until his balls were pressed against her clit. Rachel started to grind against Finn's crotch, her hips moving in small circles. This became too much for Finn and his load fired into Rachel. She was so close to cumming the sudden geyser inside her sent her over the edge.

Rachel's hips bucked spastically, bouncing her tits violently as her entire body shook. When she finally came down from her orgasmic high, Rachel rolled off Finn and his flaccid cock slipped out of her with a wet pop. She lay next to him as they basked in the afterglow.

"Congrats, Mrs. Hudson. You won."

...

Quinn was happy the trial was over and could finally relaxed. She let herself drift off to sleep and welcomed dreams that were free of fear finally. She was a little turned on after walking in on Brittany and Santana. So much that she thought of Noah and the wedding night she should have had...

They had been so giddy leaving the reception. Noah's touch had been electric on her skin. Had they made it back to the hotel, she would have waited expectedly at the threshold for her husband to scoop her in his arms and step over the threshold.

Quinn could see all of it as if it were actually happening. There would have been candles lit throughout the whole area: the bed and the bathroom. Neither would speak as she'd open his belt and zipper. She'd draw his cock out and it would harden in her able grasp. Her mouth would envelope his cock: his hands gripping the armrests, his knuckles turning white.

"Oh, god, that feels so good!" Quinn could hear his voice in her mind and her mouth turned up in a smile.

She would next stroke his cock a little bit faster. The room would fill with the sounds of Noah's moans and Quinn slurping on his cock. Then she'd suddenly stand and walk towards the bathroom with little extra sway in her hips, making him want her even more. Still shaking, Noah would numbly follow her, leaving a trail of formal clothes along the floor.

The tub was going to be half-full with rose petals covering the tile and floating on the water. Noah would find Quinn waiting by the water and Noah's hands would caress the round cheeks of her ass. Quinn imagined Noah unzipping her dress, making her lean back into his arms as his hands ran over her body, exposing her white skin and enticing Noah to leave a trail of wet kisses across her shoulders.

Soaking in the warm water, they'd begin to caress, all while having visions of raising kids, retirement plans, and other things that other normal married people do. With Quinn leaning back against him, her hand would stray down between his legs and find his erect cock pressing against her back.

Quinn would begin to stroke him then bend over so he was rubbing his cock against the slit of her pussy. In the soft candlelight, he would place his hands on her hips turn her face toward his and then kiss her. She would bite his lip in the kiss as he rightfully took her virginity, allowing his cock to slowly fill her up.

Gently at first, Noah would begin to move in and out of his wife, feeling her breasts begin to sway with each thrust. He'd take care of her pleasure, cupping her breasts, holding her up, being gentle... Very carefully, he would maneuver his hand so it was passing over her clit.

Quinn moaned out loud, in her dream and in real life. She imagined bracing herself against the side of the tub as Noah started to pound his cock into her. "Oh my God," she gasped.

Knowing Noah all he would do was grunt. The warmth of his wife's pussy would make his cock tingle as he found rhythm. He would push his cock in and out of her making Quinn arch her back, absorbing every blow.

Quinn could feel both of Noah's hands gripping the round globes on her front, but in the real world it was her pleasing herself. She was so close!

Quinn came then followed by the ear-splitting scream she let out. Without letting up she felt a gushing between her legs and her pussy contracting. Still gripping her tit with one hand, she let out a surprised—but satisfied—yelp.

When she regained consciousness, Quinn found that she was not in a rose water tub in the arms of her husband, but instead in bed alone. The trial and guilt verdict had certainly done a lot to make her feel safe again, but it could not bring her husband back...

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Saturday morning, Quinn's phone rang. Knowing what time it was, Quinn did not bother to check her Caller ID. She knew it was Rachel. She been calling every day since the first trial ended and the second was scheduled. Quinn picked up quickly.

"Quinn, hello. How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine Rachel. What's up?"

"So... You know how I told you that the Puckerman house in the Hamptons was rightfully yours, but you told me you had to think about whether or not you wanted to live there?"

"Yes I remember." Quinn frankly liked the house she was currently in. It was the house she chose with Noah. She was suspicious of a, for lack of a better word, mansion in an unfamiliar town full of rich assholes.

"Well here's the thing Q," Rachel explained, "I found out Noah's brother, Jake, has been living there without anybody's permission. Because the property is yours whether you live there or not, it's your right to kick him out and/or demand compensation..."

"Just let me talk to him..." Quinn interrupted. "Maybe we can sort this out peacefully."

In the time since Noah's death, Quinn had received calls and well wishes from almost every living member of his family... But not Jake. And Quinn understood why. As best man for the wedding, Jake had been given the responsibility of having the newlywed car ready to go, and he gave them one low on gas with a bad tire. Without that, none of what happened to her that night had to happen. Jake blamed himself and could not face Quinn.

It would have been very been very easy for Quinn to blame Jake, but she wouldn't let herself do that. The real people to blame were those men in jail, and she had held on to that since that day. She just didn't know how to approach the subject with Jake, but it seemed now she had to.

"Hello, Jake?" Quinn spoke into the phone.

Jake could hear her nerves over the line.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I know you're living in the Hamptons house. I am okay with it for now, but going forward could you look into going elsewhere?"

"Umm, well okay. Uh... Quinn. I will do that. For sure. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" After having no conversations since the wedding this call was a huge surprise for Jake.

"No it's just... We haven't had a chance to talk. Important things are happening you know. The murder trial starts soon..."

"I know that. I should have been at the last one." Jake felt great shame. "Listen... If I leave right now, we can meet in the city for coffee and hash all this out tonight."

"As a matter of fact, Jake, I have a date tonight," said Quinn.

It had been a month since the rape trial had ended with the murder trial still some time away. In that time she had gotten friendly with a doctor who worked at her hospital with her. In fact, they had gotten to know each other first when he treated her for her gunshots wounds. Sam took an interest in her trial and had been in attendance at the verdict reading to make sure she remained safe.

"Oh?" asked Jake, "What's his name?"

"Why?" asked Quinn. "So you can Google him when I get off the phone with you?"

"No, of course not," said Jake. "I can Google him right now."

"Good luck with that," said Quinn. "His name is Sam Evans."

"He a good guy?"

"Hopefully, yes," said Quinn. "Hey, Jake," suddenly serious tone, "I don't mean to dishonor Noah's memory going on dates."

"I know that," said Jake. "You wouldn't dishonor anything. I just can't imagine you ever wanting to have sex again after what happened."

The conversation ended quickly after that. Quinn was left to mull over Jake, Sam, and that whole conversation until Santana and Brittany walked in.

"When do you want to go to the cemetery?"

"Right after Lunch," said Quinn. "I want to get home early. I'm going out tonight, remember."

"Oh yeah... With whom are you going out?" Santana asked.

Quinn casually replied, "Sam."

"Wait," said Brittany, "you mean Sam Evans?"

"Yes," said Quinn. "He's taking me to that new fancy place restaurant in the city."

"Which one?" asked Santana curiously.

"I am not sure," said Quinn. "Sam said he wanted to surprise me and that's all I could get out of him."

"So," asked Brittany, "is this a date?"

"I guess so," said Quinn demurely. "He asked me to dress up."

"Good for you, Q, you deserve this." said Brittany. She had been worried about Quinn recently. With all the time she had been spending with Santana, she still noticed that Quinn had had no new sexual partners for herself. Whether Sam was just this for Quinn or something more was an intriguing mystery. "Let me shower and dress real quick so we can go to the cemetery right after breakfast."

Brittany took longer than she expected because Santana joined her in the shower and they became distracted. Quinn sipped her coffee but didn't start breakfast until she was joined by her housemates. As they ate, they chatted casually.

Then the ladies rode east to the cemetery and visit the grave of Noah Puckerman. Brittany and Santana silently held Quinn's hands as she talked to the gravestone about what was going on in her life.

Today was slightly different though. On this particular Saturday, Quinn basically asked the grave for permission to go out on a date. Quinn explained, "I have been feeling an attraction to Sam since the trial ended and I started back full time at work. I was shocked and elated when he asked me out..." Quinn paused feeling guilty. "I know it's been only a year since you died... And I know I have been with others in that time, but this would be a real date. So there's a chance, however small, of me developing real feelings for this man. And even if this doesn't work out with Sam, you need to know that I will keep trying to find someone, so I won't keep coming back every time a nice girl or guy asks me out. I thought you should know that."

Satisfied she had been completely honest to Noah's memory and to herself, Quinn place a kiss on the stone and headed for the car. Brittany and Santana shared a look of mutual pride and followed.

Quinn spent a big part of that afternoon preparing for her date while Brittany and Santana cuddled together on the living room sofa and watched a movie. When Quinn felt ready, she walked downstairs.

Santana noticed her first and let out a whistle. Quinn was wearing a little black dress with spaghetti straps, matching two inch heels, and a turquoise pendant on a silver chain. Her makeup was not heavy, but it was certainly more than she usually wore. Her long blonde hair was down, crimped, and thoroughly shiny.

Brittany looked at Quinn too and said, "You look H-O-T hot!"

"Thank you," Quinn replied, but then doubting the sincerity asked, "How hot?"

"We'd fuck you," said Santana and Brittany simultaneously.

"I believe you," said Quinn, "but you two would do me after I'd worked a double shift and came home still in scrubs, so I can't really trust that."

"Honestly," said Santana, "you look perfect. You're going to turn heads."

"Thank you, Santana," said Quinn. Santana wasn't just Brittany's girlfriend, but her friend too. She trusted her and thought of her fondly.

"So should we be expecting a guest for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Brittany said with an eyebrow wiggle meant to imply: _if you know what I mean_.

"No, I don't plan on having sex with him tonight. I wouldn't even know where to begin with that."

"Quinn... I mean... You have experience now. All those people I brought home."

"Yeah exactly, Britt, you brought them home not me. I didn't have to do anything."

"Well you got knuckle-deep in Rachel with me not there that first time. You must have some idea."

"I have been meaning to ask," Santana interrupted. "How exactly did that happen?"

"It was the strangest thing," agreed Quinn. "I mean, if you saw how Rachel looked at me that day... she had such a delicate touch and such wonderful lips that when my 'fight or flight' instincts kicked in, my body chose 'fuck.'"

"Good instincts," joked Santana.

"Yes," said Quinn with a small sigh. "I don't know how long to wait on sex with Sam. I will just have to be cautious."

After hugs of encouragement, the date seemingly arrived in the form of a doorbell ringing. Sam's eyes went wide when he saw Quinn. Her strapless bra had placed her breasts in a wonderful position so his eyes noticeably wandered to her cleavage more than once on the drive into the city.

As Santana predicted, Quinn turned heads at the restaurant. She smiled when she noticed this. Quinn smiled again when she and Sam accidentally touched hands. They had been reaching for the same napkin. It had been a moment straight out of a cheesy rom-com.

They chatted nonchalantly about almost every subject except work. They even talked about the upcoming trial against her husband's killer, and Sam asked cautiously if it would be okay for him to attend as moral support.

"I see no problem with that," said Quinn with a blush.

Sam confessed then, "I'm really attracted to you, Quinn."

"I am attracted to you too," Quinn admitted, but then added. "Except, it will probably be some time before you could be more than a platonic companion. After everything I have been through, and with one trial left to go, I need more time before I am jumping into bed with you."

"I will wait for you. Even if you are never ready, I would still be the happiest of men just being near you."

Quinn chuckled at sappiness, but placed her hand on top of his across the table to thank him. She had no reason to think he wasn't being truthful with her...

After Sam drove Quinn home, he chivalrously opened her car door for her, as he had all evening. He then walked her to the front door. There Quinn kissed him gently and affectionately, but still quite briefly, on the lips before going inside. The first thing Quinn saw when she entered her home was the living room floor littered with women's clothes that she immediately recognized as what her friends had been wearing before she left. She then heard the grunting and moaning sounds of the two sapphic lovers in question fucking each other silly.

Quinn doubted Santana or Brittany heard her coming in or going upstairs as they repeatedly did there thing. So Quinn drew herself a bath, generously pouring in the bath salts. She undressed, slowly, feeling her body as she did. Not wanting to have to deal with drying her long hair, Quinn pinned it up tightly. Finally, she stepped carefully into the warm tub and felt wonderful as the water covered her body.

Quinn let her fingers rub the tips of her nipples. They were soon very hard. They were slippery in the nice smelling water. She pinched her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and pulled them to make them bigger and harder.

Quinn's pussy was aching to be touched. She could not explain the contradictions. She wanted to be touched all over her body but did not want sex. She couldn't handle that at the moment. Despite all that, she was masturbating a whole lot nowadays. Everything Brittany and Rachel had done had gotten her to a point where she did not associated sex with her rape anymore, but lately she just thought about Noah.

And Quinn began this night by grabbing the bath sponge and getting it wet. She rubbed it slowly on her pussy, sending shivers down her spine. Slowly, she rubbed the sponge back and forth on her aching crotch. Her speed gradually increased, but she stopped before she got herself off.

Meanwhile Quinn's right index finger played with her asshole absentmindedly. In her mind, Quinn began seeing faces of people she desired. Of all the people she'd ever had sex with, the three faces she settled on were those of people she'd _never_ shared a bed with: Noah, Sam, and Santana.

Noah had been her frequent fantasy, but it usually left her very broken afterwards, so she let his image fade from her mind for the time being.

She next thought of Santana having sex one floor below her. The girls were making no attempt at being quite, so the sounds of their lovemaking were very clear to Quinn in the tub. She let those sounds fuel her desire as her legs lifted out of the tub and she diddled her ass with her index finger some more. Her free hand moved from her breasts and she rapidly rubbed her clit.

Quinn imagined herself between Brittany and Santana in bed. She could almost feel their hands all over her body. It was obvious that Santana would love to fuck her, she had said so just that earlier that evening. Quinn wondered if Brittany would let it happen. A threesome would be like old-times, but maybe she could have Santana alone for just one night. It was a tempting thought, but she really did respect their choice not to have her in their bed yet.

Her mind settled on Sam. He had been a good kisser. Part of her wished she had let it gone on longer earlier. In a way, it was silly being so chaste with him. He had been the doctor who treated her after getting shot. He had cut away her blouse to get at the bullets in her shoulder and stomach, so he had already seen her breasts. His hands had already been all over her in very intimate ways...

She knew that medical professionals would never think sexually of a naked patient, but this was her fantasy. It didn't have to make sense. She wanted to believe that Sam had gotten hard while touching her naked flesh. She wanted to believe he had thought of what her breasts looked like whenever they had spoken the last month. And she wanted to believe that wherever he was right now, he was jerking off to the thought her like she was with him.

Quinn went faster and faster, causing small waves in the tub as she rubbed her clit harder and harder and pumped her index finger in her asshole to make herself finally cum. Downstairs, wrapped in each other's arms, Santana and Brittany knew exactly what Quinn had been doing in the bathtub. She was a screamer, after all...

...

"Are you dating the model?" Jake blurted out not long into another important phone call with Quinn a week later.

"Pardon me?" She asked confused and frustrated he had once again strayed from the issue of his living on a property she owned.

"'Sam Evans'," clarified Jake. "Is he the model Sam Evans?"

"No," said Quinn. "The Sam Evans I went out with was not a model."

"That's a shame," said Jake. "That model was very handsome. He'd be a good match for you."

"Sam is a doctor from my hospital. He helped me after I got shot and has been a big help to me ever since," Quinn said.

"I'm coming to town for the murder trial."

"Really?"

"Yes. I should have been there for the last one, but I wasn't sure you wanted me around. Plus I want to see the man who killed my brother go down. While I am nearby I can come and talk to you about the Hamptons house."

"I'll see you in two weeks then. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Don't be ridiculous," replied Jake. "I'll get a hotel."

"No I insist, I have a spare room you can use..."

After Quinn got off the phone with Jake, Quinn went downstairs for breakfast. Santana was already in the kitchen.

She asked, "Was that Jake on the phone?"

"Of course," said Quinn.

"From the way you describe him and the way you describe Noah, they don't seem like brothers," said Santana.

"Well they're only half brothers, plus I get the sense that Jake just has no direction," said Quinn. It was only at that moment Quinn noticed the sexy Latina was wearing nothing but a red thong. She was still very attracted to Santana, but stopped any naughty thoughts for Britt's sake. "Jake will be staying here starting from two weeks for the trial, so wear a robe around the house, please."

"Oh, sorry. I will tell Britt to cancel Naked Thursdays. No problem," said Santana. "Oh, hey, Quinn... Could you and I go shopping today?"

When Brittany woke up, much later in the day, it was to an empty bed. She eventually made her way downstairs and found a note Santana had written for her sitting on the kitchen island.

 _Gone shopping with Q. Be back some time in the late afternoon or early evening. Love you bae. -SL_

Brittany read the note several times as she tried to wake up. She ultimately realized she had no one to hang out with, so she got dressed for a run after breakfast. She ran around the beach for a while and then ran to the marina before returning home. She saw Quinn's car when she was nearing the house and enthusiastically sprinted to the front steps and quickly went in the house.

Santana and Quinn had big smiles on their faces when they greeted Brittany in the living room.

"You jerks went shopping without me?" asked Brittany, a little hurt.

"Yep," said Santana, brightly. "Only because most of the things we bought were for you. We got a lot. It's a good thing Q is rich."

"So, what did you get?"

Without saying a word, Santana took Brittany by both hands and led her upstairs. She put her hand on the doorknob and gave one of those smiles that made Brittany weak in the knees.

"We're going out," said the lovely woman.

"Where?" asked Brittany with some concern in her voice. Brittany knew how important rituals were here, and Thursdays were usually when she gave Quinn her massages.

"I'm afraid I'll have to answer that over dinner," said Santana with a sheepish grin. "We have reservations for six at Chateau La Mer."

"Why Chateau La Mer?"

Santana asked, "Why not Chateau La Mer?"

"No reason," said Brittany. "I passed it on my run today."

"Well, now you can see the inside," Santana said. "Take a shower and then put on the clothes Quinn laid out for you on our bed."

"Quinn laid out clothes for me?" asked Brittany. "Am I five?"

"Would you like to be treated as though you were five?" asked her hot-tempered girlfriend. "We bought you nice clothes. So take your frigging shower and get dressed."

Brittany apologized for her behavior and took her shower. Once under the hot water, she relaxed and began to get excited about a fancy dinner in nice clothes. This was the first time in as long as Brittany could remember that she showered without Santana. She expected her lover to slip in behind her at any given moment. When it became obvious Santana was not joining her, Brittany shaved her lower half, rinsed herself off thoroughly, and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped her long hair in one large towel and patted her body dry with another. When she felt suitably dry, Brittany walked out of the bathroom wearing only the hair towel. Santana was waiting in the hall, naked. Brittany went to embrace her.

Santana said, "Ah, ah, ah! There's no time for that. Get dressed."

Brittany walked sadly over to their bedroom and became excited again when she saw what was laid out for her. She had never seen a dress like this before. It was a one shoulder, three-quarter sleeve, black and gold print dress that cut off mid thigh. Next to it on the bed was a black strapless bra, matching panties, black stockings and garter belt, gold pumps with three inch heels and a box with gold earrings and a stunning gold necklace. There was also a black lace shawl.

Brittany was instantly sorry for making fun of them laying clothes out for her. As Brittany finished putting on the new clothes that fit her perfectly, she heard the shower stop. A few minutes later, the shower started again and Brittany wondered if Quinn would be coming with them. After seeing her gorgeous attire, Brittany had hoped this was a date.

There was a knock on the door and Santana's voice asked, "Are you decent in there?"

"Since when do you care?" asked Brittany.

"I don't want to be tempted to jump you before dinner," said Santana's voice through the door. "Meet me in the living room when you're dressed."

"I'll be there soon," said Brittany.

"I can't wait," said Santana's voice and Brittany heard her walk downstairs.

Brittany heard Quinn's shower end as she was halfway down the stairs. When Brittany entered the living room, her heart stopped. Santana was in the most amazing asymmetrical dress. The top of the dress was blood red with crisscross straps. The dress has two skirts. The under skirt was black and cut off about two inches below Santana's crotch. The top skirt was made mostly of sheer black tulle. The back of the tulle skirt rested around Santana's ankles but the front scooped up to just below where the under skirt cut off, framing Santana's magnificent legs beautifully. She had black high-heeled open toed shoes with three inch heels and a lovely silver rope necklace.

When Brittany could finally speak, she said, "You were worried about jumping _me_?"

"I still am, B," said Santana, eyeing Brittany up and down.

Santana's hair was ironed straight and nicely hanging to just a few inches below her shoulders. To Brittany, it made Santana look more fuckable than usual, which was saying something.

Santana did a little twirl and asked, "You like?"

"Are you nuts?" asked Brittany. "I passed like and I'm halfway to lust." Brittany gave the best twirl she could in heels and asked, "What do you think of me?"

"I think Q better get her ass down here before these exquisite dresses are balled up on the floor and I have my tongue on every orifice you have," said Santana with a wicked smile.

"I'm here," said Quinn from near the top of the stairs. "Keep your dresses on."

Santana had walked up to Brittany and ran her fingers through the long hair that reached the middle of Brittany's back. Quinn entered the living room and Brittany was stunned. Quinn was wearing a pink satin gown with capped sleeves and a diamond necklace. Her pink open toed shoes had five inch heels. Her hair was down and her makeup was elegant.

"So," Quinn said, "are you ladies ready to turn some heads?"

As they drove to Chateau La Mer, Brittany made a mental note that as lovely as her run had been, driving to the restaurant was much better. It was hard to believe Hurricane Sandy had done damage to Chateau La Mer. It looked incredible.

Dinner was a sumptuous affair and Brittany began to fear her amazing dress wouldn't fit anymore. When their waitress left to fetch the desserts and coffees the ladies had ordered, Santana did something Brittany wasn't expecting.

Santana stood up, faced Brittany, pulled a small black box from her new clutch then got down on one knee.

Brittany's mind went blank at the sight.

"Britt-Britt," Santana said in her heavenly voice, "you are the most incredible person I've ever met. Everything, even breathing is harder without you. I know it might seem fast, but this just feels right. So would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"

Brittany was shocked. She did not see this coming. Santana opened the box to reveal the ring. It held a huge fucking diamond. Brittany managed to close her gaping mouth and then blurted out, "Yes! Oh. My. God. Yes, yes, yes!" She then cleared her throat and calmly said, "Yes, Santana Lopez, I will marry you."

Santana got up, put the ring on Brittany's finger and kissed her gently on the lips. Quinn, most of the wait staff, and several other patrons began to applaud. Brittany looked around and was surprised. No one seemed angry about the two lesbians who just got engaged. Everyone, especially Quinn, seemed happy. Santana returned to her seat but never let go of Brittany's hand.

"Quinn," Brittany said, "Did you know about this?"

"I did, and before you ask, I gave my blessing in the form of paying for this whole evening."

"Thank you," Brittany said through happy tears. "I hope you like that dress. I think you'll be wearing something like that as my matron of honor."

"I love this dress," said Quinn, "but I think we can find something even better for the wedding. Besides, you haven't even picked out your colors yet. Oh, and since I'm a widow, I'd be your maid of honor. Let's not talk about me, though. This is your night."

"Wait... Is planning a wedding going to be to hard on you? If it's too much, Santana and I can get married at city hall..."

"What?!" Santana exclaimed. Those words were met by a glare from Brittany. "... I mean yeah, what she said."

"No, of course not.. You deserve a wedding even bigger than mine after how you helped me." Quinn put on a smile and heard Santana sigh in relief. She wasn't yet sure if she had made a promise she couldn't keep.

"So," Brittany said, looking at her amazing ring, "I guess this is the reason you said it's a good thing Q is rich."

"Well, that and some of the big stuff," said her new fiancée, "but the deliveries don't start until tomorrow."

"'Deliveries'?" asked Brittany.

Santana gave a sheepish grin and said, "We, uh, couldn't fit everything in the car."

As the three stunning women were leaving Chateau La Mer, Quinn got a text on her cell phone from Sam. He asked to take her out for next week. Quinn happily accepted.

The girls were all chatting cheerfully on the drive home. It had been such an amazing day for each of them. They arrived to find a bouquet of pink roses on the porch along with a delightful card from Sam.

As predicted by her earlier, Santana and Brittany's amazing dresses were balled up on the floor before the night was over with Santana sinking her tongue in all of Brittany's orifices. Quinn was left to go to bed alone, but feeling very happy.

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

The next day, when Brittany and Santana came home, Quinn greeted them with a huge smile and led them by hand to the first delivery. Once she knew where they were headed, Santana knew exactly what she would see, but Brittany was still clueless. Quinn led them out the back door onto their deck and right up to their new outdoor hot tub.

"Holy shit," was all Brittany could say. She said it so many times it sounded like a chant.

"Um, there were a few other things we bought yesterday you haven't seen yet," said Santana with a grin. "More often than not, I'm going to be naked in this bad boy, but Jake Puckerman is staying with us during the trial so we picked up new bikinis for each of us."

Brittany preferred to buy her own swimwear, generally, but after the amazing dress and underwear they bought for her she was sure she would love the bikinis. So she smiled and nodded.

Santana was the first to strip off her clothing and climb into the hot tub. It was not long until she had company and the three gorgeous housemates had an incredible soak together.

The only break in relaxation was when the house phone rang. Brittany emerged naked from the incredible hot tub since she was the closest. She answered and was delighted to hear her mother's voice on the other end.

"Hi, Mommy," said Brittany, "how are you?"

"I'm just peachy, Brittany," answered Whitney. "How are you?"

"I'm really good. It's actually great you called, because I have to tell you something. Do you remember Santana?"

"Of course I remember Santana," said she. "I'm not that senile yet. I just saw her yesterday morning, for crying out loud."

"What do you mean you saw her yesterday?" asked Brittany.

"Santana and Quinn stopped by the house yesterday morning so Santana could ask for my and your stepfather's marriage blessing," said Whitney.

"She asked for your permission?" asked Brittany, a little shocked.

"Of course she did. That is a very sensible young woman you're engaged to."

"You know I'm engaged and you're okay with it?" asked Brittany.

"I gave her my blessing, obviously I'm okay with it. Were you worried I wouldn't be?"

"A little," Brittany confessed.

"Stop worrying, then," she joked. "I just wish your father was alive to see you get married."

"I miss Daddy too, but is Russ at least okay with this?" asked Brittany.

Whitney chuckled and said, "He grilled the hell out of that little girl. He was asking her about living arrangements and prospects and adoptions and all sorts of damned things. Santana stood up to the interrogation like a trooper. I couldn't possibly refuse to give her my blessing after that."

It was at that moment that Santana, still naked, walked by Brittany. Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Brittany excused herself from her mother, handing the phone to Quinn, and thanked Santana for getting her parent's blessing. Brittany never would have thought of it, but now that Santana had, it meant the world to her. The kiss continued for a long time. Quinn gave the play-by-play of the kiss to Whitney, until Brittany heard what she was doing and she escorted Santana up to their room

...

In the next few days, there were several more deliveries. A portable wine fridge was delivered and set up on the deck by the hot tub followed by a huge grill. There was a huge patio table and eight matching chairs. Finally, there were two new plasma screen TVs; one of which was weather-proof and set up so it could be seen from the hot tub.

Many of the new features were put to use when Rachel and Finn came to dinner at the end of the week. When Finn saw the four hot women in bikinis, there was a tent in his swimming trunks... which Rachel noticed and she scolded him for embarrassing her. Obviously, with everyone wearing swimsuits, Finn's suggestion of playing Twister was also met with equal consternation from his wife.

Once calmly soaking, Rachel asked Quinn, "Are you ready for the trial?"

"I'm not having nightmares, if that's what you're asking," replied Quinn. "I know I am once again the key witness for the prosecution, but I also remember everything Jackson said and did that night. I'm ready to testify."

Rachel said, "So, in other words, 'Yes.'"

"'Yes,'" concurred Quinn.

Jake arrived the next day. Quinn had just gotten home from work and was reluctant to hug Jake in her sweaty scrubs but Jake insisted. After Quinn showered and changed, Santana cooked dinner on the grill and they all dined on the patio. After dinner dishes were done, Quinn asked Jake to talk with her in the living room.

"Why do I feel like I'm being called into the principal's office?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, Jake. Why do you?"

"Because this is the first time we've met face-to-face since Noah's funeral and I'm feeling very guilty for what I did," confessed Jake.

"I want you to stop that," said Quinn. "Stop feeling guilty. You didn't kill Noah. You didn't rape me. You forgot to fill the gas tank. That's what you did. If you'd remembered, would our tire have still gone flat? Would we still have been attacked by scumbags? I don't know and you don't know. There are rough sections of New York and I have no clue what might have been. It's wrong to ask what might have been. All we have is the here and now. So, here and now, you're going to do penance. Once you've completed your penance, you are not ever allowed to feel guilty about my wedding night. Is that understood?"

"What's the penance?" asked Jake.

"From today until the day you leave, you are going to be my personal driver. You are going to drive me to court every day. I will not have any guilt between us. Okay?"

"Okay," said Jake.

"And after that, we can consider me allowing you to stay in the Hamptons house."

"Okay," repeated Jake.

So then, Quinn and Jake watched television in the living room while Brittany and Santana canoodled in the hot tub. Jake never realized the show he was missing on the back deck, but Quinn kept getting distracted by her two friends.

As soon as Quinn was alone, Brittany and Santana came back inside clad in towels. Santana spoke first, "So did you two work things out?"

"I think so," Quinn replied, "but there's always going to be a little guilt in him."

"Why," asked Brittany, "because of his crush on you?"

"What?" This was new information to Quinn.

"I hung out with him a lot before your wedding. I figured out how he felt about you around then. He was always talking about how 'Noah found the perfect woman... Why can't I get a girl as beautiful as her...' Then I saw how he looked at you at the funeral. I still saw it at dinner tonight."

"Wow he's probably a mess inside his head." Santana added.

"I guess I'm flattered," Quinn decided. "Unfortunately, I'd probably always be thinking of Noah and he would too. Maybe we can at least be friends..."

...

Soon the second trial began.

There was increased security on the first day of the trial, making sure to prevent any incidents like last time. Others were irritated at the precautions, but Quinn felt safe. She was not scheduled to testify until the second day of the trial, but she would need to be ready, just in case she was moved up in the schedule.

Quinn listened passively to the opening statements. She wondered if she'd be called to the stand early. As it had been at the last trial, Quinn sat between Rachel and Brittany and Brittany sat next to Santana. They were all holding hands. Jake, Quinn's father and stepmother, and even Sam were all in the row behind Quinn.

The detective who examined the crime scene was called to the stand first. He spoke about the scene, the state in which the victims were found, and the dress fragments and knife found in Jackson's sock drawer.

Next, one of the lab technicians from the other trial was called and spoke about the blood and hair found on the dress fragments and the evidence of blood still on the knife in the hard to see places.

After both witnesses, Jackson's Public Defender tried to imply the evidence was illegally obtained, but the DA set that record straight very quickly in redirect. They also spent a long time going over the specifics of the blood testing. They explained at great length how the blood remains found were identified as belonging to Noah and Quinn Puckerman as well as the high improbability of it belong to any other pair.

The evidence testimony was so long, after the lab tech stepped down from the witness stand, the judge called it for the day. Quinn felt worn out and she hadn't even had to testify. She was glad she had made Jake promise to drive her home.

On the way home, Jake drove Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, as promised. In the backseat, Santana leaned over in a whisper to tell Brittany she'd picked up their monthly passes. Wondering if this was a new way of making some sort of sex pun, Quinn asked her, "What monthly passes?"

"Our rail passes to get to school in the city," explained Santana.

"Oh," Quinn said.

Both Santana and Brittany had huge grins on their faces and Brittany said, "There was a time I hated trains..."

"And I cured you of that!"

"How DID you cure her?" asked Quinn.

"The fun way." Santana said very smug.

Brittany leaned over and whispered, "One weekend when you were working an eighteen hour shift and slept at the hospital, her and I took an Amtrak to Ohio to visits Santana's parents graves. We were the sleeper car, but we didn't do any sleeping, if you know what I mean."

Quinn got very red in the face and rose her voice to ask Jake, "May we speed up, please?"

"What's up," Santana asked Quinn quietly.

"I just want to get home and get to sleep, but I'm so stressed I know I just going to lie there awake, so I might as well get started early."

"Why don't you just masturbate to make yourself tired?"

"What?" asked Quinn, scandalized.

"Britt and I have heard you do it before, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Santana said still very quietly so Jake couldn't hear. "Plus, there is more to that train story worth hearing. If you want, I can tell you the rest while you masturbate."

Quinn asked, "Are you joking?"

"Santana never jokes about masturbation," added Brittany.

"You'd really do that?" asked Quinn.

"Of course," said Santana. "So do you want to masturbate to a story Britt and I fucking on a train or not?"

"I do," said Quinn.

Santana smiled and so did Brittany.

As soon as the four of them got home, Quinn headed right for the stairs and said, "Let's go," to Santana, and "Excuse us," to Brittany and Jake.

Santana followed and waited for Quinn to strip down and get under the covers before continuing her anecdote.

"So," she said finally, "we got in our sleeper compartment and I immediately locked the door. Britt was wearing a tee with her midriff showing, tight jeans, sports bra, panties, and sandals. I walked behind her and pulled her shirt off right over her head..."

Quinn started off slow, listening to Santana, letting herself imagine the scene.

"I kissed the back of her neck then slid my fingers under her bra straps as I sucked on her earlobe. I pulled her sports bra over her head, dropped it casually, and held her tits in my hands. I massaged her tits and pulled on her nipples, she always loves that."

Quinn imagined herself in her stepsister's place. She brought her hands up to her own breasts and played with her nipples. They got hard so fast.

"I pushed Britt against the window, after the train pulled out, and pressed her tits against the glass. Then slid my hand down and caressed her ass. I thought, what the heck, and spanked her ass hard. She moaned so I knew she liked it, so then I caressed her in the same spot."

Quinn started to rub between her legs. She could feel her breathing getting faster.

"Neighborhood after neighborhood zipped by in the window. We had no idea if people could see her tits. She panted so hard, the glass fogged. I started rubbing her pussy through her jeans and panties. She moaned loudly again. So I reached around her waist and unbuttoned her jeans then opened her fly. I yanked her jeans down to her knees. I rubbed her through her panties. They were soaked. I pushed her jeans down to her ankles. I rubbed her panties again. I knew she was ready, so I leant forward with my mouth..."

Santana's story was interrupted as she heard loud scream, followed by a chant of "Oh, God," followed by a harsh thud against the pillows.

"Oh, my God, Quinn, you bitch," Santana teased. "I thought you had more staying power than that. There's so much more to tell!"

"I'm sorry," said Quinn, panting hard. "I didn't expect it to be that well told."

"Tell you what," said Santana, "I will make a recording so anytime you are feeling restless, give it a listen. Deal?"

"Deal," said Quinn.

Santana walked over to the bed, tidied the blankets, and planted a lengthy kiss on Quinn's forehead. Quinn was already dozing off so Santana turned around and shut off the lights.

Quinn slept very well that night.

...

On the second day of the trial, Quinn and her entourage were in their usual seats. Rachel had a chat with the DA, looked at Quinn in the gallery, and cocked her head to silently ask if she was ready. Quinn gave a single firm nod in reply and Rachel smiled.

The DA began the day by calling Quinn to the stand. Quinn was sworn in and said her full name and profession for the record. With guiding questions from the DA, Quinn told the jury and those in attendance about leaving her wedding reception, pulling off the highway to get gas, and getting a flat. She spoke of Jackson and three others walking up as she assisted her husband to change the tire.

Quinn told them of how Jackson spoke lewdly about her in front of her husband. She told the court about Jackson roughly grabbing her after her husband suggested shaking hands rather than kissing the bride. Jackson, she said, insisted on kissing the bride and groped her breasts. She reported how she asked if he would let her go once he got his kiss and how he agreed as long as it was a good kiss.

Quinn testified about Jackson berating Noah and threatening him, making Noah stand up to defend her. She spoke of Jackson's final taunt as he slashed her husband's throat and stabbed him. She confirmed that she saw her husband's injuries and knew he was dead before he hit the pavement.

The DA had Quinn leave out the next details, wanting to focus entirely on the murder, not the rape. Quinn merely stated that she had been raped, and after her clothes were cut up with the knife that killed her husband.

Quinn testified lastly that Jackson had said, "I guess we're done with you, bitch," before he stabbed her in the gut, ripped the knife out of her body, took scraps of her cut up dress, and left her for dead. Photos taken at the hospital later that night of her chest wound were then passed around the jury box. Catching a glimpse of one image made Quinn reach for her side where a scar remained, feeling a phantom pain.

Thankfully there were no further questions from the DA, but Jackson's Public Defender asked Quinn how she could be so certain this was the same man over a year later.

Quinn did not let the stupid question anger her. She calmly replied, "I remember all of my attackers quite clearly, but I would certainly never forget the man who stole my virginity."

The gallery erupted in gasps and murmurs, causing the judge to bang his gavel demanding silence.

The attorney tried to find discrepancies in her testimony, but Quinn peacefully repeated the events to make things clear. She was then told to step down and return to her seat. Quinn felt her loved ones touching her to reassure her and she accepted the gestures without fussing.

The rest of the trial seemed to go on forever. There was a Medical Examiner. There was a Pathologist. There was a Hematologist. Witness after witness gave incredibly detailed testimony. On day ten of the trial, the State rested. The defense team also had long-winded expert testimony. None of those experts, however, could explain the blood-stained souvenir in Jackson's sock drawer, with only his fingerprints on it, near his knife that also had blood residue matching the DNA of the victims.

When Jackson exercised his right to take the stand, he attempted to paint himself as the victim. That picture did not hold up to cross-examination.

On day twenty-one, the defense rested.

...

Nine hours later, the jury came back with a verdict of guilty for both charges. Quinn exhaled her held breath and hugged everyone in her group of supporters.

Jusy like the last time, Rachel suggested there be a celebration of some kind. Quinn again refused. Sam came over then and asked to take Quinn out just the two of them, but Quinn had to refuse his offered as well. She simply wanted to get some rest, so she returned home with Brittany and Santana driven by Jake.

With this final day of the trial, this would be his last day on Long Island, so Jake went to Quinn to say goodbye once they all got back home. He ended his sentiments with a suggestion: "Quinn, you need to move to Avalon. It yours by right, and I should find my own place. Noah wouldn't want me mooching off his wife."

"Avalon?" asked Brittany very clearly eavesdropping.

"The house in the Hamptons," explained Quinn unperturbed.

"Your house has a name?" asked Santana who was also still present.

"Yeah," said Quinn. "A lot of houses out there do."

"Yeah as soon as my dad won the lottery he bought the oldest and biggest house on the market. Though I have to worn you it is pretty empty inside. The rest of his money he spent on booze rather than furniture."

Quinn thought about it and told Jake, "I will consider moving out there someday, but now I am comfortable here."

They had a great breakfast before Jake's cab picked him up to go to the bus station. After hanging out with him throughout the trial, Quinn was sad to see him go. Rather than cry herself to sleep over it, she made use of Santana's recording. In the time since she first heard it, she had never made it to the end...

* * *

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

* * *

One month after the big trial, Sam Evans had a date he would never forget. His sexy blonde nurse, after several dates, finally seemed interested in sex. He had promised not to rush her, but this had been agony.

She came at him with this confidence and sexiness that was so unusual for such a young woman. Eventually he made a move and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He pulled her long hair out of the ponytail and she shook it out lovingly. He kissed her soft lips again and she led him to her bedroom.

She told him she had been waiting for longer than he knew. They kissed some more until it was getting pretty hot. They fell onto the bed and he soon was grinding his cock into her covered mound. She started to moan a little, so he slowly slid her pants off which was met with her lifting her butt off of the bed and also shedding her blouse. Sam kissed every inch of skin exposed. He spent a lot of time with her cute breasts. He kissed, licked, tongue flicked, and suckled her nipples; discovering how sensitive they were. He licked out her navel and continued moving lower.

Sam heard her moan in an approving way so he went a little faster and licked her inner thighs, nibbling on her. He could see the dampness of her panties, and put his mouth on her pussy right over her panties. He massaged her ass as he licked her through the wet cloth. When it was time to remove her panties, he did so in a single pull.

Sam wanted to tease her a little before diving in, so he went back to licking her inner thighs. She was getting frustrated. He dove in finally and gave her one very big lick. Then he started to suck her clit lightly, which she loved and could tell she might cum pretty easily.

Sam kept doing exactly what he was doing until she let loose. She really moaned very loudly, and her pussy gushed, soaking his lips with her juices. Then he wasted no time and grabbed a condom.

Sam started really slowly, and was able to get into a good rhythm. "God, you feel so fucking good. I love the way your pussy looks around my dick..." He looked into her eyes as she gasped, moaned, and grunted repeatedly. They did it in several positions and she climaxed four more times before he felt his own orgasm swiftly approaching. He came inside her with a series of loud groans, filling the condom. "Oh fuck KITTY!"

"Oh Sam..." sexy blonde nurse Kitty Wilde replied. "That was totally worth the wait."

The pair collapse naked and panting onto the bed and tried to calm down.

Kitty was very satisfied. She said, "I wanted you to know, Sam, that I really like you. I've loved seeing you this last month, even though we have had to keep it a secret at work. But I have a good feeling about you, that's why I finally did what I did by inviting you upstairs."

That's when Sam made an interesting confession. "That was my first time."

"Holy shit," Kitty couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad it was with you..."

Kitty's heart filled with such warmth that she wanted to immediately give him a second, third, and fourth time before the sun came up, but Sam insisted he couldn't spend the night.

Sam excused himself with a final kiss. On the way to his car he reminded himself that he had dates with Marley Rose and Quinn Puckerman the over the next two days so he really did need to get home and rest...

...

Saturday night, Santana and Brittany laid on the sofa. They studied together for their shared classes before concentrating on the classes they took separately. Before they were done studying, Quinn came back from her date through the front door with a strange look on her face.

"Oh, my God," said Quinn. "You will never guess what Sam told me."

"I agree," said Santana. "I never will. Why don't you save me the embarrassment and just tell us?"

"Ok," said Quinn with a huge smile. "He told me he's a virgin."

"Yeah," said Santana, "that's horseshit."

"Mhmmm. That's total horseshit," agreed Brittany.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn nervously asked.

"Q," said Santana seriously, "please remember that I love you. You are the sister I never had. I have spent a huge chunk of my life exploiting people's insecurities for personal gain..."

Quinn interrupted Santana by saying, "Um, I know you're a human lie detector. How do you know he's lying?"

"I can tell by how he carries himself. I'm not saying that a thirty something virgin couldn't walk with confidence, but there's something about his swagger. He's getting some. He got some recently. He got some this week. Look, I know I've met this guy thirty times or so. When he stitched you up in the courthouse, I could have bought him as a virgin. On your first date with him, I could have still bought it. The last five times I met him? Not so much. I just didn't think it was important because you've been celibate."

"Oh, absolutely," agreed Brittany. "It makes perfect sense. He could have the worst technique and be a total dick and most women will say, 'Oh, he's ok. He'll learn. He can be taught to be a good lover.' The nurturer in us takes over. It's a great lure."

"Sweetie," said Santana. "We're rambling. Q, our point is Sam is definitely not a virgin, however he IS getting between the sheets with someone. I hate to be the bitch here but the rule of the house is total honesty."

Quinn hugged Santana to demonstrate her gratitude for the honesty. Quinn completely agreed that Santana was already like a sister. She knew she could trust Santana. That, unfortunately, meant therefore that she could maybe not trust Sam. Had he tried an angle on her?

...

The next day, Sam Evans was working on the weekend. Normally he hated it, but this particular shift he happened to share with another one of his favorite sexy nurses. Marley had texted him because she had promised to meet up with him when things were less busy.

There was some guilt in his deceptions and Sam debated telling her he couldn't do this anymore, and even attempted to when she got there, but then she keat innocently brushing against him throughout the day and he was getting rock hard from the anticipation only. Before he knew it they were sneaking off together and he had her bent over a bathroom sink, with her legs spread, fucking her pussy bare back.

Marley quickly reached around and grabbed his hip, bringing him deeper into her pussy. Sam's cock continually betrayed his brain, and he pushed in again and again.

Again, because he was so worked up, he knew he wasn't going to last too long. He needed a quick break and pulled out to start to tongue her pussy. Marley started to cum while he was fingering and sucking her clit.

She wanted him back inside of her, so Sam went back to it and was surprised at how much easier it was going in. He had another fleeting thought of guilt as he was pumping into her, but pushed passed it. He spread her asscheeks a little and teased her perfectly puckered asshole. They both needed to cum, but had to stay quite. Finally, Sam pulled out and came across her backside as she bit down on her forearm.

Marley started to clean up and pull her scrubs back up. She said, "For a being a pair of virgins when we started doing this, I'd say we were getting a hang of this whole sex thing." Then she kissed him on the cheek, and darted back to her station.

It was perfect timing for Sam because as soon as Marley was gone, he got a sexy text from Tina Cohen-Chang asking if he was free that weekend. He thought to himself that maybe he could pull this off.

...

Quinn however spent the better part of the next seven days wondering what to do with the doubts she'd been given. While at the hospital she started noticing things about how Sam interacted with other women when he thought no one was looking. Should she, Quinn wondered, confront Sam? Could she be professional with him at work and avoid him in any other context? She was baffled. One additional thing she was certain of was that she no longer ignored the little things Sam would say about how he spent his free time apart from her. Santana and Brittany had definitely pulled off some blinders.

Late Friday at home, Quinn poured herself a whiskey, took out her cell phone, and called Sam. It was time to get answers.

"Hello?" Sam answered on the first ring after seeing Quinn's name on the Caller ID.

"Sam," said Quinn, "I thought you understood my preference for honesty. I am completely honest with everyone and I ask for complete honesty in return."

"Yes," said Sam, "I do understand."

"Then why did you lie about being a virgin?" She asked.

"I didn't," insisted Sam.

"You've already been caught, Sam," Quinn said. "Don't dig yourself deeper. Are you going to deny having had sex this week?"

Sam let out a long sigh and asked, "Did Kitty say something to you?"

"It wasn't Kitty who told me," said Quinn. She was about to mention her lie detecting almost sister in law when Sam interrupted her.

"Marley, then," said Sam. "I suppose it was foolish to think the nurses wouldn't talk to each other."

"How many of us are you seeing?" asked Quinn. The curiosity was getting to her.

"Four," said Sam defeated. "You, Kitty, Marley, and Tina, though I haven't slept with all of you..."

"You will never sleep with me now," said Quinn. "I'm done."

"Fine," said Sam. He paused and asked, "Buy will you say anything to the others?"

"I'm going to be completely honest, as always," said Quinn.

Next, she hung up and immediately dialed Kitty's number. It was just before ten. After speaking to Kitty, Quinn called Tina and Marley. All three nurses were asked to come over. After they initially refused, Quinn told each about how Sam had lied to them. All three promised to be at Quinn's within twenty minutes after that revelation.

After Quinn told Tina, Kitty, and Marley that Sam claimed to be a virgin, they each knew there was only one way she could have known he had said that to them: He had said it to Quinn as well. Each nurse vowed revenge.

Brittany walked into the living room and saw a drunk and angry Quinn and asked if she and Santana should leave. Santana was upstairs changing; they had wanted to use the hot tub.

"Of course not. Stay," said Quinn, "You two are the reason the four of us know about Sam. You've earned your invites to this party."

"There's gonna be a party?" Santana walked in, dressed in a barely-there bikini, carrying towels and a robe. Brittany and Quinn both lost the ability to breath for a few moments.

"A scorned women party." Quinn answered eventually. "No boys allowed."

"My favorite kind..."

Tina was the first to arrive. Brittany remembered her from Quinn's wedding. After the other two arrived as well, Brittany realized that she'd met all three of the nurses at the wedding. Shortly after Tina arrived, but before Kitty and Marley, Sam called Quinn's cell. He called several times but Quinn hit ignore until they were all there.

Quinn said the event called for wine. They turned on the outdoor heaters, set up the chairs around the patio table, and pulled a nice blush from the wine fridge.

Once Quinn revealed to everyone assembled everything she had learned about Sam's lies, as if on cue, Sam called again. Quinn answered this time and pressed a button on her phone. "You're on speaker phone, Sam," Quinn said.

He ignored that greeting and asked, "Quinn what do you mean you will be 'completely honest?'"

"Ladies," Quinn asked, "when I say 'completely honest,' what do I mean?"

"It means you're busted big boy," shouted Tina into the phone as the other five women there laughed.

"T-Tina?" asked Sam. "You are also there?"

"We all are," said Marley in an icy voice.

"Marley?" asked Sam in an angry sounding voice, "why did you tell Quinn about us?"

"She didn't," answered Quinn. "Ladies, I've already told Sam I will no longer be seeing him socially. The three of you can have him."

"No thanks," said Kitty. She looked at Marley and Tina. "You two can have fun."

"Yeah..." said Marley. "He's all yours."

"Nah," said Tina. "Bye, Sam!" Tina hung up on him and Quinn shut off her phone. The nurses were howling with laughter.

Santana nudged Brittany. They each picked up their wine glasses, wordlessly left the table, and headed to the hot tub. Setting down the glasses on the side of the tub, they stripped to bikinis and stepped into the soothing water.

"I am loving the sense of girl power tonight..." Santana said, and nuzzled into Brittany's side.

"I have a feeling things are about to get crazy." Brittany only recalled seeing Quinn act like this once: right before they had a foursome with Rachel and Finn. She asked Santana then, "do we give them privacy or join in on the fun?"

Santana couldn't answer because they were soon joined outside by the four hot nurses. The three guests had obviously not brought swimsuits and thus Santana and Brittany watched as each girl strip down naked. Not wanting to be left out, they shed their suits and invited the girls to sit in or closer to the hot tub.

Santana was always easy to arouse and the stunning nude women around her had her juices flowing. Santana's mouth attacked Brittany's and her hands were soon mauling Brittany's tits the way Brittany liked it. The lovers moaned in each other's mouths, ignoring their new and enraptured audience.

"Shit, Quinn," said Tina, "this has got to be the best way I've ever found out the man I was seeing was sleeping around."

Tina slid into the water and moved closer to the lovers to get a better look. She pressed her huge tits against Santana's back and reached around to rub Brittany's shoulders. The lovers broke their kiss and Santana turned to Tina. Tina gaged the temperature of the room. Everyone seemed to be on the same page. So she pulled Santana into a kiss.

Brittany was not jealous. She pressed her chest against her fiancée's back and reached for Tina. The skilled fingers on her shoulders told Tina that she was willing to share. Sure enough, when Tina and Santana broke for air, Tina leaned in towards Brittany. Brittany moaned as she then felt a new tongue in her mouth.

Brittany looked at Santana and asked, "Is this okay with you, baby?"

"Of course, sweetie," said Santana with a smile, "thank you for asking. I love you. Is this ok with you?" Santana's head tilted towards Tina.

"I'm fine," said Brittany. She showed off her engagement ring and said, "I know you're not going anywhere."

Quinn turned from watching those three and looked over to Marley and Kitty. They were already lip-locked in a passionate kiss, in which both appeared to be trying to swallow the other whole. No titplay was underway just then, but as Quinn watched, Marley's slender hand rose to Kitty's breasts and lightly squeezed one of the lovely orbs.

Quinn was overwhelmed and began to rub herself watching her friends. Kitty saw Quinn doing this and led Marley closer to her. Kitty tapped Marley on the shoulder and they both looked at Quinn with hungry eyes. Quinn was fucking herself hard. Her fingertips were moving rapidly on her clit. She suddenly realized another hand was stroking her mound. It was Kitty. Quinn froze for a moment.

Kitty smiled and said, "Relax, Quinn." Kitty cleared her throat extravagantly and, once she was certain she had everyone's attention, said, "Ladies, we have a lowlife asshole in common and we need to make sure he doesn't come between us when we're in the ER. So, what I propose is that the all of us, thank Quinn for saving us from Sam by fucking the shit out of her."

"Hear, hear!" said Tina.

"I'm in," said Marley. The three sensational girls soon surrounded their sexy co-worker.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Quinn. "No one cums in this hot tub. We can kiss, we can explore, we can drink our wine. When it's time for fucking, we take this upstairs. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said the other nurses with big smiles.

Sometime over the past year, Quinn came to the conclusion that her sex life was not normal and that she was okay with that. She felt safe now that the trials were over. She knew she occasionally had flashbacks to her rape, but Brittany knew what to look for when they happened and knew how to snap her out of it. Quinn was okay with ending her celibacy. This was a wonderful way to show solidarity against a dickhead doctor.

Tina crawled over and was the first to kiss Quinn. It was the most unique kiss Quinn ever had. Tina had captured her tongue and was sucking hard on it. Due to this, Quinn needed to nod her head as she kissed is Tina. As they kissed, Tina moved her body up and down and rubbed her huge tits against Quinn's. This continued for several erotic minutes.

Brittany and Santana again kissed and fondled each other, to the exclusion of the others. Marley and Kitty sat at the far end of the hot tub, enjoyed the show and lazily rubbed each other's thighs

Quinn and Tina picked up the pace; they looked in each other's eyes. "It's time for fucking," they said at the same time.

The other women looked up and followed dutifully as Quinn and Tina stepped out of the hot tub. Tina looked around the back yard as she patted herself dry. The well-trimmed hedges were very tall and were a perfect screen from the rest of the world. There were no three story houses around. They were safe from prying eyes.

As the group of alluring women ascended the stairs, Quinn held Tina's hand. She had no idea if this was a one night stand or not. Quinn felt it would be better if it was. Working in the ER was already complicated and further complications, regardless of how enticing, were not a good thing. They reached the second floor and Quinn noticed the group was splitting. Brittany and Santana were heading to their room rather than Quinn's.

Quinn asked them, "Where are you two going? If I'm ending my celibacy, I'm going to do it right. Get your sexy asses over here."

Santana looked over to Brittany and held both of Brittany's hands. "Britt," Santana said, looking in Brittany's beautiful blue eyes, "I love you with my entire mind, with all of my heart, and my whole being. Regardless of whomever I kiss, touch, or fuck on the other side of that door, you are the only one I love."

Brittany smiled and, looking in Santana's eyes after squeezing her hands gently, said, "Santana, you are the woman of my dreams. I would be nothing without you. Whatever happens in that room will never change how I feel about you. I wear your ring on my hand because we will one day be wives. You and I are one in my heart and nothing can split us."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You're soul mates... So are you guys in?" Quinn asked again. They didn't need any more deliberation.

Santana walked gingerly up to Quinn. Quinn grew impatient and pulled her right in for a kiss. Santana's hands found Quinn's naked skin and she rubbed. Quinn squeezed Santana's huge, heaving breasts, and it thrilled her to learn that they were as wonderful as she'd imagined. Holding them was like being entrusted with an awesome responsibility. Santana reacted to the groping by doing some of her own and she spanked Quinn's soft, but firm ass.

"Finally," Quinn moaned after the kiss was broken. "Between the three of us, I have been wanting to do that for a while." Quinn then turned and saw Brittany with a big smirk. There was no jealousy in her eyes.

The three then all held hands and went inside.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

* * *

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn joined the group of Kitty, Marley, and Tina in the bedroom. Quinn, not knowing how to begin an orgy, acted as hostess instead, giving brief words about the furniture and art on the walls. Quinn's taste in decor earned a chorus of "oooos" and "ahhhhs," and, of course, triggered a brief spate of naked-girls-jumping-on-mattresses. Every girl took pleasure in the attractiveness of the other girls' bodies.

But then, Tina was all business to start with and she led Quinn to the bed. She lay down with her and kissed Quinn passionately while groping all over her body. Brittany and Santana moved to the upper end of the large bed and also began making out. They explored each other's bodies with their hands.

Tina was now on top of Quinn and Quinn couldn't see Marley and Kitty from her new position beneath Tina's body, but she could hear active moaning coming from that duo now, and strongly suspected that the action had advanced further than romantic kissing.

While Tina sucked her nipples, Quinn was finally able to enhance her growing arousal by also looking around to see what the others were doing. That, in a word, was enjoying flat out, raw naked lesbian sex!

Marley had in fact found Quinn's box of vibrators, dildos, and strap-ons. Marley was sucking Kitty's nipple and penetrating her pussy with a large dildo at the moment. Kitty loved it. Her face was buried in the Marley's neck, and she was writhing thanks to that massive toy.

Quinn's own pussy gave a little twinge in longing, and then by turning her head and looking under the arm that was pinning her upper body, she could see what was going on between Santana and Brittany. The answer came in numerical form: 69. The curvaceous Santana was lying on her back with her legs spread wide, her head resting on a pillow so that she had easier access to the dripping sex of her fiancée, who was on top, her own head buried in the girl's vulva.

Quinn's mouth went dry at the extraordinary erotic sight of other women having sex while she watched. Almost of its own will, one of her hands dropped to her own pussy. She gave a quick little massage to her clit, then dropped lower to feel how slippery and wet her lips had already become.

After having their fun with the toys, Kitty and Marley walked some choice items over to Tina, whose body was rubbing against Quinn's. Tina kept grinding against Quinn as she drizzled copious amounts of lube on the end of the monster strap on. She shifted their bodies and then roughly shoved Quinn over to her hands and knees. Tina approached Quinn and entered her pussy hard, using her Sam-hate as fuel.

Tina thought she was very hot to do this. Her fellow nurses must have agreed as they climbed on the bed and each sucked hard on Quinn's breasts. However, Quinn's eyes glassed over. She felt a bloody knife on her cheek. She felt her gown and underwear being cut from her body. She saw and felt those men pawing her. She could smell their breath. She felt her virginity being taken from her as she was forced down hard, bent over the back of the car.

Santana and Brittany thankfully recognized the problem and broke away from each other. Santana shouted, "NO!" while Brittany took Tina by the hips and carefully eased the purple strap on out of Quinn.

"Q's not ready for that," explained Santana, "but you're in luck. Brittany loves that toy and I already got her nice and wet."

Understanding what was going on, Brittany said, "Yeah, fuck me, if you think you can."

Brittany knew Santana was going to help Quinn through this. She also knew that Santana left it up to her, therefore, to entertain the surprisingly vag-friendly guests. She hoped she could handle them.

Santana scooted herself behind Quinn; her breasts pressed to Quinn's back. She wrapped her legs around her future sister-in-law and slowly brushed Quinn's long hair with her fingers. "Hey, you're safe. Quinn, everything around you is just us girls. You are loved, Quinn. No one is assaulting you. You are surrounded by women who love you. It's peaceful here; you are safe. We love you, Q. You are our Sister and we love you," said Santana softly in Quinn's ear as her fingers glided soothingly through Quinn's hair.

Quinn blinked a few times. She felt the legs wrapped around her waist and the warm body pressed against her back. Soft fingers combed her long hair; a soothing voice spoke to her. That was not Brittany's voice; it was Santana's. Brittany must have taught her how to do this. That hand that Santana was not using to brush Quinn's hair was resting lovingly on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn, wondering where Brittany was, looked around. Brittany was in the center of the large bed, on all fours, while Tina was fucking Brittany doggy style with the big strap-on. Marley and Kitty were on their backs, under Brittany, sucking on her breasts; "She's doing that - taking their attention - for me, isn't she?" asked Quinn.

"Welcome back," said Santana with a smile Quinn could hear before she kissed Quinn's cheek. "No, she's doing that for me. I asked our guests to keep her occupied. Tonight is about freedom from a douchebag and these women are obviously free. How are you?"

"I'm better," said Quinn, "thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," said Santana; she kissed the other cheek. "You are my hero. You are so brave and so selfless. I would do anything for you; anything."

Santana kissed that spot on her neck where it becomes the spine. She kissed behind Quinn's ears and sucked on her earlobes. Santana was slow, gentle, loving, and methodical. Santana gingerly massaged Quinn's tits as she slowly, ever so slowly, kissed a line from the back of one shoulder to the other. With a deliberate lack of urgency, Santana kissed her way down inch by inch.

"Ungh, ungh," was all Brittany was able to say as the three girls attacked her clit and her pussy. Brittany looked over to her fiancée and to her stepsister. Quinn looked better; much better. Santana was obviously being very gentle with her. Brittany loved them both so much.

Tina was thrusting harder and faster; she knocked Brittany right out of her train of thought. Brittany pushed back against the hard thrusting. Tina rammed Brittany harder and harder. Tina did not have as much experience with any type of strap-on, like Brittany, so she actually came first before she could get Brittany off. As Tina convulsed orgasmically, the huge toy pistoned against Brittany's G-spot and made her cum so hard she squirted. Both women were panting as they came down from their high.

Brittany asked Tina, "Are you ready to be gentle with my stepsister?"

"Not really, no," said Tina. "I still have some emotions I need to release."

Brittany rolled her eyes and had Marley replaced her with Tina. This left Kitty with Brittany, and Kitty's first thought was to ask about fisting... The next level had arrived.

Santana was meanwhile stroking Quinn's pussy with her very-soft fingers: massaging her clit, lightly tapping it with the flats of her two fingers, lightly stroking her inner lips, dipping shallowly into Quinn's dripping vagina, and then returning to her clit. Quinn was soon desperately humping her hips against the willing hand, her body twisting and gyrating in pleasure. While she fingered Quinn, Santana had never stopped placing kisses all over Quinn's neck and shoulders. But then she did, and Quinn felt Santana begin to drift her second hand down her abdomen, lower, lower, lower . . .

"No!" Quinn thought to herself. Then, "Yes!" With the last bit of fear being shoved aside with all the strength she could muster. She abandoned herself completely to the sensation. She accepted what was being offered, then gave up trying to think rationally, closed her eyes, and thrust her hips demandingly.

Finely attuned as ever, Santana abandoned her slow approach, swung her body around so that she was tucked in between Quinn's parted legs, and lowered her mouth to Quinn's most intimate part. Her lips went right to Quinn's clit, which she began licking and sucking, not softly, nor too hard either, but rather with a level of stimulation that was just right for Quinn's state of mind.

Santana cupped Quinn's butt cheeks in both hands when she had begun to suck, but eventually she pulled one hand down and inserted one finger, and then two, and then a third into Quinn's trembling slit. Needless to say, Quinn was in heaven. This girl was surely an angel from heaven, she thought, but truly she had no real coherent thoughts at that moment, just disjointed, silent encouragement to her angelic lover, along the lines of "Yes, there, oh, yes, RIGHT there, oh, yes, oh suck it harder, oh perfect, thank you, more, yes, that's good, that's perfect, that's perfect! OH PERFECT! OH! YES! YE-ESSS!"

Then Quinn came... Oh did she cum. Her hips bucked, her hands pulled Santana's face tightly into her sex, her juice flooded, threatening to choke her friend, and . . . she . . . SCREAMED!

Quinn became semi-comatose after the powerful orgasm, delivered as it was with such loving tenderness. She collapsed back onto the matress, eyes closed, almost completely out of touch with her surroundings. The sound of hands clapping did penetrate the fog, and she retained enough awareness to realize that she must have put on a worthy performance for the other lusty lady lovers.

Marley, Brittany, and Tina had ended up in some sort of a finger fucking conga line. Marley fucked Brittany's pussy with her fingers as Tina fucked Marley. After about five to seven minutes of this, Brittany came then pulled away from Marley. Marley and Tina scooted forward on the bed, and Brittany got in the back of the line to fuck Tina and the game continued.

Quinn enjoyed the show her friends and her stepsister put on as Kitty, who wasn't a part of this leap frog threesome, walked over to Quinn and Santana. Santana showed Kitty the ropes in pleasuring Quinn, and Kitty was a quick study. Kitty had a fairly long tongue and used it to her advantage. Kitty was full of enthusiasm and showed definite promise. After nearly ten minutes, Santana helped Kitty finish Quinn, working together to give her another screaming orgasm. Quinn moaned loudly again and massaged her own nipples occasionally.

"Aw, shit," shouted Tina. Brittany had changed the game and was licking Tina's ass while Marley had fingers in her pussy.

Quinn watched Tina get fucked hard and Kitty and Santana went from working very well together to fucking each other without her. Quinn gave herself a few orgasms on a vibrator, but then less than a minute later, Sam called her cell phone. Quinn answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Oh, God," moaned Quinn as she set the phone down so it could pick up all the sounds the six women were making.

All Sam heard was a jumbled chorus of: "Oh, yes; oh, yes. OH. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, OH. Oh. My. God. Oh, yes. Yes, fuck me. Fuck me, Kitty. Fuck me, Santana, ohhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh, oh yes. OH God, oh God, Oh God. Oh, I'm fucking going to pass out, oh fuck! Oh, shit, that feels so fucking good. Oh, there! Right there! Keep doing that! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Quinn came hard and squirted for the first time in her life. After she gathered herself, she hung up on Sam and was able to block his number.

Brittany walked over. "Wait," she said, "Was that? Did you just...?"

"Yes," said Quinn, "I just had Sam on speaker phone and let him hear everyone having sex. I came and then I hung up and blocked his number."

"Holy shit, I love you."

The other women could tell that something funny had happened, but were not fully aware of what, exactly.

Next, they all took a break. Brittany brought up some ice cream and fruit, and the "party" again took on the look of a typical get together, the girls chatting in a lively manner about areas of mutual interest and experience. Oh, except that, all six girls were naked, and the aroma of aroused-then-satisfied female lust pervaded the room!

This interlude went on for almost an hour, but eventually hormones began to reassert themselves, and the level of touching, suggestive remarks and intense looks reached a point where it was impossible to ignore, or to pretend that most of those present had one thing on their minds – sex!

The rest of Quinn's first real lesbian orgy passed in a fog of eroticism, lust, arousal, and satisfaction. The six women had sex in every combination imaginable. It was impossible afterwards for Quinn to assemble in her mind a blow-by-blow sequence of events, but many highlights stuck in her memory, sure to become the stuff of erotic fantasies for years to come.

Firstly, Quinn did have sex with Brittany. This was very different from previous massage nights. In fact the two girls' bodies were so similar that for Quinn it was almost like having sex with herself. Brittany spent a long time fondling and sucking Quinn's mammaries, coming to know them as intimately with her lips as her hands were long ago. They took turns licking each other, making each other cum.

Quinn then spent a long time between Santana's legs, not trying to make her cum right away, but to adequately thank her for earlier. Santana understood, was patient, and happily received drippingly hot oral sex from her.

All the girls wanted to have a turn with the incredibly passionate Tina, and Quinn was no exception. Tina's passion was still at a fever pitch, although it did not ascend to the heights that Quinn had experienced before, so she was not afraid of her memories now. Quinn was not disappointed. Performing cunnilingus on Tina, she could not believe how responsive the woman was, and how clearly she communicated her joy at every variation.

The sex continued, and eventually the six women, after changing partners several times, were fucked out. Quinn had fucked every woman in the room and reflected on that proudly. She made room for everyone to lay together in the bed to sleep - a tangle of bodies, arms, and legs.

Quinn was only stirred awake by the landline ringing. Quinn glanced at the clock... twelve-thirty. She tried to reach the phone without waking the other five women in bed with her. It was awkward as hell, but she managed to hook the receiver with her foot and snag the phone.

"Hello," Quinn said with an audible smile.

"Good morning, Quinn," replied Jake. "Did I interrupt a breakfast date with Sam Evans?"

"Ugh," said Quinn, "I'd rather not talk about him."

"Why?" asked Jake. "What happened? Do I have to kick his ass?"

"Would you?" asked Quinn. "I'd pay you."

"I don't need your money," said Jake. "Anyone who hurts you, I'd pummel for free. What did he do?"

Quinn said, "It's more like 'Who did he do?'"

"Oh, shit," said Jake. "The dick. I knew you should have dated the other Sam Evans..."

"I'll let you know if the opportunity ever presents itself," said Quinn. She was glad she was talking about this with Jake. He was one of the few people who could make her laugh about this.

"Please do," said Jake. "So, should I come up there?"

"No, I don't think so," said Quinn, "but thank you for offering. I think I'm just going ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Jake asked, "Are you ok?"

"Ohhhhhhhh, excuse me," said Quinn, "someone is rubbing my clit. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Wait," said Jake, "'someone'? Who, exactly is 'someone' if you're not with Sam Evans?"

"Hold on," said Quinn, "I need to look to see whose hand it is."

Jake asked, "Wait, what? Exactly who's there with you. Is there more than one 'someone'?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, ok," said Quinn. "Santana is the one rubbing me. Why, yes, there is 'more than one 'someone'' here with me."

"Who's there?" asked Jake.

"Santana and I are cuddling and rubbing each other," said Quinn. "Brittany is spooning me and Tina is spooning her. Kitty is spooning Santana and Marley is spooning Kitty."

"There is not enough room on a bed for that many people," said Jake.

"We're sideways," said Quinn.

"I just got a mental image of that and I never want to imagine anything else," said Jake.

"Oh, Jake, you are the sweetest pervert ever," said Quinn. "Good Right there, Santana."

Jake was getting hard hearing all this.

"Mmmmmm, Santana just slipped two fingers inside me," said Quinn, "and she and I are going to try to switch places on the bed." She had no idea why she was letting Jake hear all this, she was just on a high from the night before and went with it.

Jake asked, "Why are you switching places?"

"So Santana can go down on Brittany to wake her up."

Jake listened intently as Quinn stopped talking and started kissing her companions. He asked, "Is it good?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Jake heard more voices over the phone. It was an erotic chorus of moans, grunts, slurping, heavy breathing, and profanity. Jake could not believe how hard he was. He tried to imagine the scene based on their voices. His imagination wasn't quite up to the task, but he didn't want to ruin things by actually asking what the six women were doing. He would picture a scene that seemed to fit the sounds he was hearing and he would happily stroke to his vision. Then a sound would emerge that had nothing to do with the scene in his mind. He would try to adapt his mental imagery only to have a new inexplicable sound emerge. He decided to focus on the sounds Quinn was making. It was soon clear someone was eating her out in a very thorough manner. Jake was stroking himself faster and faster to the sexy sounds coming through his phone.

Quinn rubbed her clit as she heard the obvious sound of Jake jerking off and the sight of the intermingled female bodies all around her. When Kitty stopped licking Quinn's pussy to catch a breath, Quinn dipped a finger in her and used it to lubricate her clit. The moaning in the room and that from the phone got louder. It was almost a competition. Brittany had a very loud gasp, suddenly, which made Quinn wonder what Santana did to her. Marley found a way to go down on Kitty as Kitty continued to pleasure Quinn. Quinn was screaming, as she often did when she was very close.

Quinn's volume was surprising only to Jake, who had never heard her like this before. It was so hot. Quinn was so hot. His orgasm snuck up on him and he shot like a fountain. He listened, with a smile on his face, as the girls reached their orgasms too. Eventually, the sounds coming over Jake's phone were reduced to rapid heavy breathing.

"Wow," said Jake finally.

"I know, right?" asked Quinn.

"Shit," Jake said, "I completely forgot what I was going to say to you when I called."

"Oh, well, it must not have been that important. I'll talk to you in two weeks. Take care, Jake," said Quinn.

The ladies retreated downstairs. They made breakfast and had a nude soak in the hot tub. The ladies loved it. It was agreed that this sexual escapade was indeed a one shot deal. It was a way of purging the memory of Sam and his lies. It was also agreed that they would be very professional to him at work but would not, any of them, try to see him socially ever again. One by one, the three guests took their leave and the three housemates were left to decide how to spend the rest of their Sunday.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

* * *

When Santana's birthday arrived at the end of October, she was amazed to see so many presents. Being an orphaned only child, she hadn't gotten a real birthday present in years. Brittany and Quinn had gotten her a new bike with all the nice accessories to get around the neighborhood. Santana insisted on immediately taking it for a test drive, riding all the way down to the beach.

Within days, she was riding her new bike everywhere. She rode her bike to the library and to the grocery store. She loved her bike and she felt her muscles toning every time she rode it. She loved it because then she would be in perfect shape for her wedding to Brittany.

Speaking of which, Santana was now devoting herself to the wedding full time. She scheduled enough time for her studies and always made sure to have enough time for Brittany though. Brittany was happy that it didn't cause Santana's grades to drop. There was plenty of time before the big day.

Once they had a date set, Santana took on the task of the wedding invitations. She and Brittany settled on a style they both really liked and got the wording for the invitations very quickly. Quinn agreed to have the wedding at Avalon and they would be inviting 200 guests.

After days of making lists and stuffing envelopes, Santana was finished with the invitations. She did a quick check to make sure all the envelopes had postage and loaded the invitations into her biking backpack.

However, halfway back home from the USPS Dropbox, someone in Volkswagen drove through a stop sign and ran over Santana and her bike. Whoever it was never stopped. She hit Santana and kept going...

Santana was in unimaginable pain, but to her credit, she did not allow herself to lose consciousness. There was a protective compartment on her bicycle which shielded Santana's phone from the impact. She reached to retrieve it. The hand she saw reaching was bloodied. She called 911. Santana saw and memorized the face and car of the hit and run driver. She was checking her memory; focusing on this moment to make certain she wouldn't lose it.

"911 Emergency Services," said a confident, albeit bored, female voice. "What is the nature of your emergency?"

"I've been hit by a car and it just kept going," said Santana.

Remembering the talk Quinn had once given her about concussions, Santana asked if the dispatcher could stay on the line until the ambulance arrived. The dispatcher did so and the two women talked about everything Santana could remember about the incident. Santana was a little fuzzy about a few things, at first, but her memory seemed to be intact.

After that, to keep conscious, Santana told her where she was coming from and why. It piqued the interest of the dispatcher, who identified herself as Holly, also a lesbian and one who was in search of an LGBT-friendly place to have a wedding ceremony in Suffolk County. Santana was able to provide her with Quinn's cell phone number from memory.

The ambulance arrived and Santana hung up with Holly. The paramedics disentangled Santana from her wrecked bike and carefully loaded her onto the stretcher. Once inside, Santana's clothes were cut off of her and she was quickly covered with blankets. Santana was very nervous. She was more than very nervous. This was actually the first time since being hit by the car she was feeling something that actually registered as fear. To be suddenly stripped like that by two people she did not know was unnerving, to say the least. She understood she was a trauma patient, but her clothing was loose enough that it could have easily been slipped off her body without destroying it. If the man with the scissors had such little regard for her personal belongings and her privacy, how much could she really trust him?

Santana looked at the medical instruments bouncing gently in the back of the ambulance with her. The rhythm of the bouncing equipment should have been terrifying, but she found it soothing. She was relaxing a tiny bit; almost hypnotic. She was put on oxygen with a nasal cannula, and the paramedic riding in the back with her asked her to talk as much about the accident as possible. The back of the ambulance was cramped and bumpy and it took her a few moments to adjust to her surroundings. She did not have the chance, yet, to completely relax since she was naked and missing her nice clothes.

It was a typical Wednesday morning in the Emergency Room for Quinn, until the ambulance brought Santana in. She heard the paramedics announce hit-and-run, then saw blood all over Santana's face and arms as well as blood seeping through the blanket covering her, indicating other injuries. Quinn made sure she saw Santana blink before allowing herself to look away.

Soon after coming in the entrance to the ER, Santana saw Quinn and she smiled despite her soreness. Fear faded into something akin to joy at seeing her dear friend waiting for her arrival. Quinn held Santana's bloody and bruised hand in her gloved hands and Santana allowed herself to close her eyes for the first time since being struck. She didn't care if this was a mistake; she needed to relax and this was her first opportunity.

The ambulance driver asked Quinn, "Do you know her?"

"Yes," said Quinn. "She's engaged to my stepsister."

"The good news is that I got the invitations sent out," said Santana softly with a groan. Her eyes were still closed.

Sam happened to be the doctor on call. He recognized Santana and worked very professionally to get her stabilized. Sam always liked Santana. He knew of no reason not to like her. He never gave Quinn a chance to tell him it was Santana who figured out he'd been lying to Quinn.

Santana's helmet took the brunt of the impact. It was at that moment that Santana thought about all of her birthday presents that were destroyed in fewer than 12 seconds. The bicycle she loved so much was now a metal pretzel. Her safety vest and the strap of her helmet were cut off by the paramedics. Her headlight was smashed. Santana was sad and angry that a careless driver could do so much devastation in such a short span of time.

Santana was in and out of consciousness during her stay in the ER. Waking up in her room many hours later, she realized though, there were certain moments she did not remember. This thought was horrifying to Santana, who was so genuinely proud of her memory. She tried to remain positive as she tried to hold on to all the things she could remember.

There was a point of confusion when Santana woke up. At first, she thought she was looking at Quinn. After taking a closer look, she saw the young woman facing her was not wearing scrubs, had her hair down and that her eyes were blue.

Santana broke into a big smile and lurched upright to try and hug Brittany. Brittany quickly moved to accept the hug. Santana had to let go of Brittany with her left arm, which was tethered to an IV drip.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," said Brittany. "Q called during her break and told me everything she knew."

"Did you come here for a conjugal visit?" asked Santana in a husky voice.

"Baby, I'd love to," said Brittany, "but you are still all bloody and gross."

"What? That's a deal breaker?"

"Honey, be serious... How do you feel?"

"Stiff and sore, babe," said Santana, "but I think I'm okay. Did you bring clothes for me? Mine were cut off my body on the ride over."

"You can't leave yet," said Brittany. "They need to run some tests and both of your legs are broken. You also cracked a couple of your ribs. Just lay back and try to relax."

"I don't mean to be rude," said Santana, "but that came out sounding a little backwards. You tell me my legs are broken, my ribs are cracked, and then say to relax? That's like in that Batman movie we saw where Batman tells Katie Holmes not to panic and the next thing he says is that she's been poisoned. The two concepts do not mesh together very well."

"Maybe I can help you to relax after all... Carefully though," said Brittany. Brittany stood up and unbuttoned her lavender blouse to reveal a lacy black bra.

Santana started to get excited which set off her heart monitor. Quinn rushed in a saw the scene in front of her. She had to laugh, "of course you two would end up in a situation like this."

Santana watched Brittany reluctantly button back up before turning to listen to Quinn.

"Since I am here already, I guess now you can have your bath..."

From the beginning of the bath, Quinn was completely professional and yet, at the same time, incredibly seductive. Quinn first removed Santana's nasal cannula. Santana felt the warm, wet, soapy washcloth on her forehead and down her cheek then around her face. A second washcloth, to rinse the soap, followed quickly in the exact same movement. The drying towel came next and Santana felt clean and refreshed there.

Next Quinn slowly slid the blanket off Santana's body. There were no words exchanged between the two friends. This added to the surreal and seductive nature of the moment. The little tease from Brittany and memories of the recent orgy were having a big affect. Santana could feel her breathing increase. She stared at her suddenly taciturn future in-law with a mix of awe, respect, and lust. It was the same emotions she always had for Quinn, but the proportions were different.

This bath was making Santana horny. The soapy washcloth felt so good on Santana's full breasts. Quinn had to lift them each to wash underneath. Her skilled touch was amazing; clinical, yet sexy as hell. Quinn had started at the top and was working her way down Santana's body slowly. The fact that each part was massaged three times in a row with a slightly different sensation each time was alluring to Santana.

The soapy washcloth felt different than the one rinsing her, which was surprising. Santana would have expected them to feel the same. The soft drying towel felt wonderful and always arrived just before the water from the rinsing cloth could turn cold.

The washing ritual descended lower and soon Quinn was washing Santana's pussy. It seemed remarkable to Santana how intimate this act was and how routine it most likely felt to Quinn. Santana's breathing increased even more. She looked deeply into Quinn's eyes.

The three cloth system felt AMAZING on Santana's pussy. All too soon, Quinn's talented hand moved on. Flashes of emotions swept over Santana; sadness, disappointment, longing, sexual hunger.

Santana noticed some tender areas as the washcloths and towel caressed them and told Quinn as she felt them. Santana's legs were particularly sensitive and Quinn was washing off a lot of blood from Santana's legs. Santana also felt tenderness when she was log rolled by Quinn to wash her back and ass.

Once Santana was washed, rinsed and dried, a fresh hospital gown was placed on her. Quinn returned Santana's nasal cannula and adjusted it for a snug fit. Quinn finished by taking a brush and thoroughly working all the knots out of Santana's hair. Santana could have fallen asleep, but she needed her fiancée before that.

Brittany step back inside after Quinn departed. She kicked off her heels, lifted up the covers, and scooted into the bed next to Santana. She leaned in and whispered into Santana's earlobe, "Feel better, Baby?"

Santana moaned in reply, "Mmmmmmm, much better."

Brittany held Santana carefully as she nibbled and sucked on the earlobe. After seeing the bike, Brittany had feared the worst. She allowed herself to relax as she felt her sexy betrothed in her arms. Santana was so warm and so soft to touch. It was a matter of willpower for Brittany to keep her libido in check. Holding back was never one of Brittany's strong suits, but she persevered.

Brittany pulled off Santana's covers to inspected the body she knew so well. Quinn had done her job well, but now those bruises were much more prominent. So therefore, she had a good idea of where she could and could not touch her fiancée.

Brittany's hands did not roam over Santana's soft body, despite how much they both wanted that. They settled into an almost possessive hug. Santana's breathing slowed down a bit and she felt her body relax. She felt safe and she felt loved. Santana closed her eyes and drifted off.

Daytime arrived with occasional bird sounds from outside. Brittany still hugged Santana possessively. Quinn and Rachel were present, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Santana could feel herself yawning awake. Looking around the hospital room made Santana realize that these wonderful people were for sure her family. They were here for her and she was thrilled. She carefully wrapped her arm around Britt's neck.

Santana turned to Quinn and asked, "So, when can I go home?"

"It's going to be a while," said Quinn. "I have some contractors working on the house, so I paid for this room, including breakfast, lunch, and dinner for Brittany, for the next three days."

"Why are contractors working on the house for three days?" asked Santana.

"To make the house wheelchair accessible," replied Quinn.

"Why are you making the house wheelchair accessible?"

"Santana," said Quinn, "you broke both legs. You are going to be in a wheelchair."

"Is that practical?" asked Santana. "I'm not going to be in a wheelchair forever..."

"Practical, schmactical," said Quinn. "I want you to be comfortable in your own home."

Santana brightened at Quinn calling it her own home. Santana often still felt like a guest at the home of the Quinn and Brittany. She knew she was loved by both of them, but never completely felt at home there until Quinn used that phrase. It took the argument out of Santana.

"Okay," said Santana, "three days." Santana did not like strange beds. Brittany knew this very well. Santana at least hoped that Brittany would be staying with her whenever she could. She next addressed Rachel. "You actually came to see me?" Santana asked.

"Hell, yeah, I came to see you," said Rachel. "I couldn't let some other lawyer ambulance chase their way here first. If they ever find whoever did this to you, I will see to it that you get everything they have."

Santana replied, "Maybe you're not such a cunt after all."

"You really have no idea how to compliment, do you?"

They chatted some about the hit and run, and what Santana could expect from a legal perspective. It was very overwhelming, but she trusted Rachel ever since she saw how Quinn's trials went with Rachel there to help.

After all that, Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and looked at Quinn who had not spoken for the longest time. Quinn had nothing to say, the situation sickened her. She felt compelled to leave.

The door to Santana's room had barely closed behind her when another ambulance showed up outside the ER. Quinn stepped up and led the paramedics through treatment. There was a girl on the stretcher who looked like a high school student. As it turned out, she was celebrating her twenty-second birthday. Quinn helped transfer her onto the stretcher in the treatment room, got a clean gown, and began her assessment of the new patient.

Pupil response and breathing pattern suggested drug use rather than alcohol poisoning, but there was still a strong stench of alcohol on her. Quinn called the charge nurse and, after a consultation with the resident on duty, got permission to run a tox screen. The results, when they finally came in were shocking. The girl, her name would later turn out to be Sugar, had almost lethal amounts of Ecstasy, Ketamine, and Rohypnol in her system. Once Sugar was stabilized, Quinn had another nurse perform a rape test.

Evidence of rape was fairly obvious, that was why Quinn had to excuse herself and let the other nurse do it. She went to the bathroom and felt herself overcome by emotion. She just couldn't stop herself from crying. She knew it was entirely illogical. She was a nurse. This was her job. The circumstances of this girl's rape were nothing like her own anyway. There was a time she would almost automatically flashback to her wedding night upon hearing the word _rape_ ; even just thinking it. Recently it was no longer the case, so this outburst surprised her.

Eventually, Quinn cleaned herself up and was professional again. She remained that way for the rest of the time she needed to spend with Sugar. But it wasn't easy. Sugar almost died several times. The combination of those drugs was not the most human-friendly cocktail a person could imbibe; especially mixed with the vodka and cranberry juice it was slipped into.

Quinn was not going to let Sugar die on her. There was one point where Quinn had to fetch the defibrillator. She administered a shock and they got Sugar back. Sugar floated in and out of consciousness for several hours. When she was unconscious, Sugar's vitals would go down. Sugar was taking up so much of Quinn's time, Quinn was relying on reports from the ER interns to keep up with her other patients. The interns would remind Quinn who needed meds, who was going to a diagnostic test and things of that nature. Quinn was always good to the interns, so they rarely complained when she asked more of them than usual.

Quinn washed Sugar thoroughly while the young woman slept. She washed Sugar's hair to discover her blonde hair was a dye job. The makeup was washed off to reveal an angelic face. Washing further, Quinn found an incredible body. Perky tits, a defined core, and a shapely butt. Sugar was an amazing beauty. Quinn took a good look, let out a fairly loud sigh, put the clean gown on Sugar and checked her vitals again. Concentrating on this young woman, Quinn forgot the shivers that had gone down her spine when she first suspected Sugar was raped.

Quinn was focused on keeping this woman alive and out of danger. It was touch and go for a long time. When Sugar went downhill, she did so quickly, and it took a long time to get her back. One of the advantages of having someone you needed to focus on was that time often went by very quickly. Before Quinn knew it, it was seven at night and the evening shift nurse was there for report. Quinn stayed until eight, giving report and helping to keep Sugar stable. Quinn seriously doubted she would see Sugar alive when she returned. She said a little prayer before leaving.

Since her shift was over, Quinn headed to Dr. Abrams's office for her usual appointment time. Artie welcomed her in. Normally, Quinn would enter the counseling office and sit in the chair facing Artie. This time she sat on the couch. There was a window behind the couch. Above the window was an analog clock that ticked quietly during each session. The walls were flanked with bookshelves.

Artie addressed Quinn warmly, saying, "Good Afternoon, Quinn. How have you been?"

Quinn sat perfectly still, almost stoically for a moment or two, but then she was sobbing again, harder than in the hospital bathroom. Artie made no attempts to stop her crying. There was a coffee table in front of her with tissue boxes. She obviously needed it, so Artie let her cry. He sat there patiently waiting for an answer to his question. Quinn's upper body heaved violently as she sobbed. Artie stayed calm and quiet. These were not histrionics. These tears were real and necessary. Artie did not try to draw significance to this crying. Certainly, this was a significant act. He did not, however, try to discern the reason for the tears.

Quinn did not try to speak. She let the tears flow out of her. She released all of the pain she held in for all this time. Seeing Santana in her injured state, all that talk of trials and courtrooms, caring for Sugar (another rape victim) had brought a lot of her old pain back. Twenty-two months of guilt and anger she never allowed herself to share with anyone leaked out of her eyes. She turned herself and laid on the couch. Her sobbing continued. After an unimaginable length of time, Quinn spoke as she cried.

"Oh, God. Why? WHY?! Oh, my God. Oh, why?"

"'Why' what, Quinn?" asked Artie.

Still crying, Quinn said, "Why... why did... Why... Why did I live?"

Artie's face did not show the surprise he felt. They had never covered survivor's guilt in previous sessions. He asked, "Don't you believe you deserve to live?"

"NO!" shouted Quinn through her tears. "Noah was so good. He was so good. He was trying to protect me. Why did I live? Why did I live? Why... Why did... Why didn't I stop him?"

Artie, seeking clarification, asked, "Why didn't you stop Noah from protecting you?"

"No," cried Quinn. "Why didn't I stop him from getting out of the car?"

"I don't understand."

"I could have made him call AAA," sobbed Quinn. "He didn't want to wait. I should have made him call and kissed him while we waited for help to arrive. Or... Or... or I c-could have made him take a different exit. We weren't out of gas. We just didn't have enough to make it to the city. We probably had enough to get to a safer area. We could have gone to a gas station that was closer to the exit. Why did I have to live?"

"You lived because you had skills Noah did not," said Artie. He wanted to see what reaction that would provoke.

"No, I could have stopped it. If I was stronger, I could have gotten him to wait for a better exit. We would have been fine," said Quinn.

"Why didn't Noah make the decision to wait?" asked Artie. "Why couldn't Noah wait?"

"He was an asshole!" blurted out Quinn through the tears. Her face felt hot. She couldn't believe she had just said that. She examined the ugly words that had just erupted from her tongue. Was it true? Was that entire nightmare of a night Noah's fault? She felt sadness, loneliness, and anger at the same time. She tried to explain to Artie and herself what she'd just called her beloved late husband. "He couldn't see how vulnerable we were. He just plundered forward. What the fuck was wrong with him? We should have called AAA! We should have fucking called AAA and not have tried to change the flat ourselves. There were so many other things we could have done but we did what he wanted. He could have been my first time if he would have shown a modicum of patience. Why couldn't I stop him?"

"You had no idea what would happen," said Artie, "He had no idea."

"Maybe not, but he should have seen he was putting us in danger. He should have understood the consequences of impatience. He put me there. He put me on that fucking street to be raped. Everything since was because of that moment. Nothing good..."

"But you've said you found happiness in your friendships with Brittany and Rachel and..."

"Maybe I was wrong," said Quinn. "They threw me into a world of sex that I wasn't ready for. I had sex once before they got to me. One sexual experience removed from my rape and they had me in a lesbian three-way. What the fuck was that?"

"If I remember correctly, you told me you initiated the sex with Brittany and Rachel."

Quinn wasn't listening. "It just kept getting crazier. I slept with my fucking stepsister. I fucked my stepsister's fiancée. I was ten feet from my stepsister and I fucked her fiancée. I don't even know what that was. Even though it was so exciting and it felt good. I've cum so many times in so many ways... Oh, my God. I've become a slut. I just can't believe that. None of this would be a part of my life if Noah had called AAA. Maybe it was me. I could have called. I could have taken his phone and called AAA. If we had called, everything would be different."

Artie asked, "How would everything be different?"

"How?" asked Quinn with incredulity. "I wouldn't be the here. I'd be married. I wouldn't have fucked my lawyer and my stepsister. I would have lost my virginity to my husband and not a pack of animals. I wouldn't have slept with those college students or my co-workers. Sam wouldn't have hit on me because I'd have had a ring on my left hand. I never would have dated him. I wouldn't be living with two horny lesbians. I wouldn't have had to have an abortion!"

Quinn was silent after she released that final outburst. She had never mentioned the abortion to anyone.

"You had an abortion?"

"Yes..." admitted Quinn. "I was raped! I did not want to give birth to their child. I went to an abortion clinic in Nassau County and asked them take that horrible reality out of my body. I wanted to have kids with Noah. I wanted to have at least two; maybe three. I had looked forward to having children and they fucking took that away from me, too!"

"You can't still have children?" asked Artie.

"How could I enjoy them now? I've already killed one," said Quinn, still softly sobbing. "I freaked out about having the baby of one of those monsters and I ran to the abortion clinic. I never told Brittany. I couldn't. Instead I threw myself at her and those friends she was bringing home."

Artie asked, "so do you still feel like all those people raped you, too?"

"I... I don't think so," said Quinn. "I am just not my right mind right now. I don't know why I said those things... I just... I would never have had that much sex with so many people if Noah were alive. That being said, I chose it. I told Brittany what type of men or women I wanted next and she got them for me. I was in control... and I liked it.."

Artie asked, "So do you feel any time when you have sex, and you are not in control, that it's rape?"

"No," said Quinn.

"So how do you define rape?"

"Rape is sex without consent," Quinn responded.

"But you consented to Brittany and Rachel. You said so back then at least," replied Artie.

"But how could I have in that state?" asked Quinn. "I didn't really know what sex was. I am still not sure I do."

"Quinn. Can I ask something?" Artie spoke calmly. "Before all of this, had you ever considered a having feelings toward women?"

"No..." Quinn answered quickly, paused, then rethought. "Not really. I tried not to think about anyone but Noah. I wanted to wait and be faithful. It had nothing to do with gender."

"Well, I believe the reason for your emerging discomfort with these memories is because of your altered sexual identity. Since you had never entertained the idea of being anything other than heterosexual before sleeping with Rachel and Brittany, it became was almost as monumental a paradigm shift as the rape had been. You've started to equate them in your mind, even though they are very different. That's why you have been reluctant to define your sexuality and attractions to women."

Coming from Artie that made a lot of sense. "Upon reflection... I can admit that I'm bisexual... I can admit that the various sexual encounters I've engaged in with women have all been pleasurable. I look at Brittany with jealousy over how cute and domestic she's gotten with Santana. I could see myself having that with the right woman one day. It's easier, with another girl, for me to be the dominant sexual partner. I do not like to be at the whim of others in bed."

Artie said, "we're running out of time and you've opened up several points we need to discuss in detail. Meeting once a month is not going to cut it any longer. Are you available to meet at this time every Monday and Thursday?"

Quinn thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I should be able to do that."

"Very good," he said. "I would also like you to consider becoming the co-facilitator for a survivors support group that meets in the basement of the Church on Wellwood Avenue. They meet on the first and third Tuesday of every month."

Before she left, Quinn made an important decision. She told it to Artie. Artie, for his part, said that the choice was hers to make but he could see the logic behind the decision.

* * *

to be continued...


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

* * *

After her counseling session, Quinn drove back to the hospital. She did not go to see Santana or even Sugar. She went instead to see her boss.

Emma Pilsbury, who had treated Quinn the day of her wedding, was still relatively new to the Director of Nursing job. She had been only been in the big position for a few months. She eagerly ushered Quinn into the office when she knocked on the door. Quinn looked around the office as she took the seat Emma indicated with a gesture. The office looked incomplete. There were things hanging on the walls and there was furniture, but the impression Quinn got was that this project was not finished. Quinn noted the leather chairs and the oak desk. The things that were in the office were meant to impress.

"Hello, Quinn," said Emma. "How's Santana doing? I heard she is engaged to your stepsister?"

"I think she's going to be fine," replied Quinn. "Brittany is okay too, but that's not why I'm here."

"Okay," said Emma. "Well, don't make me guess..."

"I need to leave the hospital," said Quinn. "The incident with Santana and Sugar, the rape victim who was admitted yesterday, just proves that I can't all the emotional baggage of working here anymore."

"Wow... Quinn... I don't know if you know this, but I was on call on your wedding night," said Emma. "I was right here. I have seen my shared of women admitted after assaults, but you Quinn... instead of crying and letting yourself heal, you became a robot."

Quinn got defensive and said, "I was just..."

"You were putting on a brave face for your stepsister and the nurses here who look up to you," said Emma. "I know. The problem is, you had the brave mask on so long, you forgot you could take it off. Quinn, I have been waiting for you to let yourself feel again. This is perfect."

"Perfect?" asked Quinn.

"You're going to take this pen and this sheet of paper," Emma said as she handed the objects to Quinn, "and you are going to put your two weeks notice in writing. You are going to finish this week, and then stop coming in. Your last official day will be two weeks from tomorrow, but I'm going to allow you to use up some personal days."

"Just like that?" asked Quinn.

Emma answered, "I have had this in mind for a while. You need to start doing things for yourself and stop worrying about other people for a little while. You got me?"

Quinn said, "I got you."

"Good," said Emma. "Write out your notice."

"Thank you. If it's okay with you though I think I want to keep this quiet."

"Whatever you want," said Emma.

"Thanks, Emma."

"Thank you! Take care of yourself out there, Quinn." Emma said.

Quinn still did not go directly up to Santana's room. She went out to the parking lot and made a few phone calls. Quinn was planning out a big change in her life and it took several phone calls to arrange everything the way she needed it. When Quinn finished her business, she went up to Santana's room. Santana and Brittany were the only people left in the room.

"Hey, Q," said Santana. "How was therapy?"

"It was one hell of a session," Quinn said. "A lot of things came out; mostly my tears. I came to a lot of conclusions. Some of them may actually be true. I need some time to think about everything. So, I quit my job."

"You did what?" asked Brittany.

"Well, it's not like I need the money," said Quinn.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

Quinn replied calmly, "I'm not sure. I have a lot to think about. I spoke to Emma. She was supportive and she she was expecting me to leave a lot sooner. I'm also moving into Avalon for a little while."

"But Quinn..."

"I just need some space. I have some staff, there, to attend to me and the house. I made some arrangements at home. The contractors will be done Saturday; Tuesday at the latest, so we'll say Tuesday. You should be discharged in a week or so after the pins and the casts are done and everything looks ok. I arranged to have a Physical Therapist live at the house for one month once you get back there. She's going to get you up and walking before you know it. I'll come back home when I can. I just can't be there right now."

"Why not?" asked Brittany.

"Because when I was talking during my therapy session, I realized that being around you two was hurting me. Artie calmed me down eventually, but I still feel like I need time away from... well... so much sex. We didn't have enough time in the session to address it properly, so I'm still chewing on those thoughts," replied Quinn calmly.

Brittany asked, "This is about sex?"

Quinn replied, "Brittany, I love you. But I should have have let myself get wrapped up in sleeping with those people, Rachel, Finn, Santana, and especially you before dealing completely with my rape. You should have been my family only. It was a mistake I made and I need time to process it."

Santana chimed in, "Right, and we need to respect your choice. How much distance will you need from us? Can we call you while you're in the Hamptons to talk at least?"

Quinn thought about this. She didn't want to be rude. She really didn't. She loved both of these women with all of her heart. Quinn weighed everything over in her head. She knew, deep down, that she needed to get away. That's what the move to Avalon was all about. She was going to surrender to her pain and face it in a foreign, albeit comfortable, environment.

"No," said Quinn finally. "I'll check in, but don't call me unless I go more than three days without calling you."

That seemed fair to Santana. Later in the evening Santana would convince Brittany that it was fair too. At that particular moment, Brittany was hurt. She never thought she was hurting Quinn, Really. Brittany thought she had been helping Quinn. But if her stepsister was finally opening up to hard emotions, she would let her explore them. Brittany gave Santana's hand a squeeze. Santana looked over and gave Brittany exactly what she needed: a smile that made Brittany melt.

As she left Santana's room, Quinn decided there was something she needed to do. It would be a very important journey. One that took her to Hunter Street in Ossining, New York, more specifically Ossining Correctional Facility in Upstate New York.

Just north of the Tappan Zee Bridge, Ossining Correctional Facility was more popularly known as "Sing Sing". Quinn had made arrangements to confront the four men who raped her.

Quinn went to the visitations room. She had no idea in which order the men would be presented to her. She just knew she would see them one at a time. Quinn signed in and presented her ID. She walked through the security checkpoint without setting off the metal detector.

When it was her turn, Quinn went to an empty seat the guard directed her to. There was a phone of sorts on the right side of the cubicle she was seated at. There was a glass partition in front of her, on the other side of which was an empty chair.

A door on the other side of the glass opened and several convicts were marched out. The chair facing Quinn was filled and she immediately recognized the man inhabiting that chair as Jackson. Quinn was facing the man who killed her husband, who stole her virginity, and who nearly killed her. So much for starting slowly and working her way up, she thought.

"Oh, shit," said Jackson over the phone-like contraption with a huge grin on his face. "Look who it is! Did you miss me, bitch? Is that why you're here? Did you miss my big, black, cock? I knew you would. I own you, bitch. I knew you'd miss my cock."

"Actually, I didn't," said Quinn honestly. "That's not why I'm here."

"Of course it is," snarled Jackson. "I popped your cherry, bitch, and I own your ass. I own that sweet pear shaped ass of yours and I'm going to fuck it again the next chance I get. Put your tits on the glass."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, bitch! Take off your shirt and bra and put those fine titties of yours on the glass. Do it right the fuck now."

"I don't think so," said Quinn calmly. "I'm just here to face my demons. Well, guess what? I've faced you. You don't own me, little man. You don't own my ass. You don't even own yourself. Your ass is the property of the state of New York. Also, not to burst your bubble, but the only time your cock was big was when it was the first one I ever had inside of me. Stop fooling yourself. You do not have a big cock."

Quinn hung up her phone. Jackson was shouting something at her but she could not hear him. Quinn turned to the guard who let her in. The guard nodded his head and signaled another guard on the other side of the glass. That guard escorted Jackson out of his chair and brought him back to the door on that side. Jackson was still shouting when he was marched through the door. The door closed.

Quinn stayed where she was and watched as another convict was brought through the door. This one was Wilson. He and Quinn picked up their phones at the same time.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Wilson in an angry voice. "This place doesn't have conjugal visits."

"No," said Quinn. "It has you, though. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You want to know how I'm doing?" asked Wilson. "Bitch, don't make me laugh. You came here to make sure I was still in my cage so you could feel safe. Well, you can go home now. I'm still in my fucking cage."

"That's all you're going to say to me?" asked Quinn.

"Did you want something else? Did you want an apology? You ain't getting one. I'm not sorry I squeezed your titties and I'm not sorry I fucked you. I'm happy as hell I fucked you. When I jerk off at night, I think about you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No," said Quinn, "but I understand why you said it. Be well."

Quinn hung up and again signaled the guard. Wilson was soon escorted out. Quinn watched as he marched through the door. He left silently. He did not shout or carry on the way Jackson had. When the door opened again, Lincoln was marched out. He took his seat and he and Quinn lifted up their phones.

"Oh, it's you," said Lincoln simply.

"It is I," said Quinn. "Did you want to call me a bitch?"

"No, Ma'am," said Lincoln. "I don't. The only bitch in this conversation is me."

Quinn's eyes opened wide as she asked, "You're a bitch here?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That I am. It taught me one hell of a lesson."

"What lesson was that?" asked Quinn.

"That I'm not as big as I thought I was," said Lincoln. He gave what once would have been a very charming smile and, instead, showed off the huge gap that used to contain teeth.

"What happened to your teeth?" asked Quinn.

"Oh. They were knocked out with a flashlight," said Lincoln. "Well, that's not really true. The flashlight broke them, and the dentist had to pull out what was left."

"Why were you hit with a flashlight?"

Lincoln gave the same mostly toothless smile and said, "I had to learn my place. I had to learn not to resist."

"You had to learn not to resist what?" asked Quinn.

"Not to resist my master's cock," said Lincoln very calmly.

"You were raped in prison?" Quinn asked.

"Ma'am, I've taken at least two cocks every day since I was sentenced," said Lincoln. "That's what they do to rapists here."

"All of you?" she inquired.

"Yes. Tyler couldn't deal with it though. He killed himself."

"They didn't tell me that. I can't say I'm sorry to here it." Quinn then asked, "Lincoln, aren't you angry with me?"

"No, Ma'am," said Lincoln. "I have no reason to be angry with anyone but myself. I'm the only person I can control, so I'm the only one I can get upset with."

"Thank you, Lincoln," said Quinn. "It's been nice talking to you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Lincoln. "That's nice of you to say. Have a nice day."

Quinn thought about the three conversations she'd had in Ossining all the way back to the Hamptons. She had been surprised by all three of her remaining rapists. She absolutely could not believe how little Jackson had changed and how much Wilson and Lincoln had. The latter two were completely different people. Two years earlier, Quinn had seen Wilson as the passive one. She thought he had only been following orders. Now he was bitter. She didn't know how honest he had been with her. She didn't know if he really pictured her when he mastubated.

The biggest surprise had been Lincoln. He was so polite, Quinn even allowed him to call her Ma'am. It seemed appropriate the way he said it. It was his way of conveying respect. She actually liked it.

Jackson was grabbed by four of the other convicts after his visitation. One of them had heard the way he spoke to the white woman who visited him. The convict and his three friends disliked the way Jackson had treated that seemingly nice woman. They threw Jackson against a wall and held him there. They took turns punching Jackson until they wore themselves out. They let Jackson fall to the floor. Jackson stayed there until after they all left and then he picked himself up and walked to the prison library

Once there, Jackson waited patiently for access to a computer.

...

Lights were turning off in the hallways and the door to Santana's room was closed by a nurse. Brittany kissed Santana tenderly. After a very nice makeout session, Brittany carefully began to make love to Santana. It never took much to get Santana aroused and this was no exception. Brittany had her soaking wet within seconds. Brittany did not want to disturb Santana's catheter and so she concentrated on the clit. Santana tried to stop herself from moaning and failed miserably.

"Jeez," Santana whispered, "what if a nurse catches us?"

Brittany replied, "We'll lie. Duh. We're paid up here. It's not like they can kick us out..."

So, in the near pitch dark of the room, laying side by side, kissing, hands exploring, half groggy because of how late it was, Brittany went to work. Her hands felt so warm against Santana's skin when she gripped Santana's thigh and draped it over her own hip to give herself better access.

Santana slid right up against her, and winced through the sharp sensation: a little past comfortable for her sore legs, but it had been way too long without Brittany's touch.

Brittany's index finger slowly traced Santana's clit, back and forth, leisurely. She could feel Santana smiling against her flushed cheek. Soon, she switched to her thumb with that motion, and her middle finger drifted to the underside of Santana's clit, sliding along the smooth, slick skin there.

Those two fingers began to move together, stroking her erect clit. Britt's middle finger dipped inside Santana every few strokes, and they both felt that she was clearly very wet. Their bodies grew tense against each other, yet somehow relaxed, too. There was familiarity to it, along with an anticipation of what they both needed.

Santana's eyes rolled back from how fucking good it felt. Her back arched which drew Brittany's mouth toward her nipple. Brittany immediately teased it with her teeth and tongue. Santana couldn't manage to make any noise, too distracted by the sensations.

Brittany was relentless though: Constant. Taking her time. The stroke of her fingers against Santana's clit was gentle, but her grip was firm. She went for at least five or ten minutes, but Santana was too far gone to notice time passing. She just clung to Britt as she continued.

Pleasure coiled up in Santana's core. Her fingers scraped along Brittany's shoulder, then down her back. But Britt didn't let up. Her middle finger pressed inside Santana while her palm rubbed the underside of her clit.

Santana's breathing halted as she came. All her nerve endings felt like they were on fire for good and for bad. Her back ached and arched, nearly jolting her to sit up as every muscle tensed. Britt's fingers kept stroking her slowly, egging her on.

When Santana finally exhaled, Brittany didn't stop moving. It still felt good. Everything in her body was heavy with a numb, pleasant sensation, and thus Santana encouraged her to to keep going.

Brittany continued her loving ministrations and soon she had Santana cumming hard again. The whole ordeal was probably frowned upon, but Brittany was out of fucks to give about hospital policy regarding conjugal visits. She loved Santana and wanted Santana to be comfortable here. Santana's moans and second orgasm indicated she was very comfortable already and Brittany hadn't even warmed up yet.

...

Quinn wanted to head right home to pack. She had no idea how long she'd be at Avalon and would rather bring too much than not enough. Quinn was hesitant about making such a radical change to her life. She could certainly afford to do this. The most convincing argument she gave to herself was that this felt right. It was time to tear down old walls and build up a new life.

To Quinn's great surprise though, there was someone there waiting for her.

Jake got out of his car and said hello to Quinn then added, "your chariot is ready, I had the chauffeurs give me the keys to the nicest car in the garage with the biggest trunk for all you things..."

"I appreciate the gesture but I didn't mean for you to come over immediately. I still have a few days of work left. Wasn't I clear when I called you?"

Jake thought Quinn might be right about that, but in his defense, phone conversations with Quinn brought back memories from when she had called him during her orgy. That was a tough distraction to overcome.

Not wanting Jake to have to turn right around and leave, she invited him to stay until she was ready to leave after her last day. After a small meal, Quinn packed her luggage and left it by her bedroom door. She would be ready to load Jake's car up after her last day of work upcoming.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Quinn raided the refrigerator. She had spent so much time doing insane things, she'd barely had time for lunch. Quinn heated up some leftovers including the microwave and ate in silence with no idea to where Jake was. Quinn was feeling an emotion she couldn't quite identify. It wasn't exhaustion, although she was feeling that as well. She decided to call it an early night and went upstairs to her room.

Quinn went to the bathroom and washed up for bed. She stripped herself absentmindedly and slid under the covers. Quinn settled into the bed and soon began weeping. She didn't try to stop herself. She had forced herself to be strong, seeing those men again, and those emotions were being released. She sat up in the bed as she cried. Her upper body heaved with her tears and heavy breathing. Her nipples rubbed against the sheets. The pleasurable sensation did not stop her crying.

Quinn was no longer aware of her surroundings. She was lost in her tears. She thought of Noah. She felt the guilt of not joining him. She felt the anger that it was his own fault he was dead and she was raped. She felt loss and sadness.

Suddenly though, she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Quinn lifted her eyes to see Jake standing there, naked, with a worried look in his eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

Quinn was shocked to see Jake standing in front of her. Her breasts were exposed enough to show her erect nipples, but her bed covers shielded the view of everything below that. Jake's hand was on her shoulder and her eyes followed his arm back to his body. His naked body and his semi-erect cock were visible in the moonlight.

She noticed Jake looked somewhat like Noah, and she gasped at the realization. Jake had never caused that sort of reaction before. In the time since Noah's murder, Jake had aged to look a lot as his brother did before his untimely death. Definitely not an exact clone, Jake definitely was mixed race... obviously.

The more she thought, Quinn remembered she had never seen Noah naked. She imagined the sight before her was roughly what the experience would have been like. There was a strange mixture of emotions. This moment in time was awkward, yet sexy.

"What are you doing in my room?" Quinn asked quietly. Her body was still shaking from her tears. It had a marvelous effect on her pert breasts; something which was not lost on Jake.

"I heard you crying," said Jake plainly, "and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm peachy-keen," said Quinn.

"You're what?" asked Jake, not understanding the expression. Neither person made any attempt to cover themselves. This did not go unnoticed by either person.

"It's just a funny saying," said Quinn.

Jake said, "You sound weird when you say it."

Quinn's crying had quieted. She smiled, slightly, and said, "Not so weird to make me unattractive, I trust? Your little friend has grown about an inch since I said it."

"Oh...," said Jake sheepishly. "I sleep naked, and I rushed in so quickly when I thought something was wrong, didn't put pants on... Sorry."

"No, it's fine," Quinn said softly. "I see naked men every single day. I'm not uncomfortable looking at a penis."

"I'm guessing you see naked women everyday, too?" asked Jake.

"Of course."

"I should have been a nurse," Jake joked.

"You wouldn't be able to handle the stress of my job," said Quinn. "By the way, what do you do for a living?"

"I live off my inheritance and my investments," replied Jake.

"That's not a job," said Quinn. "I do that, too. I've invested my inheritance money and increased my portfolio, but it's not a job."

"Well, it's as close to a job as I ever wanted to have," said Jake. "You're not crying anymore. Are you feeling better?"

"A little," admitted Quinn. "Thank you." She wasn't completely relaxed but her tears were gone and that was something.

"Do you want a hug?" asked Jake.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," said Quinn. "If you want, though, you could sit down and we could keep talking..."

Jake did want to. He sat respectfully at the foot of the bed and they spoke casually for another hour. Neither made any attempts to cover their nudity until Quinn did so instinctively when she felt cold. They shook hands at the end since Jake did not want to make Quinn uncomfortable if he made another attempt at a hug. They said goodnight to each other and both slept much better the rest of the night.

The next day, Quinn went through her normal routine and walked briskly to Sugar's room to check on her before morning reports. Sugar was still alive, but not yet conscious. She was going to be moved to a different area of the hospital and would no longer be in Quinn's section by day's end.

Quinn was still able to visit Sugar several times during the day though. For a Saturday it was unusually slow. A slow Saturday in an Emergency Room could only mean one thing: Sunday was going to suck balls. The only thing one could do on a slow ER day was enjoy it for as long as it lasted so Quinn, therefore, chose to check on Sugar.

Upon entering Santana's room (her other major concern), Quinn saw Santana and Brittany in the bed together laughing hard, to the point of tears. Both Santana and Brittany were wearing hospital gowns. Neither woman seemed to notice Quinn's entrance.

She asked them, "What are you two up to?

"Not much," said Brittany, still laughing. "We just had a friendly little bet."

"What kind of bet?" asked Quinn with some mixture of dread and curiosity.

"Nothing huge," said Brittany. "Santana bet me I wouldn't walk all the way Mess Hall for some munchies."

"That's all?" inquired Quinn.

"Well, no," said Santana. "She had to do it wearing a hospital gown; and nothing else."

"Are you nuts?" asked Quinn. "Everyone here knows you're my stepsister. How will that make me look?"

Brittany said, "What are they going to do; fire you? Tomorrow's your last day."

That cooled the fire in Quinn's eyes. It was true. She had one final 12 hour shift ahead of her and then she would no longer be employed there. It really didn't matter, ultimately, what people thought of her. Quinn envisioned all the weekend staff taking the time to admire Brittany's ass. Quinn began to laugh at the thought but the laughs soon turned to tears. Quinn really didn't know why she was crying. She just was. She was sobbing uncontrollably and had no clue what set her off.

Brittany and Santana let Quinn have her tears. They did not try to comfort her or quiet her in any way. Any release at this point, they knew, was a good thing. When Quinn eventually stopped crying, Santana spoke about something completely different.

"The police were here this morning."

"Oh, God," said Quinn. "What else have you two been up to?"

"No, no," said Brittany. "They were here to question her about the accident."

"They were very nice," said Santana.

"I didn't think so," Brittany said.

"Ha! I guess you didn't," said Santana, "but that was only because they tried to kick you out."

"I'm so glad you stood up for me," said Brittany.

"Yeah, Sweetie," said Santana, "as if I'd let you leave my side." Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips.

"So what did the cops say?" asked Quinn when it looked as if the two gorgeous women were more interested in making out than continuing the story.

"They were amazed at how much detail this one was able to give them," Brittany said proudly.

"Which only proves that they don't know her," said Quinn with a bigger smile than she'd let live on her face for a very long time.

"Aww," said Santana. "Don't make me blush. It's probably not good for me. Well, I told them everything I could remember and they jotted it down in their little notebooks. I'm pretty sure the taller cop was just drawing a horse in his notebook, though. They said they would check on what I told them and see if they got any leads. I thanked them. I am getting a major case of cabin fever here, Q."

"What do you want me to do? I'm not your nurse anymore."

Santana smiled and said, "You're always my nurse."

Quinn's brow wrinkled for a few seconds and then she said, "Give me a couple of minutes."

She walked out of the room without another word. Santana and Brittany waited, looking at the door, wondering what she was up to. When Quinn came back in the room she was not alone. Quinn was pushing a wheelchair. She placed it, with the seat facing the door of the room, at the foot of the bed. Two nurses walked in behind Quinn. One was holding what looked like a small, blue, cargo net or the sling of a hammock. The other nurse was pushing a machine that looked a lot like a small crane.

Santana asked, "What the hell is all this?"

"This is Step One," said Quinn as she walked to the side of Santana's bed closest to the window. "Brittany, you need to stand up for a minute," said Quinn. After Brittany complied, Quinn looked sweetly at Santana. With skilled hands at Santana's shoulder and hip, the one's furthest away from Quinn, Quinn rolled Santana on to her side so that she was facing Quinn. The other nurse stuffed the blue sling under Santana and Santana was then rolled on to her other side, facing that nurse. Quinn tugged on the sling and then Santana was rolled on to her back. The third nurse moved the machine up to Santana's bed.

With great effort Santana was soon sitting in her new wheelchair and, other than a little soreness, it didn't hurt. Quinn unhooked all the complex loops and the hooks and covered Santana's legs with a blanket. Quinn made an elaborate two handed gesture to Brittany indicating that she should push Santana's wheelchair. The third nurse opened the door to the room and the doorway was suddenly blocked by a very tall and imposing looking woman with blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Excuse me," said the very tall and imposing looking woman. "I'm looking for Santana Lopez."

All eyes in the room automatically went to the young injured girl in the wheelchair. There was a palpable silence in the room as everyone waited to see what this was about. Tentatively, Santana wheeled herself closer to the tall woman.

"I... I'm Santana Lopez," she said at last.

"I probably should have guessed, but there were two of you in hospital gowns," remarked the tall woman with a warm smile. "You don't know me, but we spoke on the phone. My name is Holly."

Santana's eyes went wide and a huge smile filled her face. She was beaming at the recognition of the name. Her arms jutted out, silently imploring the tall woman to come in for a hug.

Santana said, "Oh, my God! Wow! I can't believe it's you! You're nothing like I imagined you. How did you find me?"

Gail smiled as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and said, "I called Rachel Hudson like you suggested. I asked her how you were and she said you were still at the hospital. I checked the records to see which hospital you were brought to."

"I'm so glad you found me," said Santana, beaming, "but I need to get out of this room. Would you mind taking a stroll with us?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Holly with a smile.

"Oh," said Santana. "I should make introductions. The gorgeous woman in the hospital gown is my fiancée, Brittany. She's only wearing that to cheer me up. The nurse is Brittany's stepsister, Quinn. Everyone, this is Holly. She's the dispatcher who stayed on the line with me until the ambulance arrived."

Holly was greeted warmly by Brittany after that. Brittany excused herself to the bathroom so she could change back into her street clothes. The other nurses excused themselves to check up on other patients. Quinn was about to excuse herself too but Santana held Quinn's hand and kept her there.

"Please stay with us a little bit longer, Q," said Santana. "You're leaving tomorrow and I want to spend some quality time with you before you go." Santana smiled when Quinn nodded in agreement. Santana turned to Holly and said, "How's April doing? Your fiancé's name is April, right?"

"Yes," said Gail. "I'm surprised you remembered. She's doing very well. Thank you for asking. April's very excited now that we've finally set a date."

"You did? Congratulations! Is Rachel going to marry you two?"

"Yes, she is," said she with a huge smile. "Thank you so much for her number. She was so nice."

Brittany emerged from the bathroom and Santana reached out for a hug. Brittany smiled lovingly as she hugged her betrothed. Brittany pushed Santana's wheelchair as Santana held hands with Quinn and Holly.

When they looped back to Santana's private room, Quinn told the others that she was feeling tired and needed to go home.

Santana hated to see her leave, but she understood. Santana asked Quinn, "Can you stop by the room before leaving for Avalon tomorrow?"

Quinn said honestly that she wasn't sure. She promised Santana though that if she didn't stop up first, she would call as soon as she arrived in The Hamptons. Santana accepted that and hugged Quinn goodnight and possibly goodbye. Holly agreed to stay a bit longer. Quinn told Holly that it was nice meeting her as they shook hands.

Quinn drove home feeling very drowsy. She lowered the windows of her car and blasted the car stereo with music she hated in an effort to stay awake. It worked. She pulled into her driveway and let out a long sigh. This house had been home for her for so long, but the time to leave was swiftly approaching. She wondered if Avalon would ever feel like home or if it was just going to be a very large house with a paid staff taking care of it. Quinn felt sad but she wasn't crying. She knew it wasn't going to take much to set her off, though.

Quinn entered the house and immediately went to the kitchen. If there was a single sensation in her body more overpowering than sadness or exhaustion it was hunger. She made up a plate of leftovers and popped it in the microwave. She chuckled to herself that this would probably be that last time she made food for herself. Avalon had a kitchen staff. They would probably stop her from making her own coffee, she mused. As she waited for her food to heat up, Quinn noticed the lights were on in the backyard. Jake, apparently, was in the hot tub. Quinn went to the glass sliding door and poked her head out.

"Hey, there, stranger," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," said Jake with a smile on his face. "I also happen to be naked... Again."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"This is true," agreed Jake.

Quinn asked, "Are you planning on getting out soon?"

"No," replied Jake. "I just got in."

Quinn nodded. She noticed the outdoor space heaters were on. She said, "I have some food in the microwave. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Jake. "This feels too good."

Quinn went back into the kitchen and stared at the microwave like a predator stalking prey. She didn't know what she was feeling. Hunger was still the strongest feeling. She had no idea what would replace it once the hunger was sated. There was still sadness. There was also something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't a dark emotion. It was akin to happiness, although not that strong. Quinn knew she didn't want to be alone at that particular moment and there was enough familiarity with Jake to make eating in his presence comfortable.

Quinn liked Jake. Somewhere along the lines he had evolved from being the kid brother-in-law into her friend. Perhaps he was even more than a friend. She had recently let him listen in as she and five other women had sex. This was not generally something she did with a resident of the Friend Zone. Of course, she really couldn't spend too much time thinking about her sex life. Her memories were causing her a great deal of pain lately and generally made her sob uncontrollably. That fact made her present actions seem inane. She was rushing to cook food so she could talk to Jake, who was naked in the hot tub, while she ate.

After what felt like a century, the microwave beeped and the tasty leftovers were quickly removed. Quinn grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and a fork from the drawer and went outside to talk to Jake.

"Why are you spending so much time naked in my home?" she asked him.

"I'm comfortable here," Jake replied.

"So I've gathered. Well, I'm glad you can relax here," Quinn said with a hint of a smile.

"It's not a problem for you that I'm staying here, is it?" Jake asked.

"Oh, if I had a dollar for every time a naked man was concerned with my comfort, I would have a dollar... Just now."

Jake asked, "The students Brittany brought home for you weren't worried about your comfort?"

"Oh, a few were," Quinn admitted. "The thing is, they weren't naked. All those guys kept their socks on. Don't ever do that. It's really gross. If you're getting anything more than a blowjob, you should be naked."

Quinn ate her dinner in relative silence. She would speak to answer questions Jake posed to her, but did not go out of her way to keep the conversation going. Jake made that observation and decided to carry the conversation himself. He told her about taking a cab to the hospital to visit Santana and Brittany. He walked in and saw Santana blushing like crazy, but all Brittany had done was kiss Santana's neck.

Quinn broke her silence to explain to Jake how erotic certain tiny kisses could be. When Quinn finished eating, she stood up from the table.

"Care to join me?" asked Jake.

"I don't know," said Quinn. "All of my bathing suits are upstairs in my luggage."

"Why do you need a suit?" asked Jake. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Actually, there's at least one thing you haven't seen before. I didn't go out of my way to cover up, but I was sitting."

Jake grinned and said, "I have seen vaginal regions before."

"'Vaginal regions'?" asked Quinn in a mocking tone. "You've gotten play calling them 'vaginal regions'?"

"No," said Jake. "I call them 'pussies'. I was trying to think of a term that wouldn't offend you."

"Oh, please," said Quinn. "Just offend me, if you can. It's easier for both of us in the long run."

"Why'd they all keep their socks on?" asked Jake.

"Who knows?" replied Quinn with another question. "I was too nervous to say anything but it was really fucking gross. Anyway, stay in the moment. I told you about that like fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't get the visual out of my head," said Jake.

"I know how you feel," said Quinn. "You want the number to my shrink?" asked Quinn. She kicked off her sneakers and stepped on the toes of her socks to pull them off without bending over.

"Nah," Jake said, then changing the subject asked, "Say... you don't want to go straight to The Hamptons after work. You'll be sweaty and uncomfortable. So come here. Change clothes. Have a shower. When you're comfortable, I'll drive you out there then."

"That sounds very nice, but I been wondering how will I get around The Hamptons if I don't bring my own car?" asked Quinn. She walked closer to the hot tub and removed her scrub top. It pulled right over her head and she let it drop to the deck. She was wearing a black bra that lovingly cradled her pert breasts. Quinn hooked her thumbs into her scrub pants.

Jake was almost too dumbfounded to answer Quinn's question. He was staring at Quinn's bra and he knew that Quinn was watching him as he stared. He cleared his throat loudly. "One of the employees on staff at Avalon is Kurt, the driver, unless you fired him in the last two days without telling me."

"No," Quinn said with a smile as she slid the pants down her legs. "He's still there." Quinn stepped out of her scrub pants and stood, facing Jake, wearing only her black bra and a black thong. "I would feel weird about using a chauffeur."

"Why would you feel weird?" asked Jake. "You're paying him whether he drives you or not. You might as well let him drive you."

Quinn pulled the elastic out of her hair as she said, "That's very true. Ok. I'll come back her then let you drive me." She shook out her hair. She ran her fingers through her tresses to make it less obvious it had been in a ponytail all day.

"W-wha-wha-what?" stammered Jake as he took in the sight of the beautiful nurse.

"I'm agreeing with you, Jake," Quinn began to say as she reached behind to unclasp her bra. She shrugged the straps off her shoulders and let the bra fall. "I don't want to be 'gross,' as you put it, the whole ride up, I'll need to shower first." Quinn pulled down her thong to her shins before letting go and allowing it fall on her feet. "I certainly couldn't be seen amongst the rich like this." Quinn stood back up and stepped out of her thong. She paused for a moment, letting Jake drink in her naked body.

"Are you teasing me right now?" Jake asked.

"Absolutely," answered Quinn. Quinn climbed gracefully into the hot tub and slowly lowered herself into the wonderful water. "MMMMMM. That feels really nice." She sat on the opposite side of the tub from Jake and positioned herself so that one of the jets was pulsing on her spine.

"Good to know."

They sat and talked for thirty minutes or so before Quinn slowly emerged from the tub and Jake looked over every inch of her body. Quinn did not bother drying herself. She walked in the house wet. She went directly to her bathroom and showered. She dried herself after the shower and went right to sleep in her bed.

Jake was eventually able to pull himself from the hot tub. He dried himself off and locked up the house for the night. He went straight to his guest room and masturbated. When Jake came, he called out Quinn's name loudly enough for her to hear it in her room. She smiled when she heard it, closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep.

Quinn got up much earlier than Jake did. He did not wake up until long after Quinn went to work for the day.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

"Today," Quinn thought, "will be the last working day on the job that defines me. Who will I be on Monday? Will I be able to adjust to not having to rush around taking care of other people? I have to learn to take care of myself. That can't be too hard. I just have to figure out who I am and what I need."

Quinn's last day began with a visit to Santana. She knocked on the door before entering, as was her habit. Santana's smile beamed at Quinn. Brittany was obviously happy to see Quinn too but was a bit guarded, as she had been since Quinn's harsh words after her therapy. Quinn looked and felt absolutely exhausted. Santana spotted it instantly, of course.

"Gee, Q," said Santana, "no offense, but you look as though you've been to hell and back."

"It feels like it," admitted Quinn. "Big day. How is yours so far?"

"My day?" asked Santana. "I've been wheeled to X-Ray and Ultrasound. I've been poked and prodded, but otherwise I've been watching cartoons with Britt. Thank you for asking."

"Are you two going to be okay here?" asked Quinn, ignoring Santana's sarcasm. "Do you need anything from home?"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other for a few seconds. Neither one said a word. Eventually, Brittany looked up and said, "We don't need anything from home."

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"I'm still very emotional," said Quinn. "Once I get through today, I'll be at Avalon and just release everything I've kept locked in. I'll be fine."

Quinn decided to go after that. She gave Santana and Brittany each a peck on the cheek and left.

During the rest of the day, there were no fireworks. There was no remarkable feelings tingling through Quinn. She went through her normal routine, which recently had included checking on Sugar, but was informed that Sugar had left during the night. Quinn was happy the girl was healthy and well, but it stung not to be able to say goodbye.

Quinn went to the night nurse and got the report. For the most part, it had been a slow night. However, there was a new admit who was in police custody. This was something that happened from time to time. The police would bring in a suspect who was injured during pursuit. The night nurse told Quinn the story: two detectives had gone to the suspect's apartment to ask her some questions. She assaulted the detectives, violently, and fled the scene. Apparently, the suspect was sending a text while driving. She ran a red light and her car was smashed by a truck. Even though the suspect was severely injured, she was considered dangerous and violent.

Quinn did not look forward to having a patient who was in custody. Cops loved to hit on nurses. It was just one of those things. Cops knew that nurses understood most of the things cops complained about. Nurses knew all about uniforms, working long hours in a thankless job, and repeating a mind-numbing routine day after day. ER nurses even knew about putting their lives on the line every shift. Unfortunately, instead of treating nurses like kindred spirits, most cops treated nurses like a mat to wipe their feet on. Quinn never cared to be an emotional diaper for a cop.

Quinn didn't have much time to worry about cops or prisoners. As expected, the ER became very busy very quickly. The good thing about an incredibly busy day is that the time goes by incredibly quickly. She stabilized her patients and got them all off to their tests without delay. Quinn did her best to get everything she needed done.

Quinn did not take a lunch break. She slipped into the break room, made herself a PB&J, stuffed it down her throat, and went back to work. The bustle of the day kept her distracted from sadness, as it always did. That was part of the problem. It was the reason she needed to leave here.

Quinn did not know what time it was until the Emma came up to her and asked for final reports. She had kept herself so busy, the end of her last shift had snuck up on her. Quinn went to the patient roster and gave a room by room report to Emma, only to turn and see her holding a cupcake. Quinn stared at the confection.

"What? Too much?" asked Emma.

"Nope," said Quinn with a weary smile. "Just enough. Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome. You are an amazing nurse. Spend some time healing yourself."

They hugged. Quinn was thankful for the solace she found briefly in her boss' arms. The long hug comforted Quinn so much that she made the decision to say a final goodbye to Brittany and Santana. As the elevator doors opened to the unit, Quinn saw Brittany pushing Santana's wheelchair. Quinn smiled a bit as she saw the two of them together. This was her family, really.

Santana's face went from a huge smile to a paled, horrific, expression. Quinn had no idea what set her off. Santana was no longer looking at Quinn, Quinn noticed. Her eyes were following the others that had come off the elevator with Quinn.

Santana, Quinn realized, was looking at the woman in police custody. "That's the woman who ran me over!"

"What's that?" said one of the cops.

"My friend," answered Quinn, "says that the patient you're guarding ran over her in a hit and run."

"Uh huh," said the cop. "Was your friend walking? Was this yesterday?"

"This was last week," said Quinn. "She was riding her bicycle. The bike was destroyed."

Brittany pushed Santana's chair back to her room. One police officer went with, the other kept watch on the prisoner. When Santana had explained everything she remembered, she asked for Quinn.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, that's what I came up to tell you," said Quinn.

Santana rolled her wheelchair to Quinn while Brittany stood up and walked over. Santana extended her arms towards Quinn and Quinn bent down for the hug. They held each other tightly.

"Oh, God," said Santana. "I'm going to miss you. Call Brittany's cell as soon as you get to Avalon to let us know you're safe. If that's too much to handle, just send us a text."

"Okay," said Quinn. "I will. I promise." They broke the hug and Brittany stepped up to hug her stepsister. They hugged and Brittany kissed her on the cheek. There were tears shed but all three women knew this needed to happen. Brittany and Santana said their goodbyes and Quinn walked out the door to start her new life.

Once home, Quinn fixed a light supper while Jake began to pack the car. They ate a last meal together. Finally, Quinn took a shower and changed into traveling clothes. It was very late when they finally got underway, buy Jake had asked Quinn to stay awake with him. The crushing sadness in her heart threatened, at any particular moment, to leave her a sobbing mess. Nevertheless, she stayed awake and spoke to Jake as he drove through the night.

Talking was a tricky thing. Quinn had very few happy things to talk about. But what would have been an hour and a half in solitary darkness, was at least made more pleasant with Jake. She was thankful when they were there.

Avalon had several lights on but it was obvious that most of the staff had already retired for the night. This was not a McMansion. This was the school from the X-Men movies; the biggest beach house she'd ever seen in her life. It was regal looking. It was built to look intimidating and it succeeded beautifully.

There was a slight jostle as Jake's coasted up Avalon's private driveway. Once parked, Jake helped Quinn unload her luggage. It was a somewhat surreal transition for her. These few bags were all she needed in this colossal house where she would be living for the foreseeable future. Intellectually, she'd owned Avalon for years. At that moment, however, Quinn took possession of the behemoth residence.

Brittany had been sleeping when Quinn called, but both she and Santana were happy to hear Quinn had arrived safely. Goodnights were exchanged and Quinn hung up.

Since he knew the estate better, Jake led Quinn to the door of her home. Jake took off his shoes before entering and Quinn followed suit. She soon understood why. The carpet was white and plush. As she entered her home, she delighted in the feel of the rich carpet on her bare feet.

Exhaustion trumped the desire for a full tour and Jake led Quinn to the Master Bedroom. Quinn felt the transition of the house as she went from large, comfy, rooms to large, elegant, rooms. The staircase they ascended was enormous. Quinn was way too tired to process everything she saw. She was thankful Jake's room was just down the hall from hers. She was already lost. She'd never find her way back without help.

The Master Bedroom contained a gigantic four poster bed with a canopy. There was an attached bathroom. There was a humungous flat screen television. There was a walk-in closet. There were two elegant yet comfortable looking chairs. There was an attached gym.

Quinn entered the bathroom carrying her bag of toiletries. It had a tub large enough for a football player to lay down in. There was a hot tub. The sink was almost a work of art. There was a bidet. Muted blues ruled in this room. Quinn knew she could be very comfortable in this room. She unpacked her toiletries before emptying her bladder.

Quinn found the hamper next to the other door of the bathroom. She removed her clothes and placed them in the hamper. Naked, she returned to the bedroom and peeled the covers to the bed. The bed was a wonderful balance of soft and firm. Quinn fell asleep quickly.

...

Quinn awoke to a woman in a maid's uniform opening up the curtains. Quinn had not unpacked her alarm clock, or much of anything for that matter. She had no idea what time it was. The windows of the Master Bedroom faced the south; the beach side of the estate. The bright light streaming in from the windows was somewhat irritating.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked in a voice that was louder than she expected it to be in such a large room.

"OH!" shouted the meek maid. "I'm terribly sorry miss. I wasn't told anyone would be here this morning. I was just getting ready to dust the room. I've been ... away ... this is my first day back at work, and no one was sleeping here when I was last working..."

"What time is it?" Quinn interrupted in a voice that was softer than the first time she asked. She kept her eyes shut and resisted waking fully.

"It's eight o'clock. Should I get you breakfast?" the maid asked.

"It's eight o'clock already? Wow," said Quinn. "That's the longest I've slept in a while." Quinn rose to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at the maid, she saw a familiar face. "Wait... Sugar?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Sugar, the maid.

"Don't you recognize me?" Quinn couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well you are Lady of the Manor of course, we were all informed when you inherited the property."

"No, Sugar... I'm Quinn. I was a nurse until yesterday. I treated you when you were ... raped." Quinn spoke in a whisper by the end of that sentence. "I had no idea you worked here. Why are you even working if you were in the hospital until yesterday?"

Sugar looked completely shocked. "That's... A long story, Ma'am... Mrs. Puckerman... ummm... but simply, under our old owner, we weren't given health benefits. Once the hospital found out, I had to leave. Now I am back working to pay my bills."

That was such a tragic little tale, Quinn struggled with where to start. "You should call me Quinn," she started. "I have never felt like Mrs. Puckerman."

Sugar smiled and said, "That's a lovely name and well suited to you, but I was only following my codes of conduct."

Quinn already knew there would be several things she would change about the way Noah's father had run this place.

"I could call you Ms. Quinn, if that's alright with you."

"Okay," said Quinn.

Quinn took stock of Sugar. She looked a little pale, but otherwise outwardly healthy. Quinn knew what went on inside the mind of a rape victim though, and Sugar could be hiding quite a lot.

Frankly, Quinn was too distracted by Sugar's somewhat provocative maid's uniform to do a full assessment. The uniform looked very much like the costumes college girls would wear at Halloween parties where authenticity was not a priority. The dress was a tight black low cut dress with a very short skirt and a white apron, and Sugar looked almost as if it were painted on her. It was matched by black stockings and held up by a visible garter belt.

Quinn decided that her late father-in-law must have been a misogynist pig to add to his greed and assholery. "It's very nice to meet you, Sugar, for real this time," said Quinn. "Did you say something about breakfast?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Ms. Quinn," said Sugar. "I'll be right back with a tray."

"Sugar," said Quinn kindly. "I'll go down to the kitchen with you."

Quinn hopped out of bed and Sugar sucked in her breath. Quinn had forgotten, momentarily, that she was naked. She did not rush to cover herself though. Quinn walked calmly to her luggage and opened the bag that had her robe. She slipped it on and noticed, as she tied her belt, that Sugar had never looked away.

Quinn followed as Sugar led the way to the dining room. Sugar was going to leave Quinn there and bring back food, but Quinn followed her into the kitchen.

The kitchen staff, all female, were wearing ridiculous outfits. They all had chef hats on and were wearing low cut white dresses with skirts that ended about mid-thigh and white stockings held up by garters. Quinn gasped when she noticed the kitchen staff were all wearing high heels.

"Ladies," Sugar said loudly after clapping her hands sharply three times, "the new Lady of the Manor is here. Please present yourselves for inspection."

Quinn did not want to inspect the staff but was too tired to put a stop to it. The click-clacking of heels was heard as the kitchen staff lined up. Quinn nodded her head as Sugar introduced each woman. There were five of them and Quinn knew she'd never remember all of their names.

After the inspection, Quinn placed her breakfast order and the staff hastened to fill it. Quinn saw nowhere to sit in the kitchen and returned to the dining room. Sugar followed and pulled out a chair for her at the head of the table. Quinn smiled as she took her seat and watched as Sugar walked to the nearest wall and stood at attention.

"Sugar," said Quinn. "Aren't you going to sit down here?"

"No, of course not, Ms. Quinn. We're not allowed."

"You are now," said Quinn. "I'd like to talk to you."

Sugar walked towards a chair that was on the other side of the long table from Quinn. Quinn stopped Sugar and pointed at the seat next to the one she was in. Sugar smiled nervously as she sat down.

"Sugar," Quinn asked, "do you like your uniform?"

"Yes, of course, Ms. Quinn," she said.

Quinn tilted her head slightly and said, "It's okay if you don't. That's why I'm asking. I want you to be honest with me, Sugar. That's the biggest rule in my house. You need to be completely honest."

"If that's the case, Ms. Quinn, then no. I hate this uniform. It's impossible to do anything without giving somebody a peek at my lady parts. It's fine when there are no guests here, since all the women on staff wear pretty much the same thing. When there are men in the manor, though, it's very awkward."

"Even Jake?" Quinn felt compelled to ask.

"The young Mr. Puckerman mostly keeps to himself," Sugar said with a slight blush. "We bring him meals, we change his sheets, but not much else. That's if he even is here. My understanding was he visited you any chance he got."

"Yeah," said Quinn evenly, and not wanting to dwell on Jake she changed the subject. "I have some errands to run today. Kurt will be taking me out to tour the neighborhood and local stores. I'd like you to accompany me when Kurt drives me. I want you to wear something comfortable. I don't care if it's jeans. We'll be going to a few places, so please wear sensible shoes."

Sugar smiled as she heard that she could shed her tight uniform for the day. She thanked Quinn. Sugar stood up and excused herself when a tinkling bell could be heard.

About five minutes after Sugar left, Jake entered the dining room. "Sugar said you were eating down here this morning," said Jake. "Why didn't you have a tray sent up?"

"I'm not used to having servants," said Quinn. "So weird. Did you want anything to eat?"

"I gave my order to Sugar already."

"I was so surprised to see her." Said Quinn. "Did you know she was a patient in my hospital last week?"

"I didn't know," said Jake. "I don't know much about anyone here. Seeing them just reminded me of my father. I think they could sense I wasn't comfortable, so they kept their distance."

"It's a good thing you just said that, because otherwise I would have scolded you about keeping them in those uniforms so long after your father died..."

Sugar soon returned carrying a tray with the two breakfasts. Quinn had tea, toast with jelly, and a small bowl of mixed fruit. Jake had eggs, toast, coffee, juice, ham, sausage, pancakes with syrup, and a bowl of cereal.

Quinn gave Sugar a thankful smile and ate quietly.

After breakfast, Quinn and Jake went upstair to their separate bathrooms to get showered and dressed. They met back at the sitting room (Sugar showed Quinn the way). After that, Jake did his best to give Quinn a quick tour of the property. Now that it was day she could look out at the tennis courts, the stables, the huge pool, and the sand volleyball court. Quinn wondered why a house on the beach needed a pool, but that didn't matter to her.

At the conclusion of the tour, Jake revealed to Quinn that it was his intention to move out now that she was living there. Quinn assured him that that was not necessary, but he insisted. The house was never his, and his mind, he was simply keeping it warm for her. He even credited her for giving him the confidence to finally leave.

Quinn hugged Jake. She began to cry. Jake was about to say something and then he remembered what Santana and Brittany had warned about Quinn's crying. It was something she needed to do. He didn't try to stop her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and let her weep. Quinn was comforted by the fact that Jake gave her the freedom to cry without judgment. She sobbed out all of her emotions until they emptied out of her. She kissed Jake on the cheek and said goodbye.

She would have loved to have given Jake a much grander goodbye, but she had already made plans with Kurt and Sugar. It was around ten when Quinn met Sugar at the northern entrance of Avalon. She found it by herself. Sugar was dressed in a simple top and jeans. Her hair was down and she was wearing sneakers. Kurt brought the black limousine to the door and opened the rear door of the car for Quinn. After Quinn climbed in, Kurt was about to close the door.

"Sugar, aren't you getting in?" asked Quinn.

"Of course, Ms. Quinn. I am going to ride up front with Kurt."

"Why don't you ride back here with me?" asked Quinn. "I'd like to talk to you more."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Quinn," said Sugar. "Whatever you wish. Thank you."

On the ride west, it became obvious that Sugar was very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Sugar?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Ms. Quinn. It is just that I am not used to riding in the back."

"Well, Avalon is under new management and there are going to be new rules," said Quinn. "But I was asking more about your health. You just got out of the hospital."

"I am fine really. I had good doctors... and nurses," Sugar added that last bit with a blush.

"But Sugar..."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Sugar said exasperated. She recoiled in fear once she realized she had talked back to her boss.

Quinn however didn't care. "Sugar... The whole reason I own Avalon is because I inherited it from my dead husband. He died right after our wedding and the men who killed him followed that act by raping me." Quinn wouldn't let herself get emotional over this admission, this conversation was too important. "If you ever need to talk about what happened to you, then talk to me, as your friend, not your boss nor your nurse."

"There's nothing to say, Ms. Quinn. No matter what horrible things happened to me, I don't remember them. The drugs or whatever messed me up so much... I couldn't discuss it even if I wanted to. I guess, maybe at least with that, I was lucky."

Quinn nodded her head and briefly held Sugar's hand. They shared a smile before Quinn changed the subject. "I have an appointment in Huntington, but after that is done, you and I are going to go shopping. We're going to get new uniforms for the staff."

"Wow, thanks, Ms. Quinn."

"That's just to start things. I'm going to have a long talk with the staff and we're going to discuss how things are done," Quinn said.

Quinn was trying to keep a handle on her emotions. She kept it together earlier, but she still felt miserable. She was sad about Noah, Jake, and Sugar. She was angry about the rampant misogyny evident in her house. She wasn't going to cry, but she knew she needed to change things. New uniforms and a talk with the staff would help how she felt about her house. The other things would have to be discussed at her appointment with Artie.

It was just before eleven thirty when Kurt pulled up at Artie's office building. Quinn told Kurt and Sugar to meet her back there in an hour. The limousine departed, with Sugar sitting up front, and Quinn wondered how often people took a limo to see their shrink.

It was a productive session. Artie noticed Quinn laid on the couch again. She cried several times but it was never histrionic. It also never reached the level of being cathartic, he noticed. They discussed many of the bombshells Quinn had dropped in her last session.

The first encounters with Rachel and Brittany were discussed. Quinn could say much more definitively now that the ladies had not raped her. Artie's suggestion last time that the reason for her discomfort with those memories was because of her altered sexuality was in Quinn's mind the right answer. Now that she was freely identifying as bisexual, those memories carried different emotions with them.

Overall, Quinn saw she was not the empty void she once imagined herself to be. She was not the cause of Noah's death. She understood that now. But she still felt guilt. She would probably always feel guilt. She had survived. There had been no way to save Noah. He was dead long before Jackson stabbed him. THose men knew they would likely kill him once they saw her and Noah in trouble. That was the catalyst. Noah died. Quinn could not save him but she saved herself. She survived and she was bitterly alone.

There was still more guilt to sort through. She was guilty for not crawling into Noah's arms and dying next to him after Jackson stabbed her. She was guilty for taking the life of an unborn child. Quinn felt guilt about throwing herself at Rachel. She had felt pleasure less than a week after her abortion. Rachel's misguided attempt to comfort Quinn had brought real pleasure. Quinn loved Rachel for what Rachel gave her. She loved Brittany for bringing her pleasure too. She understood that she was entitled to pleasure, but knew now that a married lawyer in charge of her dead husband's will and her own stepsister were the wrong people to find that pleasure with.

However, Quinn knew she was entitled to seek pleasure now that so much time had passed. She hoped she could do that without feeling guilty. With that in mind, Quinn admitted she was attracted to Jake. She admitted she was attracted to Sugar.

Artie stopped Quinn there. Their time was up. He thanked her for her hard work. Quinn was still sad, but she felt better about herself. She understood some of the things she still needed to do. She assured Artie that she would see him on Thursday.

Shopping was much better than her therapy session. Quinn had dragged Sugar to several different uniform shops, but nothing really quite clicked when looking at maid uniforms. They did, however find excellent uniforms for the kitchen staff. The chef's jackets were crisp and white. They came with black and white checkered pants. They were elegant and offered protection from splashing food. The shoes purchased were flats that had slip-proof soles. Kurt and the gardener, Sandy - the two males on the staff - were both happy with their uniforms and, therefore, did not get new ones. The stable hands would be permitted to wear comfortable clothing of their own choosing and would not have to wear revealing dresses and heels.

Out of desperation, Quinn took Sugar to Macy's. There, they found what Quinn felt was the perfect uniform. She bought white button down blouses and black trousers for the maids. White aprons were bought, but they were optional and depended on the task at hand. The shoes purchased were black flats with slip-proof soles.

Feeling elated that the uniform "crisis" was behind her, Quinn took Sugar with her as she did some personal clothes shopping. And feeling good after accomplishing her goal, headed to the lingerie section first. Sugar was astonished when Quinn asked for her opinion on several items, earning several blushes.

Once they were back in the limo and heading east, Quinn made a few phone calls to plan the rest of her week. Sugar had chosen to wear her new uniform back home. It was very comfortable.

Sugar liked her boss. She felt a bond to Quinn given their shared tragedy. She also had something of an instant attraction, but would never act on it, of course. If Quinn continued to be naked in Sugar's presence however, Sugar would not look away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

* * *

Quinn spent a lot of time crying during that first week in her new home. It was fortunate that all of the house staff let her cry in peace. The entire staff knew Quinn was a widow. They saw nothing wrong with letting her weep.

On Tuesday, Kurt drove Quinn to the church in a nearby town for a Rape Survivor's Support Group. Quinn had never been before. She got there early.

This particular group had just formed. No one knew each other. The group began with introductions and continued on with the ladies each telling their stories. The woman in charge began with her story. It was a sad story and the women of the group appreciated that tissues were freely available. Quinn told her story next and several of the group members gasped as she went into detail about her husband's murder and her subsequent rapes. Eight women each told their stories. There was crying and there was hugging. There was a feeling of combined strength. Quinn noticed that, throughout the meeting, women in the group would keep staring at her. After all the members left, Quinn asked one about it.

"Well, sure everybody was staring at you, Sweetie, there was no topping your story. Each woman there was trying to get the other women to feel sorry for her. That's just what people in support groups do. You didn't do that. You carried yourself so well. You didn't speak like someone seeking attention. You spoke like someone explaining their journey. We all got a lot of strength from you, Quinn. Don't you dare miss the next session."

"I won't," Quinn promised.

Once Quinn had returned to Avalon, Sugar gave Quinn another tour. They had decided to break it down into several small tours each day. Quinn knew the basics so far. She knew how to get to her room. She knew how to get to four of the entrances. She knew where the dining room, sitting room, and living rooms were. She knew how to get to at least three bathrooms on each floor.

This day's tour included parts of the grounds. Quinn was shown the tennis courts, the stables, and the pier. Standing on the pier, Quinn was put in the mood to lay out on the beach. She invited Sugar to join her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Sugar.

"Why not?" Quinn queried.

"Are we still operating under the rule of complete honesty, Ms. Quinn?"

"Always," said Quinn.

"Well, then, I don't think it's a good idea, because ... and please don't be offended, I have a little girl crush on you."

"Sugar... I'm flattered you have a little crush on me. I'll admit I'm attracted to you, too. I don't want that to get in the way of us being friends. Now get your ass inside, get in your bathing suit, and meet me out on the beach."

Sugar said, "Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure," Quinn insisted.

Sugar was nervous but she agreed to meet Quinn on the beach. Sugar was a beach gal at heart and wasn't going to give up an opportunity like this. Avalon had one of the finest private beaches in New York. The public beaches in The Hamptons were all full of Hollywood types trying to make contacts.

So, Quinn and Sugar both retreated into the house to get changed. Quinn wore a blue one piece that had a little diamond-shaped navel cut-out that revealed her flat stomach. She was very proud of how _she_ looked, but Quinn's jaw dropped, when she saw Sugar's leopard print bikini. Quinn felt, suddenly, very unable to control her breathing.

The two women laid out in the sun. They helped each other apply sunscreen. The moment wasn't as sexually charged as Sugar had anticipated. Quinn was thorough in massaging in the cream, but she was fast. There was no time to savor the experience for either of them. Sugar took that as her cue. She quickly and efficaciously applied Quinn's sunscreen and stopped all physical contact once the job was done.

Quinn marveled over Sugar's body. Other than her great ass, there was not a hint of fat on Sugar. Sugar was actually rather slim. Sugar noticed Quinn looking at her body. She was okay with it. It gave her an excuse to do the same thing. Sugar had already seen Quinn naked, but still enjoyed looking at her in the one piece. The naval cutout was perfectly placed to give a very sexy appearance to the suit.

It didn't take much for Quinn to convince Sugar to go in the water with her. The water was freezing cold at first. Quinn dove into a wave and Sugar followed suit. The water seemed warmer after that and they were able to enjoy a nice swim together. By the end, Sugar and Quinn each had a major case of pokies and neither was shy about noticing. They laughed and played in the water before returning to lay on their towels and dry in the sun.

Quinn was calm. She could relax on the beach with her stunning new friend and employee. Quinn was content to lay on the beach until the wind picked up and she began to feel cold. She looked at Sugar and they silently agreed it was time to go inside.

They walked to the southwest entrance, where the outdoor shower was located. Quinn went first. She removed and rinsed out her swimsuit before washing all traces of sand and lotion off her body. Sugar was astonished to see that Quinn wrapped her hair in a towel, but did not cover her body.

Sugar followed her new friend and employer's lead. She spent a bit longer in the shower than Quinn had, mostly due to her longer hair. She wrapped that hair in a towel and wiped her feet on the mat before following Quinn into the house. They each went to their separate rooms. Sugar told Quinn she would report to her in the Master Bedroom once she was finished drying and dressing.

When Sugar was back in her new uniform, she left her quarters and headed up the servant's staircase to the Master Bedroom. Quinn was not in the bedroom, having gone to the bathroom. Once there, after peeing, Quinn slipped into the hot tub. She felt contentment. Sugar knocked on the door and Quinn invited her in.

"It's a shame you had to get dressed," said Quinn teasingly.

"I don't think the rest of the staff would appreciate my being naked in the manor, Ms. Quinn."

"Fuck them."

"No, thank you, Ms. Quinn. You're the only woman here I'm attracted to."

"You really have embraced complete honesty, haven't you?"

"I've always been quick to adapt to new rules of the manor, Ms. Quinn."

"Unless the rule is to simply call me 'Quinn.'"

"That's not a proper rule, Ms. Quinn."

"What if I asked you to call me Quinn whenever you weren't on duty."

Sugar thought about that for a few moments before saying, "Yes, I could do that, Ms. Quinn. Towel?"

"In just a minute," said Quinn. "I'm almost done. Mmmm, I'm glad there's a hot tub in here. OK. Could you please help me out?"

Sugar held up her right hand to support Quinn as she walked down the steps from the hot tub. Sugar held up a large, soft, towel and wrapped Quinn's body with it. Another towel was used to wrap Quinn's hair. Sugar led Quinn to the comfortable chair in the Master Bedroom. Sugar had helped Quinn unpack and, therefore, knew where everything was. She pulled out a lacy bra and a matching pair of panties. Sugar then got out a long sleeved tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She held up each choice for Quinn's approval. Quinn nodded her consent and Sugar pulled Quinn to stand up.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Quinn.

"I'm dressing you."

"Why?" asked Quinn.

"It's one of my duties. Haven't you seen Downton Abbey?"

"I'd really prefer to dress myself."

"Your loss," replied Sugar.

That evening, Quinn and the staff gathered in the ballroom. Several of the staff members thanked her for the new uniforms. Quinn accepted the thanks gracefully. She began the meeting by letting the staff know things would be changing at Avalon. Staff would, from that moment on, be allowed to use all stairways and entrances at any time, regardless of whether or not they were accompanied by her.

Staff would be allowed to eat meals in the main dining room, even if Quinn was eating in there. This new rule was shocking to the majority of the staff, but Sugar saw where Quinn was going with this. Staff would be allowed to use the gym, the pool, and the beach once their daily duties were completed. Staff was encouraged to call her, "Quinn," and engage her in casual conversation.

Quinn gave the staff the opportunity to ask questions. Most were too nervous to speak up until Sugar asked if it was also permissible to use the third floor shower and hot tub after using the gym. Once Quinn stated that it was, other questions were asked. The tennis courts and stables were open to staff use after all the work for the day was completed too. The staff was even allowed to reserve the ballroom for special events.

The staff became more and more comfortable with the new rules as the question and answer period went on. When all the questions were answered, Quinn wished the staff a good night. Equivalent sentiments were returned to her and many staff members, who were now off duty, called her "Quinn."

On Thursday, Kurt drove Quinn to another appointment at Artie's office. Artie asked her several questions about her recent trip to the prison. He told her that wasn't exactly normal recovery procedure, but nevertheless he was proud of her for it. He asked for more details and was almost visibly repulsed upon hearing Jackson's request for Quinn to put her breasts on the glass. But when told about Lincoln's change in attitude, Artie seemed genuinely surprised.

"Do you think you could forgive Lincoln?" Artie asked.

"I don't know," said Quinn. "He seemed genuine, but it could have very well been an act."

"Would that make a difference to you?" asked Artie.

"I don't know," Quinn said. "It probably would. I could, maybe, forgive him if I thought he was sincere. If I found out this was all an act, I'd hate him. I don't know. I don't want to hate him. I want to take him at his word and believe he's reforming. I... just... can't. I can't completely trust him. He was so evil. I have no idea what he went through besides what he told me. I don't know if it was enough to make him stop being evil."

The hour slipped by quickly. Artie congratulated Quinn on her bravery and her honesty one more time.

Friday was a rough day.

The guilt and sadness overwhelmed Quinn. She knew, intellectually, she had no reason to feel guilty. Her heart did not listen to her head. She began to weep. She wept through breakfast. She wept on the beach. She went back to her room and curled into a ball, sobbing.

The staff made the decision to leave her alone like usual. They liked their new boss. They loved the new uniforms. They were adjusting to the new rules. They decided to do all of their daily chores very well, but to give her space when possible.

It fell, then, to Sugar to check on Quinn. She did so discreetly throughout Friday and Saturday. Sugar would bring up trays of soup and juice and leave them for Quinn. Sugar would return an hour after leaving the tray, glad to see some things had been eaten, and bring the used tray back to the kitchen.

Avalon's staff worked efficiently during the day and used the amenities of the estate once all the work was completed. The staff worked even harder on Saturday and Sunday after having a taste of the rewards Quinn had bestowed upon them. Sugar made certain the staff realized these were rewards and the free time was not to be taken for granted.

Sunday afternoon, around two, Sugar went in to the Master Bedroom to retrieve the tray she'd brought up earlier. Quinn was sitting up in bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Quite a bit of her hair was matted to her face. She was sobbing. Her entire body wrecked. Sugar lifted the empty tray and was about to leave silently.

"Wait," said Quinn quietly. "Don't go."

"Yes, Ms. Quinn."

"Please," Quinn said, "sit here next to me."

Sugar put down the tray and sat on the bed by Quinn's knees. Sugar noticed Quinn was still wearing the clothes she wore Friday.

"Excuse me, one moment, Ms. Quinn."

Quinn asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to draw you a bath."

"I don't want a bath."

Sugar simply said, "I don't care." She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Quinn heard the running water. About two minutes later, the water stopped and Sugar returned to the side of the bed. Sugar extended both hands, palms up, towards Quinn. Quinn took Sugar's hands and Sugar pulled Quinn to her feet.

They walked to the bathroom. There was a towel on the floor by the tub. Sugar led Quinn to stand on it. Once there, Sugar removed Quinn's clothing. Quinn did not resist. Sugar placed Quinn's soiled garments in the hamper then guided Quinn to the tub of steamy water. Quinn laid down in the tub and Sugar pushed gently on Quinn's shoulders until Quinn's hair was enveloped in the hot water.

Quinn enjoyed the feeling even more once Sugar began massaging her hair with shampoo. A moan escaped her lips. After a silent moment, Sugar and Quinn both giggled about the moan. Sugar then let the lather sit and began washing Quinn's face. She washed behind Quinn's ears and neck with the shoulders following.

Quinn enjoyed the feel of the washcloth Sugar was using. Quinn's chest was carefully washed. Sugar lifted each of Quinn's breasts to thoroughly wash underneath. Sugar washed the armpits carefully and both of Quinn's arms, beginning at the shoulders and going down slowly to clean each individual finger. She washed Quinn's torso, but stopped just below Quinn's navel.

Sugar paused to remove her uniform blouse and place it on the counter of the sink, so it wouldn't get wet as she dove in deeper. Sugar pushed lower gingerly down Quinn's back then around toward her pussy. Sugar was thorough and, once again, her attention to detail was rewarded with a long moan. This moan was not followed by giggling. It was followed by another moan and a gasp.

Once Sugar was satisfied with the cleanliness of Quinn's pussy, she washed Quinn's legs. Sugar was very thorough and cleaned each individual toe. The moans that Sugar's ministrations had elicited had morphed into a continuous moan. Quinn began panting, which caused her breasts to heave.

Satisfied that her friend and employer was clean, Sugar filled a large cup with hot water and rinsed Quinn. Sugar started with Quinn's hair. She dumped water on Quinn's head as she massaged the soap out. She rinsed each body part in the order it had been washed. She made sure the water in her cup was hot. When Quinn's body was completely rinsed off, Sugar rubbed conditioner into Quinn's hair. As the conditioner was allowed to sit, Sugar massaged Quinn's back. Her skillful fingers worked the knots out one by one.

Quinn's moaning was very loud and Sugar worked particularly hard removing the tension from Quinn's neck and shoulders. When the back rub was done, Sugar rinsed the conditioner out of Quinn's hair. Quinn took this as a cue to stand, and did so. During the bath, Quinn's eyes had been closed. She did not know, until that moment, that Sugar had removed her top. Quinn's eyes lingered on the black bra supporting Sugar's breasts. The thrill was short lived because once Sugar was sure Quinn had her balance, she pulled the blouse back on over her head.

Sugar guided Quinn out of the tub and wrapped her gorgeous body in a soft, dry, towel. Sugar was just as thorough in drying her as she had been through the entire bathing process. More moans escaped from Quinn's lips as the soft towel caressed her skin.

After that, Sugar led Quinn to the comfortable chair in the bedroom. She picked out a nice casual outfit and slowly dressed her boss. Quinn did not protest this time, and allowed the soft fingers to slide the comfortable clothes onto her body. When Sugar slid Quinn's panties on and straightened them, Quinn gasped softly, followed by a long moan when her bra was lovingly fastened and adjusted. The jeans placed on her were rough against her skin, but it was a nice roughness. The hair towel came off and a tank top was rolled on. Sugar grabbed a brush and pulled it through Quinn's hair to finish off. The repetitive motion of the brushing was very relaxing.

"Mmmmmm," said Quinn. "From now on, you're making ten dollars more an hour and your title is Chief of Staff."

Sugar giggled and said, "Thanks, Ms. Quinn, I accept, but I hope the rest of the staff won't get jealous..."

As Sugar finished brushing Quinn's hair, a wave of guilt swept over Quinn. A few tears fell. Sugar silently embraced her boss and held her there. Sugar did not squirm or try to break away. Quinn was her friend and she held Quinn as such. Sugar just kept her arms wrapped around Quinn.

The tears slowed and, eventually, Quinn's crying stopped. Sugar was in the process of releasing Quinn from the hug when Quinn kissed Sugar softly on the lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was lovely. Quinn was certain Sugar had pushed back on the kiss before breaking away. Quinn felt guilty again.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"I'm not," replied Sugar. "You needed that. I'm glad I could help. I'm not going to sleep with you, though."

Quinn asked without thinking, "Why not?"

"Because I just got you dressed, Ms. Quinn, why would I undress you so soon? Come with me." Sugar gave Quinn a little tug.

Quinn asked as she stood, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the stables, Quinn, and I won't take 'no' for an answer. You're fed and you're dressed. My chores for the day are done. I'm going to do something relaxing and you're coming with me..."

* * *

 **to be continued**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

Quinn did not resist as Sugar walked her to the stables. They picked out an appropriate horse for Quinn, Sugar gave Quinn a saddle and showed her what to do. Sugar then handed Quinn a pair of sport boots and Quinn changed into them as Sugar introduced her to the horses. Quinn's horse's name was Thunder and he looked magnificent. He was a brown horse with white markings. Sugar helped Quinn climb on.

Sugar climbed into her saddle and led Quinn towards the beach. They rode along the shoreline. Thunder was a powerful beast. Quinn could feel the power between her thighs. She moaned as she galloped Thunder along the shore. Quinn watched as Sugar's long hair bounced against her body as she rode ahead. Quinn suspected something else would be bouncing and encouraged Thunder to ride alongside Sugar's horse, Hunter.

Hunter was auburn haired and just a hair shorter than Thunder. Sugar looked magnificent as she bounced on the saddle. Her body moved gracefully with the movement of the horse. Having already seen Sugar naked, it was easy for Quinn to imagine what the maid would look like riding Hunter without clothing. From there, it was easy to imagine Sugar in bed, in the throes of ecstasy.

"Careful, now, Quinn!" Sugar shouted.

While in the midst of her daydreaming, Quinn allowed Thunder to get too close to Hunter. She pulled on the reins and Thunder responded beautifully. They were soon riding side by side again. Quinn kept a close eye on Thunder and adjusted him as needed. Sugar signaled Quinn that they would be leaving the beach. Quinn nodded and followed as they slowed down to follow a winding trail. Thunder seemed to know the trail well. He fell into a steady gait.

As wonderful as the ride was, it couldn't last forever. Quinn was getting hungry. She shouted that information to Sugar and Sugar led them back to the stables.

Quinn enjoyed brushing Thunder and giving him a treat for the fantastic ride. Thunder seemed to like Quinn. He nuzzled her a few times during the brushing. Sugar gave Quinn a quizzical look. Quinn understood what was being silently asked.

"I'm feeling much better, Sugar. Thank you so much for today."

"You're welcome, Quinn. I'm glad you changed the house rules. I love to ride."

"It shows," Quinn said with a grin.

Since Sugar was off duty for the day, it was not hard to convince her to eat with Quinn. They had a light salad each. Sugar would not allow Quinn to spoil her dinner.

When their snack was done it was 4:45. Quinn asked Sugar if she would join her on the beach.

"We just came from the beach, Quinn."

"That was on horseback, silly. I want to swim."

"Would you mind if we swam in the pool instead? It's heated," said Sugar.

That, at least, explained why a beach house had a pool. Quinn agreed and the two ladies went inside to change. Quinn, inspired by Sugar's stunning look earlier in the week, wore her red bikini. This suit barely covered her. The top was two small triangles connected by red floss. The bottoms were equally small and left little to the imagination.

When Quinn returned outside, Sugar was already in the pool. Her hair was glimmering wet and sticking to her back. Sugar was wearing a black bikini that could barely be considered clothing. She looked absolutely amazing.

Quinn started out by swimming laps. She was going to practice diving, but a horrible feeling overcame her. She did not was to cry any longer. She was sick of crying. Quinn tried to steady herself and keep her emotions in check. She failed miserably.

Sugar swam up to Quinn and gave her a hug. Sugar's wet breasts crushed against Quinn's. Sugar was already wet and did not mind the tears on her back. She gently rocked Quinn as they hugged. Quinn relaxed and stopped crying. Sugar released Quinn and dipped underwater swimming away. She felt that would be better than leading Quinn on with another opportunity for a kiss. Sugar was attracted to Quinn but she didn't want things to go too far, too fast. They had barely known each other for a week, and before that she was a patient in a bed. It was wrong to try to make something romantic out of her boss' vulnerability.

They swam for an hour before getting out and getting ready for dinner.

That night, Sugar made a suggestion to Quinn that Quinn thought was brilliant. Quinn and Sugar went into the kitchen to help the staff there make the dinner. The staff would then be invited to eat with Quinn and Sugar in the dining room and after dinner, Quinn and Sugar would help with the dishes. Sugar had correctly guessed that this was just the sort of anti-class system activity that Quinn would enjoy.

The ladies of the kitchen staff enjoyed their dinner in the dining room. It was a wonderful treat. Once the dishes were cleared, Sugar helped scrape the plates and Quinn helped dry them. With everyone working together, the entire kitchen was cleaned in twenty minutes. The kitchen staff thanked their new boss and several of them went down to the tennis court for a game.

Quinn asked Sugar if she would accompany her on a walk on the beach. As they were walking on the sand, Quinn pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to Brittany. She simply let her stepsister know that she had a good day.

When she revived the text, Brittany decided to call Quinn instead of texting back. She put the call on speaker phone so her and Santana could both talk, and Santana had Quinn go into detail about her good day. Quinn left nothing out. Santana smiled listening to the description of Quinn's bath. She remembered the sponge bath she had received from Quinn. Brittany asked if Quinn was interested in Sugar. Quinn admitted that she was, but said she thought it was wrong.

"It is not wrong," Brittany talked to her in soothing tones. She told Quinn, "we can't control who we fall for. Clearly there is a reason you met Sugar. What are the odds that broken girl from the hospital was your employee all along? Really think it over. If you can't be lovers, then at least be very good friends with her."

That was enough to assuage the guilt and sadness Quinn felt.

Santana changed the subject to update Quinn on what had happened to her, "Quinn, I'm ten hours away from being discharged. Dani, the Physical Therapist I have been visiting, has already started a regimen of upper body exercises to help with the wheelchair. Plus Britt has a room ready for Dani to live in at the house until I am all better. Thank you again for paying for all that."

Quinn was happy they were able to coordinate all of that without her. Quinn was just about ready to hang up when Sugar who had given her privacy by walking far ahead had stopped. Quinn looked up and saw one of the most beautiful sunsets in her life. She felt a huge smile to appear on her face. It was, indeed, a good day.

...

Santana rolled herself to the elevator after she was discharged. Most of the nursing staff and doctors had signed her leg casts. As nice as everyone had been, Santana was overjoyed to be leaving the hospital. Dani was there, as she had promised, to assist with Santana getting into Brittany's car. Because both of Santana's legs were in casts, Santana had to lay down in the back seat. She didn't complain about that. Dani folded the wheelchair and put it in her car, then followed Brittany to the house.

The house, as Quinn had promised, was newly wheelchair compatible. Dani and Brittany maneuvered Santana into her chair, and she took over from there.

Dani had worked hard with Santana, concentrating on range of motion exercises for the first few days. Santana's upper body strength improved greatly. Using her arms, she was able to transfer from herself wheelchair to the chair lift. Quinn had purchased a second floor wheelchair, so Santana was able to transfer herself once upstairs. It was a wonderful sense of accomplishment after a long time of feeling helpless.

Over the next few weeks of Santana's recovery, it seemed like Dani never left her side. Brittany was very thankful because it meant that Santana was well ahead of schedule towards total recovery. However, it did put a damper on sexy time for her and Santana, but that was to be expected a little bit.

Holly became a regular visitor to see Santana, and she would often bring her love, April, with her. The older couple became fast friends with Brittany and Santana. They also provided emotional support on days when Brittany had to be in school. Santana's professors were allowing her to take her classes online. She had completed her assignment and was keeping pace with the other members of her classes.

When the casts were taken off and the pins were removed, Dani accompanied Santana and Brittany. The leg exercises Dani did with Santana were painful at first. Dani never let Santana quit. Over time, Santana needed less and less help washing and getting dressed. Despite the occasional setbacks, she generally showed signs of improvement every day. She had essentially taught herself how to walk again and within weeks, Santana was able to get around without a walker.

Life went on.

...

Unbeknownst to everyone, Jackson had been working for weeks in the prison library and was finally finished with his masterpiece. He had called up PDF files of tons of legal documents on the internet and was able to cut and paste them into a legal looking document of his creation. He was finally finished. He sent the document to himself using a dummy email.

He printed out his forged release petition and showed it to one of the guards. The guard studied the document carefully, not believing it. After reading it over for the third time, the guard showed the official looking document to his supervisor. The supervisor, who Jackson had bribed, passed the document up the chain of command. The document continued to be passed up the chain until it arrived on the desk of the Warden.

His plan had worked. Jackson was released. He couldn't believe that the easiest way to escape prison was to walk out the front door.

Jackson had googled Quinn Puckerman after she had visited him. He had found an address for her and decided to settle the score with that bitch before he fled the country. He waited patiently across the road in a rented car.

That day was Dani's day off. Brittany had two morning classes so she had kissed Santana goodbye, tenderly, and had rushed out the door to her car. Brittany barely noticed Jackson's car idling across the street. She started her car and made her way to the train station.

Jackson saw blonde hair, and was momentarily excited. However he remembered Brittany from his trial. Still he got out of the car and walked nonchalantly over to the house. One of the side windows slid open for him. He pulled himself up and climbed in. He heard a scuffling noise behind him and ducked down low.

He saw the dark-skinned girl who had been seen with the blondes at the trial. She was holding the wall, like an old lady, walking down the hall. Jackson liked women who couldn't fight back.

Jackson snuck up behind her. He pushed her onto the couch and she tried to punch him. He grabbed her wrists, held them with one hand, and held them high over her head. He pressed down on her legs with his knees. She screamed. He forced her legs open. He tore open her shirt with his free hand then pulled at her bra. He was about to reach down to open her pants when everything went black.

Brittany stood there seeing red. It was fate that she had forgotten her purse. When she saw a pair of legs slip into the side window of their house, a force awoke within her. She had found a tire iron under her seat and ran full speed into the house.

Having heard Santana scream from the living room, Brittany's heart was in her throat. Pushing aside the fear, Brittany choked up on the tire iron and hit the man in the head. He grabbed the sides of his head, shook for a second, but Brittany swung again and connected harder.

Jackson slumped to the floor but soon it looked as though he was trying to get up again. So Brittany lost all control hit him over and over until the blood had caused the weapon to slip out from her hand.

He was dead.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Not really," said Santana in a panic, "Holy shit..."

Brittany took a deep breath, "I changed my mind. I'm not going to class today."

"Sounds good to me," said Santana.

Brittany pulled out her cell phone and called the police. She reported a break in and an attempted rape. When she gave the address to the dispatcher, the dispatcher freaked out. It was Holly. Brittany assured Holly that Santana was safe.

After Brittany hung up with Holly, she sat down on the couch with Santana and hugged her. Brittany finally let herself cry. She wanted to feel Santana as much as she could and also shield her from the sight of the dead body.

They were kissing when Brittany first heard the sirens approaching. Two cops came in through the open door and asked what was going on. Brittany told them about beating the man to death who had climbed in the window and was hurting Santana. The officers checked the body. He was very dead... thanks to Brittany. The cops rolled him over and asked Brittany and Santana if they recognized him. His face was bloody, but it was enough for them to know it was the man who had hurt Quinn.

A third officer announced that it was just discovered that he had left the prison that morning using forged documents. The police all took Brittany's and Santana's statements as the body was removed. They assured Brittany that she had been well within her rights to beat this intruder to death.

When the last cop left the house, Brittany called Quinn. Quinn was shocked when she heard that Brittany had killed Jackson. She simply couldn't believe it.

"Santana and I need to leave this house. It's not safe. Plus the carpet and some other things are covered in blood."

"I understand," Quinn told Brittany. "Pack some bags and take Santana to the diner in the town. Wait for me there. I'll have Kurt take you and Santana to Avalon and I will follow in your car. There is plenty of room for you here."

"How long are you going to be?" asked Brittany.

"Not long," said Quinn.

"I thought you said you needed to be away from us?"

"I'm sure we can discuss it later. Just get your ass out of there," Quinn demanded.

"Okay," said Brittany. "We'll be there soon."

...

Quinn jumped out almost before Kurt got the limousine to come to a full stop. She hugged Brittany and Santana tightly. She was so happy to see they were both safe.

The ride East went quick, thankfully. When Quinn showed Brittany and Santana to their new home their jaws dropped. Quinn smiled. She thought how it wasn't so long ago she had had the same reaction.

Sugar met the ladies at the front door and helped with the luggage. Once the two newcomers were set up in their new bedroom, Quinn and Sugar headed to the stables for their afternoon ride. Quinn felt a little guilty about not staying with Brittany and Santana. She knew she should have made sure they were okay. She knew she should have offered them a tour, but her daily ride with Sugar had become very important for her sanity.

Brittany and Santana's new room was one door down from Quinn's room. Their new bedroom windows faced the beach. Brittany opened the window and saw Quinn and Sugar ride by on the shoreline. Brittany laughed, watching her sister ride like a cowgirl. She told Santana to come over. Santana made it to the window just in time to see the riders gallop by.

The girls explored their new room. There was a walk-in closet and an attached bathroom. The bathroom had a bidet and a hot tub.

"Jackpot!" shouted Santana. "Holy shit."

"What's wrong, Babe?" asked Brittany.

"Quinn's owned this place for two years and we're just seeing it now?"

"Hell, this place is relatively new for her, too," Brittany said.

"It's amazing here," said Santana. "This place is going to be perfect for our wedding. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you'd consider pushing back the date...?"

Brittany was shocked. "Is this because of what happened? I hope you understand that it doesn't change how badly I want to marry you."

Santana explained, "Britt, no, I still want it just as badly. Seeing you there to save me makes me want to marry you even more today. But when we walk down the aisle, I don't want to have to use a cane or a walker. I want to walk down the aisle without any assistance."

"Oh, Santana, honey, that's not silly at all. When would you like to change the date to?"

"Well," replied Santana, "I was thinking about this m and how much fun it would be to decorate the place..."

Brittany said, "You want to have the wedding on Halloween, don't you?"

Santana said, "You know me too well, Sweetie."

When Quinn and Sugar returned from their ride, they went to their separate rooms to shower. After she was washed and dressed, Quinn called a moving company. She made arrangements for the some of the furniture from the old house, especially the outdoor furniture and the hot tub, to be delivered to Avalon.

Next, Quinn called the Dani. She explained about the break in and asked if she was willing to move out to the Hamptons to continue Santana's treatments there. Dani seemed hesitant until Quinn mentioned there were plenty of empty bedrooms. Dani felt a strong attachment to Santana and wanted to see her through to the end of her healing.

Remembering that Friday dinner parties used to be a favorite ritual for her, Quinn decided to make an event out of it. She invited both Holly and April along with Rachel and Finn. She insisted both couples spend the night to save them the trouble of going a greater distance. They all liked the idea.

After her phone calls, Quinn checked in on Brittany and Santana. She knocked on the door. Quinn secretly worried they were having sex and wondered how long it would take the two to fuck in every room of her house. But then, Brittany answered the door and snapped Quinn back to reality. "Are you two doing okay?" asked Quinn.

"All things considered," said Brittany, "we're just fine. We decided to push the wedding back to Halloween. Would that be okay?"

"It's fine with me," said Quinn. "I guess that means a wedding on the beach is out..."

"It's for the best though. About us staying here..."

"I don't have any reason to believe you two will be a problem for me. If I am being honest, I sort of expected you to be fucking when I knocked. Rescue sex... Ha ha." Quinn had to laugh. "The thought didn't make me sad like it did weeks ago. After what almost happened to Santana, and what you had to do to Jackson, your need to express your love is more important than my fear of it. You have permission to sleep with your fiancée."

"I love you," Brittany told her.

"I love you too," Quinn replied. "Welcome home."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

Santana's physical therapist, Dani arrived at Avalon the morning after Brittany and Santana. After getting her settled, Quinn and Sugar took Santana, Brittany, and Dani on a short tour before lunch. The three newest members of the household were introduced to the staff and staff promised to serve them well.

Quinn took the opportunity to announce to everyone that she had made sure she could afford to change a few things. The staff quarters would be expanded before the summer was over, and more amenities would be readily available to them all. Then lastly, everyone on staff would be getting a raise and full benefits.

There was loud applause after that announcement. Quinn reminded the staff of her welcoming party plans so that there would be even more people sleeping over that night. Quinn then explained to the new guests that staff were encouraged to make use of the amenities once their work for the day was satisfactorily completed.

After lunch, Quinn called Artie to ask if he would take on Brittany as a client. Brittany had asked Quinn the night before to make the request. As much as she rationalized that she was protecting the house and protecting Santana, Brittany had a hard time coping with the fact that she took a life. Artie told Quinn that he had an open slot on Wednesday afternoon at 1:30 for her.

Hanging up, Quinn watched Sugar doing her morning chores. Pausing her work, Sugar gave Quinn a long hug. In this relative privacy, she thanked Quinn for giving everyone a raise. "You have made my life incredible. You are the best boss ever!"

Quinn smiled a real smile and melted to Sugar's touch. Pulling away, she felt her heart thumping madly. As Sugar went back to work, Quinn gave a sigh and headed upstairs.

Quinn reached for her cell phone. She hit "4" on her speed dial as she absentmindedly rubbed her neck muscles.

Jake answered his cell phone immediately when he saw Quinn's name on his Caller ID.

"Hey, Quinn! What's up?" he asked. Quinn could hear his smile over the phone.

"Hey, Jake. I was just wondering if you had anything planned for tonight. I was also kind of wondering how quickly you could get to Avalon."

"Nope," said Jake. "My Friday night plans went bust on me. Umm, it would take me a little under an hour to get up there if I rush after work."

"Work?"

"Studio musician at a recording studio: Guitar," he said proudly.

"Then you'd better move your ass," said Quinn. "We're having a Dinner Party here with an overnight to follow and, with the exception of Rachel's husband, it's all girls."

"I'll see you, then," said Jake.

Jake quickly hung up and Quinn did not have a chance to respond. She put her phone away and kept moving.

Quinn next saw Santana, who was busy crafting new wedding invitations on her computer. Once satisfied with the appearance, the invitations were printed. Santana was in a rush to get them printed out because Dani wanted to work Santana like a mule before the guests arrived. Quinn gave Santana directions to the Post Office on Main Street. Santana joked about taking a bike there, but Quinn insisted Brittany drive her. Santana set up her invitation database so that the addresses would print out on the envelopes. Dani showed up for Santana shortly after the last envelope was stuffed.

Delaying the wedding until Halloween took a lot of pressure off of everyone. Quinn would not have to paste on a happy face while she was still adjusting to her new life. Brittany could come to terms with killing Jackson and moving away from her home. And Santana, of course, had more time to learn how to walk again. The delay also took pressure off of Dani. She could work Santana thoroughly without having to rush.

Dani never pretended to be anything other than what she was. She never hid the fact that she was a lesbian. She found Santana very attractive, but the rock Brittany was wearing on her left hand meant the physical contact she always shared with Santana was medical only. She knew Santana was off limits.

Quinn, however, no longer wore rings. She had first taken off her rings when they were getting in the way at the hospital. A nurse always uses her hands and it was easier not to have impediments to her job. Quinn just never got around to putting her wedding ring back on. Eventually, she realized she didn't need to wear it. Noah was buried. Death had parted them and she needed to live.

Dani knew all about Quinn's past, and rumors from the jobs she did at the hospital told her that Quinn was open to some lady loving. So she thought to herself, if she couldn't have Santana, maybe Quinn would welcome her advances.

Dani enjoyed what Quinn offered here at Avalon. She appreciated the mostly female staff as well as their attributes. Her access to the third floor gym was unrestricted, which she used enthusiastically. Dani had been here less than a day and had already spent hours in that gym. She planned to take Santana up there to work with free weights and spend some time on one of the treadmills.

And then, Dani ran into Quinn as she left the gym. She was a bit sweaty and had taken off her shirt, leaving just a sports bra. Quinn blushed when she saw Dani. Encouraged by this, Dani started flirting.

Quinn seemed to think that Dani was just a very friendly person, thankful to be in a giant mansion for her work. She took notice of some of Dani's flattery, but ignored the implications.

After they had been talking in the hallway for a few minutes, Sugar appeared. Sugar knew instantly what Dani was doing. She felt so jealous. However, Quinn was her friend, and as much as she would love to pursue a relationship, Quinn was also her employer. But Sugar realized, Quinn was also Dani's employer. This did not seem to stop Dani from hitting on Quinn.

Sugar, in jealousy, found herself making comparisons between herself and Dani. Dani was short. Sugar didn't know any other way to put it. Dani was shorter than herself and Santana, now making her the shortest of the household. Dani had an impressive chest though. Her tits could not compare. Dani also had that edgy lesbian vibe. What if Quinn like that sort of thing? Dani shaved one side of her head in an under cut, dyed her hair a dark purple color, and had several piercings and tattoos. Sugar wore a studs in her ears and that was it.

Sugar wondered what she would do if Quinn fell to Dani's advances. She knew she had no claim on Quinn. Quinn was free to do as she pleased. Sugar also didn't know why she was spending so much time thinking about it. Sugar had decided not to pursue Quinn, so why should she care what Dani was doing? It was all very confusing.

Sugar had worked hard to get all of her daytime chores finished so she could spend some time alone with Quinn. Yet this Dani thing had threatened her plan. She turned and walked away before either of them saw her. She went to her quarters to change into a tiny bikini. She wanted to still have fun even if it was to be by herself. She grabbed a comfy towel and a book and headed out.

At her door, Quinn was there with no sign of Dani. "Oh, you read my mind," said Quinn. "Just give me two minutes to change and I'll go out to the beach with you. Unless you were headed for the pool?"

"No, I was headed for the beach," Sugar said. For some reason, she left out the part about wanting to be there alone.

"Great," said Quinn. "Come with me. We can talk while I get changed."

Sugar, despite her earlier anger and jealousy, would never refuse Quinn.

They walked together and talked about Brittany and Santana's wedding. Quinn was very excited for them and was very glad they chose to push the date back. Sugar loved seeing Quinn's smile. It happened more and more these days. It was so much better than seeing her cry. Sugar hated to see tears on that gorgeous face. Quinn was a totally different person, Sugar felt, when she was happy. Sugar filled up with joy whenever she saw Quinn in a good mood.

Quinn was in a very good mood today. Quinn smiled a lot and Sugar returned every smile she was given. Quinn was so happy, in fact, that she began unbuttoning her blouse before she was inside her room. She started in the hallway. It was no big deal, thought Sugar. No one would think any less of Ms. Quinn. The staff loved her, especially now with the raises, and Quinn could do no wrong in their eyes.

Quinn had her blouse off as she opened her door. Sugar's eyes swept over the exposed flesh. A smile grew on Sugar's face. She loved Quinn's body. Quinn walked over to her bed and tossed the blouse on it absentmindedly. She reached back and her bra soon landed next to the blouse. Quinn stepped out of her shoes as she opened the zipper to her skirt. The skirt slid down Quinn's legs and Quinn shimmied out of her panties. The rocking of Quinn's breasts as she shimmied was entrancing to Sugar.

Quinn, completely naked, walked over to the windows and basked in the sunlight that streamed in. Quinn hugged herself and turned in the sunlight. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," replied Sugar on instinct.

Quinn turned towards Sugar and opened her arms wide, for a hug, as she walked towards her maid in the tiny bikini.

Sugar felt Quinn wrap her arms around her. There was a wholeness and calm present in Quinn's arms.

Quinn walked as she hugged Sugar. Sugar was only barely aware of the fact that they were moving towards the bed. Quinn's hands slid around on Sugar's back and Sugar was very surprised when she realized Quinn had undone the strings of her bikini at her neck and her back at the same time. Quinn stepped back for a second and Sugar's top fell off.

Sugar was about question this when Quinn kissed her. Sugar gasped in Quinn's mouth and Quinn took it as an invitation to slide her tongue in. Sugar moaned into Quinn's mouth as their tongues wrestled gently.

Quinn's hands moved lower along Sugar's naked back to the strings holding Sugar's bottoms. Once they were undone, Quinn guided Sugar to lay flat. There she kissed Sugar, slowly, all over her body. Sugar moaned loudly at the loving kisses she had longed for but never pursued. Quinn took Sugar's arms and held them pinned above Sugar's head. After that, Quinn, feeling adventurous, used the bikini top to tie Sugar's wrists.

Sugar had no idea Quinn was into this. "Oh, Ms. Quinn," Sugar cooed. She was off the clock and entitled to drop Quinn's title, but wanted to add to the fantasy.

"Is that okay?" asked Quinn. "It's not like what happened to you?"

"I told you I don't remember anything about that. I know I am safe with you, Ms. Quinn," came the throaty reply. "Now, please, Ms. Quinn, I've been such a naughty maid..."

"Have you?" Quinn asked. "What should I do about that...?"

Quinn licked Sugar's left breast. She, then, blew on the spot and licked it again. Quinn then sucked the nipple of that breast. Sugar gasped, moaned, then gasped again as Quinn attended to her breast. Quinn repeated the treatment on the other breast. Then, Quinn stopped and admired Sugar's nipples as they became erect. Quinn licked and sucked on each of Sugar's nipples before she kissed a slow line down Sugar's flat stomach.

Sugar was moaning and squirming. This felt so wonderful; too amazing. Sugar began to fear this was a dream and that she might wake up too soon. Quinn's pleasant touch told her this was not a dream. Sugar struggled with her binds, not in pain though, but just because she wanted to put her hands in Quinn's hair. Sugar's wrists were bound too well and she continued to pull in vain.

Quinn kissed her way up and down both of Sugar's captured arms. Quinn moved slowly, meticulously, as her lips claimed each bit of flesh.

"Oh, God, Ms. Quinn. I've dreamt of this..."

"I guess it's lucky for you that Dani's flirting got me horny then," said Quinn between kisses.

"You noticed her flirting, Ms. Quinn?"

Quinn smiled and said, "I'm not blind and deaf. That girl's not exactly subtle."

"Why, oooooh, wh-why didn't, ohhhhhh, why didn't you, mmmmmm, flirt back?"

"Because she isn't the one I wanted."

Sugar was so happy to hear that. She felt Quinn's hands move slowly down her body as Quinn's kisses returned to Sugar's lips. Quinn's fingers caressed Sugar's breasts lovingly before slowly moving their way down Sugar's flat stomach towards her mound. Once again, Sugar moaned in Quinn's mouth. Quinn's fingers circled, but did not touch Sugar's clit. The circles were slow and teasing. The fingers seemed to inch closer but did not touch her there.

Sugar's moans were muffled by Quinn's mouth. She was so happy. Thoughts of this being wrong were far from her head. She wanted this. Sugar wanted Quinn to make love to her. Hell, Sugar wanted Quinn to fuck the shit out of her. She felt bonded to Quinn. This wasn't just a crush. This wasn't infatuation. This was strong. This was real.

Sugar struggled against the bind again. Since Sugar could not touch Quinn with her hands, she hugged Quinn with her legs. She pulled Quinn to her body. Breasts rubbed against breasts. Belly touched belly. Both women exhilarated in the feel of the other one's flesh against her own.

"Oh, God, Quinn! Yes!" Sugar cried out as she felt her mound rub Quinn's.

"Hey, Quinn?" Brittany asked as she walked in the bedroom door. She stood, shocked, as she looked at the tangled bodies on the bed. She especially noticed Sugar's wrists were restrained.

"Geez, Brittany!" Quinn shouted. "Don't you ever fucking knock?"

"I'm sorry," said Brittany. "The movers are here. One of the guys thought I was you. He wasn't sure where a few things are supposed to go. They couldn't read your writing."

"Tell them I'll be down in fifteen minutes," said Quinn. "Have the kitchen staff fix them something to eat and drink."

"Sure thing," said Brittany. "You want the door locked?"

"Yes, please," said Quinn.

Quinn heard the door lock closed and she got out of Sugar's leg hug. Quinn kissed her way to Sugar's pussy and began to lick her. Quinn was patient. She had given herself enough time and she licked Sugar in long loving strokes. She felt Sugar's body quiver and heard her moans. She let Sugar's reactions guide her tongue. She licked around the clit but didn't touch it. Quinn pulled on Sugar's pussy lips with her teeth. Is was rough, but it wasn't too rough.

As Quinn licked Sugar's pussy, Quinn's fingers touched her everywhere else. Sugar dug her toes in on the bed. Her moans were very loud. She didn't care. They'd already been caught. The entire staff could walk in on them and Sugar wouldn't care. She would only beg Quinn to fuck her more.

Sugar panted. Quinn licked up the nectar dripping from Sugar's slit. Quinn plunged her tongue inside Sugar. Sugar became louder.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh, yes. Yes, Quinn! Oh, yes, Quinn. Eat my pussy! Oh, God! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, shit!"

Quinn slid two fingers inside Sugar's wet pussy as she licked Sugar's clit. Her tongue dragged slowly over the little nub again and again and again.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes, Quinn! Oh, holy shit! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh, God, yes!"

Quinn sucked hard on Sugar's clit as she slid a third finger inside Sugar. Sugar was no longer saying words. She was reduced to grunting and moaning. Sugar's breathing was faster. Her moans were louder. Quinn slid a fourth finger inside Sugar. She licked from Sugar's pussy to her ass then licked Sugar's asshole. She licked in little circles and took little swipes across the hole with the tip of her tongue.

Sugar came hard but Quinn did not slow down. She used the increased lubrication to get her entire right fist inside Sugar. Her left index finger slid inside Sugar's asshole and Quinn sucked on Sugar's clit again.

Sugar was overstimulated. She was already in the throes of an intense orgasm and suddenly all these new incredible sensations were added to the mix. Sugar shouted out loud and long as her body quaked with the most powerful orgasm she'd ever encountered in her life.

When Sugar stopped screaming, she collapsed into the bed. Her body twitched a few times but was, otherwise, motionless.

"Fucking Brittany... I really wanted to take my time with you, Sugar. I really did," Quinn said as she kissed Sugar's lips.

Sugar was too exhausted to kiss back but she loved the feel of the kiss on her lips.

Quinn untied Sugar and kissed all over Sugar's wrists. There were some red marks on Sugar's wrists from her struggling. Quinn tried to kiss the hurt away.

Sugar wanted to hug Quinn but she couldn't lift her arms. She could barely keep her eyes open. She couldn't speak. Quinn seemed to understand. She kissed Sugar's forehead and then pressed her forehead to Sugar's.

Quinn walked into the bathroom. Sugar tried, and failed, to lift her head to see where Quinn was. There was the sound of water, briefly, followed by a persistent scrubbing sound. Quinn emerged from the bathroom, brushing her teeth and tongue. Quinn held the toothbrush in her mouth to free both hands. She pulled a blanket out of her closet and covered Sugar's body. She returned to the bathroom. Sugar could hear Quinn rinse and spit. Quinn came back and dressed. She kissed Sugar's forehead again.

"Rest," Quinn said. "I'm going to want something in return when I get finished dealing with these incompetent men."

"I think I love you," Sugar said weakly.

"Show me when I get back," said Quinn with a smile.

Quinn decided her blouse was too wrinkled to wear now. She went to her dresser and pulled out a similar top. None of the male workers noticed any difference. It worked out to Quinn's advantage that she hadn't come to help the workers immediately. They took it as a sign that she was a very busy woman. Also, the fact that she fed the men instead of wasting their time showed she was compassionate. The men respected her and were, therefore, motivated to do a good job for her.

The men had finished the snacks the kitchen staff had whipped up for them and were eager to finish this job. It was Friday, after all, and they wanted to be done with work for the week. Quinn inspected the job so far. There were only five items that were out of place. She showed the men exactly what she wanted and the job was completed twenty minutes later. Quinn gave the men, each, a tip of forty dollars before showing them to the door. Brittany was standing there when Quinn tried to go back up the staircase.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you," Brittany said.

"It was my fault for not locking the door," replied Quinn.

"So are you and Sugar...?"

"We're very fond of each other," said Quinn. "I don't know where this is going, but I'm eager to find out." Quinn gestured with her head.

"Oh, sorry," Brittany said as she stepped out of the way. "By all means."

"Hey," said Quinn. "Sugar and I will be going for our ride in three hours. Do you want to come with?"

"I'd love to," said Brittany. "Dani is working Santana hard today and I keep getting in the way."

"Cool," said Quinn. "I'll see you in three hours... Don't forget to knock."

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

* * *

Sugar was well rested when Quinn returned to her. Sugar had felt a little sad that Quinn did not respond in kind when she'd told Quinn she might love her, but that sadness vanished as she watched Quinn strip slowly, dancing to some unheard music.

Sugar lusted over her boss' gorgeous body. She pushed off the covers and hopped out of bed when Quinn removed her last article of clothing. Sugar grabbed a pillow and dropped it at Quinn's feet. Sugar knelt on the pillow and quickly began to lick Quinn's pussy. Sugar held tightly to Quinn's butt to steady herself and, later, to keep Quinn standing.

"I love you," Quinn said definitively.

That was everything Sugar wanted to hear. She turned Quinn and pushed her on to the bed, then assaulted her with soft kisses.

"I'm guessing our trip to the beach is out," said Sugar.

"I'm, ohhhhh that's nice, I'm afraid so. Brittany's going riding with us in three hours though. She promised to knock," said Quinn.

"Hmmmmm," said Sugar. "I accept that three hours as a challenge."

Sugar smiled mischievously at the sexy body of her friend and employer. She still had not completely reconciled her inner guilt about sleeping with the boss, but the naked vision before her pushed most of her guilt to the back of her mind. Sugar climbed on top of the bed and crawled between Quinn's legs and rubbed her cheek against Quinn's thigh.

Quinn moaned softly at the gentle contact. Sugar's tongue snaked out of her mouth and grazed its way along Quinn's thigh as Sugar's face neared Quinn's crotch. Sugar slid her hands under Quinn's thighs and guided them up. Sugar continued to lift Quinn's legs until they pressed against her tits. Sugar held the legs in place as her mouth lowered to Quinn's mound. She kissed the succulent flesh there and then stopped. She smiled at Quinn and then began to lick.

Quinn let out a yelp of surprise as she realized Sugar was licking her asshole. Quinn's surprise turned into lust as she was filled with pleasurable sensations.

Sugar did not rush. She listened to Quinn's noises of enjoyment and used the volume to guide her tongue. Sugar began by licking the rim of Quinn's asshole. She kissed each cheek and dragged the flat of her tongue over the hole several times. She did this for close to fifteen minutes before beginning the cycle all over again. She paused, listening to Quinn's heavy breathing, and then plunged the tip of her tongue in. Quinn grasped the sheets of her bed tightly.

"OH! Holy shit, Sugar!"

Sugar bobbed her head and fucked Quinn's ass with her tongue. Quinn's head thrashed from side to side. Sugar moved her tongue in and out of the tight hole very quickly and then stopped. She dragged her tongue up to Quinn's cunt and replaced her tongue with her index finger. Sugar licked Quinn's outer labia as her finger plunged shallowly into her asshole.

Quinn was becoming very loud. Sugar reached up and placed the index and middle fingers of her free hand into Quinn's mouth. Quinn sucked greedily on the fingers and her moans were effectively muffled.

Sugar gently bit one of Quinn's pussy lips and playfully tugged. She released the lip and circled Quinn's clit with her tongue. Quinn sucked harder on the fingers to show her appreciation.

Sugar felt Quinn's body convulse as she slid the index finger of her right hand slightly deeper into Quinn's ass while she pushed her tongue in and began pleasuring Quinn's inner labia. Sugar suddenly pulled her fingers from Quinn's mouth and plunged them, palm up, into Quinn's pussy. She curled and released her fingers several times, searching for Quinn's G spot. When she was certain she found it, she rubbed it mercilessly and plunged her right finger hard and fast in Quinn's ass while simultaneously sucking hard on Quinn's clit.

"FUCK! Oh, God, Sugar! Oh, fuck. Oh, my God, I'm going to cum so fucking hard!" Quinn felt an inner heat expanding in her core and radiating outwardly through her extremities. She felt her toes involuntarily curl. Quinn felt herself, internally or perhaps spiritually, being pulled hard. Her core seemed to stretch, like the basket of a slingshot pulling back further and further until it reaches the critical stage of needing to fire or to snap and break. The tension increased and she waited for the snap. She felt her body about to shoot wave upon wave of ecstasy throughout her entire being.

Sugar redoubled her efforts and had Quinn screaming out in pleasure and running her fingers through Sugar's hair. Just as Sugar was enjoying the feel of it, Quinn pushed down on Sugar's head. Sugar took this as a cue to breathe through her nose and suck Quinn's clit harder.

Quinn's body bucked violently as a monster orgasm hit her. Sugar followed the erratic motions and did not let up on her. Quinn screamed and cursed as her body shook and seized in response to the tidal wave ripping through her. Then, magically, Quinn squirted, which hit in the center of Sugar's chest and dripped down Sugar's cleavage.

The sudden feeling on her chest surprised Sugar enough to stop her. She released Quinn's clit and looked down at the splash that had hit her chest. Sugar slowly slid the fingers of her left hand out of Quinn and licked them clean. She, then, used the same fingers to graze her cleavage. She was surprised, when she tasted it, and only then realized that Quinn had squirted.

"Holy crap, Ms. Quinn. I didn't know you could squirt!"

"This... was... only... my... second... time," Quinn said between gasps.

"It won't be your last time, if I have anything to do with it," Sugar said with a huge smile.

Sugar looked at Quinn's sweat covered body and watched the provocative rise and fall of Quinn's chest. Sugar climbed up and kissed Quinn's forehead. She pressed her forehead gently to Quinn's the same way Quinn had earlier that day. She laid down next to Quinn and kissed her softly on the cheek. Quinn turned to look deeply into Sugar's eyes. The two women stared at each other lovingly as Quinn attempted to recover.

When her breathing finally returned to normal, Quinn became more active in caressing Sugar's spectacular body.

Sugar's eyes were closed as Quinn's fingers traced over her curves. Quinn kissed Sugar's neck and guided her by the wrists to pin her arms over her head again. Sugar heard the drawer of Quinn's nightstand slide open. She heard the various objects in the drawer being rustled about. She heard a metallic jangling sound. Sugar heard a click above her head, quickly followed by a second click just to the right of the first. Quinn lifted Sugar's wrist again and the next click Sugar heard was accompanied by cold metal tightening quickly around her wrist. She freely lifted her other wrist for Quinn to cuff. She didn't have to wait long. Sugar felt a soft material, she couldn't tell if it was silk or satin, cover her eyes. It seemed silly to Sugar, since her eyes were already closed, but she lifted her head and allowed Quinn to tie the blindfold.

"Oh, Ms. Quinn," Sugar said demurely, "what do you plan to do with me? I've been such a naughty, naughty, maid..."

"You'll find out soon enough, Babe."

Sugar smiled at being called by this new pet name. Then gasped when she felt something cold and wet drizzling onto her pussy. She tried to smell what it was but before she could identify any odors, Quinn's fingers rubbed the viscous fluid in and Sugar was sure it was lube. Sugar heard the lube being squirted again but didn't feel any of it on her. She next heard Quinn grunting. She was very curious as to what was going on and what Quinn had in store for her. The next sensation she felt was something huge pressing against her pussy lips. Sugar took in some deep breaths as a massive intruder slowly impaled her. Slowly and steadily the thick, cool, shaft pushed its way deeper. Just when Sugar felt she couldn't fit any more inside her, she felt Quinn's flat stomach lay down against her own. Quinn's stomach lifted up and the shaft pulled out a bit. The shaft pushed back in and out and Sugar began to slowly grind her hips against Quinn's. She did not feel a harness. She only felt Quinn's soft skin. There was no harness, Sugar realized. This wasn't a strap on! This was a double dildo and it was huge!

Quinn began thrusting in earnest and Sugar could not keep herself from moaning.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Ms. Quinn... Fuck me, Ms. Quinn. Fuck your naughty little maid."

"No," said Quinn. "I'm going to fuck my hot Chief of Staff!"

A promotion sounded sexy to Sugar, and Quinn fucked the hell out of her. Sugar had been never been stuffed as deeply as Quinn was giving it to her. Sugar felt Quinn lift her legs up to give herself better access. It seemed impossible, but the huge phallus sank even deeper into Sugar. This assault was so hot that Sugar never felt the orgasm sneak up on her until it shook her like an earthquake.

The enormous shaft was suddenly pulled out from Sugar and she heard a scraping sound from the nightstand. The thick rod thankfully plunged back into her and returned to its mission of hammering the daylights out of Sugar. Quinn pressed down very hard and Sugar was about to beg her to stop until she heard a loud click and her left wrist was suddenly free. More pressing followed as did another click until her right wrist was free.

Quinn slowly pulled out of Sugar and guided her to turn over and get on all fours. Sugar did so enthusiastically and waited impatiently for the continued assault on her cunt. She felt Quinn's hands on her hips. She felt the artificial cock push at her pussy. She mewed as she felt Quinn push it in all the way in a single thrust. Quinn allowed Sugar to grind her ass against her before she started thrusting again.

Sugar loved getting fucked now in doggy style. She loved the feel of her tits swaying beneath her. She loved the slap of Quinn's crotch against her ass. She loved the huge monster cock, fake as it was, slamming inside of her.

Quinn did not slow down as she pressed her tits into Sugar's back. Quinn wrapped her arms around Sugar and continued to drill her. Quinn plunged deeply into Sugar and stayed there. She pulled on Sugar's chest. She lifted Sugar's arms off the bed and continued to pull. Quinn swung her legs forward. Sugar followed suit and was suddenly sitting on Quinn's lap. Quinn's tits were still pressed against Sugar's back. The monster cock was still in her cunt. Quinn moved her arms. Her hands were soon on Sugar's ass and pushed her up. Sugar followed the guidance of the hands and was happy when they guided her back down. Sugar, filled with lust, rode Quinn's fake cock.

Both women moaned repeatedly as Sugar bounced hard on the huge dildo they shared. Sugar felt the orgasm building inside of herself. She did not fight it as it washed over her. The impact made her lose her rhythm and she soon felt orgasm after orgasm hit her. Quinn hammered Sugar for a good three minutes until exhaustion overtook her and the two women fell. Sugar fell hard onto Quinn and quickly rolled off of her.

Quinn slowly pulled the huge dildo out of Sugar. A popping sound and a long low moan told Sugar the dildo was also out of Quinn. The large toy fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sugar felt Quinn spoon against her and, soon after, the blindfold was removed.

"Oh, my God, Quinn! That was... That was so... Oh God, I love you."

"I love you, too, Sugar. Brittany will be here in forty-six minutes. Why don't we rest for about fifteen or so and then we'll take a shower. How does that sound?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, wait. Let me catch my breath for a second," said Sugar. "Oh, that's better. If it's all the same to you, Quinn, I'd rather take the shower now. If I rest now, I'm going to fall asleep and I won't wake up until tomorrow."

"Hmm. You're probably right," agreed Quinn.

Quinn playfully slapped Sugar's ass before scooting off the bed and running to the en-suite bathroom. Sugar laughed too hard to give a proper pursuit. Quinn enjoyed the sound of Sugar's laughter and added some of her own. When Sugar caught up to Quinn, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss which was eagerly accepted and returned.

As the kiss continued, Quinn's hand fumbled to start the water in the tub and turn on the shower. Sugar was little help to her, choosing instead, to smother Quinn with kisses. Quinn left her right hand under the shower stream as she kissed her new lover. When the water reached the right temperature, she carefully guided Sugar to step into the tub with her. Sugar did not stop kissing Quinn until her wet hair fell into her eyes.

Sugar giggled as she pushed her hair out of her face. Quinn looked so amazing to her. She thought for a second, instinctively, that she and Quinn may have gone too far too fast, but she didn't really care at that moment. This wonderful feeling was worth feeling. It might lead to her being fired or losing Quinn as a friend but all of that would be better than never having felt like this.

"So much for taking things slowly," Quinn said.

"What do we do now?" Sugar asked with a giggle. Quinn was falling in love with that giggle.

"Short term? We enjoy our shower and get dressed for our ride with Brittany. Long term? I don't know."

Sugar nodded her head and let Quinn continue.

"I love you, Sugar, but I need to be completely honest with you. Before I moved, I had confusing feelings for Jake. I don't know what those feelings were... or are. I invited him over tonight, and I had wanted to find out once and for all what it was, but this was before you and I ended up in bed. When he gets here, I'm going to be completely honest with him also. I don't want to lose what you and I have, but I need to understand why my heart is drawing me to two completely different people. Does that make any sense?"

"If you choose Jake," Sugar asked, "will you fire me?"

"Your sexy ass isn't going anywhere. I haven't chosen anyone. If, IF I chose Jake, he would have to grow up and accept what you mean to me. Our shared tragedies have bound us together, Sugar. I love you and I need you here. Will I always love you as a lover? I hope so, but I need to understand these things bubbling up inside of me. I know this isn't fair to you, but..."

"Just shut up for one second, Quinn," Sugar interrupted. "I get it. I completely understand." That was a relief to Quinn. "In the name of honesty... You're not the only person I've worked for here that I've had a crush on."

"Jake? You had a crush on Jake?"

"Uh huh," said Sugar softly. "I get it. I see what you see in him. Quiet, broody, dark, & handsome. He was a hottie. But he never looked at any of us girls here, probably guilt from how his father treated us, or maybe he was just hung up on you."

"This is so weird to talk about..."

"Hey, all I know is I was lucky to have ever met someone like you. I'm sure as hell not lucky enough to keep you. All I ask is that you don't drop me like a rock. I just..."

"Hey," interrupted Quinn, "what's say we enjoy our shower together and put the melodramatics on hold until I can talk to Jake and find out how he feels?"

"You're the boss," Sugar said with a gentle sigh. She did not want to lose Quinn.

Brittany was just about to knock on the door when it opened. She caught herself and put her hand down as Sugar gasped at the fist that seemed to threaten her.

"Oops," said Brittany. "I was just going to knock..."

"Oh! Ok," Sugar replied with a relieved sigh. "We're all ready."

Quinn walked up and placed her hands lovingly on Sugar's shoulders and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go riding, girls!"

They walked down to the stables and chatted merrily. Sugar and Brittany were both glad to see Quinn in such good spirits. They all laughed when Sugar and Brittany related the story of Sugar opening the door just as Brittany was about to knock. Quinn walked between them and gave each a one armed hug. Sugar told Brittany about how she'd had to run back to her room in a bikini, get dressed for riding, and run back for more kisses before the three hours expired.

At the stables, Quinn and Sugar needed to show Brittany how to saddle a horse. It didn't take long to show her and soon Thunder and Hunter were storming down the trail to the beach with Daisy following closely behind. Once Brittany got used to Daisy, she quickly caught up and the ladies rode three abreast on the sand.

Meanwhile, Dani finally finished working with Santana for the day. Santana had put in a lot of effort and was rewarded with a silver cane. She would no longer need the walker. Santana was so happy to see this stylish new ambulation assistance device. She'd much rather look like a pimp than a granny. They meticulously wiped down the equipment in the gym and turned out the lights before heading down to their respective rooms on the second floor.

Santana opened her window as three riders thundered along the shore. She whistled as loudly as she could and waved enthusiastically when Brittany looked up. Quinn and Sugar followed where Brittany was looking and all three riders waved back to Santana. Santana smiled and closed the window again. She hobbled over to her bathroom and prepared for a long shower.

The cascading water felt miraculous on her stiff and tired muscles. Santana moaned as she lathered up her unruly hair. It had been almost a two full days since she was rescued by Brittany from near rape. It really never had a chance to sink in until that moment. Santana took in a deep breath. She felt safe here, it felt comfortable to her. Her computer and all of her books were here now. Brittany was here. This was good. This is what she needed. She needed time in the home of her safe and loving new family.

Santana had no idea where Brittany and she would live after the wedding. They could move to Greenwich Village to be closer to school, perhaps. They could find a small place on Long Island so they'd still be near family and friends. It was a little terrifying to Santana. Things were simpler when she was on her own. They were lonelier but simpler.

She had once lived in a tiny place in the city. She remembered missing the shuttle once and having to jog all the way to the Station. She got mugged once but the muggers didn't take her monthly rail pass or her Metrocard so she was still able to get home. Two weeks after she was mugged, this angel with blue eyes and long blonde hair invited her to dinner. Santana sighed at the memory. She was madly in love.

Santana took her time drying. Her body was still stiff from the physical therapy and she didn't feel like forcing her muscles to work. When she returned to the bedroom, she dressed gingerly and walked over to the window to see if she could catch another glimpse of the riders. What she saw was something completely different. Several cars pulled in front. A huge smile grew on Santana's face and she grabbed her silver cane and made her way to the ground floor.

As Santana made it to the only south facing door she knew how to get to, she saw the three horses and their riders heading back towards the stable. Since the pier was in the same general direction, she headed that way and decided to hang with whomever she saw first. It was a little frustrating to be a slow walker when the people she loved were a long walk away, but Santana persisted.

Now the fun would begin.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

* * *

On her way to meet the girls at the stables, Santana ran across Jake arriving to the party. Jake had a suitcase with wheels and an extending handle. Santana walked as briskly as she was able up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Look at you!" Jake exclaimed. "I knew you were walking, but holy shit! How are you holding up?"

"You know about why we're here?" asked Santana.

Jake nodded and said, "Brittany sent me a text. You okay?"

Santana gave pause and said, "I am now. Hey. I'm new to this labyrinth. Do you think you could walk me down to the stables? The girls just finished a ride."

"Oh, okay," Jake said.

The ladies were brushing the horses when Santana and Jake made it to the stable. A large brown horse with white markings was nuzzling against Quinn. Quinn led the horse to his stall and then saw Santana and Jake. She ran up and gave Jake a huge hug. Jake relaxed into the hug after a few seconds.

Brittany and Sugar finished grooming their horses and put them in their stalls. Jake did not recognize Sugar at first and was about to ask Quinn who her new friend was when his mind finally allowed him to see this woman as she looked outside of a skimpy maid's uniform.

"Sugar? What the hell are you doing in riding boots?"

"She's my riding partner," Quinn stated calmly. "We go for a ride every afternoon, rain or shine. Today was the first time someone rode with us. Why?"

Jake said, "My Dad never let servants..."

"Staff," Quinn corrected.

"Oh. Sorry," said Jake.

"Yeah, you'd better get used to it," said Quinn. "There's a new sheriff in town and we do things a little differently here now."

"I can see that," said Jake.

"Apology accepted."

Jake still wasn't sure how he felt about the new Avalon. Maids and chefs were wearing bathing suits and hanging out in the pool. Some of them were playing tennis. A few of them were wearing new uniforms that now covered their chests and legs up. He didn't hate it, he was just surprised. Jake then felt a hand on his back.

"Hey," Sugar's voice said. "You okay... Um... Sir?"

He turned to face her and smiled. "I will be," he said. "I'm just not used to Quinn's changes. But I realize now that when I lived here the ruffled skirts and the high heels and all of that were a little misogynistic."

"Welcome to the 21st Century," Quinn said as she shuffled passed the pair with a dazzling smile.

When Holly and April arrived, Quinn greeted Holly right away. Holly was fairly intimidating the first time you saw her. The last time Quinn saw Holly, which was also the first time, Holly's blonde hair had been in a ponytail. It was down this evening and was just past her shoulders. Holly wore a sleeveless leather top and slacks with sneakers. She was casual but lovely. She had her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. The woman next to Holly was April, whom Quinn had yet to meet. She was much shorter than Holly thus looked far less intimidating. She wore her tiny body well though. April wore a powder blue top with a long navy blue skirt. She wore sandals and seemed to walk on a cloud, her movements were so graceful.

The large group all walked over to the Sitting Room next. Quinn took her customary seat on the sofa facing the beach. Sugar asked their guests if they wanted anything to drink. April immediately asked for a white wine and Holly asked for one as well. Sugar walked out the Sitting Room door to the porch where the hot tub from the old house had been placed. She pulled a Pinot Grigio out of the wine fridge and took a corkscrew out of a utility drawer by the tub. She poured three glasses of wine and served the other women.

April and Holly sat down in chairs that faced Quinn and started drinking. Jake and Dani then entered the Sitting Room followed soon thereafter by Brittany and Santana. Sugar fetched more glasses and pulled another Pinot out of the fridge. Santana hugged April and Holly before introducing them to Jake and Dani.

The bell rang and Quinn and Sugar went to the door to greet Rachel and Finn. Rachel gave a big hug to Quinn and told her how fabulous the estate looked. Quinn thanked her and introduced the married couple to Sugar. Quinn caught Finn staring at Sugar's ass as she led the guests to the Sitting Room. Quinn rolled her eyes at that, thinking that some things never changed.

Santana gave Rachel a hug when the young woman entered the room. Quinn announced to the newcomers, and Jake, the new tradition of helping out the kitchen staff and having them join in the dinner. Finn was the only one who seemed put off by the idea of this. He felt Rachel's hand on his back and wiped the frown off his face. He nodded to his wife. He silently agreed to keep an open mind.

Meanwhile, Jake was still surprised by all of Quinn's changes. He admitted to himself that the kitchen staff did look more professional in the new uniforms. Quinn, he saw, looked very happy helping out in the kitchen. Wasn't her happiness the whole point? His father, truth be told, was a dick. Why shouldn't the way he did things be abolished? This was the happiest he had seen Quinn in a very long time and her happiness was infectious. Everyone else (minus Finn) seemed to be having fun in the kitchen. Jake put a smile on and helped wash and chop vegetables.

Wine glasses were refilled as the food took its time to cook. There was a merry atmosphere in the kitchen. Quinn was laughing and those who knew her well were glad to see it. Shortly before the head chef declared that the food was ready to be consumed, Quinn got the guests to form a line to the Dining Room. They acted as a fire brigade and passed along dishes and utensils until the long table was set.

Three more bottles of Pinot were emptied before all of the food was consumed. Needless to say, it was a very jolly crowd.

Conversations were fast and without thread. However, at one point, Santana asked Holly and April if they had picked out a place to be married yet, and that got the whole group's attention.

"Oh," replied April, "we're getting married in at the courthouse, of course."

Santana wrinkled her nose and said, "Really? It's a shame you guys can't get married at a place like this."

"That is a shame," agreed Quinn. "When's the wedding?"

"Um, soon, actually," said Holly. "Why?"

Quinn asked, "Would you ladies be okay with having your wedding here two weeks from tomorrow? We have a lovely ballroom."

April looked very excited at the idea. Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"We'd hate to impose," said Holly.

"What do you mean 'impose'? I've offered my house to you. It would be a bigger imposition if you refused my friendly gesture."

"You're absolutely right," said Holly. "Would we have the ceremony and the reception in the ballroom?"

"Oh, no. Of course not," said Quinn with a grin. "Follow me, ladies."

Holly and April picked up their wine glasses and followed Quinn as she led them through the Sitting Room and out to the beach. Sugar then led everyone to pick up their plates and head to the kitchen for clean up. Sugar stacked the plates and utensils left by Quinn and her three guests and rinsed them off in the sink. The clean up chores were split up and the kitchen was immaculate before the small tour was back from the beach. Sugar led everyone, including the kitchen staff, to the Living Room. They had all found a comfortable seat for themselves when Quinn, Holly, and April returned.

Quinn asked April, "So, what do you think?"

"Wooo Hooo!" April replied excitedly.

Quinn promised to work out all the specifics when she was more sober. She then counted 16 people and suggested they break into groups of eight to play Pictionary. Finn Hudson, of course, tried to suggest Twister as the game to play instead.

"Darling," sniped Rachel, "would you give that shit a rest, already?"

Quinn and Brittany were chosen as team captains and they quickly picked their pictionary teams. Brittany had Santana, Holly, April, Dani, and three of the kitchen staff on her team. Quinn had Sugar, Rachel, Finn, Jake, and the other three members of the kitchen staff on her team.

Quinn had some horrible artists on her team, but she was having a fun time playing anyway. Quinn was once very competitive, especially with Brittany, but tonight she was just about having fun. She ended up sitting on a sofa between Jake and Sugar, and she was getting hammered on Pinot Grigio. As a result she started becoming very liberal in giving out affectionate touches and cheek kisses to both of them when they scored for the team.

Jake was almost as far gone on the wine as Quinn, and finally getting some tactile affection from her, after what had felt like unbearable teasing when he had stayed at her old house, put him in a great mood himself. Sugar, unbeknownst to Quinn, had not been drinking at all. She blamed alcohol for her blackout rape and had been privately sober ever since. Still though, she was receptive to Quinn, albeit with much more blushing.

Quinn was in such a good mood that when the game was won by Brittany's team, she invited all of the guests to stay over the next night too, for the entire weekend. She offered to take everyone on a shopping trip in the morning to make sure everyone had clean clothes for Sunday. She soon had unanimous acceptance of her offer.

The kitchen staff retired for the night around 11, and the new guests were shown to their rooms by Brittany and Santana, who also went to bed. Dani, seeing that all Quinn's attention was being given to Sugar and Jake, bailed out about twenty minutes later in a huff.

Now just the three of them, Quinn was feeling many things: Drunk. Tired. Horny. Happy. Sugar's thigh. So, Quinn stood up and pulled Jake and Sugar up off the sofa.

Quinn was basically on horny autopilot by this point. So with a wink towards Jake, Quinn and Sugar started to make out right there. Jake was very surprised at first, but his dulled senses begat primal urges. He simply took in the beauty and enjoyed watching them. Quinn broke the kiss with Sugar and then quickly moved over to finally kiss Jake. Jake returned the long awaited kiss slowly. But Quinn was possessed, she kissed him hard. She moved herself closer and put her whole body into the kiss.

Sugar sucked on Quinn's earlobe as she and Jake's tongues wrestled with each other. That was the cue for Quinn and her two horny compatriots to retire together to the Master Bedroom.

All together inside, Sugar undressed Quinn according to her duty, and then Quinn returned the favor. Sugar held Quinn's hand and tried to kiss her, but Quinn instead encouraged the other two people in the room to kiss. Sugar turned and walked toward Jake, and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. He was dumbfounded but accepted. So Sugar and Jake kissed passionately, and she also undressed him. It would have been a lot easier, but Jake could not keep his hands off of Sugar's great ass.

Quinn was feeling a little left out all of a sudden and walked up to the pair. Suddenly, she burst into tears. Sugar broke away from Jake and turned to touch her forehead to Quinn's. That worked and Quinn stopped crying. She had no idea why the tears had started and definitely did not know why they stopped. Jake touched her cheek and their eyes met. They kissed again, but Jake was a little more reserved this time when Quinn kissed him back. Sugar gave Quinn's hand a little squeeze and softly trailed her fingers over the skin on Quinn's back.

Quinn broke the kiss to catch her breath but did not cry. Jake smiled at Quinn and she returned the smile. They kissed again. Sugar let go of Quinn's hand, but slid behind Quinn and rubbed her tits up and down Quinn's back. The constant physical contact with Sugar kept Quinn calm. She was very relaxed. So much so that her eyes were getting heavy.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn apologized. "I just can't keep my eyes open. Could we just go to sleep? Would that be okay?"

"Of course..." said Jake. After finally kissing Quinn, and the surprise involvement from Sugar, Jake probably needed sleep to get his head straight. Despite his erection, he relented to Quinn.

"Whatever you want Quinn," Sugar replied and led her to the bed. "There's room for all of us," she kissed Jake's cheek then turned out the lights.

They were soon sound asleep. Quinn spooned behind Sugar and Jake spooned behind Quinn.

...

Brittany didn't have the chance to tell her earlier, but she was so happy that Santana was using a cane instead of a walker. Santana was even starting to get her sexy wiggle walk back. Brittany was thrilled. She talked lovingly with her hot fiancée. She was happy that Santana suggested her friends would get married at Avalon. It was a lovely gesture and it was a nice way to see for free what a wedding would look like there.

"Dani has eyes for Quinn," said Santana as she and Brittany undressed for the night.

"Oh, that's going to be awkward," said Brittany. "I walked in on Quinn and Sugar fucking like two cute gay bunnies this afternoon."

"Oh, wow..." Santana replied.

"They looked hot as hell, Santana. I've been so horny since I saw them, you wouldn't believe me. Do you have enough strength to help me with that?"

Santana smiled and said, "Babe, I believe you. It's just that Dani worked me like a pack animal so I could graduate to the cane. I'm not going to be very energetic tonight."

"Fine... You just lay back and I'll do all the work. You're lucky I get off pleasing you."

"Mmmmm," said Santana, "You have got a deal, Sweetie."

Brittany led Santana to their bed and turned out the lights before she climbed up to pleasure the love of her life.

...

"What the fuck, Finn?"

"I don't see what the problem is," Finn replied.

Rachel gritted her teeth and said, "Every time! Every fucking time we go out to have fun with our friends, you have to ask to play fucking Twister! You completely ignore the fact that I was the only one in that room tonight who wanted to be touched by you..."

"That's not true..."

"No?" asked Rachel. "Let's think back, shall we? Jake didn't want to touch you, obviously. Santana and Brittany are getting married, as are Holly and April, so we know they didn't want you. The cooks didn't come near you when we made dinner because you were rude to them. Dani is very clearly a lesbian and Quinn and Sugar were holding hands when we walked in the door. That, my dear, leaves me. I am the only one in that room tonight who wanted to be touched by you and I'm the one you didn't touch. Why the fuck is that?"

"Oh, come on, Rachel! You know how I feel about you..." Finn pleaded.

"Yes, I do," retorted Rachel. "I'm the one you fuck while you're thinking about my sexy friends and what you'd like to do to them, you fucking Neanderthal!"

"That's not true..." Finn said again.

"Isn't it? What do we do when we fuck? Our big move is when you flip me from Doggy Style to Reverse Cowgirl and you only do that because you know Quinn loves that!"

"You love it, too!" protested Finn.

"I didn't say I didn't," said Rachel, "But I'm not the one you're thinking of when you do it! The only reason you turn your knuckle in my pussy when you finger me is because I told you Brittany likes it that way! The reason you spend so much time sucking my tits is because you are thinking of Santana's huge rack! You don't make love to me anymore, Finn! You fuck all of my friends using my body!"

Rachel was pleading with him to think about what she was saying and not simply deny it as he usually would. Her plea fell on deaf ears.

"That's not true..." he said for the third time.

Rachel was done. She walked over to her bag and took out her cell. She was amazed to see how many reception bars she had.

"Who are you calling at this hour?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"I am calling you a cab, Hudson. I can't take this. I am going to have a lovely weekend in the Hamptons with my friends and you are going home. Suck your own dick as much as you like. Think about anyone you want to. I don't give a shit. Just take that fucking Twister game home with you. Take it out of our trunk and put it away somewhere. I never want to see that fucking game again. If you love me, if you truly love me, you will plan a nice evening for us Sunday night and you will make love to me. You will not fuck me and think of other women. You will make love to me and only me. Tell me now if you can't do that."

"I can do that," Finn said quietly.

"Good."

Rachel was soon connected to a taxi dispatch. She gave the address to Avalon and scheduled a pickup for 2 am. She figured, that way, the driver wouldn't honk the horn. Finn would be out there waiting for for the cab.

They stayed up and talked until just before two. Rachel was calmer now. She couldn't fault Finn for looking at other women. Shit, she herself had been staring at Sugar, Santana, and Dani for substantial parts of the evening. The difference was that Rachel would not try to pleasure Finn while thinking about those girls. It was a significant difference and Finn just didn't seem to understand it.

At ten to two, she walked him downstairs and waited with him for the cab to arrive. She kissed Finn goodbye and waited for the cab to disappear before she headed inside. She locked the door and turned off all the lights she'd put on before returning to her room.

It had been an eventful day for everyone, but now it was over, and sleep was very needed.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

* * *

In the morning, Sugar rose first and carefully worked her way out of Quinn's tight embrace. She wasn't sure if she should wake her bedfellows or just leave and start her morning routine. The decision was made for her when she stubbed her toe. "SHIT!"

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked rubbing her eyes awake.

Sugar picked up what she had collide with, the double dildo from yesterday, on the floor where it had stayed since Quinn dropped it after their tryst. She asked, "Is this what you crammed inside me yesterday?"

"Only half," said Quinn. "The other half was in me..."

"I know, but still. Look at this thing!"

Quinn and Jake were both still naked in bed with him spooning her. Sugar traced the dildo's artificial veins with her fingertips and spoke in a whisper, "Is he awake?"

Quinn felt Jake's morning wood press between her legs. "Oh my," she said. "Part of him is..."

Sugar looked over Quinn's shoulder at Jake still sleeping, "What does it feel like?" Sugar asked.

"A fucking log!"

"Can I see it?" Sugar asked with a giggle that melted Quinn's heart.

Quinn smiled wickedly and said, "Be my guest."

Sugar scampered up onto all fours and crawled over to Quinn's legs. She slowly and carefully moved Quinn's top leg forward and gently grabbed hold of Jake's thick cock. It was a glorious sight this early on a Saturday morning.

"If you want, you can do more than look..." Quinn said.

"I don't know..."

"Consider it a request from your employer."

Sugar laughed at Quinn then gently licked the head of Jake's shaft several times with the flat of her tongue. Lust took over soon as she wrapped her lips around it and bobbed her head. She pointed at Jake, indicating that Quinn should watch Jake's face and see how long it would take him to wake up. Quinn stifled a laugh and looked at Jake.

A smile slowly grew on Jake's face. Jake was somewhere lost in a wonderful dream. In his mind's eye he was dancing with Quinn in Avalon's Ballroom. They were surrounded by friends and he felt extremely relaxed. The friends morphed into angels who flew away and left them in the clouds. Jake and Quinn continued to dance in the clouds but now they were naked. Jake spun and dipped Quinn. She smiled up at him and was somehow suddenly sucking his cock.

Jake blinked his eyes open and looked at the radiant countenance of Quinn. She looked as angelic as she had in his dream. Also, as in his dream, someone was sucking his cock. Clearly, it was not Quinn. Jake looked down and saw the head of a cute maid bobbing on his cock. He tried to say something but before any words could get out, Quinn kissed him on the lips.

Quinn was soon lazily gliding her fingers over the cool skin of Sugar's back and feeling confident she could kiss Jake without dissolving into a hot mess as long as Sugar was here too. Quinn listened to the slurping and humming sounds coming from Sugar and felt warmth as Jake moaned into her mouth. She felt herself getting wet as she shifted to face Jake better. She kissed him harder as her fingers tightened in Sugar's hair. Quinn pulled Sugar's hair hard and Sugar's moans were muffled by Jake's cock in her mouth.

Quinn slid away from Jake and off the bed. She walked around to the foot of the bed and between Sugar's legs then went down on her knees and sucked on Sugar's toes. Sugar's muffled moaning told Quinn to continue. She slowly kissed and licked her way up. Quinn took a long pause to kiss behind both of Sugar's knees. The muffled squeal she heard was a nice little bonus. Quinn kissed each knee cap and moved very slowly closer to Sugar's pussy. Quinn took a very long time rubbing, kissing, and licking Sugar's thighs. The volume of the muffled squeals and moans increased noticeably. Finally, Quinn licked Sugar's ass and pussy in long strokes.

Sugar displayed her enthusiasm by bobbing faster on Jake's cock.

His breathing got faster and ragged. "Oh, my God. I'm gonna... Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Jake's body convulsed as he came in Sugar's mouth.

Sugar did not stop. She jerked her hand and bobbed her head on his shaft in a rapid synchronization.

It was a religious experience for Jake. He continued saying, "Oh God," as a sort of mantra.

Quinn concentrated her efforts on Sugar's pussy and found her to be very wet. Quinn spread her open with the thumb and forefinger of her left hand and entered her with two fingers of her right. She decided to do as Sugar had done to her Friday afternoon and probed for her G spot with rapid short strokes.

Sugar couldn't take anymore. She stopped sucking and jerking Jake and moaned loudly as she was greeted by an orgasm. Quinn continued rubbing, but took the opportunity to lick and tease out Sugar's clit. Once she had the little button where she wanted it, Quinn sucked hard on it.

Sugar's orgasmic seizure was a glory to behold. Her body jerked and snapped making her large ass cheeks bounce around in spectacular fashion. When Quinn finally released her, Sugar's body was trembling all over.

Quinn stood up once Sugar seemed to recover. "Sugar, make Jake hard again. When you're done with that, fuck him for me," Quinn calmly said.

"Yes, Ms. Quinn," was Sugar's compliant answer and she did as she was told.

It didn't take her long to reinvigorate Jake's cock. There was so much lust in the air, and lust inside Jake for these beautiful girls. As he slid himself inside Sugar's tight wet pussy, he locked eyes with Quinn and silently thanked her for this.

With both of them laying on their side, Jake began to fuck Sugar slowly from behind. 24 hours earlier, neither could have predicted they would be fucking the other person, but they wouldn't stop something this incredible no matter how unbelievable. This was all of Quinn's design and they trusted her to figure this whole thing out.

Please with the sight, Quinn walked around the bed to behind Jake. She began to plant kisses on his neck and muscular shoulders as he plowed Sugar. Then she licked her fingers and started to tease his asshole with them. It was uncomfortable at first and he was about to say something to her until she hit a spot with her finger that felt very good.

Jake enjoyed the multiple sensations he felt. His cock loved the tight grip Sugar's hot wetness provided, and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed Quinn toying with his asshole. He normally didn't go for that sort of thing but, once he allowed himself to relax, he could admit to himself how pleasurable it was. Jake reached out and played with Sugar's top nipple. Her breasts were so soft and so cute. He couldn't believe his life with these two sexy women.

Jake was far too distracted by Sugar's body and Quinn's tongue to hear the drawer sliding open behind him. Sugar heard it. She heard the hand that rummaged through the drawer. She heard the scraping of plastic against the wooden drawer. She heard the familiar splat of the lube hitting plastic. She knew Quinn would soon join them.

Then Quinn slid her finger back inside Jake's ass. Jake just kept quiet and continued fucking Sugar. Quinn pulled out her finger and something touched Jake's asshole, but it wasn't Quinn's finger. He turned his head to try to see what she was doing. Before he could do so, she scooted herself up on the bed and plunged something deep into his ass.

Jake screamed out a loud yelp until whatever it was inside him hit that magic spot that he found enjoyable. Quinn spooned Jake and placed her hands on his shoulders. Both of her hands were in contact with him and yet the foreign object continued to piston in and out of his ass.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

" _I'm_ fucking **you** ," Quinn said calmly. "It... needs... to be this way."

Sugar took over some control of her connection with Jake given how Jake's thrusts into her had stilled once he discovered he was being pegged. She rubbed at her clit and moved her hips getting his cock to go deeper and deeper inside her.

Quinn took her top hand off Jake's shoulder and used it to spank his ass. This caused him to thrust harder into Sugar, who squealed in delight. Quinn spanked him again and again. Sugar bucked to the rhythm of an intense orgasm as Quinn continued to fuck Jake and Jake kept fucking Sugar. Quinn licked Jake behind his ear before spanking him again and he felt a familiar sensation down below.

"I'm gonna cum!" he announced.

"Go right ahead," Sugar and Quinn said in almost perfect unison.

Quinn was moaning loudly and Jake wondered why. The fact is, the harness and dildo she was wearing pressed against her clit. She felt it every time she rammed him. That, and the sounds coming from her two lovers, excited her. She felt her orgasm approaching and continued to fuck Jake with all her might.

Jake became religious again which signaled to Sugar he was about to cum. She popped herself off his dick and swiveled around to give him a blow job. Quinn seemed to approve and fucked Jake with all of her remaining strength. Jake came and Sugar thankfully sucked out his orgasm again.

Finally, Quinn slammed harder and harder against Jake until her orgasm found her and she screamed out in ecstasy. She held on to Jake as her body spasmed uncontrollably and dug her fingernails into his shoulder. He flinched at first, but he took the pain and made another small deposit in Sugar's mouth.

With it over, Quinn carefully pulled out of Jake and took off her strap on, letting it drop to the floor. She spooned Jake again and rubbed his chest. Sugar stopped sucking his cock and joined her lovers, facing Jake, on the bed.

"Mmmm... I needed that," Quinn whispered in Jake's ear. "But I should apologize."

When he recovered his breath, Jake said, "I'm listening."

"As you know, I have some issues," Quinn's whispered words continued. "I love you, Jake. I can admit that now. But I also love Sugar and I refuse to give her up. I am, as you can see, willing to share her with you. Here's the thing though. I can't stand to be controlled. It will set me off and hurt me. I need to be in control. That doesn't always mean pegging you. I just wanted our first time making love to be... unique. Different from what was done to me by those men. So, thank you for allowing me that. You'll be able to fuck me, and often, eventually but I'll need to set the pace. Can you handle all that?"

Jake took a second and said, "I don't want to sound rude, but I'm sure I'm going to. Could you please wait for my answer until I go to the bathroom? I have to pee and I also wouldn't mind a minute or two to think this over. Is that okay?"

"Of course, it is," replied Quinn.

"So, get your ass in the bathroom and have a good think!" Interjected Sugar.

Jake clamped his hand on his penis and ran to the en-suite bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him. Seconds later, the naked ladies on the bed heard a loud sigh followed by the sound of a stream.

"I guess he made it," said Quinn. "How much did you hear of what I told Jake?"

"All of it," admitted Sugar.

"Are you okay with this? All three of us?"

"Yes, Ms. Quinn. I really liked what we just did."

"I assume that was your first time with a men since your rape..."

"In the moment, that never occurred to me. I'm glad it was Jake and glad you were here with me."

"And you understand that if Jake can't handle sharing you, then he's out? I am not choosing him over you. We're a package deal. It's all or nothing."

"Yes, Ms. Quinn. Thank you so much!"

They stopped talking when they heard the toilet flush. Seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Jake peeked his head out.

"Would you ladies care to join me in the shower?"

Quinn smiled and asked, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"I love you, Quinn. I've loved you for the longest time. This isn't how I pictured things working out. You do things a lot differently than I do. However, I'm starting to learn that different isn't always bad. Hell, sometimes different is a lot of fun. I hope I can handle you both."

"If getting rough is something you need to do, you can do it to me," Sugar offered. "I don't have the same hang ups. I like it."

"Thank you," said Quinn with a smile toward her. "Now please understand, both of you, that it won't always be all three of us in bed. Sometimes I'll want just one of you. You'll both have to promise not to get jealous if or when you are the one left out."

In unison, Jake and Sugar said, "I promise."

"Good, because I think I just want Sugar tonight. Are we still sharing that shower?"

Jake smiled and said, "I'll get the water started."

...

April and Holly were already seated in the Dining Room when Rachel came in for breakfast. The lovers shared a look of suspicion when Rachel entered the room alone.

"Oh, please," said Rachel frustrated.

"Is everything alright? We saw your man get in that taxi last night," said April as she reclaimed her seat.

"You saw that?"

"Yes," said Holly. "Our window is right above the door and I had April against the win... Uh... We happened to be looking out the window at the time. Is everything okay?"

"No, but it will be soon. Thank you for asking," Rachel said with a sigh. "Finn forgot something at home so he's going to stay there while I have fun here."

"What did he forget?" April asked.

"His maturity," Rachel said under her breath.

April was about to ask Rachel to repeat that when Santana and Brittany entered the room. Dani came in shortly thereafter and sat down next to Rachel.

"Where's Finn?" Santana asked as she sat at the long table.

"Home," Rachel said simply. "He took Twister with him."

"So, will you still be gracing us with your presence for the entire weekend?"

"Damned right I will," Rachel answered. "I don't spend enough time with you guys."

Jake came in the room and sat down. He smiled at the girls and they smiled right back. Exactly five minutes later, according to Santana's watch, Quinn entered the Dining Room and sat next to Jake. Santana smiled.

"Where's Sugar?" she asked, her smile growing.

"Oh, she has her morning chores to do," said Quinn. "I'm sure she'll be joining us soon..."

"Yeah," said Santana. "I'm guessing she'll be here in four minutes and eighteen seconds." Everyone at the table seemed puzzled by Santana's statement. April and Rachel began chatting about something. Santana kept looking at her watch. She just felt deep down that Quinn, Jake, and Sugar had all come from the same place and were giving each other five minute gaps in departure to make it look as though they were coming from different places. Santana looked up occasionally, but spent most of her time looking at her watch. At the four minute and thirteen second mark, Santana loudly said, "Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Good morning, Sugar!"

"Good morning," Sugar said as she entered the room. "What did I miss?"

"Well, apparently, Santana's become psychic," said Brittany. "Quick! What number am I thinking of?"

"Seven," Santana said.

"Holy shit," replied Brittany. She and Santana stared at each other for a long time and then they both burst into laughter. She had guessed the reason Santana was able to time Sugar's entrance, but thought calling Santana a psychic would be less embarrassing for Sugar. It was more fun as a private joke anyway.

Instead of taking everyone's orders, Quinn had the kitchen staff prepare breakfast buffet style. She was certain no food would go to waste. There was a light, joking, atmosphere in the Dining Room. Most of the guests were well rested and in a good mood.

Every ten minutes or so, a member of the kitchen staff would check in the Dining Room to see if anything from the buffet needed to be resupplied. As they ventured out, they each saw Sugar eating with the guests and sitting next to the new boss. Most of the staff had assumed that their newly promoted Chief of Staff was sleeping with the new boss. They were actually very happy about it. The kitchen staff, in particular, loved Sugar. They were reasonably certain she was the one responsible for the new uniforms, the pay raise, the expanded staff quarters, the use of the estate's amenities and their getting to cook, eat and clean with the boss every dinner service.

The cleaning staff adored Sugar. Even as Chief of Staff, she was one of them. If Sugar ever saw a cleaning staff member who was not doing a good job, she would help that person rather than scold. All members of the staff loved their new boss and it was generally accepted that if Sugar's sleeping with her was what had her in such a good mood lately, more power to the both of them.

After breakfast, Sugar stacked the dishes and utensils and carried them into the kitchen. She then told everyone that Kurt had the stretch limousine ready for all the guests.

"Oh my God," said April. "Would we get to use this for our wedding?"

"I'm not sure, Miss April," Sugar answered her. "I can check with Ms. Quinn."

Sugar grinned as she saw the good mood all the guests seemed to be in. Even Rachel was conversing happily with Miss April and Miss Holly despite now being here alone. On her way to join the others in the limo when she saw Jake sitting in the Living Room watching television.

"Hey, hottie," she said. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Shopping really isn't my thing," said Jake. "Quinn has all my sizes and she's going to pick up some things for me. In the meantime, I'm going to make a few phone calls for her."

"Well," said Sugar, "I guess Quinn can pick out nice things for you. She knows you pretty well."

"Yep," said Jake with a straight face. "She's got me pegged."

They both successfully withheld laughter and shared a quick goodbye kiss, believing everyone was already outside.

Santana though was slow on her way to join the others and saw them. She did not let on though when Sugar helped her get in the limo and sit her down next to Brittany. She and Brittany had plenty of clothes here, but they needed to get started on their preparations for the big wedding. Sugar was the last one in the car and slid in next to Quinn.

It was not a very long drive. Several of the guests got a shock at the first store until Quinn reminded them that this trip was on her. Quinn made a point to lead the women over to the Victoria's Secret. She and Sugar looked through the lingerie, but after a thorough inspection of the brassieres, Sugar shook her head glumly. The rest of the shopping party found nice things to wear for Sunday. Both engaged couples found wonderful wedding dresses and Quinn was more than happy to pay for all of it.

Once they got back to Avalon, Quinn marched straight to the Living Room. Jake was still watching TV.

"How'd you do?" Quinn asked him.

"Great," said Jake. "I spoke to my guy and I got you exactly what you were looking for."

"Thank you so much, Jake. This is going to be so wonderful. They won't see this coming." Quinn hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips.

At dinner, Quinn announced the fruits of Jake's labors to April and Holly.

"Ladies, I have a little surprise for you. I overheard April mention last night that you couldn't afford a honeymoon, so I booked one for you. Jake's old friend owns a luxury hotel in Maui. Since you're getting married in the off season, he can give you eight days in the penthouse suite."

Quinn continued, facing Brittany and Santana, "And the same will be at your disposal for your wedding as well. You two just have to decide when you want to go and I'll make the arrangements."

"You don't have to do all that," said Santana.

"I know. I want to and I'm insanely rich."

April ran up to hug Quinn. Holly followed at a somewhat slower pace and said, "thank you for your offer but this is all way too much. We don't deserve such generosity."

"The hell you don't," said Quinn. "Holly, if it wasn't for you, we might have lost Santana. Brittany and I would have been devastated. You rescued a member of my family. That makes you a member of my family. I want you to have a magical wedding. You can have either of my limos to get you here from your homes. You'll stay here the night before your wedding and my staff will help you get prepared. You'll have the fairy tale wedding you always dreamed of. I insist."

Holly found it impossible to argue with Quinn so she hugged her instead. She, like everyone else there, knew that on some level, Quinn was doing this because her wedding day had been so awful, and that she did everything to make sure no one else's was.

* * *

 **to be continued**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI**

* * *

Saturday night, Santana insisted on preparing the meal herself using the grill from the old house. She had assistance from two members of the kitchen staff, but she didn't really need them. On one grill Santana had inch thick steaks going. On the other grill, she had vegetables and tofu. There would be something to eat for everyone. She made sure to have enough for the staff who would be eating with them. Wine botters were opened and passed around again, but not as heavily as the previous night.

It was a pleasant evening without somebody like Finn to make everyone uncomfortable with his bad jokes and leering. Rachel felt sad when she had first sent him away, but now she was happy to have the weight lifted off her shoulders.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Dani, however, was feeling melancholy. Santana noticed Dani absentmindedly scooting her tofu burger patty around her plate not talking to anyone. She assured Dani that she would make up the rehab time she'd missed when she went shopping, thinking she was responsible for Dani's mood. Dani merely nodded dismissively and sighed. Santana's therapy was not what had her down.

Dani felt like a fifth wheel here ever since she saw Quinn and Sugar holding hands. She was tired of returning night after night to an empty bed. Dani thought about it and realized she had noticed the sexy brunette lawyer feeling down since her husband had left. After four glasses of liquid courage, she waited for an opportunity. Dani spotted Rachel as she excused herself to the bathroom. The lonely girl sucked in a deep breath of air and followed. She walked slowly and waited for Rachel to exit the toilet.

"Excuse me, Rachel, isn't it? I couldn't help but notice how lonely you were looking and I wondered if you'd like a little company until morning."

"Oh," said Rachel. "That's very nice of you. I'm happy, though. Really."

"You don't look very happy," said Dani.

"Thank you for your concern," Rachel said politely. "I just don't think it would be a very good idea."

"Give me one good reason I should leave you alone..."

"I'll give you an excellent reason," Rachel replied and she held up her hand so that her wedding band was showing. "I'm married. Have I always been the best wife? No. But I am a wife. Look, I can tell that you would most certainly be very fun in bed. I admire greatly the way you carry yourself and you seem to be in really great shape: given your profession I don't see how you wouldn't be. ALl those things being said, though, one night of wild, mindless, sapphic fucking while I am mad at my husband is not a good enough reason to throw away a marriage."

"I... uh..." Dani started, before Rachel interrupted her.

"Believe me, I would love to take a great big bit out of that great ass of yours and fuck you so hard they heard you in New Jersey, but it's just not going to happen. I don't need a lover right now."

"Okay," Dani said softly, feeling incredibly dejected, but still helplessly aroused by Rachel's choice of words.

"I'll tell you what I do need, though," said Rachel. "I could use a really good friend. What's say you and I go back and be lonely together?"

"That's actually the best offer I've had in a very long time," said Dani.

Rachel replied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me, too," said Dani. The two women returned to the patio table arm in arm.

...

When the dinner dishes were cleared, the grills were shut off, and the kitchen was cleaned, all assembled excused themselves to change into their new swimsuits and make use of the hot tub. The weather-proof flat screen television was turned on and people soaked in the tub as one of the later Harry Potter movies played.

New friends, Dani and Rachel, sat next to each other in the tub and talked while watching the movie together. There was something about sharing loneliness that was more bearable than facing it alone. Dani and Rachel talked about the root of their loneliness and each understood the other and felt considerably less lonely. Rachel was in a string bikini, but Dani didn't ogle her. Dani was in a skintight one piece, but Rachel didn't imagine her naked. They just talked.

Eventually, the night came to an end and pairs and individuals headed to the second floor bedrooms. Jake went up right after Brittany and Santana and said good night to them at their door before going to his own. Quinn and Sugar were the last ones to leave and they locked the doors and windows before turning out the lights on the first floor. Sugar stopped off at her quarters to pick up a few items and then went with Quinn to the Master Bedroom. They had a lovely night.

At exactly 7 o'clock the next morning, Jake's cell phone rang. It was the ringtone he had assigned to Quinn. It took him a few attempts to answer the phone as the expensive sheets were too comfortable to pull his body away from.

"This is Jake, what is it?"

"Good morning to you, too," Quinn's sexy voice replied. "Having a much more normal morning than yesterday?"

"Maybe," said Jake smiling. "Is there something that you wanted?"

...

Santana was just about to step out into the hall to head up to the third floor gym for her morning physical therapy with Dani when she saw Jake leave his room, bare-ass naked, and cross the hall to enter Quinn's room. While Quinn's door was open, Santana heard the distinctive giggle belonging to Sugar. The door closed and Santana continued to the third floor with a knowing grin on her face.

Sugar locked eyes with Jake and motioned him over. He uncovered his nudity and climbed onto the bed. Quinn would have said hello but she was underneath Sugar, licking her pussy at the moment.

Sugar kissed Jake and just about sucked his tongue down her throat. Jake's hands pinched her nipples as he began kissing down from her lips to her neck. Sugar's eyes unfocused and she ground her pussy harder into Quinn's face.

Next, Sugar forced Jake back into a sitting position and leaned forward to capture his cock in her mouth. The salty taste of him revved her right up. She bobbed her head and moaned loudly, which only set off Quinn as a result. From the motion of her arm, Sugar could tell Quinn was playing with herself, so she wasn't too surprised when Quinn came beneath her.

Pulling her mouth back from Jake's cock, Sugar rode Quinn as she writhed. Sugar looked deeply into Jake's eyes as she then came with a shiver. He held her close while she came back down, listening to Quinn coo and moan too, although muffled by Sugar's pussy.

Sugar then rolled off of Quinn and onto her side, trying to catch her breath. "Ready to take the plunge, Quinn?" Sugar asked when they could both breathe. "Are you ready for Jake to fuck you? Do you still want him to have your pussy finally?"

Quinn's hair was in wild disarray. She looked like a goddess of sex. Sugar wrapped her hand around Jake's cock and he was hard like iron. Quinn looked at him in Sugar's hand, swallowed, and nodded. "I'm ready, but I need you here with me," Quinn said. Her breathing was a bit fast but she looked like she was ready.

"I'll be right here. If you need me. If you want to stop, tell Jake and he'll back off." Sugar assured Quinn.

Quinn watched as Sugar, with a grin, put her lips on the tip of Jake's cock. Then she used her lips to take him all the way in her mouth to make sure his cock was slick enough and hard enough for the nervous Quinn. Quinn could see Jake's eyes cross when Sugar massaged him with her throat; he was taking a liking to Sugar's mouth.

"Assume the position, sir." Sugar whispered to Jake when she was done.

Jake was nervous too. He was caught between showing eagerness and not wanting to be seen as _too_ eager. Sugar kept a hand on him as he knelt between Quinn's spread thighs, wanting him to know she was there for him too.

Finally, Sugar looked into Quinn's eyes, wanting to be sure. With a hesitant nod from Quinn, Sugar ran the head of Jake's stiff cock along Quinn's slit.

Quinn jumped a bit so Sugar stopped. "No," Quinn said. "Please go ahead. I'm just nervous."

With a nod, Sugar positioned Jake right at Quinn's entrance and tugged him forward a bit.

Slowly, an inch at a time, Jake sank his length into Quinn. She closed her eyes and sighed as he settled on top of her.

"Oh Fuck, you're so big," Quinn told Jake. "Kiss me. Kiss me while you fuck me." And with that, she wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Sugar slowly sat back and then slid off the bed entirely. She wanted a glass of water. She picked up a glass and poured a drink while they made love on the bed. Then sitting back down by the foot of the bed, she crossed her legs and watched Jake move, resisting the urge to touch herself.

Jake was slow and gentle. He let Quinn have the security of their union. He could see that Quinn was undulating under him, holding him, kissing him. She was enjoying it and not flashing back to her rape.

They made love this way for fifteen or twenty minutes working up a sweat. After a while, Sugar could tell that Jake was really having to focus on not coming before Quinn.

But then, Quinn finally arched her body into his and groaned into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around him and he pistoned into her with short, sharp thrusts. She pushed Jake back, breaking their kiss to urge him on.

"Do it," she hissed. "Fuck me. You know you've wanted to fuck me since you first met me. You want to make me come on your cock, don't you? Do it!"

Jake lost control. He grabbed Quinn's hips and started powering his cock into her. She writhed and thrust back onto him as he impaled her. "I'm going to make you come. I'm going to make you come," he kept repeating. They both writhed and seemed to be trying to fuck the other to orgasm first.

From Sugar's point of view, it was a tie. She sipped her water and watched Jake stiffen and empty himself in Quinn. Quinn screamed his name, rubbed her clit as she felt his load deep inside her, and then went wild: writhing and moaning. The two of them came down slowly, holding each other, kissing each other. Sugar decided then that it was her signal to rejoin them. She set her glass down and slid up the bed toward them, holding them both. She kissed Quinn and then Jake.

An hour later, they were all showered and sitting quietly, dressed, at the kitchen table eating breakfast like nothing unusual had happened that morning. They each caught Santana giving funny looks and wiggling her eyebrows at them, but she never said anything. They would tell their friends about this little threesome eventually.

So then it was a sad affair that Sunday afternoon when it was time for the other guests to leave. Of course, all of them would be back in less than two weeks for Holly and April's wedding. Hugs were exchanged as well as wishes of safe travels. When the various cars pulled out of the driveway, Quinn looked back at Brittany, Santana, and her two new lovers and she smiled. This had been a very good weekend for her and she was happy to still be surrounded by the people she loved.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	22. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII**

* * *

"What the fuck, Finn?"

Rachel looked around the mess that was once her happy home. There was garbage on the floor. There were dirty dishes on almost every vertical surface. There were empty beer bottles and several pizza boxes.

"I was gone for two fucking days! Did you hire people to come in and trash the place? This was supposed to be our special evening. What the fuck did you do?"

She walked around the shambles of the Living Room and towards the sofa. She followed a trail of potato chips. They led to her bedroom. She saw the tangle of sheets on her bed and then, on the floor, she saw the thing which would end her marriage. She emptied her overnight bag on her makeup table and filled it with fresh clothes from her drawers and closet. She marched out the front door, pulled out her cell and called Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn? It's Rachel. Could I come back and stay over for a few more days? No. Just me. Thanks. I owe you. No, I'll explain when I get there."

...

"A used condom," said Rachel. "Right there on our bedroom floor. A used fucking condom. I had to get out of there before I did something that would make me go to jail."

"I'm so sorry, Rach," said Quinn. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Kurt will be happy to drive you to and from work."

"I can't steal your driver," said Rachel.

"He's not going to stay there," explained Quinn. "Either I'll go in with you and he'll take me on my appointments and we'll pick you up on the way back here or, if I'm not going out, he'll go someplace near the courthouse and hang until you're done for the day."

"That doesn't sound very fair to him."

Quinn smiled and said, "So I'll give him a raise."

Rachel hugged Quinn and thanked her.

Monday afternoon, after Rachel was dropped off at the courthouse and after Quinn's therapy session, Quinn went with Jake and Sugar to the airfield to check out a new private jet Quinn had bought after a tip from Jake. It was gorgeous. It would take a few days to transfer the title, but everything would be ready in time for Holly and April to use it after their wedding.

Tuesday evening, Kurt drove Quinn, Sugar, Brittany, and Santana (after Rachel was back from work and sharing a bottle of wine with Dani) to the Rape Survivor's Support Group. Santana and Brittany told their story. Sugar, sitting next to Brittany, put her hand on Brittany's shoulder when she spoke about beating Jackson to death. Santana spoke of feeling helpless due to her injury in that moment, and working her hardest to get healthy so as not to feel that helpless again. She received a kind reception from the group too. In the end, they decided this wasn't for them but thanked the other women for their time. Quinn, acting as group leader, thanked Brittany and Santana for sharing their stories and wished them luck and happiness.

Thursday evening, Quinn took the ladies to the spa at The Hamptons Commons so that Rachel, Dani, and Sugar could be included in a throwback to the old massage ritual. Brittany was very happy that she didn't have to do all the work. Sugar insisted on a female masseuse. She was afraid a man would get a little grabby. Jake had been invited to the spa, but chose to stay home. He wasn't into being rubbed by strangers. The ladies were all feeling wonderful when they returned to the estate, and that night Quinn had a loud threesome with Jake and Sugar and didn't give a flying fuck who heard it.

On Friday, they used the stretch limo to bring Rachel to work. Afterwards, Jake, Quinn, Sugar, and seventeen ladies of Avalon's staff flew in the new jet to London as a special treat. Once in London, they took over the top floor of a luxury hotel, cementing Quinn's position as boss of the year.

Saturday morning, Quinn hired a cab to take herself and the ladies to a high end lingerie shop rumored to be used by members of the Royal family. The store was quite elegant. There was lovely merchandise on display and plenty of places to sit.

The ladies each had a personal fitter to assist them. Sugar was particularly nervous about being topless in front of a total stranger as she walked around her and stared at her tits. It was fairly creepy to her. Sugar would have been more comfortable with a tape measure. At least then the fitter's interest in her tits would be obviously professional and not as personal as this seemed to be.

It was determined that Quinn was the only one of them who was wearing the correct bra cup size for her body. In the end, Sugar's new bras fit more comfortably than anything she'd ever worn before. That was the same of all of the ladies there. Quinn found it interesting that every single one of them had been wearing the wrong bra for years and never realized it. She gladly paid for them all wanting to share with these women things the rich might take for granted.

They rested up at the hotel before flying back to Long Island. And while Jake and the ladies spent the weekend in London, Santana, Brittany, Dani, and Rachel had a grill cooked dinner then got drunk in the hot tub.

...

During the week before Holly and April's wedding, Rachel got her mind off her troubles by helping Quinn and the staff make preparations. Chairs were set up on the beach. Tables were brought into the Ballroom. Centerpieces were created. The ballroom looked incredible by Wednesday. A trellis covered in white roses was ready when the brides-to-be arrived Friday evening.

Holly and April were given separate rooms for the night as a throwback to traditions of old. Quinn then made sure that the hired help was split evenly between the brides. As a a result, the ladies were primped and pampered and ready to go very quickly.

The families of the two brides-to-be were seated on the beach with no issue. The weather was practically perfect for a beachside wedding. The kitchen staff had worked overtime on the cake and it waited in the ballroom. It was a masterpiece.

Brittany and Santana paid close attention to every detail. They had to admit that Sugar was a miracle worker. She had been the one to take charge of everything when problems arose. In the absence of a professional wedding planner, she did what was necessary wonderfully for no extra charge. She had even arranged for each bride to use a separate door from the house like a choreographed dance. That impressed the girls so much, they planned to use her for their wedding too.

Rachel got to perform the ceremony due to her job as a lawyer and part-time Justice of Peace. Her remarks were brief. She led the brides through the vows. They exchanged rings. Rachel pronounced them wife and wife and they were allowed to kiss. The attendants all cheered and the two brides walked hand in hand down the aisle.

Holly and April had their pictures taken all over the grounds while the guests were escorted to the Ballroom. The disc jockey played a lot of girl power songs, but there were a few romantic tunes as well.

When the time came for them to leave, Quinn walked the brides to the limo. Kurt would be sitting up front with the divider in place so the brides could have their privacy. Quinn pulled Kurt to the side and told him if anything went wrong on the way to the airfield to call AAA immediately. He assured her that he would.

Quinn had not had any freak outs about her bad wedding day up to that moment, but was walking on eggshells until she got the text message from Kurt that they'd safely departed unscathed. Seeing those two get married, and how excited Brittany and Santana were for theirs upcoming, made Quinn start to wonder if she herself could ever find the courage to wear a wedding dress or say vows again after what had happened to her.

...

Life moved at a strange pace after the wedding. Rachel filed for divorce and moved into an apartment building near her job. She still came over to Avalon every Friday night and left every Saturday morning. Holly and April could not come up every weekend, but they did visit from time to time.

Toward the middle of April, Santana could walk without assistance. Brittany was pleased to notice that Santana's sexy wiggle walk had completely returned. Dani stayed with her for two weeks, to make sure she didn't backslide, and then left Avalon. Her contract was completed. She and Santana hugged on her last day. Dani cursed herself constantly for not giving up her crush on Santana. It was part of the reason she came back on the first Wednesday of every month to check Santana's progress. But then late in May, Santana made Dani cry. She asked her to be a bridesmaid for her and Brittany. After she cleaned her face of her ruined mascara, Dani happily accepted. It would give her an excuse to come to Avalon more often (plus there was always a chance she'd run into Rachel).

Summer flew by as summer tends to. The renovations to the staff quarters were completed. Each room had more space and there was a much larger swimming pool installed outside that wing.

One day at Avalon in the summer, Quinn came downstairs ready to go out shopping with Sugar, who was still getting dressed. So she sat on the edge of the couch where Jake was just watching the TV.

Today Quinn was wearing a nice pink tank top, a light blue mini-skirt, and white sandals; a lot of skin showing to survive the heat. She had a compact out just touching up her face while Jake glared at her legs and couldn't keep his eyes off them. As he looked at those beautiful white legs of hers he realized that he was becoming uncomfortably hard.

Quinn looked his way, so Jake tried to hide that fact.

"You okay?" Quinn asked as she packed up her make-up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Jake replied.

Quinn giggled (a rare thing), "I guess you like the outfit Sugar laid out for me?" Then she stood up to give him a better look.

"Yeah Quinn, very sexy."

She gave him a cute smile as Sugar came downstairs into the room. They were both pretty much dressed in the same clothes.

"How do we look?" Sugar asked.

"Beautiful as always."

"Okay, we'll be out for a few hours, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah go have fun girls. I'll see you later," Jake replied.

Quinn and Sugar gave him each a kiss and then took off. Jake spent the day watching TV and trying to fight the urge to jerk off thinking about how those two were dressed.

It wasn't long after when the girls finally returned from their outing. They were giggling like schoolgirls and whispering to themselves.

"Sounds like you girls had fun," Jake said as they both came into the living room with shopping bags in their hands.

"We're going to be in our room for awhile trying on clothes," Quinn shouted and headed to the bedroom and closed the door.

After twenty minutes, they were laughing, giggling, and chatting away. Jake snuck up and tried to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking too softly.

Just as Jake turned to leave, the door opened and one of them grabbed him and pulled him inside. Before he knew it, he was thrown onto the bed. When he looked up, he froze.

Quinn was wearing a short white Naughty Nurse's outfit that exposed the tops of red high thigh-high fishnet stockings. Sugar was wearing a Red Velvet French Maid outfit (10x more fetishy than her old one) that also showed the tops of gartered stockings; hers were black. Sugar's hair was done up in a bun with a maid's headpiece and Quinn's hair was down but with a nurse's headpiece.

Jake couldn't move, he just lay there staring at their hot bodies in sexy outfits and nylon covered legs.

"You're a sick boy Jake," Quinn said breaking the silence. She moved his way and bent over from the edge of the bed showing her cleavage through her outfit.

Jake was getting very hard at this stage. "What – what do you mean?" He finally asked.

Sugar got on the bed and sat on her side next to him, rubbing his chest. "Sick with desire... So, Quinn and I decided to give you a treat for being so special to us," Sugar said softly.

"We think you don't look so good..." Quinn said in a teasing tone as she began to take off his shorts.

Jake tried to speak, but Quinn had already taken his shorts and boxers off, which unleashed his hard cock.

"Let Nurse Quinn examine you... Shall I?" Quinn then grabbed his hard cock, brought the head to her mouth, and sucked on it.

"God Quinn, ohhh…" Jake moaned, but then Quinn stopped and looked at Sugar.

"What's the diagnosis Nurse?" Sugar played along.

"Our boyfriend has a usually high temperature, miss," Quinn replied.

"Is he going to be alright Nurse?" Sugar sounded shocked.

"We need to act fast before it's too late!" Quinn's slightly alarmed voice said. "There is only one way to help him, and that is to fuck his brains out!" she revealed.

Sugar got up on her knees and removed Jake's shirt as Quinn got back down and continued sucking his cock again. Sugar then looked at Jake and said, "Is having Quinn sucking on your cock making you healthy now?"

"I feel so good!" Jake managed to replied.

"I'm glad your enjoying it. Look at her Jake, she likes it too." Quinn was moaning as Sugar was talking about her. Sugar turned onto her stomach still laying beside Jake and joined in with her. Quinn angled Jake's cock so Sugar could have a suck. Sugar started licking it, then began to suck it as Quinn started sucking on his balls.

As they sucked him off, Jake grabbed Sugar's leg and rolled up her frilly skirt, exposing a view up her sexy black panties. Without waiting, he moved her panties to the side so could see her cute pussy and ass. He rubbed a finger along her clit and found she was very wet, so she let out a groan as he played with it some more.

Quinn stopped sucking Jake's balls and returned to sharing Jake's cock with Sugar. They both looked at each other and giggled. "Lets get started!" Quinn announced. She stood up and lifted her tight Nurse's dress to show all of her red panties. She started playing with her pussy though her panties which left a wet spot.

"You want me, don't you?"

"I LOVE you," he replied.

Quinn turned around displaying her great ass, Sugar gave it a couple of slaps on the cheek, Quinn just moaned with pleasure. She removed her red panties and lowered her Nurse's dress back down, but then she turned around and started getting on top of Jake.

Sugar just watched as Quinn kept moving up until the bottom of her white Nurse's outfit stopped above Jake's face. She sat up on her knees and then lowered herself down.

Jake started sucking Quinn's clit which Quinn loved cause she started moaning and groaning and rubbing her nipples that had started poking out though her Nurse's outfit. He grabbed both of her thighs and started rubbing his palms along her red thigh-highs, then he worked his way up to her ass and gave it a squeeze.

Enjoying the view Sugar got up, removed her black panties, and got back on the bed. She mounted Jake with a smile on her face. She sat just above his throbbing cock and pulled his hands from Quinn's ass only to place them on her own tits.

Jake rubbed them for a bit, which made her hot and very wet. Sugar then lifted her pussy and guided Jake's cock in as Quinn pressed down harder on his face.

Sugar's pussy was so wet, it was easy for Jake's cock to slide in. She started slow and then picked up the pace. Quinn then did a 180 so she and Sugar could make out as they both got pleasure from Jake. In response, Sugar lowered Quinn's Nurse's outfit so she could play with her tits.

For Sugar, watching Jake eating out Quinn while fucking her, got her so hot that she started to get louder. "Ohh, I'm cumming, ohhh I'm…!" Sugar shouted, and in a long scream, Sugar came and lowered her whole body onto Quinn's chest.

After Sugar gained control of herself, she got off and sat next to the other two with both of her stocking clad legs tucked up to show her well fucked pussy.

Wanting to cum herself, Quinn moved herself and then moved Jake so his legs were bent off the edge of the bed. She asked Sugar to guide Jake in for her, then turned around with her back to them and lowered herself to ride in reverse, her favorite position.

Quinn was as wet as Sugar. Her little hips moved expertly up and down on Jake's cock making it feel awesome for them both. "Ohh fuck, that's it, that feels so good!" Quinn moaned back.

Jake looked over at Sugar. She lowered the top of her red velvet Maid outfit displaying her firm tits. Jake wanted to play with them, but he had his hands full with Quinn's ass.

"You want them don't you hun?" Sugar said softly. So she leant forward to feed Jake her tits.

Hearing Sugar moan, Quinn stopped, got up, turned around, and mounted Jake facing the two. She quickly put Jake's cock back in her pussy and she looked at Sugar's show, "Sugar that's turning me on so badly."

Jake grabbed her hips and drove his cock deeper into her. Quinn was screaming with pleasure at the top of her lungs and after a minute they were both ready to cum.

Quinn lost control first and came with a long scream of pleasure. By the end of it, Jake was really struggling, "Sugar, Quinn, I'm cumming!" Quinn got off him and pressed her tits together in front of his cock as he came.

Jake's cum streamed out of his cock and hit Quinn on the neck and tits. Sugar arrived at the end and got the last few shots high on her cheek with some more around her eyes.

Sugar and Quinn looked at each other and stared at the cum Jake had just unloaded on them. Quinn then looked that Jake and smiled and looked back at Sugar.

Still playing with theme of Maid and Nurse, she said to Sugar, "I'm sorry Ms Sugar, our boyfriend has made a mess on your face, let me clean it off for you before it gets in your eyes!"

Jake then watched her licking the cum off Sugar's face and groaned, "Oh my god!" He was just amazed by it. Some was still running down her own skin, but Quinn made sure that Sugar was cleaned up... for safety.

Sugar gave her a smile. "Thanks nurse, but it appears he got you too." So Sugar did the same to Quinn. So after Sugar cleaned the rest of the cum off Quinn's chest, they both let Jake strip them of their fetish outfits.

They ended the afternoon by all having a shower, then sitting in the living room laughing the sun away.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII**

* * *

At the start of fall, Brittany and Santana decided to both go back to school full time. Quinn of course insisted that Kurt would drive them to New York City each day rather than having to take two trains back and forth. They were both now mere semesters away from their Masters' degrees, but as that was happening, preparations were also beginning for their Halloween wedding.

Sugar and Quinn made sure that as a treat for the brides, they would return to the lingerie shop the Avalon staff had used in London to get them the professional bra fittings for their wedding undergarments. As with all the women from Avalon who'd made this journey, Santana and Brittany discovered they were wearing the wrong bra size, but both had that corrected.

They then did a pub crawl afterwards and saw two shows on the West End. Santana and Brittany were thankful to Quinn and Sugar for taking the time to do pre wedding stuff in style. Not to mention the fact that they each got 10 new bras that fit perfectly.

Santana and Brittany both relied heavily on Sugar, who was once again the de facto wedding planner, despite the fact that she was also a bridesmaid. Sugar had a knack for arranging things and even found a way to make a Halloween theme work. She set it up so that some bridesmaids would wear orange gowns and others would wear black as well as having Jack O'Lanterns serving as centerpieces.

Sugar coordinated with the staff to transform Avalon for the wedding. Quinn was very impressed with all of Sugar's hard work. Sugar assured Quinn that all the decorations were easy to clean up and that Avalon would not look like a haunted house for long. Sugar cleared the Living Room so that there would be enough room to hold the ceremony and the staff worked their magic in the Ballroom.

The night before the wedding, Quinn decided to sleep with only Jake, since Sugar needed to be well rested for the big event. Quinn walked Sugar to her quarters, which she hardly used anymore. She kissed her Chief of Staff, wished her a pleasant night and thanked her for making everything look so magical. Sugar was sad not to have the loving arms of her lovers, but proud that her efforts had been recognized.

Brittany and Santana, for the first time in almost a year, slept in separate rooms as well. It had become, in Quinn's mind, a tradition for Avalon weddings. Neither slept in the room they usually did. While the couple was out of their room, the cleaning staff worked hard to make it spotless for the wedding night.

Rachel once again would officiate and arrived two hours before the wedding was scheduled to start. Ever since she divorced Finn, she had been letting her hair down, metaphorically speaking, and was committed to making this trip to Avalon one of pure fun.

Sugar found Rachel wandering around in the nearly empty Living Room and explained the wedding plan to her. Then when most of the work was done, Sugar left final instructions with the staff and ran to get her own hair, gown, and makeup ready. She was a little nervous not to have complete control over every aspect of the wedding, but she trusted her staff.

Getting dressed, Sugar saw Brittany who wore a white wedding dress with orange rhinestone patterns. It kept the theme without being overpowering. Sugar then inspected each of the designated orange bridesmaids' dresses. Quinn, of course, was the Maid of Honor, and had her hair up in a French twist. Sugar, herself, wore a French twist updo with her curls framing her face. Both in the orange dresses, they looked very much a part of the spirit of Halloween.

Sugar then went over to check on Santana's side. Santana's designated bridesmaids wore the same dresses as Brittany's, but in black, and Santana's dress was nearly identical to Brittany's but with black accents. Holly had her hair up in a sensible ponytail, and Dani's normally aggressive punk style was muted for the occasion.

Everyone looked wonderful and they were lucky to get an unseasonably warm Halloween to have this beach wedding on.

Sugar arranged to use the same doors April and Holly had used to make a similar grand promenade down to the beach. The bridesmaids went first. Sugar stepped out of her door almost in perfect synch with Dani. They walked down the wide aisle side by side, stopped at Rachel's podium and walked away from each other until stopping at a predetermined point, followed by Quinn and Holly. Once the bridesmaids were in position, the music changed to Pachelbel's Canon.

Brittany looked gorgeous in her dress. Santana was incredible to look at too. When they arrived at the podium, Quinn lifted both the brides' veils, kissed the brides' cheeks, then took her place. Brittany and Santana took each other's hands and took the last few steps together.

Rachel's remarks were relatively short. She mentioned how well she knew the couple and how she'd never seen them when they did not look madly in love with each other. Brittany and Santana had written their own vows. Brittany had hers on cards. Her hands were shaking so much she almost couldn't read what she had written. Santana memorized her vows but her voice shook with nerves as she said them. Quinn then produced the rings. The rings were exchanged and Santana was sure she was going to cry before Brittany did.

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may now kiss," Rachel managed to say without crying.

There were cheers and thunderous applause when Brittany and Santana kissed.

Rachel said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez." Again, loud cheering and applause reigned. Brittany and Santana grasped each other's hand and walked down the aisle together. The sun was beginning to set. As the newlyweds reached the last row of chairs, a short fireworks display began.

While the wedding party had pictures taken at the shore and in front of the mansion, the guests were lead to the Ballroom. When the bridal party was ready to make their entrances, Brittany and Santana were introduced as Wife and Wife again. The music then changed and Brittany and Santana began their first dance. Brittany led for the first half, they danced side by side for the the bridge, and then Santana led. Several of the guests had tears in their eyes. There was a great swelling of warmth from those in attendance. Everyone knew what they had been through together. Santana had to learn how to walk again and now she was dancing. The cheers were almost deafening.

Whitney Pierce walked up to her daughter after and kissed her. She whispered in her ear, "Well done, Baby Girl, I wish your father and Santana's parents were all alive to see this, but I guess me and Quinn's dad will have to do." Then Whitney and Santana surprised Brittany by stepping up and performing a mother-daughter dance for her.

Brittany was in tears the whole time, and then found Quinn to dance alongside them.

The disc jockey then made her next announcement. "Ladies, and Gentlemen," she said, "we have two brides. That means we have two bouquets and two garters. That means you desperate single people have two chances to be the next one to be married. May I please have single heterosexual and bisexual ladies on the dance floor?"

Sugar and about nine other ladies stepped up to the call. Quinn remained seated and Brittany glared at her. Once she noticed, Quinn got up and stood next to Sugar. Brittany came out holding her bouquet. The DJ gave her a slow three count and Brittany tossed her bouquet. It hit Quinn in the chest and fell right into her arms. Someone tried to run up to snatch it away, but Sugar cut her off.

The DJ then ordered Santana to the dance floor with a chair for her bride. Brittany sat upon it.

As Santana approached Brittany, the crowd started cheering, Santana hiked up her skirt, got on her hands and knees and then put her hands behind her back. She got her head under Brittany's skirt and pulled Brittany's garter down with her teeth. The cheering was very loud.

"May I please have all the single bisexual and heterosexual men on the dance floor?" asked the DJ.

A very large crowd of men stepped onto the dance floor. Over her shoulder, Santana drew back the garter as if trying to fire a taut rubber band. She fired it. It sailed over Jake's head and he snagged it out the the air.

The DJ asked, "Would the young lady who caught the bouquet please sit in the chair?" Brittany stood up and Quinn took her place. "Would the gentleman who caught the garter please place it on the young lady's leg?" And there were great cheers when Jake pushed the garter up Quinn's leg.

For Santana's bouquet, a large mob of women, including Dani, Rachel, and Sugar again crowded the dance floor. Santana turned away from the large mob. The DJ gave a slow three count and Santana threw her bouquet over her shoulder. Sugar snagged the bouquet with ease this time.

"May I please have every and any single person who'd like to marry this young woman on the dance floor?" An immense mob of men and women crushed together on the floor.

Brittany turned away from the crowd and stretched Santana's garter like a rubber band as her wife had earlier. It struck Quinn in the neck. She slapped her neck instinctively and held on to the garter. Sugar followed the DJ's instructions and sat in the chair. The crowd began their cheers as Quinn approached Sugar. Quinn slowly pulled the garter up Sugar's legs and house went crazy with screaming and wild applause.

Quinn stood up and hugged Brittany and Santana. She was certain they had somehow fixed this tradition to go exactly the way it had. She then hugged Sugar and Jake. This was probably a huge joke at her expense but she didn't care. She was incredibly happy.

Dinner was then served. Brittany was glad when the DJ announced dinner. It was getting wild in there and then suddenly there was calm as people returned to their seats. The kitchen staff did their usual phenomenal job. There were three choices for entree: beef, chicken, or tofu. All of the guests seemed pleased with their meals. As Brittany finished eating, she noticed Sugar crossing the dance floor holding two large towels. She was pretty sure that meant it was time for the cutting of the cake.

Sure enough, the DJ called Brittany and Santana forward and the cake was wheeled out. Brittany loved the two bride figure at the top of the cake. It was a tiered cake that when cut, the top tier would be removed and frozen so that Brittany and Santana could eat it on their first anniversary. As they cut the cake, Brittany and Santana eyed each other suspiciously. Neither bride wanted to be smashed in the face with cake, but each knew what the other was capable of. There were two knives and they cut at the same time. They each used forks suspiciously and fed a dainty portion to each other. As they were chewing, they each smashed what was left of their slices in the other's face. Sugar was right there with the towels.

They reception came to an end and the newlyweds left to go to their bedroom. The guests were escorted out by the staff. As Rachel was about to go out the front door, a hand grabbed her upper arm.

"Rach, I need to talk to you," Quinn said seriously.

"Sure," said Rachel once her heart returned to her chest.

Quinn led her to a small study and locked the door. Quinn gestured and Rachel took the seat Quinn had indicated.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sure I was just being punked by the brides, but I've been thinking about the bouquet and the garter," Quinn said.

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly a sanitary way to transfer an article of clothing," Rachel said with a small grin. "As a nurse, you've got to be freaking ou..."

"It wasn't the germs that got me thinking," said Quinn. "It was who caught what. Brittany and Santana pretty much outed Jake, Sugar, and me. Not that I care who knows about the three of us. It's the happiest I've been in a long time. What I was thinking was what if we made it official?"

"You lost me," Rachel said.

"You know," said Quinn in a singsong.

"O... K...," said Rachel, dragging the syllables out as she pondered where this was going. "You caught a bouquet and a garter. Jake caught the other garter and Sugar caught the other bouquet. So..."

Quinn continued Rachel's line of thought from there. "So, is there any way the three of us can be legally married?"

"Um, what?" asked Rachel, somewhat dumbstruck. She began to think about it. "Not in the United States, surely. 'Decent society' has spent the better part of the last forty years making sure that polygamy is illegal in all fifty states."

"Even Utah?" asked Quinn. "We have same sex marriages all over now. Doesn't anyone allow polygamy, too?"

"Um, no," replied Rachel. "Sorry."

"Shit," said Quinn in anger. "Ok, you said not in the United States. What about Canada?"

"Hmmm," pondered Rachel. "Well, Canada was the first non-European country to allow same sex marriages throughout the nation... Not to mention the Saskatchewan loophole..."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Quinn. "What's the 'Saskatchewan loophole?'"

"Well," Rachel said as she tilted her head to the side and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, "there's this little known law. I happen to know about it because of a recent divorce case I had my clerks research. In Saskatchewan, you can remarry before your first marriage's divorce is finalized. Both 'spouses' have full rights under the law until the divorce goes through. It would only be a temporary thing. The divorce would have to be finalized eventually. Not to mention that it wouldn't be what you're asking for. You would be married to Jake and Sugar but they wouldn't be married to each other."

"Fuck," said Quinn. "Ok, so what about other countries? There are some places in Africa that have polygamy, right?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah, sort of. It's still not what you're asking for. In a few African and certain Arab countries something referred to as polygamy is permitted to guarantee the survival of the people. It isn't really polygamy, though. It's polygyny. The man is allowed to marry more than one wife. The thing is, the wives are not married to each other. It's misogyny at its finest."

"Crap. Are you saying there's no way?" asked Quinn.

"Well, when you set your mind on something..." Rachel said with a smile. "Hold on a second. Wait. What about corporate partnership?"

"I don't have a clue where you're headed," admitted Quinn.

"What if the three of you formed a corporation? You would be legally registered as partners. You would get death benefits and have some rights to decisions in an emergency. If you had your heart set on marriage, you could still legally marry one of your partners and you and your spouse could privately share the third as a lover."

"I think I get what you're saying, Rach," Quinn said. "I would have it on paper that I am partners with both of them. It wouldn't technically be a marriage but it would be a legal recognition of us a unit. So, if I did marry one of them also, who should it be?"

"That's up to you, Quinn," Rachel said with a little shrug. "If you marry Sugar, she has an excuse to change her last name to Puckerman since you kept the name from Noah."

"So, you're saying I could legally have my cake and eat it, too," gushed Quinn. "I can be legally recognized as partners with both of them?"

"Yeah," said Rachel.

Quinn pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel hugged her back and turned her head, drawing her mouth closer to Quinn's. For some reason not even Rachel could decipher, she kissed Quinn on the lips very gently. When Quinn seemed to be responding to the kiss, Rachel slid her fingers under the spaghetti straps of Quinn's gown and pulled them off her shoulders. Quinn felt what Rachel was doing, broke the kiss, and slapped Rachel across her left cheek. Rachel stopped immediately.

Quinn put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and said, "Rach, I love you but we are not doing this. My heart belongs to Sugar and Jake."

"What? What was I thinking I'm sorry... It's just since Finn left I have been so lonely. I don't know what came over my body..."

"I know what you're feeling and I think I have a solution," Quinn offered. She unlocked the door to the study and led Rachel by the hand to the rooms on the second floor. Quinn stopped at a room Rachel didn't recognize and knocked on the door. After about fifteen seconds, a female voice asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Quinn. I've brought Rachel. She needs you."

The door unlocked and Dani stood in the doorway wrapped in a bedsheet. She saw Rachel and smiled. She pressed the sheet to her body with her left hand and forearm and hugged Rachel with her right.

Dani said to Rachel, "Come on in, friend. I always have time for you."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV**

* * *

Santana, followed closely by Brittany, opened the door to their room. It was not the way they'd left it. It was spotless and there was gold tulle wrapped around the bed and the chairs. Santana was about to say something when she felt her body being scooped up. Brittany cradled Santana in her arms and carried her bride over the threshold. Santana hugged Brittany and kissed her on the cheek with a big smile on her face.

"Girl...," Santana playfully chastised her wife. "I should have carried you!"

"How do you figure?" asked Brittany as she kicked the door closed behind her. She carried her true love to the bed and gently set her down on the gold tulle draped over the top.

"I'm the one who proposed!" Santana said, grinning.

"My legs are stronger," said Brittany. She didn't mean this to hurt Santana. She was being practical. Santana knew that and loved her for it. "You can carry me on our first anniversary."

"Do people do that?" Santana asked.

In answer, Brittany asked, "Do I care?" Brittany leaned in for a kiss and time seemed to cease to exist.

The kiss melted Santana. She could feel her insides getting gooey. Santana could feel the barely restrained urgency in the soft wet lips that pressed against hers. In that moment, Santana was happier than she'd ever been. This woman, who was kissing her so perfectly, would be with her forever. Brittany wasn't going to run away. Santana could feel that in their embrace and their kiss.

Brittany's fingers entangled themselves in Santana's hair. She had worked so hard to tame her hair for Brittany and her lusty wife was happily undoing all that work. Santana loved it. Brittany's fingers in her hair reminded Santana how well her bride knew her. This was very important to Santana. Her heart was now filled by this amazing woman who was now known as Mrs. Pierce-Lopez.

Santana felt the zipper on the back of her dress being lowered. Her hands explored Brittany's back to bestow the same courtesy on her wife. Brittany then felt Santana's tongue slide into her mouth. Brittany smiled and sucked on the offered tongue. Santana continued undressing her wife but savored each touch of bare skin and every piece of fabric she moved out of the way.

Santana's greedy fingers explored the soft cool skin as it revealed itself to her efforts. She slid the straps of the bra that impeccably cupped Brittany's breasts as she felt her own bra straps removed too. It was hard to say if it was better to strip or be stripped. Santana was enjoying both. Her tits felt warm as her lover's hands kneaded and cupped them in desire.

This was something akin to a slow and deliberate race. Whichever one got her bride naked first would perhaps get to go down on her bride first, but there was no frenzy. The heat and the passion were there but they gave themselves the luxury of languishing. This was a wonderful night of wandering fingers.

When Santana was down to wearing only a garter belt and stockings, Brittany flipped her onto her belly. Brittany then shook out her own hair and let it trail down Santana's back to her ass for three passes. Brittany straddled Santana and gave her a massage. Instead of using oil, Brittany prepped her wife's skin with kisses. There was really nothing sexual about this, but Santana moaned so loudly and so musically that Brittany was getting very wet listening to her.

Each woman felt that she was the lucky one in this relationship. Santana found family. Brittany found a companion who would never leave her. As Brittany reached Santana's ass, she started by kneading the two plump cheeks and using her tongue to tease her asshole. Santana was very loud at that point and quite vocal in her appreciation of Brittany's efforts. The garter belt was removed and the stockings were slowly rolled down and slipped off Santana's feet. She was the first one naked. She was pretty sure what was coming next.

To her surprise, she stayed in a prone position. Brittany kept licking her ass but the hands were then rubbing the backs of her sexy thighs. When the hands reached that area, Brittany kissed behind Santana's knees before returning to lick and probe her asshole.

Britt's tits were gently pressed against the backs of her wife's calves. Santana did her best to remain still for her sexy spouse's sensational sapphic spree, but the assault on her senses had her wiggling for a moment's reprieve. That sought out respite did not come. Santana sank her fingers into the sheets in an attempt to steady herself. She bit her pillow in an effort not to scream loud.

Next, Brittany flipped her bride over again and slowly kissed her way up and down Santana's torso with dancing fingers trailing behind.

Santana felt herself practically dripping on the sheets in expectation of her wife's approach. Lips trailed sensuously across quivering thighs and Santana gasped as her dear wife's tongue paid a visit to her waiting pussy.

Santana's fingers had leisurely dawdled towards her clit, but Brittany stopped her. Brittany lifted up Santana's hands and pointed up above Santana's head. The young bride took the hint and put her arms above her head and kept them there. Brittany took control of the hot, wet, pussy that laid open before her. She attacked it like a starving woman seated at a five star restaurant. She pressed her face against Santana and dug her tongue inside to feast on the honey within.

Santana was no longer biting a pillow and expressed herself loudly, "Oh, shit, Sweetie! Yes! Oh, God, yes! Oh, I love how you tongue fuck me!"

Brittany's head vanished and reappeared repeatedly in Santana's field of vision as she bobbed her tongue deeper and deeper into Santana's pussy. Santana lost sight of Brittany completely as her head fell back and refused to lift up to see what her wife was doing to her. Santana was tempted to move her hands but remembered not to and left them where Brittany had directed her.

Santana felt heat emanating from somewhere within her core. It started as a red flame inside of her and then burned white hot. Waves of this intense heat shimmered along her limbs. Her toes clenched hard. Santana's back arched violently. Brittany followed and continued to pleasure her. Santana's eyes rolled up into her skull. She felt her pent up orgasm's release before she was enveloped in a velvety darkness.

Brittany smiled when her gorgeous wife passed out. Brittany removed the few articles of clothing she still had on and spooned her beloved Santana. When Santana began to stir, Brittany gently kissed her cheek.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh. How... How did you get behind me...? Did I black out?"

"Yes, you did, gorgeous," said Brittany in her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Britt," Santana said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Brittany said with a smile Santana could feel. "It was pretty fucking cool, actually. I took it as a sign that you enjoyed what I did."

"Well, that's an understatement," said Santana. "Come here." Santana turned to face Brittany and turned Brittany on to her back. The lovely bride climbed onto Brittany and kissed her passionately. She moved her legs to accommodate Brittany's position and rubbed her body against that of her wife. Nipples rubbed nipples. Tummies met. Thigh caressed thigh. Santana aimed her pussy and rubbed herself briskly against Brittany's.

Brittany moaned and gasped in time with Santana's movements. Santana's skin was a delightful mix of warm and cool. Brittany could feel the heat radiating from her, tempered by the coolness of her nipples.

Santana scissored their bodies together in a gentle but stimulating tempo. She kissed Brittany with an open mouth and then pulled away. She did this several times. When Brittany got used to the rhythm and matched it, Santana used the opportunity to stick her tongue in Brittany's mouth. She swirled her tongue around and explored her true love's mouth. Their tongues began a slow and intimate dance as Santana picked up the tempo of her thrusts

They moaned in each other's mouths. Sweat dotted Santana's forehead as she picked up her pace. She grasped the headboard and Brittany's elevated thigh, using them for leverage.

Brittany saw the effort her bride was putting into scissoring her and moaned contentedly. She knew this was an act of great love. She braced herself and let Santana do the work. When Santana dragged her clit against one particular spot, Brittany's eyes opened wide and she gasped. Santana recognized those signs and tried to duplicate the action. When she got another gasp in exchange, she got herself into a rhythm and rubbed that spot mercilessly.

Brittany became very warm. Her breathing became rapid and shallow. Her tits wobbled with each of Santana's thrusts. Brittany's head tilted back and she rolled her eyes. She thrashed all over the bed. Santana pulled Brittany's hair hard in an attempt to balance herself. Brittany loved the sensation and bucked harder. An evil grin grew on Santana's face before she sucked hard on Brittany's earlobe as she did her best to keep her clit rubbing Brittany's.

Brittany let out a scream before she came. Santana slowed down her onslaught on her wife and let the poor young woman recover. As they settled back to some semblance of normalcy, the newlyweds stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you," panted Brittany.

"Me too," replied a straight-faced Santana and they settled into gentle kisses.

...

Rachel knew that Dani was naked under the sheet she'd wrapped herself in. "Uhhhh, should I go?" Rachel asked, feeling very odd and wondering if Quinn had barred the door behind her. It was the sort of thing Quinn would do.

"Fuck no, you shouldn't," said Dani as she let the sheet fall to the floor.

Rachel looked at Dani's naked body. Dani was muscular but not ridiculously so. Her tattoos were artful but not distracting. Starting at her shoulder blades and going all the way down her right arm, was an incredible series wings. There was also several lines of Roman numerals across her ribs just to the left of one of her amazing breasts, matched on the other side by more wings. There were also many inspirational words printed on her skin that made Rachel see that Dani may be a woman of amazing depth. Overall, she looked amazing.

"So, how horny are you?" Dani asked.

"Very horny." Rachel could see where this was going.

"I thought so," said Dani with a smile.

"Did I tell you how beautiful your body is?" Rachel couldn't believe her own words.

"Rachel," Dani said in an almost suspicious tone, "I can see when a woman really needs to be fucked."

Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement. She should shut up and get fucked. Dani was right. She did need it. As much as her lawyer side would love to argue about it, her horny side knew a good deal when it was being offered.

Dani walked slowly up to Rachel. Rachel had taken a step back but quickly ran out of space to move. Dani removed Rachel's coat from her arms, folded it, and laid it over the back of a chair that was not far away from them. She took Rachel by both hands and led her closer to the chair. Dani ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and Rachel moaned softly. Dani put Rachel's purse on the seat of the chair. Rachel's shirt was next. Once it was neatly folded and placed on the chair, Dani hugged Rachel. Rachel stood stiff at first. Soon after she relaxed into the hug from the naked woman, she felt the zipper of her skirt being lowered. This woman was really going to strip her naked one clothing item at a time. The blue skirt fell in a gentle motion to the floor then Dani helped Rachel step out of it.

Dani massaged Rachel's lovely breasts through her bra. The two women kissed as Dani's fingers ran slowly up and down Rachel's back. Dani then slid her hands forward to again caress through the soft cup of the lacy white bra. Rachel ran her hands along Dani's arms never rubbing lower than the elbows. Dani leaned forward to kiss the tops of Rachel's breasts while her fingers retreated to the back to unclasp Rachel's bra. Rachel put her left hand on Dani's right shoulder and slid the fingers of her right hand through Dani's dyed hair. The clasps on her bra came undone and was pulled off her arms and dropped at her feet.

Dani held Rachel's now bare left tit and sucked gently on the nipple. Rachel let out the deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Dani's soft lips pulled excruciatingly slowly off the left nipple, letting it snap back into place, and moved to the right tit. Rachel and Dani moaned at the same time because Dani began to rub her own clit. Dani looked up at Rachel as she sucked on the right nipple. She massaged the other tit as her hot mouth went back and forth from nipple to nipple.

Rachel let out a series of soft moans. Her hands were hanging awkwardly at her sides. She didn't want to do anything to interfere with the magic Dani was working on her flesh.

Dani would suck and then lick each nipple as she went from one to the other. Her hands slid slowly from Rachel's tits to her back and then her ass. Her fingers traced inside the waistband of the lacy white panties. Dani bent Rachel over the arm of the comfortable chair and let her fingertips explore the sweet ass through the panties.

"I love these panties on you, Rach."

"I guess you'd like them better if they were off, though, huh?" Rachel asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dani slowly peeled the panties off the petite yet firm ass. She slid them all the way down and helped Rachel as she stepped out of them. Dani gently pushed Rachel's leg apart with one hand as the fingertips of the other glided gracefully over the flesh of the vulnerable ass.

Dani squatted down. She licked and kissed Rachel's pussy. Rachel froze, but then suddenly remembered how little her ex husband Finn did this for her and instead welcomed it. The massaging fingers that were suddenly gracing her buns and Dani's tongue's soft treatment of her pussy lips pulled another string of throaty moans from Rachel and her muscles slowly relaxed. Two hands caressed the soft cheeks happily as a darting tongue flicked all around the clit.

Dani, very abruptly then, stopped touching Rachel. Rachel whimpered in frustration. Then she heard Dani's voice. "Bed."

Rachel went willingly to the bed but her legs were not cooperating. She was feeling some numbness from clunching her muscles so hard before. So, Dani held her up as they walked. Rachel took note of how strong the young woman was. It made sense with her job and all. After some tossing of sheets, Rachel was laid down on her back. Her head was in the top right corner of the bed and she was laid diagonally. Dani then arranged herself so that her head was still by Rachel's pussy and ass but her own pussy was in the air above Rachel's face. "Rachel, I just want you to do as I do."

"Fuck Yes."

Dani quickly rubbed her fingers up and down on Rachel's pussy. Rachel, in turn, did the same to Dani. Both girls moaned in harmony. Dani then removed her hand so she could use her tongue to lick and suck on Rachel's outer labia, which Rachel did back. The volume increased as the harmony of moans went up a new height. After several fun minutes of sucking and licking, Dani opened Rachel's outer labia with her fingers and licked on the inner lips. Rachel's moans were muffled by Dani's pussy and Dani was calling out inarticulate orders at that point. Dani trapped one of Rachel's inner labia with her teeth and gave it a tug. The muffled shout of "OH!" was soon echoed by Dani saying it clearly.

This was a new situation for Rachel. She felt like she was being a dom and a sub at the same time. She moaned into Dani's pussy as Dani began a tongue fucking blitz on her, which she quickly copied. Dani lost herself for a moment and slapped Rachel's ass hard. She was absolutely astounded when she felt a returning slap two seconds later.

"Ohhhhhh, shit!" yelled Dani. Dani couldn't believe how turned on she was. She was panting with excitement as she perform another spank and then felt and heard its twin. She moaned with a gasp that Rachel breathed into her vag as another smacking sound issued from behind her and then she yelped once it was her turn. They both came very easily, almost simultaneously.

Dani then crawled off Rachel on all fours, turned around, and threw Rachel's legs over her shoulders. Rachel laid there with her heels resting on Dani's back. Soon fingers became involved and Rachel felt two digits spreading apart inside her.

Dani then shouted, "Oh, shit! I totally forgot!" She walked away. Rachel was left panting. There was the sound of a zipper and fabrics being moved around.

She looked up and saw Dani returning with a harness that carried a huge strap on. She gasped and then felt her pussy being invaded. She dug her heels into the sheets. Soon she was being pumped hard.

Dani fucked Rachel with gusto. Rachel had been unprepared for the tidal wave that lifted her up in bliss and carried her off. Her body jolted and lifted off the bed. Both women were loudly moaning and gasping while fucking. The thrusts became harder and faster. Both women were suddenly screaming in delight and riding waves.

Dani maintained her thrusting and grinding and set off a chain reaction orgasm in Rachel. Dani however refused to stop until her own orgasm had come and gone. Just as Rachel thought she would pass out from too much pleasure, Dani slowed down and stopped humping. Dani collapsed on Rachel and Rachel bucked in a zombied manner as the fake dick filled her and stayed there.

Dani kissed her way up Rachel's sensitive body. By the time Dani's toy carefully exited Rachel, Dani was sucking and fondling her new lover's nipples. Rachel in return smothered Dani in kisses as Dani gently rolled off of her and finally collapsed flat on the bed.

"Oh, thank you," Rachel said finally.

"Anything for a friend."

...

All of the guests were gone or settled in their rooms. Quinn pulled Sugar into a passionate kiss. When they broke, she gave the same kiss and embrace to Jake who gave it back to Sugar after he broke with Quinn. This had become their customary "The night is over, let's lock up the house" kiss.

"So what did you and Rachel talk about?" asked Jake.

"Oh, I wanted to know if there was a legal way for the three of us to get married..." Quinn left it at that and her words hung heavily in the air.

"Well?" Sugar asked once she reached her threshold of anticipation. "Is there?"

"No and yes. I'll tell you both all about it in bed."

When they got upstairs, and Quinn regaled them with her earlier conversation, Jake was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe how excited he was by this idea. He could admit to himself that he loved both of these women. He just never would have had the idea of marrying them. All thoughts of marriage had gone out of his head once he started sharing these gorgeous women. He put his hand on top of Quinn's.

"So, what do we all think?" he asked. "Should we do it?"

"I'm in," said Sugar simply. She was amazed that anyone would go to so much trouble for her. She loved Quinn and Jake. She smiled as she thought about how hard she'd tried to bury her feelings for both of them only to find those feelings reflected back. "I have one question, though. Why can't we have a wedding?"

"It wouldn't be legal," replied Quinn somberly. She would have loved a public wedding.

"Legal schmegal," retorted Sugar. "There were same sex wedding ceremonies years before they were legal..."

"What are you saying?" asked Jake.

"For every difficult thing there is to do, somebody's got to be the first." Sugar gave each of her lovers a soft kiss. "Quinn, Jake, I love both of you. I have no problems changing my name and becoming whatever... Puckerman, Incorporated, with you. By the same token, I also have no problems having some internet ordained minister pronouncing us wife, husband, and wife. It's a ceremony. It may be no more legal than a fifteen dollar bill, but it would still mean something to me."

"I love it," said Jake.

"So do I," said Quinn.

Jake chuckled and said, "Let me just send out a text." Jake took out his iPhone and his thumbs were a blur. Sugar and Quinn were waiting for an explanation but received nothing from their muscular lover. Instead, he took off his tuxedo and hung it in the closet.

"What are you doing?" Sugar asked. Jake could clearly see she was not happy.

"I'm getting ready for bed," he said, not understanding the anger in her eyes.

"Who did you text?" asked a somewhat furious Sugar.

"A friend," came the simple reply.

Sugar was about to take off her shoe and throw it at Jake, but Quinn stopped her.

"Relax, Babe," she said to her lover. "I know Jake. He won't give us any details until he thinks there are good enough details to give. He'll tell us everything eventually. You just have to be patient with him."

"Yes, Quinn." Sugar slowly undressed Quinn and Quinn did likewise. The ladies decided to do all the work before going to bed. Sugar sat on Jake's face and wiggled while Quinn rode his cock cowgirl.

Quinn adored sharing her lovers like this. This evening wasn't about wild screaming orgasms. This was about pleasuring each other and staying connected before going to sleep. Sugar thought it was such an old married couple thing to have that kind of gentle love making and she thought that was perfect. Maybe Avalon would see at least one more wedding.

* * *

 **to be continued.**


	25. Chapter XXV

**Chapter XXV**

* * *

For their honeymoon, Santana and Brittany traveled to Puerto Rico and had a wonderful time in San Juan. They did all the touristy things. They took scuba diving lessons. They visited the Devil's Tower at Castillo de San Cristobal in Old San Juan. They tanned out by their hotel's pool most afternoons and made love at night. They did a lot of lovemaking to catch up for what they had missed during the hectic pre wedding schedules.

One morning before sunrise, Brittany suggested a walk on the beach to greet the day. Santana loved the beach and the resort had a particular stretch of beach and dunes that was very beautiful in the morning. So they went out together, hand in hand, to greet the new day. They especially loved that no one there stared at two women walking while holding hands and being affectionate.

That didn't actually matter this morning since there were no other people there. They just sat quietly in the pale half light of morning and held hands. Brittany looked so lovely, her hair still mussed from sleeping and pulled back into a ponytail, and there were faint spidery creases along her cheek from the pillow. Her pale pink skin glowed and Santana was so happy to just look at her.

"What?" Brittany said quietly, finally turning to look at her wife.

Santana smiled and said, "you are so beautiful this morning I can't stop looking at you."

Britt gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a tug as Santana leaned in and their lips met. Their lips mashed together and parted. Brittany teased Santana with her tongue until Santana sucked it into her mouth. She reached behind Brittany's neck to hold her lips tight to hers.

Brittany moaned. They were locked together for the longest time until she suggested they go back to their room to heat things up.

"But I want you so bad Britt! No one's here..."

Brittany didn't need to answer. She simply took off her Pink hoodie. Santana then unzipped her own and slipped it off too. They both felt so wonderfully in love at that very moment.

Santana's hands slipped around Brittany's waist, caressing her warm skin below her camisole and sliding underneath and up her back as theirs breasts nestled together. They kissed again. This time as they lay back with Santana over Brittany, and she forced her tongue deep into her mouth then pulled back.

Brittany's eyes opened and as she smiled up, "I love you."

Santana needed nothing more said. She grabbed the waistband of Brittany's sweats and pulled them down quickly and she wriggled her ankles free in return.

Brittany lay there in her panties, a beautiful sheer pink thong with little gold heart rings at the sides. Her knees were drawn up slightly, her beautiful flat tummy was rising and falling with her quickening breaths as Santana placed her hand flat on her tummy and slid down to cup her pussy.

Santana began rubbing with her thumb, pressing in hard through the fabric and grinding on her clit. Brittany gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as she lifted her hips up off the sand.

Santana began to feel Brittany's wetness growing. In one smooth movement, she had her thong off, and thrill and beauty of her soaked lips gave Santana a shiver of pleasure. She opened her lips and pressed them quickly to Brittany's pussy.

Brittany's fingers went into Santana's hair and she pulled her down. Santana loved her taste, and quickly pushed her tongue in deep. Brittany squealed and she rubbed herself against Santana's kiss.

Santana's hands found Brittany's breasts. Her nipples were straining against the snugness of her camisole and she began to gently pinch and roll each of them together. Her tongue began a slow and deliberate stroking up and down Brittany's soaking pussy. She could feel her shudder with each swipe over her clit.

Then with her left hand, Santana suddenly shoved two fingers deep inside her. Again Brittany squealed and continued to moan. Santana drove her fingers as deeply inside her as she could and continued to move them in and out.

Brittany couldn't imagine feeling any more sexy and began a long shuddering moan as her orgasm hit her. She began to gasp rhythmically and moan "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh!" as Santana continued keeping her fingers buried deep inside her until it ceased.

Santana slipped her fingers from Brittany's dripping pussy and up to her mouth. Her eyes were closed, and as Santana trailed over her lips she opened and sucked them into her mouth. Brittany made such wonderful loving sounds as she settled down and relaxed. They kissed then for a long time as the sun was peeking over the horizon.

Instead of watching the sunrise, they held close just looking into the others soft welcoming eyes. Brittany whispered, "I love marriage."

And their bodies melded into one again, their lips came together as Brittany rolled them over and used all the love in her heart and soul to repay Santana as the golden rays of a new day painted their naked skin.

...

"I have reservations for three at 7pm at the fancy French restaurant in town. You and Sugar should dress accordingly."

Quinn's curiosity was piqued. Surely, there was no reason to go to a 5 star restaurant when they could have a better meal at home. Nevertheless, she and Sugar dressed up for the occasion.

Sugar wore a royal blue dress with a mermaid shape and a sweetheart neckline. It was floor length and had tasteful starburst designs in silver sequins. Quinn's red dress was asymmetric in design. It was a one-shoulder full length taffeta dress that had a gentle mermaid shape which then flared off towards the hem. The taffeta was gently pleated at the bust and strap. Beads and bronze sequins decorated under the bust and diagonally across the skirt.

They took Quinn's stretch limousine to the restaurant with Sugar driving. Quinn got a little suspicious when they were seated out of sight of the other diners. They had section of the restaurant all to themselves. After their dinner orders were taken, Quinn was about to ask why they were getting this treatment. However, Jake stood up before she got a chance to inquire. He stepped so that he was standing between his lovers. He went down on one knee and produced two ring boxes.

"Quinn, Sugar, I had no idea what love was before the three of us got together. I've always felt there was something missing from my life. Now I feel like I'm part of something very special. What was missing was each of you. I would very much like to marry both of you in front of all our friends and family. I think you both deserve that experience, legal or not. Will you marry me?"

There was a teal box with a white ribbon, which he handed to Sugar. Inside was a classic Tiffany diamond engagement ring. Quinn was given a black box which held a large round cut diamond in a 14 karat white gold knotted V shaped ring. This ring was, on the surface, far less ornate than Sugar's but that was the point. The ring Quinn had gotten from Noah had been very expensive, but look where that had gone. What she cared about was emotions. Jake knew this. Jake also knew that Quinn could have afford a building full of rings if she really wanted to make such a purchase for herself. But Jake bought these rings without touching his inheritance, and he selected rings for each girl that was as brilliant and original as them.

Each girl treasured the ring the moment she saw how perfectly it fit on her finger. Sugar was impressed that he thought enough to get them unique rings and said so.

"That's true," said Quinn. "That was very thoughtful of you. I love mine. Oh. 'Yes,' by the way."

"Hell yes," said Sugar.

Jake stood up and kissed each of his fiancées.

Of course, dinner was a lavish affair. The salads alone were twenty dollars. The trio were happy to trade bites with each other. Quinn and Jake consumed a lot champagne and chatted merrily. Sugar had one glass, but switched to ginger ale after. She still didn't want to drink.

There was a happiness in Quinn's heart she hadn't known in almost three years. "Mmmm," she said, swallowing a bite of fish, "can we get a wedding together in just over a month?"

Jake smiled and said, "Brittany and Santana will be helping out once they're back from their honeymoon. Which reminds me, I need to text them that you both said yes."

"Do it when we get home," said Quinn. "Let's just enjoy the moment." There was laughter in the air and the happy sounds of people enjoying their food.

That night, after Jake sent his text, and the newlyweds replied with a smiley face and eight exclamation points, the trio headed to the hotel above the restaurant, where a lavish room awaited them for a quiet celebration filled with love.

Once in the room Jake opened a bottle of champagne, poured three glasses, and held his up. Sugar and Quinn followed his lead and Jake said, "To us."

Quinn looked at both others, "I can't imagine my life without you two."

Sugar raised her glass and said, "Last one in the shower has to wash everybody!" She drained her glass, threw it on the bed, and ran into the bathroom.

Quinn squealed and ran with her glass and entered the bathroom just after Sugar. Jake drained his glass and walked into the bathroom loudly cursing his slow reaction time and speed. Sugar had turned on the shower. Quinn finished her champagne, put the glass down and began disrobing. Sugar turned, looked at Jake, and took off her clothes while Jake returned her look and did the same.

Things were quiet at first, two of them washing the other. The atmosphere was electric, delicate; the moment could blossom or burst. Sugar and Quinn stood facing each other, Jake rubbed their backs, the multi-head shower caressed them all with a cascade of liquid heat. Sugar looked at Jake, then Quinn. Quinn's lips parted slightly. Slowly, their eyes locked, breasts touched, lips touched, and Jake withdrew his hands.

They kissed, eyes closed, mouths open. Their hands grazed slow on necks, faces, arms, back, hips and finally breasts.

Jake was aroused. He watched Sugar and Quinn kiss and caress with gentle intimacy. He was hard. Jake caressed their backs, down their asses and between, their hips arched back and Jake put his hands between wet legs. Sugar turned to Jake and kissed him while he stroked her pussy lips, then she pushed Quinn to Jake and they kissed and caressed each other beneath the stream of water. Jake turned off the shower and they all got out, grabbed fluffy towels and dried each other off.

Entering the suite, Sugar placed a chair near the side of the bed and directed Jake to sit. She nodded at Quinn to sit on his lap. Quinn sat down and they kissed and she stroked his cock. Jake let Sugar tie his wrist to the arm of the chair with a thong. He was amused as she tied the other one. Quinn got off, gave him one last stroke, a lingering kiss, and a wink. Sugar poured another glass of champagne, tilted it at Jake's lips and he drank. Quinn went to Sugar, put an arm around her back and caressed her breasts. Sugar moaned. Jake's cock was throbbing. "Ohhh, man."

Sugar and Quinn kissed, softly then harder, their hands roaming soft flesh. Sugar lay on her back and Quinn closed over her, kissing her way to Sugar's core. A surge of emotion flooded Sugar as she lay on her back returning Quinn's kiss.

Quinn licked and kissed and nibbled her way down Sugar's body. Sugar spread her legs and Quinn was finally there. Sugar looked at Jake, his eyes blazing with lust, she smiled and closed her eyes and gave herself to Quinn.

Quinn was as wet as she had ever been. Being with Sugar and Jake was incredible and she wanted to give them as much pleasure as she possibly could. She nibbled and licked, softer then harder. Quinn kissed her way up Sugar's body and Sugar pulled her to her and kissed her tenderly then hard. Full of joy, Sugar rolled her over and Jake watched her kiss and lick her way down until she was poised at Quinn's pussy. Sugar looked at Jake, pushed Quinn's leg wide and toward Jake and went down on her and heard Jake moan and say quietly, "Fuck, that is so fucking hot."

Sugar loved Quinn's taste and texture and she nibbled and chewed and fingered and bit and pulled and felt Quinn tense. She heard Quinn cry out, release, and then relax. While Quinn's breathing slowed Sugar got out of bed, went over to Jake and kissed him and he tasted Quinn on her lips and tongue. He tried to lift his hips and rub his cock against her but she smiled and stepped away and he laughed and moaned.

Jake said, "Hey, what about me?"

Sugar said, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Ha ha. Now let me loose."

"What do you think, Quinn, has he been a good boy?"

They lay on the bed looking at Jake, caressing each other. "I don't know..."

Sugar and Quinn each untied a wrist and led him to the bed.

Jake started by fucking Quinn. Quinn swooned and moaned at the sensation of his cock plowing in and out of her wet cunt. He kissed Quinn, tongues swirling. Jake was filled with love and lust. The pleasure was extreme from the sensations of Quinn's hot cunt surrounding his cock. Quinn was grinding her hips and shouting until she came at the same time as Jake. She loved the strong pulse of his cock and jets of his cum deep inside of her.

After Jake slumped on Quinn. They lay there for brief moments until Quinn looked up at Jake and looked over at Sugar sitting in a chair, legs spread: pinching her nipples and rubbing her hairless pussy.

Sugar squealed and laughed when Jake pulled her to the bed. She fell on her back and grunted as Jake slammed his cock deep inside of her. He was crazy with lust and started slow, but quickly built and fucked her hard. Sugar threw her legs back and begged for it harder.

So Jake pulled out, pushed Sugar to her knees, and entered her from behind. He grabbed Sugar's hips and slapped and slammed into her as hard as she could take, over and over and over and over, her breasts swaying and snapping and hair flying. Sugar grunted with each thrust and she lowered her head on the bed, but Jake grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back.

Sugar's head snapped up, her back arched, and she rasped, "Yes, fuck me." More brutal thrusts followed and then Sugar screamed and went vertical. She threw an arm back around Jake's neck and he hugged her while she convulsed in bliss.

Jake laid Sugar down gently and gave her his second load. They heard Quinn say, "Damn… So hot."

They all lay on the bed and a few minutes passed, each girl admiring her new ring until sleep took them.

...

It was bittersweet when the day arrived for Brittany and Santana to go to the airport and fly home. On one hand, they were happy that one of Quinn's wedding gifts to them was their room at Avalon for as long as they wanted it. On the other hand, there was a very fast paced and busy world waiting for them when they got back. They had enjoyed the pace of San Juan. As energetic as the people were, it was slow and relaxing compared to New York City.

It took the newlyweds a few moments to realize why that the house was unusually quiet when they returned. It was very late, after midnight, and the few staff members that were still awake told the pair that Quinn, Jake, and Sugar were out having a fancy dinner.

Brittany and Santana had both slept on the plane so, they decided to stay up a little bit longer. It actually provided them an opportunity to talk.

Brittany began, "Santana... Now that we are married... And you know both of us will be done with grad school by the end of the year..."

"Britt, babe, I love you, but you're rambling..." Santana spoke up.

"What if we tried to have a baby? Like as soon as we can?"

"Really?" Santana replied sounding way more excited than Brittany had expected. "Absolutely!"

"Are you sure? You don't think it is too soon?"

"Of course not Britt, I have actually been thinking about it a lot too. I can't wait to have a baby with you."

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's work out all the details later. Tonight we celebrate..."

Brittany came over and straddled Santana's hips. "We're gonna have a baby?!" She kissed Santana with hunger and a carnal lust came over her that Santana had never seen.

Santana was ready for her. Santana picked her up and took her to their bedroom and forgot about whatever staff members were still hanging about.

Brittany took off her shirt while still in the hallway, and when Santana set her on their bed she took hers off too, followed by Brittany's shorts.

Brittany then removed her thong and since she was not wearing a bra, she started tugging at Santana's jeans to got them off along with her underwear. Soon enough they were both on the bed all over each other, naked.

Santana grabbed both of her wife's arms and held them over her head as she went to suck a nipple. She bit and pulled that nipple out as far as it could go while looking up at Brittany's face as Brittany watched. Brittany was smiling and nodding in approval. She began grinding herself against Santana between her legs. Santana let go with one of her hands to rub Brittany's pussy, cupping it and teasing her.

"Just take me... don't fucking tease me."

"How do you want it?"

"How ever you give it to me."

"Good." Santana slid a finger inside her and pulled out, leaving it in only long enough to get her started then licked it clean. "Nice."

"There's more where that came from. I am so wet."

Santana went back in with the same finger, in and out, then added a second as Brittany groaned from the pleasure.

"Just like that Santana."

Santana brought her knee up to the back of her hand and pushed into her with more force.

"Fuck Santana... harder, more."

Santana put in another finger and thrusted harder and further, then Brittany brought up her thigh to Santana's sex. "Uuhhh." Santana wanted release, she wanted her wife.

"Cum with me Santana." Brittany brought down her free hand between Santana's thighs and went inside of Santana. First two fingers, then three; Santana was more than full.

They thrusted inside of each other's willing bodies and within a few minutes they both started shaking, grinding harder against each other.

Brittany was ready to cum and Santana was going to make it happen. "Fuck. Oh GOD yes." Brittany reached her height and then her hand sent Santana into orbit too.

Santana fell onto Brittany's body and kissed all over Brittany trying to extend the orgasm. Just as Santana started catching her breath, she tried to say something and had to stop to let a moan escape her body.

They stayed there more than happy to enjoy the view of the other in ecstasy. When she was satisfied, Santana started pulling out her fingers from inside Brittany and Brittany did the same. Santana then rolled onto the bed on her back.

Brittany had other ideas. She grabbed Santana's fingers and licked them clean, putting hers to Santana's lips. Santana sucked them in, more than happy to clean up the mess. Brittany smiled and crawled on top of Santana's body. "You know we never had dinner." An evil smile crept up her face.

"What do you want to eat?" Santana knew full well what she was hungry for.

"Pussy." Brittany dove right for Santana's core, sending a shockwave through her body.

Santana was still very sensitive, but she let go and Brittany had her way with her. Brittany started by going up and down Santana's slit with her tongue, barely peeking between the lips. Santana was more than happy to comply. Brittany walked her right hand up Santana's stomach to her breast and started kneading her nipples. Santana arched her back pushing her breast up to meet Brittany's hand. Santana wanted everything Brittany was willing to give.

Soon enough of Brittany's tongue drove inside Santana as her other hand played with her clit.

Then Santana was gone and cumming. Brittany lapped up everything more than eagerly. She kissed Santana down from that amazing high and then kissed her way up to Santana's face.

Santana kissed her, tasting herself on Brittany. Then Brittany pulled away and rolled onto her back on the bed next to Santana.

"You know we might not get to have crazy sex like that with a kid walking around," Brittany was smiling though, breathing heavily.

"Oh babe, trust me, we will." Santana turned Brittany onto her stomach and kissed down her back lovingly.

By the end of the night they had over a dozen orgasms between them.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Chapter XXVI**

* * *

Quinn had been used to clutter on the Dining Room table from Santana and Brittany. The clutter was usually textbooks but recently, it had been bridal magazines. Quinn noticed that a week after they returned from Puerto Rico, the clutter was catalogs. These were not the sort of catalogs she would have expected. They were from sperm banks.

"Um, what the hell is on my table now?" she asked Brittany and Santana, who looked up at the same time.

"We're looking over potential sperm donors," said Santana. "We've narrowed it down to ten each."

"What do you mean 'each'?" asked Quinn with a look of confusion.

"Well, for both of us," Santana replied. "Of course, not at the same time though. Brittany's going to be inseminated first. When our baby is old enough, it'll be my turn. I just wanted to get an idea of the kind of donor I'd like."

"Why does Brittany go first?"

"I won the coin toss," Brittany said with what looked like pride.

"So, who are the contenders?" asked Quinn.

Brittany fanned out the folders before her and described the profiles.

"All of them are Hispanic," Quinn noted.

"Well, yeah," Brittany replied. "I've selected men who look and think like Santana does. I want our baby to feel like both of ours."

Quinn looked at Santana and said, "So all of yours..."

"...have blonde hair, blue eyes, and are kind of geniuses," Santana finished the sentence.

"Okay," said Quinn. "Not to sound selfish, but what about helping plan my wedding?"

"Well," said Brittany, "your betrothed, Sugar, AKA the Master Wedding Planner has already given us tasks. We have a New York City shopping spree scheduled for Friday after our classes. Sugar's going shopping with Santana and you're stuck with me."

"Oh," said Quinn. "Is Santana going to be Sugar's Matron of Honor?"

"Yep," said Santana. "We assumed Brittany would be your Matron of Honor."

"Of course," said Quinn. "I was going to ask you tonight after dinner."

"In that case, I accept, " said Brittany.

After they escaped their Friday morning classes, Santana and Brittany walked up to the familiar limousine waiting for them. Kurt opened the door for the newlywed students. Sugar and Quinn were already in the back. The lists were split up and Sugar and Santana were dropped of in Times Square. Brittany and Quinn got out of the limo on Fifth Avenue.

Shopping was a blur of looking for the perfect example of each item. Sugar and Santana walked to Seventh Avenue to search for gowns whereas the stepsisters seemed to go from one end of Fifth Avenue to the other. Both teams called Kurt within five minutes of each other. The collected treasures were put in the trunk and the journey back east began. It seemed to take forever to get back to Avalon.

Brittany and Santana put away the shopping items they carried in with them and then snuck off to their bedroom. They were kissing before the door was closed.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, so how did you and Sugar do?" Brittany asked as she pulled away for air.

"Oh, that girl is so excited. I'm going to have my hands full at her bachelorette," said a smiling Santana.

"Santana, I know we can pull this off because Sugar trusts us."

"I know."

"I hated being away from you today. I knew exactly where you were and I still missed you today."

"Well, I'm here now,"

"Yes, you are," said Brittany. She smiled and slowly walked behind Santana. Her hands expertly kneaded Santana's shoulders. Santana moaned and surrendered herself to her wife's magical fingers.

Without the massage losing its rhythm, Brittany kissed where Santana's neck met her shoulder. Santana gasped as her loving spouse kissed a trail up to her ear and sucked hard on the lobe. Brittany spun her around forcefully and kissed her savagely on the lips.

Brittany's hands then traced over her wife's body as their tongues wrestled happily with each other. Brittany opened Santana's slacks and let them drop. She grasped both of Santana's ass cheeks roughly and gave them a deep massage. Her hands, after several minutes, trailed up Santana's back and removed her top.

Santana felt it was time to reciprocate and the two lovers were soon naked at the foot of the bed. They kissed and looked lustfully in each other's eyes. Brittany kissed the back of Santana's hand as they climbed on the bed together. She held Santana's arm at the elbow and slowly kissed her way up the arm, to the shoulder, then the base of the neck, the long throat, under the chin and, finally, the soft full lips. Her hands returned to Santana's ass as the two women, kneeling on the bed and facing each other, deepened their kiss. Their breasts pressed together as they moaned in each other's mouth.

Brittany eventually pulled away from the sloppy kiss and backed away slightly but used her hand to rub Santana's labia. She placed her forehead against her wife's and rubbed her briskly as her left hand caressed Santana's right tit. After a bit, she stopped rubbing Santana and put her right hand in her mouth.

Santana sucked passionately on the fingers. Freshly lubricated, the fingers returned to the warmth of her pussy. Brittany kissed her wife's chin and slowly kissed her way down to the right breast. She sucked on the nipple and licked it before doing the same to the left breast. She then kissed a slow trail down Santana's flat stomach. She licked Santana's navel and slowly continued her kissing a path south. Brittany finally pulled Santana's legs forward and apart to feast. She pushed her tongue inside her wife and curled it. She coaxed a lot of sexy noises out of Santana.

Santana's eyes were closed. She was so in love with Brittany and the feeling increased steadily. She could feel the love Brittany was demonstrating to her. The tongue fucking gained momentum with occasional clit sucking breaks. After seven or so minutes of that, Brittany latched on to Santana's clit and sucked hard while rubbing her with three fingers. Santana was soon bucking her hips. She felt herself getting closer to climaxing and begged her wife to make her cum.

Brittany was happy to oblige. She got the fourth finger in and spread them as she pumped them savagely into her squirming spouse. Santana's muscles clenched. Her eyes rolled. Her fingers dug into the sheets. Her head thudded repeatedly against the mattress as her body spasmed spectacularly. Brittany loved turning her wife into a quivering mess.

Santana was incapable of being articulate for a very long time but a soft, "I love you," finally escaped her lips.

"I love you too," Brittany said before gently kissing her.

Santana felt as though her bones had melted but managed to lift her head enough to properly return the kiss. She tried to flip Brittany but lacked the strength. Brittany smiled and turned in the direction her bride tried to maneuver her. She lay on her back and waited for Santana to regain her composure. It wasn't long and having a hot, naked, woman resting her head on your left breast is pretty fucking sexy anyway.

Santana slid her way down Brittany's body, dragging her tongue behind her. She went all the way down and sucked on Brittany's toes. Santana slowly and deliberately kissed her way back up the long leg. She stopped at Brittany's wet pussy and breathed hot air on it. Brittany thought Santana was still panting at first, but realized it was intentional when she felt the hot breath on her clit. Brittany moaned appreciatively. Santana worshipped her. Fingers slowly breached Brittany and she squirmed but could not shake off her ravenous lover. The fingers inside Brittany twisted slowly. They turned at such a calculated pace that the pleasure was agonizing. Brittany loved her wife's methodical pace but there were times she craved a hard and fast fucking. Fortunately, all she ever had to do was say so. She begged her to pick up the pace and Santana drove her home.

...

One week before the wedding, the engaged trio was split up. Jake, needing some man-time after being around so many women, went drinking with every male relative he had a phone number for. The alcohol flowed freely, and not much excitement was had, surprisingly.

Meanwhile Santana took Sugar and some of her friends from the housekeeping and kitchen staff to a lez friendly strip club. The doors of the strip club opened at eight on the dot. Santana had ordered a three and a half hour bachelorette party package. The package included a high-heeled G-string bikini bartender, two strippers, unlimited beer on tap, unlimited lap dances, a buffet, and a hot oil wrestling show.

At some point, Sugar was sitting next to Santana as each of them was getting a lap dance.

"So, your wife is cool with you seeing this sort of thing?" Sugar asked Santana over the music.

"She is as long as I describe everything to her in detail when we get back home and I demonstrate as much as possible for her."

"I like that," said a smiling Sugar. "You guys have really great relationship. Hey, can you tip my stripper? I gave all my bills to the last girl…"

The third and final party was well underway across town. After a great dinner, Brittany led a crew to an amazing show of male dancers. It was an interesting place for a lesbian and three bisexual women to go.

The two hour show began at nine. The troupe was called HunkOMania and it was soon obvious to the ladies why. The ladies could all appreciate the well sculpted bodies of the male dancers.

The troupe did all the usual group dances. Six men dancing in dress white Navy uniforms. Four men dressed as cowboys. During one of the solo dances, a performer dressed as a doctor asked for a volunteer from the audience. Brittany's group had a table right by the stage. Brittany, Dani, and Rachel hooted and hollered as they all pointed to Quinn. Quinn's face turned red in embarrassment as she was the one selected.

It was a little predictable, but the girls were cheering Quinn on throughout the performance. The music playing was Motley Crue's Dr. Feelgood. The dancer wrapped his stethoscope behind Quinn's neck. As a nurse, she was impressed it was a real stethoscope and not just a toy one. He used the instrument to pull her head closer to him as his hips gyrated wildly in her general direction. Quinn was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes, but she was also getting very excited. It was too difficult to keep her hands to herself so she stopped trying. She stuffed bills into the dancer's G-string. The song ended and the nearly naked dancer escorted Quinn back to her seat.

Before the ladies knew what happened, it was eleven and time to leave. They walked their way back to Penn Station and caught the local train to Babylon. Brittany was delighted when her wife and the other three people in that party got on the train at Wantagh.

"You planned it exactly right," Brittany told her.

"Did you ever doubt?" asked Santana with a big grin. Brittany and Santana sat next to each other on the train and held hands.

...

On the Wednesday before the wedding, Brittany and Santana were in the Living Room at Avalon watching the DVD from their wedding. They were hoping to get ideas for decorating the Ballroom without involving Sugar directly and ruining potential for surprise. They skipped the wedding on the beach and focused their attention on the reception. They took notes when they saw things they liked.

Santana and Brittany had not been aware that the videographer had asked the guests to give little greetings to the happy newlyweds. They laughed together as they heard some of the often joyous and mostly drunken sentiments passed on to them. The pair became silent when they saw Quinn on the screen.

"Brittany and Santana..." the image of Quinn on the plasma screen said. "I love you both so much. Brittany, you are so incredible and you don't even realize it, though not my blood you are my sister. I can't tell you how happy I am for you right now. I am so proud of you. Santana, my new sister... You're already a part of my family but I'm glad you guys did this. You two are so wonderful together. Don't ever take each other for granted. Brittany and Santana, may this be the happiest day of your lives and may every day from now on be happier than the one before it. I love you both!"

Then another person was speaking on the television screen but the lovers weren't paying any attention. They both had happy tears raining from their eyes. Quinn walked by the Living Room and both Santana and Brittany ran up and hugged her tightly.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"We just saw the message you left for us at our wedding," Santana explained.

"Oh, God," said Quinn. "I'm sorry. I was a little tipsy at that point. I'm sure I was a rambling mess."

"Shut up, Quinn," Brittany said. "You were perfect. I love you."

...

The night before the wedding was a Friday and stretch limousine was stuffed to capacity as Kurt drove everyone to the wedding rehearsal. The group was in high spirits. There was no doubt amongst anyone in the car of the love shared by the engaged trio.

Everything was rehearsed including the procession of the bridesmaids. Since no one quite understood the logistics of how three people were supposed to be married, the rehearsal helped a lot. The trio also appreciated the chance to practice in private a certain wedding tradition, the first kiss, with all three kissing at once.

Performing the ceremony would be Pastor Joe Hart. It had been Quinn's idea. She wanted to give Rachel a break from the task and let her be a bridesmaid for once, plus she wanted to, in a sense, redo what went wrong with her first wedding, recreating and fixing as much as possible. Joe was not keen at first on the unusual union, but Quinn guilt tripped him enough by accusing him of unleashing a bad omen on her first wedding with his remarks. So Joe explained to everyone how the service should normally go, and Quinn helped adapt to add a third party to things like the exchanging of rings, the vows, the lighting of the candle, and every other step of the process.

The rehearsal dinner after was held at an inn nearby. It was fortunate they'd made reservations because the group took over the dining room they were taken to. The meal was breathtakingly sumptuous.

After dinner, Russell Fabray made a little speech. "Quinn's stepmother and I are very proud of her. We were very happy to pay for her first wedding. We're even happier she's paying for this one and that she paid for Brittany's." That got less of a laugh than he had hoped. "We love our soon to be son and daughter. I'll admit that I wasn't sure about this at first, but once I saw the three of them together, I got it. May the three of you know much happiness in your lives together."

Then everyone crammed themselves back into the limousine and returned to Avalon. They added chairs to the Dining Room table and played Apples to Apples. Dani had become a bigger fan of Quinn's Friday Nights since she had a date for the first time. Rachel briefly leaned over and made a joke to her, that everyone should have played Twister just so she could send pics to her exhusband. Dani laughed and kissed her girlfriend.

At 11:30, Santana kicked the engaged trio out. They would be sticking to the Avalon tradition that those who were engaged would stay in separate rooms and the room they normally shared would be vacant. Santana made sure each of the three was in their new room, and away from the other two, before midnight.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 _I've been busy with a new job, so that's why this was mostly filler._


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Chapter XXVII**

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Kurt drove almost everyone except the trio-to-be-wed directly to the church. Then one after the other, Santana drove Sugar, Brittany drove Quinn, and Quinn's parents drove Jake. And they successfully made sure the three did not see each other at all before the wedding.

Once at the church, Quinn had Brittany and Rachel to help her get dressed in her white gown. The bridesmaids did her hair and makeup meticulously which helped her to relax. She remembered her first wedding and there were some horrible thoughts in the back of her head of all the ways things that could still go wrong. She was thankful though when Brittany noticed she was working herself up and got her a glass of water to calm her.

"Quinn, you look radiant. I've checked in with Santana and your dad. Sugar and Jake are safe. Everything is on schedule and looking great. Are you ready?"

Quinn smiled and said, "Yes, I'm ready. Thank you, Brittany."

Brittany then took the opportunity to step outside where Santana was waiting for her. Brittany thought she looked sensational. "How's it going?" Brittany asked her gorgeous wife.

"Sugar is way more hyper than usual and Jake's going to make it without puking or passing out, I think. How's Quinn?"

"Remembering Noah, I think, but she's going to be great. I better get back in case she starts crying. I love you."

Santana replied, "I love you, too," and gave her spouse a passionate kiss.

Brittany managed to get back just as the prelude music had started and that meant they had about two more minutes. Quinn nodded and carefully dabbed her right eye with a tissue to prevent a tear of joy from ruining her makeup. There was a knock and Brittany opened the door to see Joe in his celebrant's robes.

"Is everyone okay in here?" He asked. "We're just about ready to start."

"I'm ready," Quinn said. "Thank you, again, for doing this."

"It's my pleasure, Quinn."

After Joe left, Brittany stood by the door and waited for the music to change.

Rachel stepped out into the hall first at the same time Dani did. The two women walked down the aisle together. When the pair reached the bottom step leading up to an archway where Jake waited, they split. Rachel went left and Dani went right. One beat later, Brittany and Santana appeared. Brittany smiled at her wife and received a beaming smile in return. They split at the steps just as the others.

Then the music changed. It was a storybook moment.

Quinn and Sugar both looked lovely. Sugar's gown was white with silver accents and it complimented Quinn's dress perfectly. At the end of the aisle they stopped to by Quinn's dad and stepmom. The two pulled up Quinn's veil and then pulled up Sugar's. They both kissed the brides-to-be who then each stepped up to stand next to their husband-to-be. Quinn was on his left and Sugar on his right.

Joe looked at the trio and spoke to the crowd, "My dear siblings in Christ, we are gathered here today not to judge or to argue but to celebrate. Love is love no matter it's form. God revealed himself to us as a Trinity so today love also has three parts. Quinn, Sugar, and Jake have come seeking your blessing to wed.

"Quinn do you affirm your desire and intention to wed these two?"

Quinn answered lovingly, "I do."

Joe asked the same question to Sugar and then to Jake and got the same answer from each.

"Will all of you witnessing these vows do everything in your power to uphold Quinn, Sugar, and Jake in their marriage?"

The congregation answered, "We will."

"I once told a very nervous bride that her wedding day should be the worst day of her life, because a marriage built on love makes each day better than the last. Maybe that is true for some, but maybe instead we should hope today that every day in marriage is equally great as long as it is spend in honesty and trust and love side by side with your spouse... Or spouses in this case."

After that sermon, Joe again addressed the trio, "Quinn, Sugar, Jake, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands, and with your promises, bind yourselves to one another as spouses."

Jake held his right hand forward. Quinn and Sugar turned to face each other and each took Jake's hand with their right hand. Joe coached Jake and Sugar through both their vows until finally, it was Quinn's turn: "I, Quinn, take you, Sugar and Jake, to be my spouses; and I promise, to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; until death do us part."

Quinn put a ring on Sugar's finger. Sugar put a ring on Jake's finger and Jake put a ring on Quinn's finger.

Joe then smiled and said, "Before God and in the presence of this congregation, Quinn, Sugar, and Jake have made their solemn vows to each other. Therefore, I proclaim that they are now husband, wife, and wife. Let no one separate them... You may kiss."

The trio smiled at each other and they stepped carefully so that they could kiss one another at the same time. There was deafening applause from the congregation. Jake crooked both of his elbows so that each of his wives could take an arm and walk down the aisle with him and soon the trio was rushing down the steps of the church to their waiting limousine.

Quinn had ordered Kurt to be very meticulous with their ride, and had him gas up her usual limousine and to check the tires thoroughly. He assured her it was done and safe. There were no problems on the way to the reception, so that alone made Quinn feel a lot better.

The reception was an explosion of joy filled with smiling faces. There were certain things Quinn remembered through the tired, champagne haze. She remembered being introduced as Mrs. and Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. She remembered the first dance: A mildly amusing performance of a stripped down acoustic version of Britney Spears's "3" sung by Brittany and Santana.

Quinn enjoyed being on the dance floor and moving with both of her spouses at the same time. Before she knew it, however, the reception was over and it was time for the newlyweds to head to bed.

Their first night as a married unit began as Jake walked in between his wives and held their hands as they approached the Master Bedroom. He opened the door and then squatted down. He wrapped his arms around his wives' calves and stood. He carried them both across the threshold at the same time. He took four steps into the room and placed his brides back on their feet. The brides kissed each other as Jake looked on.

After a few moments of kissing, Quinn broke away and then kissed and licked all the way down to Sugar's cleavage then back to her mouth. The kissing became increasingly passionate. Sugar then broke the kiss and knelt down. She unzipped Jake's pants then got back up to pull down the top of Quinn's gown with her strapless bra. She ended this act by massaging Quinn's breasts and sucking on each of her nipples.

Quinn's head went back as she gasped and moaned. But this couldn't be just the two of them. So Quinn pulled out Jake's cock and gently stroked it. She kissed Sugar wildly and continued to stroke Jake with her right hand. With her left, she pull down the front of Sugar's dress and popped her tits out.

Quinn then bent to kiss the shaft of Jake's cock as Sugar took over stroking Jake with one hand and then playing with Quinn's boobs for a moment with the other. Then both Quinn and Sugar let go of each other and moved so they were both kneeling before Jake. They each grasped his shaft with their lips and moved their heads from side to side, stroking his cock with their mouths. After a few minutes, Sugar jerked the cock with her right hand and fed it wholely into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn deepthroated Jake's cock as Sugar played with her wife's tits awaiting her turn. While one sucked him, the other massaged his balls. Soon, the wives stroked the cock in unison as they returned to making out. Eventually, Quinn caught her breath and Sugar took over the blowjob. She jerked off the base as she bobbed on the head.

When Sugar popped off for air, Quinn placed the cock in Sugar's cleavage and pressed her wife's tits together and sandwiched the cock for the tit fuck of a lifetime. The brides kissed the whole time as Jake went to town on Sugar's tits. Quinn stripped herself and Sugar down to their panties, garter belts, and stockings. She took Jake's cock from Sugar and took over the blowjob with zest. Sugar stroked the base as Quinn bobbed. When Sugar eventually took over the blowjob again, Quinn slapped Sugar's ass. Sugar moaned on Jake's cock and he found the vibrations pleasing.

Sugar soon removed Quinn's panties so she could finger fuck her bride. She had barely started fingering Quinn when Jake couldn't stand any longer. He sat on the edge of the large bed. Quinn turned so she was on all fours while blowing him. Sugar got on all fours, placing her weight on her elbows, so she could lick Quinn's ass and finger her pussy. After a few minutes, Sugar realized that both women were completely naked and Jake was still, essentially, dressed.

Sugar stood Jake up and pulled down his pants as she jerked him off. The wives quickly undressed their husband and led him back to the bed.

Quinn got on the bed on all fours and rubbed her clit as Jake began fucking her doggystyle. Sugar sucked on Quinn's nipples from below as Jake did. Sugar eventually scooted in front of Quinn and Quinn licked Sugar's pussy as she welcomed Jake's cock.

After the cock slipped out of her a few times, Quinn turned around and rode Jake in cowgirl while Sugar sat on Jake's face. The brides kissed and fondled each other as they grinded on their husband. All three of them soon felt the familiar sensations of their approaching orgasms. Quinn came first and howled in Sugar's mouth.

Sugar was next and Jake hungrily lapped up her pussy as she came. The women continued bouncing as they climaxed and Jake couldn't last any longer. He shot his load into Quinn. She moaned in Sugar's mouth as she felt it.

Jake eventually became too soft to stay inside Quinn so she and Sugar ate each other out as their husband recovered. The sight of his wives tongue fucking each other revived his erection not long after they were able to bring each other to two more orgasms.

When Sugar saw Jake was erect, she climbed on him to slowly and carefully impale herself on his cock. Quinn got involved as Sugar rode Jake. She kissed Sugar's neck and rubbed her tits. Once her spouses managed to get her off again, Sugar's head fell back into Quinn and her mouth made the shape of a scream but no sound came out. Jake sucked on her tits as Sugar came on his cock and suddenly, under the pressure of Sugar's convulsing pussy, came inside her, which prolonged her orgasm.

Sugar couldn't handle it any longer. She slipped off Jake and lay beside him. Seeing Jake's cock coated in a mixture of his and Sugar's juices, Quinn sucked hard on him before he could become flaccid. Then she rode him hard until she came once more.

Eventually, there came a point where none were able to move. So Sugar decided to pull the covers over all them as they all cuddled. With Quinn in the middle, they fell asleep. The next morning, they managed to wake up with enough time that they did not need to rush to the airport for the honeymoon.

...

It took them a few planes to get from New York to Maui but it was worth it once they arrived. Quinn's fears of impending doom vanished when the plane touched down. They arrived at night, but it suited them. They just wanted to get to the hotel and sleep for a while.

It rained the first three days they were in Maui. It didn't bother them though. The spent most of that time fucking. On the first sunny day, while Jake and Sugar chilled out in their room, Quinn took a cab to a few specialty shops. There were things she wanted that she did not feel comfortable bringing aboard a plane. She decided to buy new ones and to mail them home when it was time to leave.

When Quinn finished her errands, she opened the door to the room to see Sugar giving Jake a blowjob. Jake was fully clothed with his legs draped over the foot of the bed. Sugar was topless and kneeling between his legs. Quinn watched silently for a minute or two before she put down her bags, pulled off her blouse and her bra and knelt next to Sugar.

Quinn watched Sugar struggling to deepthroat Jake's substantial length. She wasn't as experienced as Quinn in that department. So Quinn gave her some quick pointers. The lesson took less than five minutes and Sugar was an eager student. And eventually Sugar had Jake begging. When Jake couldn't take anymore, he stood up to help Quinn pull off Sugar's pants and panties. Then Jake dropped his pants, stepped out of them and stripped Quinn of her last vestiges of clothing too.

Sugar got on all fours on the bed. Quinn ate her out from while keeping her own ass high in the air as Jake entered her pussy from behind. Jake's thrusts pushed Quinn's tongue more deeply inside Sugar who reached under herself to play with her own clit. Jake worked Quinn's pussy hard. She did not feel fear. She did not return in her mind to the scene of her rape. This was the perfect honeymoon that had long eluded her. She was connected to these two people she loved and trusted and she stayed in the moment and came loudly.

Quinn stepped to the side and Sugar slid herself backwards to the edge of the bed for Jake to fuck her. Quinn climbed back on the bed and spread her legs in front of Sugar's mouth. Jake held Sugar's arms behind her back as he fucked her and she ate out Quinn. Eventually, Quinn got up and pushed Jake off Sugar. They gave him a blowjob, switching off between sucking on his cock and sucking on his balls, before they pushed him onto the bed.

Jake lay on his back and Quinn rode him reverse cowgirl. Sugar kissed her wife and Quinn ground herself on Jake's crotch until she had another screaming orgasm. Quinn soon got off Jake letting Sugar suck Quinn's nectars off his cock before she took her turn with it. Jake fucked Sugar in the spoon position while Quinn got off the bed and rummaged through her shopping bags.

She found the bag she was looking for. She pulled out and wore a new strap-on. She slathered the lube on her fake cock and all over Jake's asshole. And just like their first time all together, Quinn slammed her fake cock into Jake as rammed his real cock harder into Sugar.

After about ten minutes, Sugar's eyes rolled and her whole body shook. She could no longer keep her head up. Jake fucked her through her orgasm. When she came back down from her high, Sugar rolled away. Quinn carefully pulled the strap-on dick out of Jake and moved over him so he could then fuck her in the spoon position. When she'd completely regained her composure, Sugar positioned herself so that Quinn could fuck her from behind. Jake pulled Quinn's hair and drew her head back so he could kiss her face.

Quinn spanked Sugar as she fucked her. Sugar shouted out her appreciation, "Oh, Quinn. Oh, yes. Fuck me!"

They kept fucking, trying many other positions and combinations as the rain fell outside. When they were all sated, they kissed and cuddled to rest up for more.

...

Back in New York, on the Monday after the wedding, Brittany and Santana had an important appointment. Brittany had completed all the preliminary steps and was now ready for an insemination attempt. The environment was a little cold and sterile for Santana's tastes and she did her best to make Brittany feel comfortable. She was laid down and music was played to help her relax. Her hips were elevated with pillows and several towels were underneath her.

Santana held Brittany's hand through the whole thing. Brittany needed Santana there for her to pretend like Santana was the one making her pregnant. With the doctors out of the room, Santana asked if Brittany needed anything from her.

Brittany had read online that an orgasm after implantation would help increase odds of pregnancy, provided the sample was not interfered with. Santana didn't need any other information. She moved a hand between Brittany's legs and rubbed Brittany's clit.

When Brittany got really into it, Santana took her clit between her lips. Santana had no compunctions about it, it needed to be done and she did it. Santana teased Brittany's pussy with her tongue and lips but did not penetrate. She simply rubbed the clit until Brittany's breathing became erratic.

Santana could read Brittany like a book. She knew all of Brittany's noises and knew she was close. Brittany's body was soon spasming in wanton delight. Santana alternated between licking and sucking until she felt Brittany's orgasm, but did not release her right away. She reasoned that if an orgasm was good, a prolonged orgasm was better.

If this worked, they vowed to leave that part of the story out when telling their firstborn about it.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Chapter XXVIII**

* * *

On the sixth day of their two week honeymoon, the sun was shining and the newlyweds took scuba diving lessons. There were beautiful sights to be seen in the ocean but the trio had been having so much fun having sex over the course of the last few days that everything else was a comparative letdown. It was obvious all of their minds were elsewhere, and they each did their best to tease the other two during the lesson. Sugar at one point asked the instructor if he also offered naked scuba diving lessons, her fingers ever-so-slightly tugging at the string of her bikini bottom while doing so. Quinn then stepped it up by commenting on the length and girth of Jake's airtube, calling it familiar to her... the entendre lost on no one.

After the lesson, they spent some time on the beach. The teasing from the scuba lesson only intensified once it was just the three of them and a the hot sun. Before returning to their room, they took several pictures to commemorate the trip.

Once back in the honeymoon suite, Quinn stripped Sugar in the middle of the room while she was still standing. She then took two long purple cords and tied Sugar's arms behind her back so that she couldn't move. She kissed Sugar and bent her forward at the waist. Jake produced a bottle of lube which he used on his erect cock. He handed the lube to Quinn who slapped Sugar's ass a few times before lubing her puckered hole. Quinn came over and stroked Jake until she was sure he was hard enough then positioned him at Sugar's ass. Sugar simply took a deep breath and waited.

As Sugar got impaled, Quinn slowly undressed. Once naked, she put on her new strap-on. She was getting so turned on watching Sugar get fucked in the ass by Jake in reverse cowgirl that she was fumbling with the straps. She was shaking in anticipation.

Quinn lunged at them, kissing and rubbing Sugar's tits before sliding the dildo into her pussy. She pushed all the way in and drew herself back slowly. Just before pulling out completely, Quinn slammed it back in.

"Oh, God, yes, Fuck me! Please, fuck me! Oh, I love you both. Please, fuck me!"

Sugar's lower arms were bound but her hands were free and she braced herself on Jake's chest. She had never been DPed before so the pleasure was not without some discomfort. Eventually though, after they had fucked her hard for over fifteen minutes, she was on the verge of a monster orgasm, but Quinn was not yet satisfied. Quinn didn't want her cumming too quickly, so she slowed her pace and then took several opportunities to tug on Sugar's nipples with her teeth. With that done, when Sugar did let go, it was even better for her.

Quinn was happier than she'd ever known. She could die today and it would all be worth it. They spent most of the rest of the day untying Sugar's arms only to retie them somewhere else in some other position. She was willing and very bendy. At one point, Sugar was spread eagle on the middle of the bed. Her wrists and ankles were each bound to one of the legs of the bed and Quinn fucked her missionary while Jake fucked Quinn's ass. Quinn had gotten comfortable with Jake controlling some of the action. It was actually fun for her to let him explore her body. The only faces she ever saw during sex were those of her spouses. Her tormentors were a memory and did not enter her reality once. She would have loved to keep going and going, but Jake had already left many loads in hers and Sugar's pussies, so he called it quits around midnight.

...

The honeymoon eventually came to an end as all good things must. Quinn stuffed all of her new toys into a flat rate shipping box and mailed them to herself at Avalon. Brittany, Santana, and Kurt met them at the airport. They held a "Puckerman, Inc." sign (the joke corporation which disguised their polygamy from government eyes) that Santana made with markers and poster board.

During the two week vacation, the Master Bedroom had been expanded and took over the two rooms on either side of it. It was now immense with huge closets. All of Sugar's belongings were there as were most of Jake's.

Sugar was no longer the Chief of Staff because she was now one of the owners of Avalon from her marriage. It was an adjustment for Sugar to have her friends call her "Ms. Sugar" or "Mrs. Puckerman" as they served her. She wanted to clean the house alongside them but they wouldn't let her at first. Finally, she reminded them that she was one of the owners and could clean if she wanted to.

Quinn eventually caught Sugar cleaning one day and smiled. Quinn watched for several minutes before she got an idea and ran quietly up to the Master Bedroom.

"You're going to get your nice clothes all dirty, Babe," Quinn told her wife when she returned. "Here. Put this on." Quinn threw Sugar her old uniform. It had the low cut top and the mini skirt that showed off her ass when she bent forward. Sugar smiled excitedly and was about to go upstairs to change when Quinn stopped her. "Why are you being modest? Change right here. I want to watch you. Make it sexy."

She blushed, but did as her wife instructed. She placed her uniform on the loveseat and then slowly danced to the music in her head. She did a spectacular striptease for her wife until she was down to her bra and panties. Sugar danced lewdly in her lacy black bra and panty set. She shook her breasts from side to side and it was a thing of beauty.

She picked up the uniform, slowly stepped into it from the top and shimmied her way into it with provocative shaking of her natural assets. She folded up her other clothes and placed them neatly on the loveseat, and added to that pile her now dampened panties. She walked around erotically in the maid's uniform she'd worn when she first met Quinn. She picked up a duster and went back to cleaning, committing to Quinn's fantasy completely.

Quinn pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jake. She put the phone away and began inspecting the job Sugar was doing. She watched her sexy wife very closely.

Jake got the text Quinn sent instructing him to come quickly to the Living Room. He saw Sugar in her old uniform stretching to dust a ceiling fan and was soon erect just from watching.

Quinn walked up behind Sugar and lifted her skirt up in the back. "You missed a spot!" Quinn yelled as she playfully spanked Sugar's ass.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Quinn. I'll be more careful," Sugar said and shook her ass as she dusted the fan again.

Sugar continued her erotic cleaning performance for Quinn and Jake until the room was spotless. Then after, they rewarded her by flipping the script in the bedroom by allowing her to be the boss and doing for her anything she wanted.

...

Meanwhile, Brittany had the happiest experience peeing of her whole life. With the little plus sign appearing on the plastic stick, she knew the insemination was successful. She couldn't contain her excitement. This was what she'd been dreaming of since Santana proposed to her. She rushed out of the bathroom to show the test to her wife.

Santana looked at it for a moment before she hugged Brittany so tightly the poor girl almost passed out. They were going to have a family. They would have a baby in their lives. They chatted about how they each hoped the baby would look like the other. The wives made out for an hour or so before they told the good news to the rest of the household. It turned out to be a very good idea. Making out was quiet and enjoyable compared to the noise Quinn and Sugar made with Jake.

Brittany was well cared for by everyone at Avalon, and not just by her wife. She was waited on at all hours by the staff to the point where she barely had to get out of bed at all. Quinn and Sugar were very invested in her pregnancy too, to a degree that surprised her.

However by the time Brittany was in her third month, she began to get irritated with Quinn and Sugar. She loved both of them dearly, as they loved her, but they were carrying it too far. Based on what she read online she figured they had developed some minor sympathetic pregnancy symptoms. At first, Brittany found it endearing but it became annoying as it continued.

When Santana learned of Brittany's theory, she drew a different conclusion. Santana suggested to her that it might not be sympathetic at all and bought pregnancy tests for the two. At first, Quinn doubted it, but she loved Santana enough to humor her.

She went to take the test in private and smiled when she thought about having a baby. She wondered if it was too soon though. They'd just gotten married and some couples wait for years before they can have a baby. It was just a nice dream.

Sugar also found herself daydreaming, in another bathroom, as she took her pregnancy test. She loved Quinn and Jake so much and there was a possibility of a tiny reminder of that love. Sugar imagined having a girl and teaching her how to ride a horse. She chuckled at herself because it just seemed silly to think she might be pregnant.

Meeting back in the dining room Santana demanded to see the results. Low and behold there were two more plus signs; they were both pregnant too. Quinn and Sugar found each other's embrace and Santana smirked as they showed their tests. Brittany noticed the commotion, saw the tests, and squealed in joy. Quinn kissed Sugar passionately as Santana and Brittany told the pair what a wonderful mothers they would be.

When Jake arrived home, he was very happy to see his wives waiting in the hall. He asked them what was up, and they told him. He took a step back and wound up falling on his ass. The girls helped him up and he hugged them tightly. He was going to be a father. He was going to be a father to at least two children. He knew it was possible but it just seemed so improbable.

Hashing things out over dinner, Jake mentioned how improbable this seemed to have Quinn, Sugar, and Brittany all pregnant simultaneously. Santana explained that, sometimes, when a group of women live together in the same house for awhile their periods will sync up. So she argued that since Brittany was at her most fertile while the trio were on their Hawaiian honeymoon, it stood to reason that Quinn and Sugar could have been very fertile at that time also.

A visit to the gynecologist later that week would reveal that Brittany, Sugar, and Quinn were all roughly in their thirteenth week. Brittany was a little bummed out that she was sharing this special time in her life.

"I don't believe you," Santana said to her.

"What?" Brittany asked defensively.

"Don't you love them?"

"Of course," said Brittany without having to think about it.

"Would you deny them this happiness?"

"No," said a guilty Brittany, knowing where this was going.

"They are so ridiculously happy, so why aren't you? Quinn and Sugar having babies does not make you or our baby any less special."

Brittany grinned and said, "You said, 'Our baby'. Oh, my God, Baby. You're right. We're having a baby together and it doesn't matter who else is having one."

...

Despite having calmed Brittany's jealousy, as the weeks went by, Santana found herself getting jealous for a different reason. She hated to feel such base and illogical emotions, but Santana had to admit to herself that it was true. She saw her wife and her sisters-in-law every single day and didn't like being the only one among them who wasn't pregnant. It got worse as the pregnancies became more pronounced. By the time the three women were entering their third trimester, Santana had a talk with her wife.

"I'm such an idiot," Santana said. "I told you not to be jealous of Quinn and Suagr and here I am being a bitch."

"You could never be a bitch, Baby."

"I love you with all my heart, Sweetie, but you're wrong. I'm being a bitch and I'm a big girl. I can admit it. I should be happy for the three of you and not be so self-absorbed."

Brittany understood how Santana felt and needed to do something to help. The wives visited their Gynecologist and discussed the pros and cons of inseminating Santana before Brittany's baby was born. Santana would only be about three months pregnant, at most, when Brittany was ready to deliver so they would still be able to recover by the time Santana was ready to deliver. They scheduled a date for Santana's insemination.

Brittany never forgot everything Santana had done for her to relax her when she was inseminated. She was more than happy to return the favor. So she sucked on Santana's clit while Santana laid back with her hips elevated. Brittany didn't have to work very hard to bring her wife to an orgasm.

Santana was eager, a few weeks later, when it came time to pee in a cup and place a drop of it on the stick...

She was crushed when the stick showed a minus sign.

"I guess whatever luck we had getting you pregnant on the first try and at the same time as Quinn and Sugar stops with me..." Santana sighed and moped. "I really thought I could do it. I guess I failed."

"Santana, sweetie, don't think about it like that. If anyone failed it was me. I should have gotten you off way more after the appointment..."

So then, 28 days after her first attempt, Santana and Brittany were back at the Gynecologist's office for a second attempt. Brittany had convinced herself that she needed to rock Santana's world after the treatment. She licked and sucked until it felt like her jaw would fall off. She even rimmed Santana's ass. She did everything she could think of short of penetration to get Santana off. She worked so hard. When Santana finally came, Brittany was sucking on the clit and massaging Santana's breasts. Santana could barely lift her head when her orgasm hit her. She panted for almost a minute after Brittany stopped.

Santana was nervous when she took her second pregnancy test. She slipped out of bed without waking Brittany and quietly made her way to the bathroom. She was so nervous. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to urinate, but she managed to get it out. Her hands were shaking as she waited for a symbol to show up.

Brittany woke up to Santana's screaming from the bathroom. She didn't bother to dress. She moved as quickly as she was able to in her eighth month, to the sound of her wife's voice and saw her standing by the sink with a pregnancy test in her hand. Santana turned to her concerned wife and held up the test to reveal a plus sign. The two women hugged and shouted in joy.

Brittany was suddenly very horny. She peed first, since she was there, and then the two lovers went back to bed and made love, carefully, to each other. They lay side by side and each rapidly but lovingly touched the other as they kissed. Brittany was so happy for Santana. She knew how much this meant to her. She knew how important it was to have a sibling and she was pleased her children would have that too.

...

Jake was overjoyed that he would be sharing a home with four pregnant women. Really. Overjoyed. It wasn't as though three pregnant women were bad enough and that he already felt outnumbered. No, not at all. He was very happy for his dear friends, though.

Despite that lie he told himself, Jake was happy, about two weeks after Santana learned she was pregnant, to be sent out of the mansion to fetch various foods his wives and friends were craving. He never questioned it. He was glad to have an excuse to step away from the wall-to-wall pregnancies. Sugar had suspected as much.

"You'd have thought he'd at least ask why we weren't checking to see if what we wanted was already in our fully stocked kitchen," Sugar said to Quinn as they kissed each other softly.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, you were right, Babe," agreed Quinn. "He really did need to get away from us for a bit."

"Yeah, I can read our husband like a book," Sugar said with a smile. She kissed Quinn again. "Mmmmmm. That wasn't the only reason I wanted him out of the house."

"No?" Quinn asked with a lusty smile.

"It's not about fucking you," said Sugar. "Well, it's not just about fucking. I could never resist your body."

"Even when I look like a beached whale?"

"Hello? Have you seen me?" Sugar asked before they kissed again. "Mmmmmmm. Quinn, you are the sexiest woman I know and you're definitely the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever seen. I need to talk to you, though."

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked her wife with concern.

Sugar sighed and said, "No, not really. Rachel suggested something to me. It makes a lot of sense but I think it's better if I explain it to you and we explain it to Jake together."

"Ok," replied Quinn with an air of trepidation. "What about?"

"No," responded Sugar. "Just listen to me for a second. Rachel suggested we list 'Father Unknown' on my child's birth certificate."

"Why the hell would we do that?" asked Quinn in confusion.

"Look, we're both going to be going to the same hospital at around the same time. Hospitals keep records. If all three of us have the same last name and Jake is listed as the father of both of our children, someone there could be bright enough to see Jake is a bigamist. He could be arrested. Hell, we could all be arrested and taken away from our kids forever."

"Sugar, sweetie, in this day and age, men don't get looked at funnily if they have kids with different women: sexism at its finest. Plus according to the paperwork, you and Jake are legally married pair here. It makes sense for him to be listed as the father of our child that you're carrying."

"But what about you?" Sugar protested. "You're getting the short end of the stick!"

"I'm not getting the short end of anything," Quinn said before kissing Sugar. "I couldn't give a shit about the law. I am married to two wonderful and gorgeous people. We're going to have two kids and I only have to carry one of them. You and Jake are still going to be with me in the birthing suite. I've got more than I ever wanted. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I'm married and I don't need another one to tell me who the father of our child is. You won't be on my child's birth certificate, but you're just as much a parent of the baby inside me as Jake is. I'm fine with the government believing I'm still only just Jake's widowed sister-in-law. I know what the truth is."

"Quinn, sometimes I feel like Jake still hasn't gotten his head around being fully married to you and fully married to me. I worry I'm still 'the bonus wife' in his head. He used to see me as a maid. He used to see monogamy as the only way for people to marry. I don't know if he's gotten beyond that way of thinking," said Sugar. "We've accepted the three of us as a single entity, but what if he hasn't?"

"You're could be right," Quinn conceded. "Rachel warned me this could get messy..."

Sugar answered Quinn's words with a frown.

However, Quinn brought Sugar's eyes up to meet hers. "Hey... We can handle it though." She playfully squeezed Sugar's nipples. Her breasts were bursting out of her top and were very tender from the pregnancy. Quinn knew exactly how to touch them to bring out the pain and the pleasure. "I drew up a new will with Rachel. You and Jake are listed as the legal heirs to this estate and guardians to our child that I'm carrying. We're going to be just fine. I'm more worried about finding names for these little ones."

"Mmmmm," Sugar said as Quinn gingerly bent to suck on her left nipple. "You're talking to a girl named Sugar... I turned out just fine."

Quinn sucked hard and Sugar moaned loudly. It hurt so deliciously and Sugar blushed a little thinking about how soon she would have a baby sucking on her nipple.

Quinn would have loved to fuck her wife senseless right there, but she had a better idea. She left Sugar to nap on the couch and shot Jake a quick text:

SUGAR FEELING DOWN TODAY :(

GIVE HER THE FUCK OF HER LIFE TONIGHT.

JUST THE TWO OF YOU.

As soon as Jake got back, he embraced Sugar in the hallway. Their bodies melting into one another. He kissed her neck softly which made her breathing hard. She pulled him tighter and tighter with each kiss, finally pinching his ass to stop him.

They faced each other for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine," she said. "Feel my bump," and she took his hand and pressed it against her swollen belly.

He could feel something, he wasn't sure if the baby moved or if it was a heart beat or if he just imagined it. "Quinn said you were upset. Don't ever forget you're as much my wife as she is. Tonight I'm giving you as much attention as you want."

"You always were a gentleman," she said and took a step towards Jake, offering him her lips once again.

Once in the bedroom Jake started to remove Sugar's clothing, unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin with each button. Soon he was at her bra which he removed without taking his eyes from hers. Jake wanted to satisfy her.

Sugar was filled with lust, she craved the attention. She grabbed the waist of his pants and skillfully pulled them and his boxers to his ankles in one swift pull. As she pulled them off, he grabbed her by the legs and carried her to the bed.

Jake knelt on the bed behind her and stroked his hands over her back, lingering on her buttocks. He reached underneath and ran his hands gently over her belly and then more firmly over her breasts where he lingered on her nipples, pinching them.

Sugar whimpered. "Get on with it, I need your cock," she said.

So Jake brought the head of his cock up to her pussy and with a push began to penetrate her lips. It was so warm and welcoming in there and the touch between them tingled with electricity.

"That is so, so, so good," she gasped.

Jake began to pump in and out of her once again, slowly but insistently with a regular rhythm as though he was intending to carry on for an hour, for the rest of the day, forever. Her belly seemed to sway beneath her and she thrust back panting with pleasure.

They carried on for what seemed a long time. After an age, Sugar's breath began to quicken and Jake sensed her orgasm building. She began to cum, writhing and screaming beneath him as with a long drawn-out gush.

Quinn, of course, had been listening in from outside the door and getting very aroused listening to the noises her loves were making. When she thought it was time, she poked her head in and saw Sugar resting her face on her arms as Jake withdrew himself and stood on the floor behind her.

"God!" she sighed and turned to look at Quinn with those beautiful eyes, "I know you did this. Thank you."

"I won't deny it," Quinn said with some smug, "this is a marriage. We are all partners here. No one gets left behind feeling sad."

"I am glad you said that because now all I want is to watch Jake fuck you. I know how horny I've been lately so you must be dying right now."

Sugar instructed Jake to sit on the edge of the bed so he could pull Quinn on top of him. He kissed her slowly, passionately, rubbing his hands all over her. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down to her ribs and took in the view of her pregnancy enhanced breasts in a heavenly black bra. He pulled one of the straps to the side and down to expose the nipple. It was so hard and erect, it begged to be sucked on.

Quinn reached with all her might for his cock. It had been teasing her leg, resting on it as he sucked her nipple. Soon she placed him between her pussy lips and rubbed his cock lightly against her clit. She shuddered with each stroke.

Slowly Jake pushed up until his cock was inside of her. Within seconds, Quinn had a satisfied look on her face to finally have his cock back in her. Her lustful needs were going to be taken care of too.

Afterwards, they all showered together, then dressed for dinner, and a calm, tranquil, and deeply satisfied mood enveloped all three.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX**

* * *

Before her divorce, Rachel had always hated cardio classes at the gym, because she had a tendency to be very clumsy and the instructors were impossible to keep up with; always so uncaring. They provided no motivation at all. They were basically robots who told them what to do and counted off reps. However, since she started dating one of the best personal trainers she'd ever met, that changed.

Dani was not like them at all. She genuinely seemed to care; it was hard to ignore that this girl was completely awesome. In addition to good looks, she was also wickedly smart. Not just about training and nutrition, but about people as well. They shared the same sense of humor, and sometimes got so involved in conversing and karaoke singing that they'd forget they were in the workout.

Months into dating, Rachel was 25 pounds thinner and pretty darn buffer. Dani's work was nothing short of miraculous. For the first time in her life Rachel felt SEXY. Being short, only 5'2", it always seemed like every pound looked massive on her body. During these past few weeks Dani has been complimenting her progress left and right. Rachel always told Dani she owed it all to her.

"So what do you say to getting some hard-core muscle on you?" Dani asked.

"Hell yeah!" said Rachel.

Dani walked over to the bench press and shared, "Lie down over here... You hold the bar to where your forearms make a ninety degree angle with the bar. Always have someone spot you. Always keep your feet flat on the ground. Never bounce the bar off your chest. Slow repetitions are better than fast ones. Breathe slowly and encourage yourself. Now, the bar weighs 45 pounds. I think you can do it. What do you think?"

"I hope so."

"No Rachel... say you know so."

Rachel giggled and smiled up at Dani. "Okay, you win. I know so." With that, Rachel held the bar appropriately and lowered it slowly to touch her chest and slowly accelerated it its highest maximum.

"Good job. Keep it up."

Rachel repeated the same movement five more times and struggled on the last two. "That's enough for you today. I don't want you to be hurting too much."

Rachel laid there not moving for awhile. She didn't want Dani to think she was weak. "I think I can do 8 more. Dani... I know so."

Dani leaned in and brought the bar to Rachel's fingertips. As Rachel was still looking up, her eyes caught a glimpse of Dani's underwear through her shorts. Rachel wasn't focusing after that sight and the bar seized down upon her, nearly hitting her chest, until Dani caught it.

"Geez Rachel. Focus."

"Sorry, I lost my concentration."

After that Rachel thought they were done, but then Dani snaked her arms around Rachel's body and pulled her to the sparring floor. Dani whispered in her ear, "You said in bed last night you wanted some fighting skills. So... Fight me."

Rachel smiled and breathed in sharply, a second later, she displayed determination. She tried to push back on Dani's arms and body with all her strength. Dani had her feet firmly planted on the floor; she wasn't going anywhere. Giving up this way, Rachel tried another method: tickling. She reached for Dani's armpit and tickled her. Dani squirmed a bit, but didn't lose her grip on Rachel.

This continued for about three to five minutes until Dani was now circled around Rachel in the fetal position. Rachel's breathing was shallow and light. Dani's breathing was becoming identical. Both could feel the stirring of emotion rise in their pelvises.

Dani then began to wrap her legs tighter around Rachel's lithe little body. Rachel's hand reached to touch the flexing muscle. "You're so toned and muscular."

"You really like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it."

Dani smiled at this. "Thank you."

Rachel was able to turn her body around with no resistance from Dani until they were facing. Dani let her hands roam freely over Rachel's front. She touched Rachel's flat stomach and inquired, "You've been doing your crunches?"

Rachel laughed, "Yes, every morning."

"Wow."

Then, Rachel told her randomly, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah? I love surprises. So long as it's a good one."

Rachel giggled some and then said, "Lean back."

"Yes Ma'am," was all Dani could manage to say as she leaned back. She had no idea what to expect.

Straddling Dani now, Rachel lifted her small white T-shirt up off her body. Dani didn't say a word, but watched with intensely with her eyes. Her eyes never blinked or flinched away for a second.

Rachel lifted up her arms to take the shirt off entirely. Dani's eyes greedily drank in the sight before her. Below her prominent collar bone, were two milky white plump breasts encased by a black sports bra. She then used her finger to point to her left rib area. Dani's eyes forced themselves higher from Rachel's emerging abs. She had to sit on her hands to resist such a lovely stomach. She licked her lips at the sight even. Then, she saw what Rachel was pointing out: a little music note freshly tattooed on her skin.

"All of yours are so sexy, I couldn't resist one of my own."

Dani smiled wide. "I love it."

Rachel just giggled and responded, "Well, don't you want to touch it?"

Dani didn't need any more of an invitation. Her hands traced the new ink, then, she gave into the temptation and planted a kiss on it. Rachel was giggling and her whole body was squirming by this point. Dani blew on it and then kissed it one more time to get the same reaction.

Another moan left Rachel's mouth and then her lips were pressed against Dani's: wet and hot and firm. Then Dani's hand, stealthy as a snake, managed to slip up under Rachel's bra to grope her breast. Rachel gasped and felt a wicked smile beneath Dani's continuing kisses. Her other hand joined the other, so that both of her hands were working at kneading Rachel's breasts.

Rachel let out a soft moan to drive her on further. Dani's fingers expertly found and pinched her nipples delicately. both then moaned louder, quickly pulling off each other's clothes. Rachel was surprised that they both ended up naked as fast as they did, considering the flurry and confusion of appendages and twisted clothing.

"Mmmm fuck..." she mumbled unintelligibly, engrossed in Dani's beauty. However, the moment of admiration only lasted for a short while and soon they were back to intense kissing.

Soon Dani's hand was working wonders between Rachel's legs. She was furiously rubbing up and down her pussy, which begged for her attentions. Occasionally she would pause at Rachel's clit, other times she would slide her fingers inside, pump them in and out hard and deep, and then go back to rubbing. Her mouth and free hand continued working tag team with Rachel's nipples, making her back arch with pleasure. Rachel was soon growing ever closer to orgasm,and then, without warning, Dani slid down her body and put her tongue where her fingers had been. So with both hands working at Rachel's nipples, Dani vigorously licked.

Rachel screamed and came inside Dani's mouth. Yet she didn't stop. She continued shoving her tongue in and out of Rachel, all around, licking and sucking at every internal crevice. Rachel bucked wildly, screaming and grabbing at the back of Dani's head as she came again.

Soon Rachel collapsed and Dani giggled proudly, slinking up to Rachel's body to wrap her arms around her still shaking form. Once Rachel had regained her breath, with a wicked smile on her lips Dani asked, "So, how did you enjoy your workout?"

...

On a Friday, when Brittany, Sugar, and Quinn were nearing a full nine months pregnant, there were a ton of guests visiting Avalon. Not even three pregnancies would have made them forgot about that wonderful tradition.

The dinner itself included lively conversation.

"So," Rachel said at one point, "the Tri-state LGBT community has learned that I performed two successful same sex marriages, so now I'm getting more jobs doing that than actual lawyer jobs."

"Wow," replied Holly amazed. "So you're doing a lot?"

"I'm booked solid for the next ten weekends."

"That actually reminds me of something," interjected Dani. She got out of her chair and turned towards Rachel. She pulled a ring box out of her pocket and got on one knee. "Rachel Berry. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. In front of our friends I ask you, will you marry me?"

Rachel shrieked out the word, "Yes!" and lunged at Dani to hug her. The two women fell over onto the Dining Room floor and Rachel smothered Dani in kisses.

There was much rejoicing.

"So," Quinn asked after the newly engaged couple returned to the table, "if you're the bride, then who'll perform the ceremony?"

"Who knows.. I won't even be available 'til June," said Rachel.

"I'm ok with a June wedding," said Dani.

"You ladies are having the wedding here, of course," said Quinn. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Do you ever?" asked Rachel.

"Usually not," agreed Quinn.

After dinner, the large group made short work of the clean up. They headed over to the Living Room and tried to pick a game everyone could play at once. The game would not go very far, however. April was about to get up and sing a showtune when Rachel noticed a huge puddle on the Living Room floor.

Rachel asked, "Where'd the water come from?"

"Oh, my God, it's me," said Brittany. "My water broke!"

"Uhhhh, I think it's me," said Quinn.

"Oh, shit," said Holly. "Both of you?"

"Yes," was answered by more than one voice.

"How about Sugar?" Asked a flustered Jake.

"Nothing from me..."

Quinn shouted above the chaos. "Get Kurt to take us to the hospital and the rest of you can follow in the stretch."

April turned to Holly and said, "Our dinner parties are never this exciting."

Kurt hustled to bring the car up from Quinn and Brittany. He gave the keys to the stretch limousine to Jake and told him where it was parked. Everyone piled in the stretch limo once he brought it around.

At the hospital, Santana went with Brittany to her suite, and Jake and Sugar were in Quinn's suite. Everyone else waited in the Family Waiting Room down the hall. These were friends who would want to stay and wait for the birth of the children no matter what, it was a family.

Quinn's cervix dilated rather quickly to four centimeters and the Anesthesiologist was called into her Labor and Delivery suite. The Anesthesiologist kicked Jake and Sugar out of the suite and they used the opportunity to check on everyone in the Waiting Room. The Anesthesiologist numbed Quinn's skin with a local anesthetic. He then asked her to lie on her side with her knees drawn up and her back arched. He was a bit rude and barked these commands to her.

As a nurse, she was offended by his treatment of her but she complied because the labor pains were becoming intense. She didn't feel pain per se, but Quinn felt the needle go in and felt the Anesthesiologist position the small tube of the epidural. She wondered if he'd be giving her Novocaine despite the fact she had requested a walking epidural. She checked with him and he assured her she would be allowed to walk around in her suite. He left rather abruptly after that.

A nurse checked on Quinn right after the Anesthesiologist left and she requested that Jake and Sugar be brought back in.

The Anesthesiologist then tried to kick Santana out when he entered Brittany's birthing suite.

"Yeah, I don't think so," said Santana.

"I'm a doctor and I'm ordering you to get out," said the Anesthesiologist. "Now."

"You are not going to stick a needle in my wife if I'm not present."

"Just stay out of my way," he said in a more polite tone of voice and he carefully gave Brittany her epidural. He gave her a stronger anesthetic than he gave to her stepsister. Brittany would not be able to leave the bed.

Just before Quinn's cervix was dilated to ten centimeters, Sugar's water broke. "Uh oh..." Was all she could say.

She panicked, but Quinn calmed her down. They knew that this was a possibility. Sugar was sad that she'd likely miss the birth of Quinn's child, but was happy that it meant hers would be there right after.

"Jake, I want you to stay with Sugar."

"What? No," Sugar protested. "He'll miss yours. What if something goes wrong?"

"I am a nurse. I can handle a child birth, especially my own."

In the other room, Santana was rubbing Brittany's back and shoulders carefully. Brittany was thankful that Santana refused to leave her. It meant so much even though Brittany suspected her wife's hormones were the cause of the somewhat aggressive behavior. Santana kept track of Brittany's contractions with her watch. In the grand scheme of things, it did not serve a practical purpose but it made Santana feel involved.

"Are you happy with the names we picked, baby?" Santana asked.

"If I didn't like them, you would know it by now. I'm glad we didn't find out the baby's sex. I prefer the surprise."

Santana agreed and said, "So do I. I mean, I can't blame anyone for finding out. I just think it's more fun this way."

Brittany felt another contraction and Santana noted the time and the duration.

A doctor checked on Sugar and found out that despite her late start, she was progressing much faster than Quinn or Brittany. The reality of the moment hit Jake. This was it. His first child was about to be born. The doctor and nurses took their positions. Jake held Sugar's hand and coached her breathing. Sugar gave Jake's hand a firm squeeze and followed his coaching.

The doctor told Sugar to push and she did. After a few minutes of pushing, Sugar was having trouble. "I c-can't... I... I can't breathe..." she managed to say.

"I don't care," said the nurse to her left. "Push!"

"Hey!" shouted Jake. "Do not speak to my wife like that. She can't breathe. Help her."

The nurse got an air mask and set the oxygen dial to 2. She placed the mask on Sugar's face and the pregnant woman was able to breathe.

"There," said the nurse. "Now, push!"

It was easier for Sugar now that she had air. She bore down and pushed until it was finally done.

Jake kissed Sugar on the forehead and told her how beautiful their daughter was. Jake was allowed to cut the umbilical cord and the baby girl was quickly cleaned and placed in Sugar's arms. She was very proud of Jake for staying by her but she was too tired at that moment to thank him.

The oxygen mask was taken off her face and Sugar smiled at her daughter and said, "Welcome to the world, Alexa. We've been waiting a long time to meet you."

Jake looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just set past midnight. The way things were shaping up, all the babies would have the same birthday.

Soon it was Brittany's turn. Santana was supportive but firm with Brittany and the baby was coming out just fine.

Santana cut the cord. The baby was cleaned. Brittany held out her arms and the baby was given to her. Santana gently rubbed the baby's back.

"Hello, Roxanne," her mothers said to her at the same time.

Quinn had her baby alone. Jake and Sugar couldn't get there in time. Despite that, she remained calm. Unfortunately the baby was not doing well. The baby was a grayish-purple color when it came out. Quinn recognized at a glance a problem with the baby's breathing. The cord was quickly cut and the baby was rushed to a table where the crash cart was. The doctor suctioned the baby's mouth several times. The baby was becoming grayer and grayer until a loud popping sound came out followed by the baby crying loudly.

It was a good sign, but the baby would still have to be whisked over to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Quinn did not get to hold her baby. She began to sob.

When Jake arrived with Sugar in a wheelchair, the spouses prayed together.

As soon as she was cleared to do so by the doctor, Quinn visited her baby in the NICU. She had to do it through a plastic bubble, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see her baby. Thanks to the protective gloves she was finally allowed to touch her child, and she cried tears of joy.

"Hello, Beth," Quinn said to her daughter. "You're gorgeous. I knew you would be."

Because Beth had ingested some amniotic fluid into her lungs during birth, she was required by hospital policy to stay in the NICU for three days so she could be observed.

Jake and Sugar heard about what happened to Beth from Quinn. They were devastated, but Quinn refused to let them feel too down. Their other baby girl was healthy so they owed it to her not to let Alexa be ignored.

One time when all three were watching over Beth together, a nurse brought Alexa in to meet Beth too. She also encouraged Sugar to start breastfeeding.

"My gorgeous little girl," Sugar said to her daughter. "My tits are huge because of you. Please have a drink."

It seemed as though the baby heard her. Alexa latched on and suckled on Sugar's breast. It hurt at first, but mother and child eventually got used to it and Sugar felt happy and proud that she was able to feed her child.

Quinn was so in love with Sugar's joy at motherhood. She wanted all that for herself though too. So she spent every second of those three days that she was allowed to in the NICU. She hardly slept. It wasn't important. What mattered was seeing her daughter get well.

After the third day of being in NICU, Beth was given a clean bill of health and allowed to go home to Avalon with her sister and her cousin with whom she shared birthdays. The three baby girls babbled contentedly in each other's presence after only a few days of meeting each other.

...

It was a Wednesday morning in early May. Santana was framing her and Brittany's Masters' diplomas. It was her due date, but her baby seemed content where it was.

Brittany had just put Roxanne down for a nap and headed to her room where her pregnant wife waited for her. The wives kissed passionately, but Santana seemed hungrier than usual. She put some pressure on the top of Brittany's head to force her lower.

"Baby? What are you doing?"

"I want this baby out, Sweetie."

"How do I help that?" Brittany asked.

"By going down on me," Santana replied with a smile. "Sex helps induce labor..."

Brittany did not hesitate. She lifted up the dress Santana had on and kissed her way down Santana's large belly.

Santana gasped when her wife reached her pussy. Brittany licked Santana's lower lips slowly from bottom to top and dragged her tongue hard against her clit. She did this several times until Santana was moaning and dug her fingers into the bed sheets.

Brittany licked and sucked on her clit and waited for sounds she was so familiar with to come out of Santana's mouth. When they did, she hardened the tip of her tongue and slid it deep inside her. She twisted her tongue in a circle, while she plunged into her wife.

Santana trembled all over and finally could take no more. She came loudly and fell back on the bed screaming Brittany's name.

Santana's water broke a few minutes later and Brittany called the hospital and then Kurt drove them there. Quinn rode up front with them and sent a mass text to everyone who needed to know.

A series of traded texts arranged for Dani to pick up Jake and Sugar at Avalon and bring them to the hospital in Southampton. Rachel was overseeing a trial but demanded updates. Holly and April were also at work and similarly wanted updates. Brittany's mom stayed with the baby girls at Avalon. She was excited that she would have another grandchild less than a year from the birth of the first.

Brittany filled out all of the paperwork as Santana was brought up to her suite. It was interesting to see the things Santana had gone through when Roxanne was being born from the other end. Brittany smiled when she thought about how fierce Santana had been when people tried to boss her around. She needed to be as strong today as Santana was that day.

She was directed to Santana's suite and the pregnant woman in the hospital gown held her arms out for her wife. They hugged tightly and Santana pressed her forehead against Brittany's. Santana pulled Brittany into the bed with her and they cuddled.

"Oh my God. This is really happening," Santana said. "We're finally going to give Roxanne a sibling. I know it was crazy but I'm so glad we did it like this. Remember the plan: If anything goes wrong and you have to make a choice, save the baby."

"Nothing's going wrong," Brittany said.

"I know. Just remember the plan, Sweetie. I'll just feel better if we have our bases covered. Things only get really bad when you don't prepare for bad things to happen."

"Good afternoon, ladies," the doctor walked in and said cheerfully. "Are we ready for baby number two?"

"I think we're very close," replied Santana.

"Okie dokie, the baby is already crowning," said the doctor. "Let's get the little one out, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," said Santana.

The doctor got into a gown, put on a fresh pair of gloves and got into position. Brittany walked over to where the nurse indicated and held Santana's hand. She coached Santana to breathe and when the doctor said so, Brittany had her wife bear down and push for a count of ten.

"Very good, Santana. You're doing just great," said the doctor. It was rare to see a birthing team this accomplished. Men were usually screaming at their wives or vice versa and they disrupted the natural flow of the birthing suite."Keep going like that and it should only be a few more. Are you ready to go again?"

Santana shook her head and Brittany answered for her, "Not yet. She needs a few more seconds."

"Ok, but we can't wait too long. Santana, I'll let you have a nice rest if you give me one more big push," the doctor said.

Santana nodded her head and she got her breath and focused. Brittany told her to push and she did until it was done.

"Oh my God," said Brittany. "It's a boy!"

"Good observation," said the doctor somewhat sarcastically. "Are you ready to cut the cord, Brittany?" Brittany stepped up and cut where the doctor specified. "Good job. Have you two come up with a name yet?"

Santana said at the same time Brittany said, "Clark."

The doctor said hi to Clark and then said goodbye to everyone. As soon as he was clean and dry, Clark was placed on his mother's chest and his other mother kissed his forehead.

Brittany pulled up a chair and smiled at her wife and her son.

"Hi baby," Santana said in a weak voice. "I'm your mama. I honestly thought we'd be four for four with girl babies, but you're a nice surprise."

Brittany sent out a mass text which simply said, "IT'S A BOY!" Within 42 minutes, everyone replied with one form of congratulations or another.

...

Quinn was the first allowed in to see the happy couple and newborn. "You look amazing!" She said to them.

"You're joking, right?" answered Santana. "I look like I just pushed a small human being out of my vagina."

"Well, yeah, that too..." said Quinn. Then she noticed the small head on Santana's chest move. "Is that him?"

"Quinn, meet your nephew."

"He looks just like you," said Quinn. Things were almost too good to be true. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. I just wanted to congratulate you two. I love you, ladies. Bye!"

Santana and Clark were discharged the next day. It was odd when the three girls who always looked so minuscule suddenly became giantesses when compared to their new relative. Clark seemed so small.

Santana learned the joy of breastfeeding. It hurt at first because she had breast implants, but then that tugging on her nipple became a source of true joy. Eventually, both her and Brittany tried nursing both babies, cementing the bond with the child they hadn't birthed themselves. It worked out for Brittany and Santana so that only one of them would need to get up each night. Things became simpler after they made that arrangement. At least one of them was always well rested, in theory. In reality though, no matter how large a house Avalon was, no one could escape the sounds of a crying child most nights.

Despite the discomfort of early motherhood, Quinn loved every second of it... because part of her always thought she'd never get to have a life like it.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

June arrived and, with it, another wedding at Avalon. Rachel once joked to Quinn about renting her house out as a wedding hall. The joke didn't go over very well.

"This is just for friends and family," Quinn had said in reply. Then she thought about that joke and her response to it. She smiled. She was happy to open up her home to the people she loved for their special occasions, but the days of renting out Avalon to strangers were over for good.

Quinn cradled Beth in her arms as she greeted the guests at the door. She had initially been concerned when Dani and Rachel said their wedding would fall very near the anniversary of Noah's death. She knew it was irrational to worry. Sugar was their planner and she could make sure nothing went wrong.

Quinn then caught a glimpse of her wife and their other daughter and noticed how much weight she'd already lost. Sugar had originally thought she'd never lose her baby weight, but she and the other three were making rapid improvements. As per Rachel's instructions, none of them had to fit in bridesmaids dresses, but as the hostesses of Avalon, they all wanted to look nice for the wedding.

Quinn kept walking down the hall and came upon the room where Dani was getting dressed. Dani's gown had spaghetti straps that showed off several of her tattoos with pride. Under her veil, Dani had her styled to show off her shaved side. Dani refused to change who she was for the sake of the wedding. It was better to show her off and reveal how truly beautiful she was just they way she was. She glowed with power and beauty.

After wishing Dani luck, Quinn checked on Rachel. Her white gown had capped sleeves. It made her look like a bride from another time. Rachel's hair flowed gracefully down to the small of her back. It contrasted beautifully with the white dress. She seemed delicate and refined.

Quinn assured Rachel that Jake was on full-time Finn watch for the duration of the ceremony, just in case the bitter ex husband wanted to make a scene. Rachel was very thankful for that.

Since it was scorching outside at the beach, where the wedding would take place, Sugar had ordered a tent. She was in the shade with Alexa wearing a darling blue sun dress and sipping on a glass of lemonade. Santana and Brittany, who were carrying Clark and Roxanne, were there too talking about their plans now that the couple had their Master's degrees.

"Quinn's being very supportive," said Santana. "She's letting us stay here while we work out what's next."

"Yeah," agreed Brittany. "She's being very sweet. I would have kicked us out by now."

"Quinn would never kick you two out," quipped Sugar. "This place would be too quiet and boring without you."

"My God, it's hot out," Quinn said as she came down from the house. She had Beth in her arms. "I'm glad we got the tent. I could never have these four out in that blazing sun. How are you doing, babe?"

Quinn smiled at her wife and they kissed each other passionately. Alexa and Beth cooed back and forth to each other as though they were talking.

"My God, it's hot out," Jake said as he walked up. "I just checked out all the entrances. No jealous exes in sight." He kissed his wives and his daughters. "Everything looks great, Sugar. You did an amazing job."

"Thank you, Handsome. I love weddings," Sugar said, smiling.

"I think everyone's figured that out by now," said Jake.

Sugar got everyone organized and they all shifted their focus to the grand display. But before that, Quinn heard a familiar sound from Beth and instantly knew her daughter was hungry. She took her seat and pulled aside the left flap of her dress. True to form, the other three Avalon mothers were soon nursing as well.

In this gathering of friends, no one looked at the nursing mothers with disgust or anger. There was nothing but joy here. The music signaling the beginning of the ceremony played and everyone stood up. Rachel soon made her entrance. Quinn smiled as she saw Rachel. She looked so lovely and so happy. It seemed strange for her to be a bride at a wedding and not officiating it. Dani looked radiant making her way too. It was a beautiful day and they were surrounded by love.

As they were about to begin the ceremony, Quinn looked at the scene with joy and pride. She had been through a lot. Just about everyone in the tent had been through at least one major crisis in the last four years. There was no sadness, though. Everyone was happy. Quinn realized there was no reason not to be happy. Every new day seemed to be better than the one before it. Every new day was the happiest day of her life because she was surrounded by people who loved her, and whom she loved, and she was thankful for that.

 **++++++END+++++++**


End file.
